


Wear No Disguise

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Discipline, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Punishment, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 126,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter reveals some intimate details of their personal preferences in relationships for Steve and Danny. How do they accomodate and adjust to each other as they embark on a closer relationship together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny pulled out the mail he'd grabbed on the way in to the office. He ignored the bills, tossing them onto his desk to be dealt with later - after coffee and the craziness, when he was sure he'd be alive at the end of the day to justify paying them. An ornate looking envelope caught his eye, a familiar scrawl written on it and he sat down, swung in his chair, leaning back and read the note inside. Giving a sigh and a smile to himself he got out his mobile, hit a speed dial number and waited for the call to go through. 

"Steadman please, tell him it's Danny Williams," he said before pausing, waiting. He looked out of his office windows, watched Kono crossing the room looking bored. Nothing for Five-0 to do so far except paperwork. "Rick, hey - yeah I just got it, thanks. Wanted to call and say I'll be there - no I know, I've been busy. Got myself a new partner to contend with, kind who likes to put my life in danger on a regular basis. - Yeah, no I've not had a chance to, you know, - yeah well you know how it is, everything good with you? - ha yeah didn't think it would be any different, - Ok so, nine on friday? - nah not this weekend, I got her the weekend after. Great, okay, take care, bye." 

"Danno," Steve stuck his head through the door just as Danny was hanging up. "We're up, c'mon let's go." 

Danny sighed but stood up - anything beat the paperwork. 

~ 

"Steve, how are you?" Rick Steadman held out his hand and Steve took it with a smile as he was ushered into the large, open foyer of Rick Steadman's home by a staff member. 

"Hi Steadman, I'm good thanks." Steve replied as they exchanged a handshake. 

"Well, you're right on time, people will be arriving quite soon so shall we head right up and get you comfortable?" Rick said, turning to lead the way through the hall towards the main staircase. "The renovations have been finished since your last visit here. Let me show you what we've done to the place." 

"You're ahead of schedule," Steve commented as they entered a room on the upper floor. It was split into 'cells' of small compartments, each one different from the other and all designed for the use of particular tastes in individuals. 

"Yes, by a few weeks," Rick nodded with a pleased expression. "As you can see it's all very open for viewing, but provides privacy for those acting out their personal scenes within. I'd like to show you a particular one." 

Steadman placed a guiding hand on Steve's back and led them through a doorway where more 'cells' of similar layout were. He brought Steve to stand in front of a room which was fitted with mahogany wood flooring and dark red walls. A desk was set in the middle of the room, large, ornate and made of a deep brown black wood, the obvious feature of the room. A cane lay a top of the desk ready for use. 

"I thought perhaps this room would provide particularly useful for your needs," Rick explained as Steve took in the view. Steve looked aprehensive and shot Steadman a look. 

"How private are these rooms?" he asked. 

"This one is fitted with particular lighting. I can assure you of full anonymity. Only a certain - part -of you would be on show. Would you like a demonstration?" 

"Sure," Steve said, intrigued mostly. He didn't doubt Steadman's assurance of keeping this private. 

"Kau'i," Rick said, looking accross the room. Steve looked to his side to see a man hovering in the doorway. He headed over towards them and Steadman waved a hand towards the room. "Inside pet." 

They both moved off and through a side door. Steve watched as Steadman spoke to his sub but didn't hear any of the words until Steadman must have flicked a switch inside, looking out at him. 

"There's an intercomm system so if people want to keep conversations private they can. The are also screens that can be pulled across if you wish to conceal yourself completely from viewers," Steadman explained through the window. He picked up the cane from the desk top and turned to his sub. "Kau'i, assume the position over the desk." 

Kau'i did so, his back to Steve, bending to lay his body over the desk, arms outstretched, legs apart. Steadman fiddled with the lighting system and Steve realised what he meant as the room dimmed suddenly, save for a strong spotlight type focus on Kau'i lower half. 

"As you can see, the lighting can be controlled to reveal only part of the body," Steadman continued to explain to him, turning the lights back to full setting and placing the cane onto some hooks on the back wall. "You can get up now, thank you Kau'i." 

Steadman exited the room, Kau'i close behind as they came to stand by Steve. "Of course if you wish, I can accomodate you in the usual room, I just thought perhaps you'd like to help me demonstrate what is on offer here." 

Steve considered it for another moment, taking in the view of the room again. Something about it beckoned to him and he gave a nod of his head. "Okay." 

Rick gave a wide smile and waved his hand dismissively. "Well then why don't you get yourself ready for me. I'll be with you as soon as I've finished dressing Kau'i for this evening." 

Steve gave a nod and entered the room by the side door. The room was small, enough for two people to be comfortable without being imposing. He glanced about, it had an aesthetic feel about it and though the task he was about to embark upon was tough, he felt at ease. He walked to a corner and started to undress where there was a chair, folding up his clothes, lining up his shoes. Happy with the neatness (Steadman expected tidiness), he turned his face to the wall and waited for Steadman to return. 

~ 

Steadman watched as his sub undressed, neatly putting away his clothing for the evening, every move slow and elegant. He'd struck lucky with Kau'i, he was eager to learn about the lifestyle, loved to be dominated, enjoyed exploring new ideas and was putty in Steadman's capable hands. Steadman loved how pliant Kau'i became at his touch, how it felt to nurture and tame him, to fuck into such a willing body. He enjoyed pushing him and showing him limits could be reached and overcome with time, patience and endurance. Kau'i was still learning, but he was quick and willing and soaked in everything Rick poured out to him. He wasn't new to the lifestyle but his experience was limited and Steadman knew the best way to teach him was slow and steady. 

Once undressed Kau'i moved to the centre of the room and knelt, head bowed, a gorgeous, sensuous gait that Steadman felt he could stare at for hours. But he had other duties to attend to, someone already waiting for his attention. He picked up the black collar he had set out from it's box - he didn't usually make Kau'i wear one but on special occasions he liked to indulge and he knew Kau'i liked wearing it. He thumbed the ring in the middle of it as he neared his sub. 

"We're going to have an enjoyable evening tonight Kau'i," Rick said as he came to stand by him. "I want you on your best behaviour." 

"Yes Sir," Kau'i agreed. 

"Lift your head pet," Steadman said gently, watching as his sub lifted his face to him, eyes eagerly connecting with his. 

Rick leaned down and wrapped the thin, black leather round Kau'i's neck and Kau'i dutifully dropped his head forward so he could fasten it. He made sure it was snug, testing the fit with his finger tucking between the leather and Kau'i's skin. 

"That feel okay?" He asked, safety always his first priority. 

"Yes," Kau'i answered softly. 

"Good, head up again baby," Steadman ordered as he moved off to the closet and swung open the door. A collection of leads hung from hooks on the door and he selected a delicate silver chain. Kau'i had lifted his head obediently and Rick clicked the chain into place on the collar. "Perfect. Now, I need to go attend to Steve. I want you to start greeting the guests as they arrive, apologise for my absence and assure them I'll be joining them very soon. John will make sure the caterers are attentive so he can worry about making sure the drinks are kept flowing. I just want you focused on presenting a good impression of us until I can join you." 

"Yes Sir," Kau'i replied eagerly and Steadman gave him a warm smile. 

"Okay pet, up," He said, giving a tug on the chain and helping him to his feet. He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss before patting him lightly on the ass. "Go." 

Kau'i gave a cheeky smile and wiggle of his ass as he left the bedroom. Rick gave a sigh at that very enjoyable sight, thinking it was lucky for Kau'i he appreciated a bit of cheekiness or else he'd be getting his ass tanned for disrespect. As it was Rick checked his appearance in the mirror, happy with his reflection and exited the room to go and attend his client. 

~ 

Steve was in the corner waiting as he passed by the outside of the room and Steadman paused to look at the view. 

Steve was a fine specimen to behold and Rick was pleased to accomodate him on his needs. He knew Steve would do well in a more structured, controlled relationship where he could let go in a safe, nurturing environment, yet Steve always seemed to resist the idea. But there were elements of the lifestyle Steve couldn't ignore, parts of it which helped him find a release that he didn't find anywhere else, which was why he was there in the first place. Rick addressed those needs Steve had without pushing for more, it was up to Steve to explore, if he so wished. He just needed to find the right person he could trust enough to let go around. 

He entered the room and Steve moved slightly, aware of his presence. 

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Rick apologised, crossing the room towards Steve. "Let's get on with this shall we?" 

He reached out a hand and trailed it over the skin of Steve's back, feeling the shiver of a response from the man. 

"Why don't you tell me why you're here," Rick invited him to open up a little. Punishment didn't work if the reasons behind it weren't clear, for both giver and receiver. Steve's reasons were usually always the same but he still liked to give him the oppurtunity to talk about it.

He heard the sigh as Steve breathed out, like he'd been waiting to be asked. Steve was always careful how much information he gave away, Steadman understood the need for privacy and discretion. 

"I run a new team now," Steve said slowly. "We're good together, real good. But there's moments, things that shouldn't happen. Parts of the job I should have more control over. We've got a rookie on the team - she's great you know. She gets the job done, she puts up with all the crap a rookie is supposed to put up with. But there've been times - I should be more careful, I forget she hasn't been doing the job as long as the rest of us. I've put her in dangerous positions and fuck she doesn't even complain - but some things just shouldn't happen. And I let personal things get in the way of the job. I use the excuse of full immunity to bend the rules and it's got us into trouble, deep fucking trouble that puts everyones careers on the line not just mine. And they don't care, because we're a team - but it doesn't make the pressure go away, just makes it harder to deal with. Because if we get found out, it's all my fault. And they wouldn't even think of blaming me." 

"You'd prefer they hate you than care for you?" Steadman asked quietly with a comforting brush of fingers. He always found being tactile, no matter who he was dealing with, paid off. Steve wasn't a new client and he'd learned being there to listen as well as mete out punishment was something the man needed. 

"No, just," Steve said shaking his head as he thought about it. "It gets hard, being trusted so implicitly. I fuck up and they turn a blind eye, shrug it off and move on." 

"Do you think you'd stop feeling so burdened if they accused you of fucking up? Of nearly ruining them?" Steadman continued talking in the low, quiet tone. 

"I doubt it," Steve admitted. His shoulders had slumped into a stance Steadman was used to seeing on him. He had such deep seated doubts about how people really viewed him and Rick knew he was possibly the only person Steve showed this too. It had taken time over their sessions for Rick to really read Steve's body language, to get Steve to open up and talk honestly, even for short moments. 

"You know what I think Steven? I think you don't believe you deserve their trust or their respect. I think you feel you take advantage of their abilities and somehow that becomes guilt because you find yourself caring but can't imagine they care for you in return. Why is it you can't allow people in? You're a good person. They see that. I understand - sometimes the things you have seen, the job you have to do, brings with it a certain amount of pressure that you somehow feel the need to carry around the burden on your shoulders until it nearly breaks you and you come here to ease it. But you feeling the need to be punished because people put their faith in you? You need to have more faith in yourself and start to believe it's possible they care for you, no strings attached." 

"They don't know half the stuff I've done, been involved in." Steve shook his head, knowing Steadman's words were true but unable to shake certain guilts of the past. "They don't know what I'm capable of." 

"Neither do I," Rick assured him. "But that doesn't stop me from seeing the person you are inside. Others see it too only you seem determined to hide that part of yourself away. You need to trust them enough to know their care for you isn't false or forced or meted out merely because you are their leader. So many barriers to be broken down." 

Rick moved closer so he was pressed up against Steve's body, hands moving gently down Steve's arms, pressing his chest into Steve's bare back. Steve didn't shift, as Rick's hands wrapped lightly around his wrists. 

"Hands on the wall," Rick said gently against his ear and helping guide his hands to brace up on the wall at shoulder height. 

Rick ran his hands back along Steve's arms, fingers trailing over the tightened, defined muscles before he ran his palms over Steve's shoulders, down his sides to his hips. He gripped lightly and pulled and Steve moved back a little as directed, jutting his hips and ass out. Rick tapped a foot softly against his ankle and he widened his stance. 

"If I could, I'd chase away the self doubt you carry with you," Rick said as Steve leaned into the wall waiting. "I don't want you to only use this experience as your way of releasing the pressure of the burdens you carry. I want you to get your head around the possibility that you are worth more than you give yourself credit for. If this is a way to convince you of that then I will use the opputunity. I want you to think about that, submit to it." 

Steve shifted slightly under his touch and Rick stepped back from him. 

"Still now," he ordered, the hint of command underlining his voice now. "Safe word?" 

"Longboard," Steve replied instantly. 

It had been the same since his first encounter with Steadman. He'd had to use it once, some time ago, though more because of the emotional tumult he felt than the punishment Steadman had meted out. Rick had gentled him through it and it had been one of the most freeing experiences he'd had in his sessions with the man. Steve appreciated that more than anything - the fact that Rick was so considerate, from start to finish of their moments together. 

"Good," Rick replied as he continued. "You may not speak or make a sound unless it's your safe word. I want you concentrating on what we've talked about. Ready to begin?" 

Steve didn't reply, just braced himself more fully against the wall, feeling his shoulders tense a little and he dropped his head. When Rick said no talking, he meant from the moment he said the words. He only needed a silent acknowledgment in answer to the question. 

"We'll warm up here and we'll finish on the desk," Rick told him and began before Steve could process the words. 

The first slap was hard on his ass. Rick had a firm hand and never started out easy on Steve. He knew what Steve was there for and what he needed, that he was experienced enough to forgo any geniality in a slow build up. Getting spanked like this was nothing compared to what would come later. Steve breathed through the spark of pain that occured before Rick brought his hand down again, close to where the previous slap had landed. The sound was loud and sharp in his ears. 

Rick continued with his hand for a time and soon the sting lingered longer than the first initial strikes. 

"I want you to remember how your ass feels like right now every time you think you aren't worth people's care and attention Steven," Rick said, moving to stand beside him, momentarily rubbing his fingers into the heated skin of his ass. 

The touch was just bearable and Steve breathed through the pain. He'd been through tougher situations but the reasons behind this, why he put himself through this every few months, those were what elevated the moments with Steadman. Rick brought his hand down again, hard against the tortured flesh and Steve bit down on his lip at the force. Rick continued talking right into his ear. 

"You' are a good person," Rick whispered, hand roving over his ass before slapping down again. "Stop fighting that. Let them in." 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to shift from the wandering fingers trailing his sore skin. Rick gave him a few final spankings for good measure and pulled away again, not wanting him too tender before they moved to more extreme punishment. 

"All right Steven, I think you're ready now," Rick said. "Bring me the cane and then you may position yourself at the desk." 

Steve took in a few breaths as he steadied himself, standing straight and turning. Rick had moved to the desk and stood waiting. Retrieving the cane from where Rick had hung it horizontally on hooks on the wall, he presented it to the man with a hint of aprehension. With a flex of his body and knowing he was in for the long haul he moved to the desk. It was tall, large and uncomfortable looking but then it wasn't meant to provide comfort. 

Walking round the desk, his back to the window, he leaned down over the desk. It was a perfect height, the edge jutting into his hips as he lay down over it, stretching his arms out towards the legs either side of him. Steadman approached and leaning down he pulled at the metal chain attached to the desk leg, running it through his fingers until he could grasp the cuff at the end. He attached it to Steve's wrist and adjusted the chain's tightness, until Steve had to flex his arm instinctively from the pull. 

Happy with the taughtness, Rick moved to the other side of the desk and repeated the same with Steve's other arm, watching his body tense and relax as he dealt with the restraints. Laying a hand on his back, he rubbed a thumb gently against Steve's spine and let him get used to the feel of his position. 

"Open your legs," Steadman told him, fetching a spreader bar that lay against the wall nearby. 

Kneeling down on one knee he placed the spreader between Steve's legs, cuffing it tight to his ankles. He didn't ever think Steve would bolt or that he felt the need to escape, but he knew, like everything else, the restraints helped take away some of that control Steve liked to desperately keep hold of. He reacted well to the small applications of bondage and Rick always felt there was always more to explore with Steve. If Steve would be willing to take the chance and found the right person, he no doubt would find it a very freeing and engaging experience and relationship. As it were, Steadman knew he was lucky enough to be given a small glimpse into this side of Steve and he didn't take advantage of that fact. 

Standing back he surveyed his work so far, eyeing the red sheen on Steve's abused ass, the way his body trembled ever so softly. Rick doubted Steve even noticed his evident vulnerability showing itself so bestowingly. Turning he went to the wall and fiddled with the lighting. That was another part of the feature of the room, being able to turn the receiver into some weird, living piece of art. Rick dimmed the lights so Steve's upper body was shrouded in darkness and his ass was spotlighted brightly, all focus of a viewer directed to that spot. 

He paused and looked at Steve for some time, glancing out the window and noted a few eager visitors already checking out the new additions to his home. He gave them a gracious smile as they came to stand in front of the room, lucky to be the first viewers of what the rooms were designed to do. Turning his attention back to his current ward, Rick forgot about the voyeurs, Steve needed him to have a clear head and full focus on him. He picked the cane up from where he'd lay it down by Steve's body as he fit the spreader bar. 

"We'll begin now," Rick informed him. "Ten of the best as always. You'll receive five now and five later. I'm going to give you a break in between, let you think about why you are here, give you some time to gather yourself before we finish." 

Standing back he raised the cane and brought it down in a perfect arc, hitting the most upper part of Steve's buttocks. Steadman had spent years perfecting his technique, aware of the responsbility of such a drastic measure of punishment. He had little tolerance for people who didn't take time to learn and understand the art of caning and had been known to halt scenes if he felt the act was being seriously abused because an over enthusiastic Dom got carried away. 

Lifting the cane again he eyed the welt that appeared on Steve's skin, droping the cane down to line up perfectly underneath where it had just struck. Steve let out a huff of breath and shifted, enough to make the chains of his wrists clink. Rick let him settle again, giving a little leeway this time, letting Steve adjust. Steve wasn't new to this so he knew what it entailed, what was expected of him. If he continued to squirm it would only end in earning him extra lashes, something he would want to avoid. 

Steadman continued, the third and fourth landing in perfect line formation under the others. The welts were rising on the already pained skin now, perfect track marks over Steve's ass. Reaching out Steadman ran a finger over one of the tracks, presssing down a little, knowing it was torture to Steve but knowing he could handle it. He felt Steve tense but he didn't shift and didn't speak, so Rick indulged a little more. Running his fingers upwards they dragged over one track, then another, pausing at the top and dragging down again. Steve let out another shaky breath and Rick pulled back, careful not to push it too much. Steve was dealing with a lot already without being forced into making an error. 

He put a little more force into the fifth strike, enough to give Steve something to think about. He watched Steve tense from the hit, the muffled grunt being swallowed down before he let out a breath, body sinking against the dark wood. 

"You're doing so well," Rick assured him. "I'm going to leave you alone for a little while now. Guests are arriving and I should at least show my face. I'm going to have someone stay outside the room for you should you need to get up. Just say your safeword and they'll come to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny pulled up to the Steadman mansion just after nine thirty, buzzing in at the gate before pulling up to the large private house. The party had already started inside as Danny left his car for a valet to park and made his way up the steps. A doorman let him in and he grabbed a glass of champagne as a waitress sidled by. It wasn't the first gathering he'd been to at Steadman's and he already recognised a few familiar faces, the ones that weren't masked that was and even some that were he vaguely recalled. He nodded to them in acknowledgement as he moved through the crowd, keeping an eye out for the host amongst the milling people. 

"Get you anything Sir?" 

Danny eyed the younger, eager to please, man but shook his head. The guy started to open his mouth in hopes of creating interest but Danny gave him a steely look and he scuttered off with an apology. Danny followed his retreating figure with his eyes and a familiar voice spoke up behind him. 

"Seen something of interest Mr William's?" 

Danny cracked a smile and turned to look at Steadman, shaking his head. "Was just thinking maybe someone should take him in hand, teach him some manners." 

"Not interested in the task?" 

"I'm afraid not," Danny gave a mock sigh before offering his hand to Steadman with a wider smile. 

"Well I'm sure we'll find something to amuse you," Steadman smiled and shook Danny's hand warmly. "I'm glad you could make it Mr Williams." 

Danny had known Rick Steadman pretty much the entire time he'd been in Hawaii and he'd never been able to convince him to call him Danny or even Daniel. Steadman was the only person, bar Rachel's lawyers, to call him Mr Williams and he'd gotten used it. 

"Yeah, glad I could come. Was hit and miss for a while, been pretty hectic all week," Danny gave a shrug. 

"Well in that case may I suggest a bit of light refreshment and perhaps later, a little R&R," Steadman motioned to his 'boy' standing nearby. "I'm sure we could accomodate you if no-one else catches your eye." 

"He's new," Danny looked the man up and down. Tall, slender, jet black hair, grey blue eyes, ridiculously pouty lips. A black collar was tight round his neck, a ring in the centre from which a thin, silver chain hung. Steadman held the chain and toyed with it in his hands. 

"Yes, he's in training, making progress," Steadman told Danny. "He could do with practice, perhaps later?" 

"Perhaps," Danny replied non-comittal, though he looked the man up and down again. He was definitely interested and Danny knew Steadman knew it. But neither of them were about to acknowledge it. 

"Well, make yourself at home Mr Williams," Steadman said with a smile, giving the chain a small tug as he moved on. "There are a few new faces, some old ones to catch up with and the usual entertainment in between. Be sure to check the upstairs in the west wing - I've finished the renovations." 

Danny drained the last of his champagne as Steadman moved on and he set his glass on the tray of a passing waiter. He didn't bother with another, he wanted to stay sober enough to enjoy his evening and there'd be plenty to do before the party was over. He walked through the house, it was a mass of energy and bodies, all various types from the 'scene'. Steadman catered for everyone, tastes and lifestyles differed diversely in the gathering. 

Subs crawled on the floor at the heels of their Dom's, some licked boots, others knelt patiently, ignored, as their respective other half's chatted and socialised. People were dressed in various styles, from buisness suits to top-toe leather and everything in betweem. There were unspoken 'rules' to Steadmans parties and one was no sexual activity of any kind within the social area, meaning the entire lower floor, save for a few of the back rooms. Steadman invited people of different 'levels' and for the sake of those unititated in the art of the scene, he liked to create a space where everyone could be comfortable. The upper floors of the house provided ample enough room for those who wanted more out of the party. 

Danny was grateful for it - for all that he enjoyed part of the lifestyle, he also found he was uneasy with some aspects of it. He could understand, to an extent, the pairing of pain and pleasure, but he had a limit to how much he inflicted on a person. Watching extreme scenes of S&M was disturbing, fascinating, but ultimately did nothing for him and he knew he'd never be able to meet that level of need in another person. He respected it, but it wasn't for him and he'd prefer not to have to suffer watching it. 

He supposed to an extent he was pretty mediocre when it came to the lifestyle, but then that was the good thing about it, it catered to any level. Whether you liked to Dom/sub in the bedroom on a one off occasion to spice up your sex life, or chose it as a more intimate way of living. Whether you liked dressing in a suit, PVC, nothing but a collar, six inch heels, or a naughty uniform, everything was thrown into the mix. Which is why he enjoyed Steadman's 'gatherings' - it catered to them all. 

Danny paused to talk with a couple of people he'd met on previous occasions. Like him they'd not been for a while but had been pleasantly surprised to receive the invitaton. After exchanging pleasantries and discussing the renovatiosn Steadman had made they moved on. 

Danny filtered through the crowd, shooing away any unwanted attention from wandering single subs eager to find someone to play with. He was about to make his way up the stairs when he saw Rick approaching. 

"Going up Mr Williams?" he asked with a glint in his eye. 

"Yeah," Danny nodded with a smile, "I've been told by several people to check out the changes." 

"Let me give you a personal tour," Steadman said,falling into step beside him, Kau'i close behing and together they ascended the stairwell. "Enjoying your evening?" 

"Yeah, very much, just what I needed," Danny nodded. "Been a stressful couple of weeks." 

"You mentioned a new partner," Steadman replied in conversation. "At work?" 

"New everything really," Danny replied as they reached the landing. "New job, kind of, more intense than before, new partner, new team, new bad ass bad guys." 

"Sounds stressful," Steadman gave a chuckle of amusement as Danny grinned. 

"Ah, you get used to it I guess," Danny shrugged. 

Steadman waved a hand along the hallway. "I've had the floor refurbished, actually I think I was beginning the renovations the last time you were here." 

"Yeah, I remember," Danny nodded. 

A few people were milling about upstairs and they headed into a room. 

"I'm going hire out the rooms for personal use when not having company over," Steadman explained, "I suppose you could describe them as personal 'training' compartments." 

The room they'd entered was dark, at least on the one side. It was split in half, with rooms like cells in one half, split off from the main room with windows. The cell beyond where they stood was lit, barely, showing a female dominatrix talking down to her male submissive, a small crop in her hand. 

"I've found, not only can couples or groups use the compartments to act out their scenes, for training purposes and other uses, but that the added bonus of the window means others can learn also or just enjoy the entertainment." 

"You mean pick up techniques by watching," Danny surmised. 

"Exactly," Steadman nodded. "As you know everyone has different levels of endurance, of enjoyment, how much they get out of this is how much they know and understand and push themselves. The windows provide that access. The rooms also come with microphones so if the couple or group within, wish others to hear, they have the power to control it inside. Each room is different to the others also - some have beds, others have various bondage equipment, punishment equipment. Whilst one is almost completely bare another is filled with various aparatus." 

"Looks like you've thought of everything," Danny said as Steadman led them through an adjoining door to another room. 

"Ah, a client whom I deal with from time to time," Steadman mentioned. 

There were a few others in the room with them, looking in at the small compartment. Danny looked in through the mirror, the room was fairly dark, giving it an ethereal quality. A man was bent over a large, dark wood desk, arms pulled to the side and bound at the wrists by chains connecting to the desk legs. The light was set so his body moved from dark shadows hiding his upper half, to revealing, bright light over his ass and legs. A spreader bar kept his legs apart and perfectly straight lines already etched into the skin of his buttocks and thighs. A cane lay on the desk beside him. 

"I really should finish him up but he provides such an enjoyable view," Steadman remarked, "A piece of living art. Exquisite really." 

"Steadman you fucker, those lines are perfect," a man sidled up beside them, looking impressed. 

"It all comes with practice, perhaps you'd like to watch and learn," Steadman advised him. 

"Please, show us your technique," another voice urged him on, a female this time. 

The small crowd had drawn closer, like everyone always did when Steadman was in a room Danny had noticed. Like moths to a flame, that's what people were like around him. He was well respected and was gracious in giving his advice and opinion. Steadman looked at him and gave a small smile. 

"Well, he is unfinished," he remarked, giving Danny a wink. "Would you mind taking care of him for me Mr Williams, until I return? That is, if you're staying for the, show." 

He dangled the silver chain of his sub out to Danny and Danny gave a nod, taking it. Caning wasn't something he was beyond watching or even capable of giving, though it was probably his limit of exacting punishment and only if drastically neccessary. Steadman's sub sidled closer to him, as the crowd pushed around, wanting to watch the grand Master Steadman at work. 

Steadman had dissappeared and Danny glanced about, watching Steadman enter from the side. Danny marvelled at the way Steadman had had the rooms designed, providing an intimate space for those within whilst leaving enough space outside for people to watch if they wished too. Everyone hushed as Steadman picked up the cane and ran it through his fingers gently. He walked towards the window, extended his hand out of sight against the wall and Danny figured he must have flicked a switch for an intercomm because as Steadman started talking his voice filled the room. 

"I've come to finish my work," he said and Danny noticed a steely tone to Steadman's voice. Heavy and dark. 

Steadman drew closer to the man and ran a hand along one of the tracks in the skin from the previous session. The man grunted and shivered, Steadman let out a hushing sound and withdrew his hand from the track mark, instead rubbing it against the mans hip. 

"Just five more," Steadman said, like it was a reassurance. He pulled his hand away, took a step back and it was like the crowd all held their breath. Danny felt alarmed at the sudden tense atmosphere and told himself to breathe. 

Pulling his arm back Steadman sliced the cane hard through the air and it made a resounding, satisfied slap against the skin, a perfect line under where the others ended. None of them overlapped, each of them a few millimetres apart, a perfect formation. The crowd let out their breaths, impressed, humbled. Danny felt a shiver near his shoulder and glanced at Steadman's sub, he looked momentarily subdued. Nothing like a demonstration of what kind of Dom you had to help you submit and do better Danny figured. He smiled wryly and turned his focus back to the room as Steadman brought the cane down again, once more just under where he'd last struck. 

The man grunted, loudly and the chains binding his arms gave a clink as he moved. 

"Quiet, still," Steadman said in a low, cold tone that Danny figured no-one would ignore as he struck again, barely giving the man a chance to do as he was told. "Unless you wish for some extra lashes." 

Danny noted the restraint of the receiver, body quivering, the heavy breathing, fighting to obey. 

Steadman moved, finger trailing over one of the fresh strikes, digging in just enough as he paced from one side of the man to the other. He switched the cane into his other hand, raised his arm and brough the cane down again. 

"The fucker," the man who'd spoke to Steadman first muttered under his breath, jealous and impressed. The welt started to rise directly under the others, no different despite the use of his other hand. 

Danny looked on impressed and wowed, it seemed Steadman was ambidextrous. The final whip was cast and a few of the onlookers started whispering amongst each other, impressed and awed by the demonstration. 

"We're all done, you may speak," Steadman was saying, petting the man gently on the buttocks over the welts with a calm, endearing voice. "I'll return in a little while to take care of these and release you." 

"Thank you," the man said shakily. 

Danny felt himself go cold, a small shiver running up his spine. He knew that voice. He stared through the glass, willing Steadman to get him to speak more. 

"I won't be long," Steadman said walking away. "You're okay?" 

"Yes Sir," came back the reply. 

Danny inwardly shook himself as Steadman made his way out of the room and back to his guests. He didn't follow what anyone was saying, just kept staring back into the room. The lights were adjusted so little but the buttocks and legs of receiver could be seen, like the rest of him were a non entity. All for the feel of the 'living art' Danny supposed. But fuck if he didn't know that voice and fuck if he knew what to do about it. 

"You seem intrigued Mr Williams?" Steadman said, coming to stand beside him and looking at him carefully, trying to guage Danny's response. "He's a client, comes to me for punishment. You know how it is, he dabbles in the lifestyle and comes to me from time to time with his needs. Usually it's in a more private capacity." 

"He knows people can see him?" Danny asked, finding his voice, hoping it sounded normal. 

"Oh yes, he knows the nature of the gathering, of the rooms and peoples capabilty to observe. Seems he may be something of an exhibitionist, even if he doesn't quite realise it. Now, perhaps you'd like to take that R&R." 

Danny followed Steadman out of the room, along halls and corridors that connected the mansion upstairs until they reached the east wing. The halls were filled with voices, movements, some doors locked, muffled sounds beyond. Some open, showing the various acts going on beyond. Steadman led the way to his private rooms, entering a luxurious seating area Danny had been in many times before. He motioned for Danny to sit with him on the couch as his boy poured them both a scotch. 

"Something playing on your mind Mr Williams?" Steadman asked wryly at Danny's silence. 

"Yeah, something," Danny replied with a small nod but not willing to say what. 

He settled back on the couch and took the glass offerred to him. Kau'i hovered until Steadman gave a tug on the chain and he dropped to his knees between them. 

"Perhaps we can help you clear your head for a time," Steadman flicked his hand Kau'i kneeling at their feet, a knowing look in his eyes. "I assure you he is more than adequate for the task." 

As if to prove himself the sub moved, re-settling himself betweem Danny's legs, hands running along his thighs, reaching for his fly. Steadman looked amused at his eagerness and Danny smiled himself, looking down at him. Grey-blue stared up at him, a pink tongue sliding lasciviously over lips hungrily, fingers fumbling at his zip. The eyes averted and the man set to his task, Danny reached down, caught one of his wrists up in a tight, claw grip, sliding a hand into thick black hair and pulling the subs head back taught to look up at him again. 

He looked suitably subdued and Steadman gave a small knowing sigh beside them as Danny spoke to him with a demanding tone. 

"Shouldn't you ask permission first?" he asked simply. 

The sub gulped down hard and glanced from Danny, to Steadman back to Danny again, aware of his mistake and knowing he'd probably pay for it later. 

"Yes, sorry Sir," he replied and Danny could see the look in his eyes, turned on by the small show of dominance. "Please may I be of service to you, let me suck your cock, swallow you down. Use me for your own pleasure." 

Danny liked his voice, it was sultry, velvety and eager to please. Steadman was a stickler for good manners and had evidently been training this particular sub in them. 

"You said adequate Rick, that mean I'm going to be dissapointed?" Danny asked playfully, turning to look at the man beside him. 

"Oh I'm sure he'll do his best to please you Mr Williams, won't you pet?" Steadman replied, a glint in his eye as he ran a hand over Danny's where he still gripped into the subs hair. 

"Yes Master," came the compliant reply. 

Danny sensed a hint of aprehension in the tone, like he was afraid of dissapointing and removed his hand from the guys wrist. 

"We'll see," was all he said, grip easing from the Kau'i's hair. 

His fingers were still entwined in Steadman's as they came to a rest on his thigh, the sub unzipping him and peeling back the layers of his black suit pants. Danny didn't have to shift, he always went commando on these occasions and he looked down as fingers wrapped round his cock and pulled it free of the material confines. 

He watched the sub lean in closer, a last swipe of tongue over those lips before they wrapped around his cock head. Danny let out a huff at the expected, welcome touch. It been a while since he'd gotten a blow job and he was going to enjoy this from someone so willing to impress him. 

"Such a sweet mouth," Steadman remarked appreciatively and Danny turned his eyes from the pet sucking at him to look at Steadman. 

Warmth enveloped more of his cock and he felt the massage of tongue. The man hummed causing vibrations to shiver against his shaft and Danny felt himself growing harder within the confines of mouth wrapping his cock in a teasing embrace. He gave a small grunt of approval and Steadman gave his fingers a small squeeze. Danny watched as Steadman leaned closer towards him, kissing him chaste on the lips for a moment. He lingered before they both smiled and Steadman pressed closer, mouth firmer this time, Danny opening his lips to the assault of tongue sliding against them. 

He shivered as the mouth working his cock started sliding up and down slowly, sucking and licking, vibrations still running up and down the shaft as the sub hummed his apprecaction in low, muffled moans. He felt fingers teasing the base, forming an 'o' shape and tight enough to feel like he was fucking into something as they moved up and down. Danny gave a groan of approval, sound lost to Steadman's pressing mouth. Danny blindly slid fingers into the subs hair and gripped tightly guiding him up and down his cock with that warm, willing mouth. Steadman pulled back, eyes full of satisfaction as he looked down at the work of his boy. 

"Here, let me," He said in a dark, promising voice and giving Danny's wrist a squeeze. 

Danny pulled his hand away and Steadman got a firm grip of his subs hair, applying pressure, pushing him down slowly but insistent. The sub moaned but complied, trying to keep up the assault on Danny's cock as he was guided. 

"Hands behind your back," Steadman ordered and Danny felt himself stirred by that steely order, feeling the fingers withdraw from his cock. 

The sub put his hands behind his back and Danny had to drop his head back, give in to the feel as Steadman fed his sub on his cock, moving his head up and down with a vice like grip. Everytime he pressed him down it felt deeper and Danny had to breathe hard as the sub moaned a little louder. 

"Fuck," Danny moaned as he tried to clear his head a little, opened his eyes again to find Steadman watching him intently. He leaned down and licked at Danny's neck, like the connection helped him feel Danny's enjoyment. Steadman fed off pleasure and power like people fed off oxygen. 

The mouth stilled, cock half buried inside it and Danny shifted only slightly, looking down to see Steadman holding his boy in place. 

"Deeper?" Steadman asked against his skin and Danny groaned again, unable to answer coherently. He'd been deep throated once or twice, the feel was, unimaginable. 

Steadman chuckled but didn't wait for a reply or say anything, just moved his boy again, lifting his mouth to the tip of Danny's cock and giving him a moment to prepare himself before he pressed him back down. Danny could almost feel the shift in the mouth swallowing him down, heard the choked reflex as the man gagged and struggled to comply for a moment. Danny knew he shouldn't find it such a turn on but his orgasm was building and he buzzed from the feel. Steadman sat back to view his subs work and gave him a break for a moment, pulling him back up but not giving him a moment to fully recover before pushing him back down again. This time Danny couldn't help it and thrusted up firmly in response, eliciting a groan from the sub as he was fed. 

Danny knew he'd not last long from the assault and didn't want to. He gave in to the feel, Steadman working his pet up and down making him take everything Danny had to offer. Danny just moaned and when he felt the impeding pressure of orgasm about to hit he put a hand over Steadmans wrapped in the mans hair, gave a squeeze and pressed him further down whilst thrusting up. 

The vibrating moans reverberating around his shaft, clinching lips and pressure of thick, tongue pushed him over the edge, balls emptying into the accepting throat. Danny saw hot white as he squeezed his eyes shut, grunting through his pleasure as he jerked his hips, the waiting mouth feeding on everything it received, milking him down from his high. 

Danny bit down on his lower lips, grunted out a 'fuck' as he slowly came down, every part of him draining from tense to calm, cock becoming soft and still cradled in the warm mouth. Danny dropped his hand from where it covered Steadman's, dropped his head back and sank into the couch with a satisfied sigh. Breathing deep he felt warm lips slowly pulling away, making him hiss with sensitivity as Steadman gave his pet an order to clean up. Danny felt the dart of a tongue licking carefully at him and opened his eyes to look down, the man licking him clean before hands carefully repositioned his flaccid cock back within the confines of his pants, zipping him slowly back up. 

Steadman put a hand on Danny's thigh, looking at him with a smile. 

"Feeling better Mr Williams?" he said, a glint in his eye. 

"Fuck yeah," Danny said breathlessly. 

"If you'll excuse me, I've some business to attend, I won't be long." Steadman said, squeezing Danny's leg before standing, fingers trailing through his subs hair a moment. "Stay here and keep Mr Williams company for a while pet." 

"Yes Sir," the sub replied, not particularly inclined to move as he slouched against the couch. 

Steadman didn't berate him on his slackness, leaving him as he was and exiting the room. Danny closed his eyes and let his body recover somewhat. The orgasm had left him feeling a little weightless and he didn't trust his legs to hold him if he stood. He looked down at the man at his feet, the zoned out look as the sub watched the door. Danny reached out and slid a hand into his hair, the man turning his face up to look at Danny, pleasure, enjoyment, lust making his eyes wide and dark. 

"That was enjoyable, thank you," Danny told him, fingers running down the side of his face. 

The man blushed slightly. "Thank you Mr Williams." 

"Steadman trains his subs well," Danny remarked impressed. 

"Thank you Sir," the man dipped his head, a flush on his cheeks at the compliment for himself and his Dom. "Can I get you anything else?" 

"You can pass me my drink," Danny pointed out waving his hand to where his glass was on the table. "Nothing like a dash of scotch after getting blown out of your mind." 

The man passed him his glass and Danny swallowed down a mouthful, feeling the burn. 

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, realising he'd not asked before. 

"Kau'i." came the reply. 

They lapsed into silence, Danny enjoying the lingering burn on his throat from the drink, his body re-focusing. He cocked open an eye and looked around for a clock, wondering what time it was, spying one on the far wall. Just after midnight and from the sounds of it, the party just getting underway.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's me Steve," Rick told him as he entered the room again. "I'll draw the screen for some privacy whilst you get yourself together but first let me put something on that for you." 

He drew the screen accross the window, shutting them off from the lingering viewers and pulled out a bottle of soothing cream from a drawer of the desk. He always insisted on following through punishment with care. Once the punishment had been given it was an important part of the process. Before he unchained Steve and let him up he gently smoothed the cream over the abused skin of his ass. 

"These are going to be painful the next few days, do you have plenty of cream or ointment to tend to them?" he asked. 

"Yeah, thanks," Steve replied, hissing out a breath as Steadman's fingers worked the cream into one particularly raw looking track. 

"Sorry," Steadman said off handedly as he finished off. Setting the tube aside he got back down on a knee and unhooked Steve's ankles. Then he moved around the desk and unchained Steve's hands. "You can get dressed now." 

Steve pushed himself up, giving a wince and steadied himself before he moved. Rick ran a hand gently over his back as he passed and gave him a soft smile. 

"Okay?" 

"Better," Steve admitted with a small smile. 

"Good, better is good," Rick smiled wider and let him dress, leaning against the desk and waiting. 

Steve pulled his pants on slow, put his shoes back on as quick as he could without the material of his pants rubbing his ass too much. As he pulled on his shirt he drew near to Steadman. 

"How can I thank you Sir?" he asked with a knowing smile. 

Steadman never asked of anything in return for their sessions, not money at any rate or any kind of payment. But once after a particular session, after their first tentative encounters with one another, Steve had felt the urge to do something in return as thanks and had ended up on his knees dealing out a blow job. Since then he'd always offerred his gratitude in kind, blow jobs, hand jobs, cocks grinding against each other to completion. 

"There are some people eager to use the room," Rick replied and stood up straighter, Steve didn't move away and Rick put a hand on his hip. "Why don't we go to my private quarters and you can thank me there." 

Steadman led the way through to his private quarters which were known as 'invitation only' by his many guests and few were given the privilege. Steve was no stranger to them, it was usually where their sessions took place. 

Rick brought them to living area, Steve following him inside. He halted in his tracks when he noted the other occupants and had to hold back a 'what the fuck?' exclamation when he saw Danny sitting on the couch. 

Danny jumped to his feet in equal alarm seeing Steve and Rick looked from Danny to Steve with a questioning glance. He'd already assumed they knew each other after Danny's reactions viewing Steve's punishment session. But neither of them offered up an answer to confirm it. 

"Mr Williams, this is Steven, the work of art you were admiring before," Rick tried, wondering if they'd acknowledge the evident knowledge of each other. "Steve was about to thank me for my services." 

"I'll go, if you'd like," Danny said but Rick waved a hand at that. Danny was his guest and if Steve had a problem with him being present whilst they continued, let him say so. 

It was a sly move but Rick had a way of reading people and both men were looking for something, all they needed was some encouragement to take the next step. Danny need a partner who would rely and trust in him whilst he explored his dominant side. Steve needed someone he could let down his barriers around within a caring, trustworthy environment. It was a dare Steadman was laying out to him and it was Steve's decision to let go or not. Rick wouldn't judge him either way, but he wanted to encourage him on just a little. He doubted Steve rarely stepped down from a challenge. 

He gave Steve a discerning eye and waited, watching him watch Danny as he sat back down with a nervous look. Rick knew it was bordering on cruel to be pushing it but he kept a level head on why exactly why they were there and why Steve came to him in the first place. Steve always responded instinctively to the slight dominance Rick exuded over him. 

"Well?" He demanded getting Steve's full attention once more. 

There was a shift in focus, remembering why they were there, ignoring but not forgetting his audience. Steadman detected an inner struggle as Steve asked slowly. 

"Where do you want me Sir?" 

Rick had considered the couch but Danny occupied it and he didn't want the mans presence any more of an intrusion. Still he felt he could at least give Danny a glimpse into what Steve was capable of if he was handled correctly. 

"On your knees," Rick told him, "Over by the wall." 

He sensed Danny shift on the couch and was well aware of his own darling pet watching attentively. Kau'i had a strong streak of jealousy but also a voyeuristic enjoyment of seeing his master dominate others. Rick constantly assured him that their relationship was by no means affected by his continued efforts to teach and develop others in the scene. He liked the jealous part of his sub and enjoyed the moments when he could assure him of his Masters love and devotion. 

He gave his full attention to Steve again, aware he was taking a personal step in being willing to service him despite the present company. Rick needed to support and guide him through it. Steve had done as ordered, on his knees by the wall and purposefully ignoring Danny. 

Rick came to stand in front of him and unzipped himself, pulling out his cock as he looked down at him. 

"Open for me," he ordered and Steve complied, mouth widening to take him in. "And look at me Steven." 

Steve raised his eyes and Rick locked eyes with him as he fed his cock through his pliant, waiting lips. 

"Good, lift up your arms," Rick told him, having to improvise. Steve would have looked gorgeous in chains, carefully held as he was used. Instead Rick took hold of his wrists and pulled steve's arms taught, using his stance to pin them to the wall. 

"Good, now let me fuck that sweet mouth," Rick kept his voice low, creating the illusion of privacy for Steve to relax into. He shifted his hips and felt his cock slide further into Steve's warm embrace. "Yes that's it, let me use you, surrender to it." 

Steve's eyes didn't move from his and his lips wrapped around his shaft, dragging with every back and forth thrust. His cheeks hollowed as he fell into the rhythm Rick set into place, slow and steady as he partook of his pleasure. Steve moaned around his cock as it slid further, Rick knowing how much he could take. Grunting he let Steve know with words and eyes full of passion and lust how much he enjoyed his submission and he felt the tension in Steve's body surrendering into that reassuring place. 

Steve had shown his gratitude in many ways over the years in which they'd worked together, but Rick never tired of Steve's mouth. Steve gave exceptional head, a technique perfected certainly over their time together. 

"Oh fuck Steven, that's it, suck my cock," Rick encouraged. 

Steve's tongue pressed heaviy against the shaft with every thrust, playing and toying as it filled his mouth. He could feel the tight squeeze every suck Steve created, working his mouth as bidden and moaning louder the more Rick guided him into that submissive state where he didn't need to think, just exist for this, even if it were only for a few moments. 

Rick's voice was heavy and dark as he spoke. "Yes you like this Steven, being used like this. Don't resist it, give in to it. Let me use you, oh fuck, fuck, you can take more." 

Rick leaned further in, enough to tilt Steve's head back just a little, throat opening up more, body straight and taught. Steve let out a louder groan but didn't stop working his mouth around the cock he was being fed. His eyes were wide and trusting and that turned Rick on as much as being given such mind blowing head. It was a trust he knew few people saw from Steve. It was something Rick never took for granted, a gift he was careful to protect. 

"That's it, take it, you're so beautful like this," Rick told him, sucking in a breath as he felt his pleasure gathering and picking up pace. "Fuck yes, suck harder, work your mouth around my cock. You like it don't you Steven, love to worship my cock with your mouth." 

HIs thrust became more insistent, knowing Steve could take it rough and he felt no resistance as his hips pistoned hard back and forth with purpose. Steve's cheeks hollowed every outward draw and Rick rode the building pleasure as he reached his peak. 

"Oh fuck, you're going to swallow for me Steven. Drink down every drop," Rick told him, an order not a request, Steve's eyes not leaving his, pupils blown wide, lost in the moment. 

Steve's head rested back on the wall as Rick thrust into the waiting embrace, giving a few final, meaningful thrusts as his balls tightened, pleasure thrumming through him like a wave as he felt his come shoot into Steve's throat. He jerked through his orgasm and felt Steve's throat swallowing down as his balls emptied. 

He waited until his cock quit twitching before he withdrew, Steve's tongue dragging over the sensitive shaft as it pulled from his warm embrace. His eyes had watered from the final few moments but Steve looked as blissed out as Rick felt. He gently let go of Steve's arms and Steve lowered them, dropping his head and breathing deep as Steadman placed his spent cock back in his pants and zipped himself up. 

He gave Steve a few moments to gather himself before he leaned down and rested a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention enough urge him to his feet. Steve stood and he looked at Rick, trusting and obedient. He leaned back against the wall as Rick gave him an appreicative smile and raised a hand to his face, cupping his cheek and dragging his thumb over Steve's lips, a drop of come glistening on them. 

"Missed some," Rick teased, watching as Steve's mouth opened and sucked in the digit, cleaning it of his seed. "Thank you pet, that was wonderful." 

Reluctantly he pulled away and let Steve regain some composure as he turned his attention back to his guest. 

"Well Mr Williams, you'll have to excuse me again, my other guests may start feeling neglected," He said to Danny with a smile. "However I'm sure Steve will keep you company. He seems to have caught your eye already. Come along Kau'i." 

"Later Rick," Danny said standing as Rick headed for the door. 

"I assume you'll be back in touch at some point Steve," Rick said with a smile as he passed him, patting him reassuredly on the shoulder. "Don't leave it so long next time." 

Steve didn't reply, just gave a half smile and ducked his head as he left, fingers playing with the silver chain of his sub and making sure he shut the door behind them. 

As the door closed Danny focused back on Steve, Steve lifted his head, having not moved far from the wall. 

"Well this is awkward," Steve said after a moment. 

"Not really," Danny shrugged, "Just, a shock. Guess I had a little more time to deal with it, having seen you, you know, before." 

"Oh," Steve ducked his head again, a flush rising on his cheeks. "Yeah." 

"I'm guessing that ain't your first time?" Danny reflected, not wanting the moment to become too weird. 

"No," Steve shook his head. "I come when I need to. You?" 

"A friend, put me in touch with Steadman when I decided to transfer," Danny told him. "Said he was the guy to know if I wanted to stay in touch with the 'scene'. So yeah, known him for about eight months, been to a few of these parties now." 

"First time I've been here in a while," Steve pointed out. "You know you envision a lot of scenario's happening at these parties - I never really thought of this." 

He gave a laugh trying to lighten the mood and Danny had to admit, of all the situations that could happen at Steadman's parties, finding out his work partner liked to have his ass caned and play the submissive role, certainly wasn't one of them. 

"So, you come with any one in particular?" Steve asked with a curious air, looking up at Danny. 

Danny shook his head, hands in his pockets as he drew near. "No, just me. Usually it's to see if maybe something, someone, may catch my eye, though it hasn't happened yet." 

"Yeah, I get it," Steve said with a nod of his head. 

"Not that I'm saying nothings caught my eye this time round," Danny explained, giving Steve a steady, meaningful look. To hell with it, he thought to himself, if Steve wasn't interested then tell him now before he waded in too deep. 

"Oh?" Steve looked surprised before dragging his eyes away, looking past Danny with an unsure look. "Oh." 

"Not the answer I was hoping for, but okay," Danny shrugged, reading a 'I totally can't deal with this and it's a completely bad idea so lets not go there' kind of answer somewhere in those syllables. 

"No, I'm not denying, I mean," Steve started with a startled look trying to explain. He stepped away from the wall, closer to Danny. "I mean, I'd be, interested, but maybe, well this wouldn't be one of our best ideas." 

"Since when have any of our ideas been good ones?" Danny shrugged, their plans usually weren't of the conventional variety but they always got the job done. 

"Good point," Steve agreed, still looking wary. "Still, it's not like you've, I dunno, shown an interest before." 

"Are you kidding me?" Danny looked at him in surprise. "Hell McGarrett, I'd have made a move on you a long time ago if I thought you were remotely interested in me." 

"Guess we were both avoiding the obvious," Steve said, looking less wary, a little bit lighter about the subject. 

"Ya think?!" Danny muttered before giving Steve a serious look. "Want to get out of here? Go some place we can talk?" 

"Yes," Steve nodded with an intensity in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick took Kau'i back to their room and Kau'i gave him a confused look.

"We're not going back to the party?"

"No - we - aren't," Rick told him. "I am. You are staying here."

Kau'i looked dissapointed and about to question why before he thought better of it and stayed quiet. There was always a reason.

"But first," Rick continued, pulling out a chair and sitting on it. "Over here pet."

He motioned to and patted his lap and Kau'i looked even more dissapointed as he realised what was going on. He lingered too long and Rick looked at him sternly.

"Now Kau'i," he ordered and Kau'i crossed over to him quickly, leaning down and being guided to lie face down over Rick's legs. He reached out and set his hanss down on the floor to balance himself.

Rick brought down his hand in a stinging slap against his ass and Kau'i let out a startled breath.

"You didn't ask permission of Mr William's," Rick pointed out, sternly, bringing his hand down again. "And you didn't say thank you either. If there is one thing I insist from you Kau'i it is manners. How you act is a reflection of me, of us and our relationship. If you can't even fucking remember to say please and thank you in such intimate situations then we've a lot of work to do to help you remember."

"I'm sorry," Kau'i whined as Rick brought his hand down twice more on his ass. He squirmed at the sting.

"Well at least you always remember to apologise," Rick surmised. "Stay still pet, you'll only make this worse for yourself if you keep resisting. If it happens again it will be the paddle and if you continue to forget simple things like manners it will be the cane. Now count - ten for not asking permission and ten more for not showing gratitude."

Kau'i quit struggling but let out a grumbled breath, face twisting at the idea of receiving twenty swats on his ass for such trivial things. Rick brought his hand down on his ass firm and Kau'i said 'one' in a disgruntled air.

"That one was for the attitude and complaining. I may not be able to see your face Kau'i but I know you and I can certainly hear you. If you don't want this you know the word to say and it ends. It's up to you - either submit to it and learn or call a stop to it. But don't give me fucking attitude."

Kau'i gave a sigh and fell pliant in his lap at the words. Rick knew it was a struggle sometimes for Kau'i to give in to what felt like nit picking from him, but he knew if he didn't re-enforce the small expectations in their relationship, Kau'i wouldn't trust or embrace the bigger expectations from him. He'd just undermine the entire process and the relationship would be false.

"Sorry Rick," Kau'i said meekly.

"This is for both our benefits pet," Rick assured him, raising his hand.

As he brought it down, Kau'i began to count. He went easy on a few of the swats, watching the red sheen starting to rise on Kau'i's rich caramel coloured skin. He spread the spanking out over his ass and thighs to cover plenty of the area. By the time they reached twenty Rick's hand was starting to sting as much as Kau'i ass had to be. Kau'i's voice had started to crack at fifteen and was meek and small when they finished.

"All done pet, you can get up now," Rick told him.

Kau'i pushed himself up until he could kneel submissively by Rick's chair. Being punished so intimately, even for something small always sent him into his submissive headspace.

"Thank you Sir," he said respectfully.

Rick ran a hand through his hair gentle and caring.

"On the bed pet," He told him. "Face down, spread out. You may not be going back to the party but we aren't done for the evening."

Kau'i looked at him with a trusting, eager to please look before he stood and went to the bed. He lay out as instructed and Rick busied himself at their 'toy' closet, a small space that held some of their favourite equipment and toys. Pulling out what he wanted he walked over to the bed to view his boy. He put on the ankle cuffs first, before attaching the chains already attached to the bed posts to the small links of the cuffs. He left them loose for the time being, when they played later he'd pull them tight. Kau'i responded well to the feel of being at his masters complete mercy. Moving to the head of the bed he fastened on a wrist cuff and attached Kau'i's arm in the same way to the upper bed posts, crossing round the bed to do the other wrist.

Happy with his work so far he went to the foot of the bed again and crawled onto the bed as he licked from the back of Kau'i left knee slowly all the way to his red, abused ass. Kau'i gave a shiver in response.

"That feel good baby," Rick asked gently, breath ghosting over the heat of Kau'i's pained skin.

"Yes," Kau'i breathed out as Rick pressed his mouth to the warm skin and laved with his tongue. "Yes Sir."

Rick smiled against the skin and knelt up between his spread legs, reaching for the lube he'd set just by Kau'i body. He poured some of it onto his fingers and brought his hand to Kau'i's ass.

"Going to prepare you pet," Rick told him. "Going to get you ready for me so when I'm done at the party, bid farewell to my guests I can come here and find you ready and waiting for me. You like the idea of that Kau'i, all ready for me to fuck you, to use your body for my pleasure? You want me to prepare you for that?"

"Fuck yes, yes Sir," Kau'i replied, giving a small moan as Rick probed and pushed a slick finger into his ass.

Kau'i squirmed gently under the probing and Rick spanked his ass gently. "Be still pet, let me do this. This is for my pleasure later, not yours now, remember that."

Kau'i fell still and let out a frustrated moan as Rick continued, pulling his finger out to the tip before pushing in with a second. His fingers scissored and worked at the pliant hole as the muscles relaxed under his continued rubbing.

"That's it, relax and open for me," he encouraged as Kau'i gave a small shiver, trying not to squirm from the pleasure Rick was enticing.

When he was happy with the initial preparation Rick pulled out his fingers and reached for the butt plug he'd gotten out of their cupboard. It was one of their thicker ones, enough to keep Kau'i stretched and ready for him, keep him feeling full until Rick could replace it with his cock. He smeared plenty of lube over it before he pressed it against the prepared, slick hole of his sub.

"This will keep you prepared and ready for when I return pet," Rick told him, rubbing his hand against Kau'i abused ass as he pressed the plug against Kau'i's hole and watched as the skin stretched around the blunt, wide plug.

He felt Kau'i take a breath as it was pushed in, feeling the stretch, relaxing and accepting it into his body. He pushed it further, wanting it settled deep inside his body, resting inside that sweet delicious ass that belonged to him. He teasingly twisted it a little, just to hear Kau'i moan and whimper needingly for more. He loved the sounds he was able to illicit from Kau'i and was tempted to discard the plug and fuck him for being so pliant and accepting. But it would do them both good to wait a while and let the expectation fuel their desire for one another. Satisfied with his work he sat back and ran both his hands over Kau'i's ass, squeezing and feeling the heat still emanating from where he'd been spanked.

"Okay pet, I promise I won't stay away too long," Rick assured him, getting off the bed and brushing himself down after he wiped his hand of the lubricant. He made sure Kau'i's hand was loose enough to reach for a bell pull they had by the bed, should anything drastic happen and he needed to be freed. They'd never had the need for it, but it put them both in peace of mind knowing it was there. Security camera's were set around the halls of the private quarters should anyone even attempt to enter the space, including the bedroom, aside from themselves, trusted staff members and security.

As he was leaving the room he ran into Danny and Steve walking through towards the main of the house.

"Mr Williams," Steadman said, catching their attention and causing them to stop.

"Steadman, hey, we were just leaving." Danny told him.

"Ah, I was just putting Kau'i to bed," Steadman replied, holding the door open for them to observe the view.

Danny quirked an eyebrow and looked impressed and perhaps a hint of jealousy at the nature of Kau'i's predicament and Rick's future intentions. Steve looked awkward but not objectional to the idea. Rick gave one final glance at his sub, found the view breathtaking and closed the door.

~

They made their way through Steadman's house, more and more people had ascended from the downstairs and now every room was occupied by varied amounts of people. A woman clad in a revealing outfit of leather, teetering on five inch heels and sporting a long crop in her hand stumbled to one side, scowling and berating the couple who'd knocked her over. Steve caught her before she hit the wall, giving a glare at the people too busy eating each others mouths out to realise what they'd done. She straightened herself out, giving Steve a smile of gratefulness.

"Thank you," she purred, voice raised to be heard over the din of voices. She looked him over twice before running the crop up the inside of his thigh, guaging his reaction, trying to figure him out. "How'd you like to come with me? I need someone to play with."

"He's not interested," Danny stepped up to her before Steve could reply, shouldering in between the two of them.

"Don't like to share hmm?" The woman shot Danny a glance, stepped back and looked sullen. "Pity."

She dissappeared into the crowd and Danny turned, looked at Steve with a glare, tugging at him to follow. They made it slowly down the stairs, it was quieter below, people talking, mellowing out on couches, having a few drinks. They made it to the front door without any more distractions and Danny had his car brought back around.

"You had a drink tonight?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve told him, resisting the urge to reach over and touch Danny, fingers itching at his sides.

"Good, you can drive," Danny told him, letting Steve take the keys and handing the valet a tip. "Your place?"

"Good as any," Steve said, opening the drivers door.

"Better than mine," Danny smirked, sliding into his seat.

~

The tension became less the further they drove from Steadmans, back into familarity. The roads were clear and Steve's place wasn't far and soon enough they were pulling up at his house.

Steve let them in and they gravitated to the kitchen.

"Beer?" Steve asked Danny.

"Yeah, thanks," Danny nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table tiredly.

Steve grabbed a couple of bottles from the fridge, popped the caps and set them down on the table, taking a seat opposite Danny.

"Weird night," Danny said picking up the bottle and taking a long drink, letting the liquid cool his throat.

"Weird?" Steve questioned, because both of them had known what was going on at Steadmans, they both had their reasons for being there.

"Well, not Rick's, but you know, us," Danny shrugged setting his beer down.

"More, surprise," Steve corrected. "Honestly didn't know what to think walking through that door and seeing you sitting there."

"How'd you think I felt when I realised it was you with your ass on display?" Danny replied with a half smile. "Was trying to figure out how the hell to face you and not let on I knew. Guess I don't have to worry about that any more."

"See, I don't cause you problems all of the time," Steve smiled, took a slug of his drink and sank back in his chair, giving a small wince.

"You okay?" Danny asked, eyeing Steve with concern.

Steve nodded and waved his hand, "Nothing I haven't handled before. It's meant to have a lasting effect."

"Can I ask?" Danny started, wondering just how much Steve was gonna give on the subject.

"You can ask," Steve replied, looking him straight in the eye, like he was offering a challenge.

"Why?" Danny jumped in feet first, no regrets.

Steve didn't answer straight away, toyed with his reasons and wondered how to correctly answer.

"Wipes the slate clean," he said finally, dropping his eyes, watching his fingers play with the label of the bottle, slowly peeling it away. "Like a penance you know."

He looked up at Danny, wondering if he understood. Danny looked unsure, like he needed to know more to understand, but respectful enough to know he didn't need to know every detail.

"All this stuff we go through Danny, all the shit that happens to the team." Steve took a breath, let it out shakily. "I'm the one responsible. Gets to a point you know, where I just can't deal with the guilt or the worry or the fact that you feel you fucked up so much you nearly got someone killed, again. This is my way of leveling that out, has been for a long time, not just since Five 0. You know you do stuff as a SEAL, the shit a person shouldn't go through. You get through it because you're trained but all that training doesn't stop stuff building up, so much you can feel it physically, pressing down on you, suffocating you. So I go to Rick. I don't tell him the details but he gets it, knows why I need it, understands. It's like he gets into your head you know, walks around in there for a while, sees whats fucked up and sets it straight again, gives me a way out until it gets too much - but I know I can go back and get what I need from him."

Steve paused, giving a long drawn in breath and lifting his beer, giving Danny a glance. He hadn't meant to pour everything out but Danny had asked and it felt good to tell someone who might just understand. Danny was aware of the lifestyle so he'd have some understanding where others may not. Danny was surprised, more by the fact Steve had explained in such detail than anything else, but he didn't say anything and after a minute or two of silence Steve got uncomfortable.

"You get it right?" he asked, hopeful.

Danny blinked and nodded, still assimilating the information. "Yeah, I get it." he paused again, giving Steve a long look before starting up again. "So, is that the only reason you go?"

Steve nodded, "Mainly. Usually it's a more private setting, just me and him. But when I called him for this time, he asked if I'd mind, showed me the renovations, assured me on anonymity."

"So you don't mind a bit of voyeurism as long as they don't see your face?" Danny smiled cockily.

"When I'm in that position, I value my privacy," Steve nodded. "I don't give a fuck who sees me walking round the place, clothed."

"As long as you've got your dignity," Danny teased.

"You got lucky when Steadman brought me back to the room, though he's too smart not to realise we knew each other. He wouldn't have expected gratitude in front of anyone else," Steve explained. "He'd have waited until we were alone."

"So you 'pay' him for his services every time?" Danny questioned.

"I wouldn't say it was payment," Steve shook his head, not liking the implications of the way it was put. "More my way of saying thanks."

"And you don't mind?"

"Steadman's a hard guy to turn down," Steve replied with a half smile. "I've never found I wanted to. Any way, he never asks, I offer."

"You definitely seemed to enjoy giving your gratitude," Danny smirked.

"What can I say?" Steve shrugged, sitting forward, arms leaning on the table. "If you handle me right I'm a very grateful kind of guy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Danny kept his distance, cocking his head a little. "Anything you want to ask me? You seem to be doing all the explaining, this should be a give and take here."

"Guess I could ask you the same question of why?" Steve asked. "Only I don't think you're explanation will be as in depth as mine."

"You think I'm not as fucked up as you are?" Danny gave a small laugh and Steve joined in.

"Nah, you probably are," Steve grinned. "You just handle it better."

"Better? You haven't seen me when the shit really hits the fan McGarrett," Danny told him.

"But I probably will be," Steve nodded, "Whenever it happens. Only I don't think you're the 'receiving punishment' kind of guy."

"True, but I'll need you to remove any weapons I have and lock me in a padded cell for at least a day or two." Danny smiled and took a drink of his beer.

"So give," Steve urged him. "Why were you there tonight?"

"Been a while," Danny explained, "I mean since I was last there. Someone I knew back in Jersey gave me Rick's number, said he was the guy to see about - 'the scene'."

Danny sighed, sat back, rolling his shoulders to ease an ache drifting in between them. "I dunno, I guess it's the fast track ain't it. This way you get to meet people who are on the same wave length, into the same kind of thing, without all the pressure of 'wonder if they like a bit of kink and how serious they are about it?'. Not the easiest thing to bring up in a conversation over dinner is it?"

"You had someone back in Jersey? Someone, serious?" Steve asked, curious, not only because of the revelations of the evening, but because he'd never thought to ask before. About Danny's personal life back in Jersey.

"Yeah, I - had - someone," Danny nodded slowly. "It had been serious but once the shit started with Rachel's move from Jersey to Hawaii the relationship got shoved to the back burner. I fucked up, I gave up - but it was him or Grace and unfortunately there was only one option there for me. I think he understood, but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt, for either of us."

"He the one who put you in touch with Steadman?" Steve asked, surprised but thankful Danny had revealed so much to him about his former life.

"No, a friend of ours," Danny told him. "I guess he was a bit like Steadman, bit of a king pin in the scene. You know, well respected, knew his stuff, knew the rules and the way peoples heads worked. He's the one who introduced me to Joel."

Steve blinked and looked away for a moment, like the drop of the name made things different between them. But Danny didn't muse on his ex long and Steve didn't detect an awful lot of sentiment when he said the name - Danny felt bad about the way things had ended but he didn't regret his decision.

"So you and he, you um," Steve waved his hand, needing another beer. Talking was always easier when accompanied by alcohol, only he needed to remember this conversation. Fourtunately Danny got his drift before he could figure out how to delicately put the question, after all, it was a private matter and Steve didn't think it was any of his business.

"Yeah, we 'um'," Danny teased with a small laugh before sobering up with a far off look. "We were able to address each others needs, it worked you know. He needed to let go and he needed someone he could trust to do that."

"And what did you need?" Steve pressed.

"I needed the control," Danny said, looking Steve straight in the eye. "It's not just that, it's just, I like seeing people come undone, because of me. I pushed him to limits he didn't know he had and he trusted me and let me take him there and we both rode out the waves because I was right there with him, every step of the way. It's all about the trust. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Steve said, mouth suddenly dry.

"You ever been in that kind of relationship?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his head. "No just, moments, with Steadman really."

"But you enjoy it right, else you wouldn't keep going back." Danny needed it to be clear, knowing it was too dangerous to go forward without that kind of clarity.

"Yeah," Steve nodded this time, sitting back himself, empty bottle dangling idly in his hands, just to give them something to do. "Like you said, giving up control for a while, letting someone else handle things, even if it's only once every few months."

He paused and frowned, screwing up his mouth as he thought. "I don't get off on the pain you know - the caning. Never have, but that's different - seperate."

"Punishment," Danny added in understanding. "Different from say a spanking that may be designed to turn you on."

"Yeah," Steve nodded, brow still furrowed but glad Danny was on the same page as he was. "We worked up you know - from less extreme measures. Started off with paddles."

"Didn't look like he held back on you," Danny pointed out.

"Never has," Steve shook his head.

"What if," Danny started before pausing, trying to guage Steve and himself. He figured they'd already started down the road that involved the two of them, together, much more intimately than they already were. "What if - we - started something. Would you, want me to?"

"I'd need you too," Steve said matter of factly. "Could you do it?"

"Paddles I can handle, caning," Danny dragged in a breath and let it out slow. "I've tried it once or twice, takes some technique, I'd want things to be safe and I don't trust myself enough with that."

"That's okay, wouldn't have to be the cane," Steve replied with a wave of his hand, like the object of his punishment was insignificant. "But you get why I'd need it right? If I came to you and asked you for it, you wouldn't hold back? Because it gets to that point Danny, where I need it and I'd need you to step back and understand why, no strings, no ifs or buts or trying to talk me out of it. That's why I go to him, because he gets it - gives it to me. Then when it's over, it's over."

"Clean slate," Danny echoed Steve's words from before.

"Yeah," Steve nodded.

"Yeah I could give that to you," Danny told him, wanting to already, to give Steve everything. "It ain't all peaches and cream you know. Sometimes I'm gonna need from you whether you're in the mood or not and I can be a cold hearted son of a bitch at times."

"Tell me something I don't know," Steve snorted and Danny smiled as the tension eased again. "You want another beer?"

"Yes, starting to feel like the sahara desert here," Danny nodded. "And seeing as we're in the talkative mood can we move this discussion somewhere more comfortable?"

"Sofa is a mere few steps in that direction," Steve said, standing and grabbing two more beers from the fridge.

Danny dissappeared into the living room and Steve was close behind, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, handing him his beer. He got comfortable, stretching out his legs at an angle, towards Danny and sank back into the cushions. Danny slid down and sighed taking a drink of beer.

"So, guess I should ask what you enjoy," Danny said once they had settled. "I mean you know, toys, bondage, the kinks that get your blood pumping."

Steve took a long swig of beer before swallowing down, pursing his lips as he thought. "I dunno, I mean, like I said, this ain't exactly something I've done on any serious level with anyone."

"Okay," Danny nodded in understanding. "Lemme see um - well, you said pain doesn't turn you on right. I mean I get it, the thought of getting my ass paddled or caned doesn't turn me on either - though it does for some people."

"I guess I've been through so much pain in the job that the idea of it getting me wired doesn't really cut it." Steve nodded in agreement and gave a small shudder, "Some of the stuff I've seen, at Steadmans place or heard about. Nah man, it's not for me."

"That's good because it isn't really for me either," Danny agreed. "Although like I said, a little light spanking can be quite the turn on. And theres some other things that you may find surprisingly enjoyable that involve a little pain."

"Guess we can always find out," Steve replied, giving a coy smile.

"Okay so what about bondage?" Danny pressed, needing some information to work with. "I'm guessing from that performance with Steadman you don't mind being restrained."

"No, I enjoy that," Steve agreed, "Though again, nothing extreme. I've seen some of the ways people have been tied up, really all those knots?"

"Don't worry boy scout, I'm not the kind of man who learned how to tie a lace in fifty kinds of ways," Danny snorted. "Honestly Steve, do I look that deep into the lifestyle?"

"Never know what you've got hidden in half those boxes you live out of at home." Steve shrugged and got a glare from Danny, but there was a smile behind those eyes as well that he didn't miss.

"Toys?"

"You know, I know Navy SEALS get themselves a bit of a reputation but I can honestly say I'm pretty vanilla when it comes to the bedroom. Used a vibrator and dildos on a couple of women but never on myself," Steve said honestly, glad of the beer, which he partook of another mouthful.

"Oh we're gonna have so much fun," Danny grinned with a gleam.

"I'm sure we are," Steve replied, a smile broadening on his lips.

Danny's smile turned serious with a thought and he turned slightly, looking Steve straight in the eye with an intensity which alarmed Steve and had him worried.

"You ever been fucked by a guy?" Danny asked, a hand coming to lie on Steve's leg which dangled precariously close to his knee.

Steve shook his head, "Only guy I've ever done anything with is Steadman. But we never fucked."

"Okay," Danny nodded, less intense, more thoughtful. "We're gonna have fun but we're gonna take it slow."

"Okay," Steve agreed.

"Okay, so," Danny sat back again, less serious and hand still on Steve's leg, fingers absently sliding up and down. "We got the kinks out the way - I mean, we'll figure what gets us both turned on as we go along. That's all part of the fun - the headspace is gonna be more difficult to guage."

"Headspace?" Steve wondered if he'd follow the conversation much longer. It was getting late and the beer was working it's way through his system, relaxing him to the point of sleepiness.

"Yeah, like what gets your attention, what gets you turned on, turns you off. Than there's a little 'training' to do - you want to let go and let me in charge, you're gonna have to submit." Danny pointed out, giving Steve's leg a squeeze.

"You like the idea of me submitting to you don't you Danno?" Steve said, glint in his eye as he watched Danny.

"I like the idea of me getting to take care of you, just how you want it" Danny retorted. "Of being with you. Wanna see you come undone, let go, fly apart."

"And put me back together again?" Steve shifted his legs, edged them closer to Danny.

"Every time," Danny promised.

"What about when you need to let go, fly apart?" Steve asked, head to one side, thoughftul. "Do I get to do that to you, then put you back together again?"

Danny stared at him, hopeful. "Fuck I hope so, or this would be a very one sided relationship."

"But it's different for you, what makes you come undone I mean," Steve pointed out.

"You'll figure it out," Danny assured him. "We got a lot to learn about each other."

"You seem to be way ahead of me," Steve gave a shake of his head, more to clear his mind than anything else. Tiredness was seeping in at the edges.

"I've had a little more practice," Danny told him. "Doesn't mean I know everything or that I won't fuck up."

"We'll figure it out," Steve agreed.

"Yeah, eventually," Danny replied, yawning and lying his head back on the couch. "Later."

Steve had meant to suggest they go to bed, but they lapsed into silence, gave in to sleep. He woke with a twinge in his back, it was still dark and he looked sleepily at his watch, they'd only slept for over an hour. Danny was asleep, empty beer bottle lying on the floor where it had slid from his hands. Sitting up Steve gave a little stretch, rolled his shoulders and stood with a grimace. He reached down and gave Danny a small shake, which did nothing to rouse the man but Steve definitely was not carrying him to bed.

"C'mon Danno," Steve gave him a firm tug on his arm, watched Danny's face twitch into a frown. "Bed."

"Too fucking early," Danny grumbled, eyes flickering open despite his protest.

"Just a short walk and a more comfortable place to sleep," Steve assured him. "I'm not carrying you so either get up and walk or at least crash out properly on the couch before you give yourself serious neck damage."

Danny sighed loudly, giving a yawn and a stretch and Steve stood back, held out a hand invitingly. Danny glanced at the couch, which would mean not having to move but he reached out and let Steve pull him to his feet.

Steve led the way to his bedroom and Danny slumped onto the bed without bothering to undress. Steve stopped him before he lay down fully clothed.

"Gee's Danny, at least pretend you'd like to get comfortable before getting into bed with me," Steve teased and Danny scowled.

"You're far too awake for a person who's only had a few hours sleep," Danny told him. "It's the fucking middle of the night McGarrett."

Steve was too busy removing Danny's tie and undoing his shirt buttons to be listening properly. With a poke he managed to get Danny in gear enough to pull off his shirt.

"Just want you comfortable," Steve retorted. "You'll thank me in the morning."

He gave Danny a push, made him lie down, pulling off his shoes and socks as he did so. "Now go back to sleep."

Danny didn't need telling twice and rolled onto his side, hugging the pillow to his face and closing his eyes, a half smile on his lips at the comfort. Steve pulled the sheet partly over him before walking to the other side of the bed. He stripped off his shirt, boots and socks before shirking off his pants. He shivered as he sank into the cool sheets, ass still tender from it's treatment and he knew he should have put on some ointment to the tracks before he went to bed, but he was too tired. Instead he rolled onto his stomach and gave himself some comfort, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

There was always a time limit on Steadmans parties - it was something he insisted on, knowing if he didn't they'd likely go on indefinitely. By two am he was saying goodbye to the final stragglers, promising another gathering very soon. Shutting the front door he turned to John, his PA and gave a smile. 

"Well, another successful evening," Rick sighed happily. "Make sure the staff get themselves home soon John. The caterers are returning in the morning with a clean up crew to clear up yes?" 

"Yes," John assured him. "It's all organised Rick." 

"Good, thanks," Rick gave a nod and headed for the stairs. "Well, I've still business to attend to. Don't stay up too late, good night." 

"Good night," John replied, wandering off to chase the lingering night staff home. 

Heading for his private quarters his body hummed at the thought of Kau'i. He'd seen some sights all evening, had given advice, helped in some techniques and kept busy with general conversation of the lifestyle but none of it turned him on or made him feel anything like his submissive did. They'd been together only five months but it felt like longer. They had a strong bond and both were invested in making the relationship work. Rick knew it was rare you came upon someone of a similar level to balance out the workings of a Dominant and submissive relationship and he was certainly the more experienced of them both. But Kau'i sucked in experience like a sponge with water and was eager to learn. Even stripping away their enjoyment of the lifestyle they enjoyed each others company, held similar interests, wanted to know about everything about each other. Rick thought perhaps he was a little old to be falling into love with someone again, but with Kau'i he couldn't resist it. He thought their age difference would be an obstacle but Kau'i had rolled his eyes and laughed it off when Rick had finally broached the subject with him. 

"Fucking hell Rick, I'm thirty two, not eighteen," Kau'i had said, laughing his cheeky addictive laugh as he said it. "You're really going to freak out over a ten year age gap?" 

Rick had swatted him on the ass playfully for the cheekiness but was grateful for the assurance. 

He quietly entered their room, it was dark though the curtains were still open and the moonlight filtered in softly. It was a warm evening and he crossed the room slowly, taking in the silohette of Kau'i in his surrendering state. He placed a hand gentle of Kau'i's leg and felt it tense under his touch. 

"Ssh, it's only me Kau'i," Rick assured him. He pulled at the chain that was attached to Kau'i's left ankle and pulled it taught, feeling it catch where it attached to the cuff. He tied off the loose chain to keep the taughtness and moved to his right ankle. He repeated the action and moved around the bed, turning on one of the bedside lights. Kau'i frowned and squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden assault of light. Rick set to work on the chains holding his wrist as he adjusted to the change. 

"Stretch out for me baby," Rick urged, looking down over Kau'i's body. 

Kau'i shifted and stretched his arms further, body laying out flat, legs already bound and unable to move far. 

"That's it pet," Rick said approvingly and he pulled the chain tighter to hold Kau'i in place. 

Walking round the bed he finished binding his other wrist and stood back to survey the view. Kau'i's body was taughter now, stretched and waiting to be used. The butt plug still rested in it's sunken place, keeping him prepared. 

"You look fucking beautiful," Rick sighed, feeling himself getting hard at the idea of using that willing body soon. 

He slowly undressed, hanging up his clothes and taking his time. He knew it would drive Kau'i that little bit crazier having to wait. Approaching the bed again he took himself in hand, stroking his cock as he looked over his sub, his erection growing, cock hardening under his touch as he prepared himself. He groped for the lube he'd left on the bed and poured some into his hand, covering his cock liberally and grunting in pleasure. 

"Fuck Kau'i, you turn me on so much. So hard for you baby, seeing you stretched out waiting to be taken," Rick moaned out. "You want that pet? Want me to fuck you, remind you who you belong to? Going to replace that plug with something so much better." 

Kau'i could barely move but Rick noted a shiver of want running through his limbs. 

"Fuck, yes Sir, fuck me," Kau'i responded. "Please, fuck please Sir. Want you to use me, use my body for your pleasure." 

"Yes, for my pleasure," Rick said as he crawled onto the bed, reaching for the plug buried in Kau'i's ass. He twisted it and Kau'i mewled at the feel. 

"Fuck," Kau'i breathed out and Rick played with it in his ass for a moment before he pulled it out. "Oh fuck please, Rick, Sir, fuck me please." Kau'i begged, urgency and need in his voice having had to wait so long for it, flexing his arms uselessly. 

"Yes, going to fuck you baby," Rick promised, moving himself into a better position. He rested his knees just under Kau'i's stretched out open thighs, guiding his cock to the waiting hole. Happy he was lined up to the entrance, he leaned over, put his hands either side of Kau'i's head, just above his shoulders and moved his hips. 

Kau'i moaned as his ass stretched around the new intrusion, body caught and bound for Rick's pleasure taking. He loved taking his boy like this, so pliant and willing, begging him for it. 

"Fuck, oh fuck," Kau'i moaned as Rick slid in, hips rocking back and forth as he settled further and further. "Master." 

Rick grunted and gave a firm thrust, settling himself balls deep and resting a moment, enjoying the tight embrace of his lover around his cock. 

Kau'i breathed and shivered slightly, flexing his arms again as Rick lay his chest down against his back, rocking his hips at a lesiurely pace, his cock barely moving as he filled Kau'i. 

"Fuck, been thinking about this all night," Rick whispered against his skin before his lips sucked on the flesh of his shoulder. He sucked and laved at the spot with his tongue before he latched on gently with his teeth, rocking his hips a little faster. 

Kau'i wimpered and flexed at the feel, taking what he was given without complaint. Rick ran his tongue to the leather collar, tracing along it's edge and listening to the heavy, stuttering breathing of his lover as he slowly fucked him. He could feel the taughtness of the body beneath him, stretched and open and powerless to do anything but feel and be used. He lifted his head slightly and looked along the line of Kau'i's arm, seeing the tremble in his fingers as they grasped uselessly at nothingness, hands caught in their restraints. It was the only movement Kau'i was able to make and it made Rick fuck him all the more, those fingers a delightful tease as they flexed and unflexed everytime he fucked into his body. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Kau'i was whispering, desperate with pleasure. 

Rick pulled his attention away from the teasing image of Kau'i's fingers and smiled down at the dark hair, Kau'i had his face half buried into the pillow. 

"That feel good baby?" Rick asked him. 

"Yes, fuck, yes," Kau'i panted out. "Harder, fuck, please Sir, fuck me harder." 

"You need more," Rick said, slowing and adjusting, pulling his knees up a little, feeling them dig and fight against the taughtness of Kau'i's legs. He rested his palms on Kau'i's shoulders, bracing his weight against him as he pistoned his hips. 

Kau'i moaned louder and it spurred Rick on. Kau'i's body trembled at the onslaught, sending shivers against his cock and he growled, giving his sub what he needed, what he desired. 

"Oh fuck," Kau'i groaned, fingers balling into fists as he struggled to form words. "Fuck Sir, may I - oh fuck." 

"No, not yet, not yet," Rick told him, knowing what he was asking, denying him the right. 

Kau'i gave a desperate moan and trembled, clamping down on his pleasure and breathing, concentrating on denying himself that one thing he was desperate to have. Rick shifted again, hands back onto the bed by Kau'i's head. The build up was pooling and he knew he was close, wanted to push himself into that oblivion. It drove him to fuck deep and hard, feeling his balls hitting flesh with each thrust. 

"Oh fuck Kau'i," He grunted as he felt the tightness, the pleasure reaching the precipice. His final jerks were shallow, buried deep inside his lover as he felt his cock release his load deep inside. He shifted his hips as his cock spasmed, balls emptying and listened to the soft whine and moans of his sub as he felt the vibrations deep inside. 

He stilled and lowered his mouth to Kau'i's neck again, remaining inside his body for a little while before he withdrew, wanting to feel the connection for a few moments longer. Kau'i shivered when he pulled away. 

"Okay baby?" Rick asked gently, leaning up to unhook the chains from one wrist then the other. 

"Yeah, yeah," Kau'i whispered desperately on edge, not shifting as he was unbound. 

Rick soothed him with his hands, palms running down his body as he moved back down the bed to unbind his ankles. Giving his ankle a rub as he unhooked the chain, Rick looked over his lovers form with a contented sigh. 

"On your back," he ordered gently and Kau'i complied slowly, limbs heavy from being in the same position so long. 

His cock lay hard against his stomach as he lay back, glistening with pre come. Rick smiled at the sight, Kau'i simply lay there, breathing heavy, eyes closed, needing but caught up in the other emotions and feelings that had been stirred up by his Dom. 

"You want to come for me pet?" Rick teased as he rubbed fingers against his ankle , around where the cuff remained strapped and snug. 

Kau'i whimpered and managed to breath out a 'yes' in a desperate, quiet voice. 

"What if I told you no?" Rick asked thoughtfully, as if seriously considering the idea. 

Kau'i whimpered again but didn't reply, surrendering to the idea. It wasn't beyond Rick to deny him the pleasure of orgasm, but he didn't impose the restriction often. Enough to keep Kau'i on track, aware that if he did something drastically in error there'd be consequences not just in receiving a physical punishment but in their love making as well. 

"Kau'i?" he pressed, expecting an answer. 

Kau'i groaned at the idea, caught between resisting the domination or languishing in the submissive state it would put him in. 

"I would wait until you gave me permission Sir," Kau'i managed to breath out. 

"Even though you're so desperate, so close," Rick questioned, moving onto the bed again, hands running up Kau'i's legs. 

"Yes," Kau'i shivered with a groan. 

"What if I touched you?" Rick's fingers darted to Kau'i's hips, thumb running gently at the top of his groin. "Would you still deny yourself because I told you no?" 

"Oh fuck," Kau'i sucked in a breath, fought to control himself. "Please Sir." 

"No pet," Rick told him, reaching up to tease the tight ball sack. "Breathe baby, let me touch you." 

"Rick, fuck," Kau'i stuttered, body tense as Rick fingered his balls with a feather touch. 

He clamped down on his urge, taught, desperate and keening on the edge. Rick had spent time training him to control his body, this was all part of that training. At times he'd simply been unable to resist the urge. Sometimes it was too much and Kau'i had to put a stop to it with his safe word, though rare. He trusted Rick so much but he had limits that weren't ready to be breached yet. 

"Rick?" Rick teased, bending down, his breath ghosting over the hard, glistening cock. 

"Sir," Kau'i corrected, sighing and concentrating though it took all his energy. He dragged in a breath and let it out as he felt fingers rubbing at the base of his shaft. "Master." 

"I'm going to lick and suck on this cock Kau'i," Rick told him. "When I swallow it down your going to come for me. Now spread your legs wide." 

Kau'i complied with speed, desperate for what Rick was offering. Rick sucked a finger into his mouth and sucked on it a little before pulling it out, reaching down to tease Kau'i's ass again. 

"Oh fuck," Kau'i whimpered as Rick teased and entered his hole with his finger. 

"Yeah baby," Rick said, bending down his head and licking from the base to the tip of Kau'i's cock. His finger slid easy and snug into his ass and he hooked it teasing, hearing Kau'i heavy, drawn in gasps of breath. He licked and laved at the shaft again, knowing he was pushing Kau'i to his limit of tolerance. He probed deeper, certain of the spot before he wrapped his mouth around the cock head. 

Kau'i grunted and tensed, desperately staving off what he most desired. As Rick took more of him into his mouth he pressed his finger deeper, rubbing at the spot deep inside that had Kau'i keening and groaning. 

"Fuck, oh fuck Sir," Kau'i groaned as it hit him. 

Rick waited, rubbing and feeling his subs body letting go, the tension in the limbs, hips shuddering as his cock twitched and emptied into his mouth. He tortured Kau'i prostate, listening to him moan and mewl, body jerking and twitching with pleasure. 

Pulling his mouth and finger free Rick raised up and looked over his sub. Kau'i was drained, lain out on the bed with a blissed, satisfied look on his face. He crawled up to lie beside him and Kau'i rolled to plaster himself with an exhausted sigh against his body. 

"C'mere," he huffed sleepy and satisfied, head settling into the crook of Rick's neck and shoulder. 

~ 

Danny woke first, frowing for a moment and trying to figure where he was before sighing, rolling onto his back and turning his head to find Steve lying next to him. He was on his stomach, pillow curled at an odd angle into his arms, sheet tangled into his legs. Danny lifted himself onto an elbow, took a long, appreciative look of the view. Steve was sleeping soundly and didn't shift, not even when Danny reached over and ran a hand up over his back with a ghosting touch. He ran it back down again, to where Steve's back dipped under the sheets, revealing the edge of one lone track mark. 

Danny pushed the sheet down further, revealing more of Steve's body. The marks were in a perfect line by line formation, some looked redder than others, Danny wondered if it just depended on the force, or because of where they hit or if it was just the way the skin reacted, making some look worse than others. Maybe all three. The tracks covered the entire of Steve's ass and top of his thighs, ten straight lines like some weird adornment on the toned body. 

Danny brushed his fingers against the top track, thumb pulling over the skin downwards towards the next one. He felt Steve shiver, like his skin was restless at the new sensation in an already tender part. Danny dragged his thumb down the next one, this time, trailing his digit along the track mark, pressing down a little. He felt Steve's ass tense, like his body was trying to avoid the touch, run away from it. As he ghosted his hand over the curve of Steve's ass, still dragging his thumb in a firm purposeful way Steve gave a hiss. Danny would have continued but Steve had awoken, reaching down and grabbing Danny's wrist in a vice like grip as he twisted his hips away. Steve mumbled something, tried to catch up with his surroundings, awkwardly looking down to see what had disturbed him. 

He frowned and let go of Danny's wrist, looking up at Danny. 

"Sorry," Danny apologised, not withdrawing his hand. Instead he rested it on Steves hip, thumb circling softly. 

"S'ok," Steve mumbled, dropping his head back into the pillow, trying to wake himself up properly. "You sure have a funny way of waking a guy up." 

"I got curious," Danny shrugged before looking at Steve in concern. "You in pain?" 

Steve un buried his face from the pillow, looking at Danny again. "Nothing I can't handle for now." 

"You got something for it?" Danny asked helpfully, "Cream? Ointment." 

"Yeah, I got something," Steve replied. "But I'll do it after I shower." 

"Okay," Danny said, giving a squeeze of his hand. "Hey look, I was gonna head home, grab a few things and head back over. That okay?" 

"Course, why wouldn't it be?" Steve shrugged. 

"Just don't want you thinking I'm running out on you," Danny explained. 

"You can't run out on me, I know where you live," Steve grinned. "Plus I got contacts, you think I wouldn't be able to track you down?" 

Danny cocked his head, gave Steve a serious look of contemplation. "You shower, I'll be back in a half hour, forty minutes tops." 

Rolling away from Steve he got off the bed, reaching down to grab his shoes and socks. 

"Is it bad that I don't remember getting undressed?" he asked as he pulled on one sock, then the other and looked about for his shirt as he poked his feet back into his shoes. 

"That's cos I undressed you," Steve pointed out, stretching back out on his stomach with a half smile as Danny grabbed his shirt from the floor and tie from where it had been discarded on the small bedside table. 

"Oh, that explains it then," Danny nodded, giving a smile as he pulled on his shirt and shoved his tie into his pocket. "I'll be back soon." 

"'K," Steve replied, watching him walk to the door. 

Danny paused and turned with a stern look in his eye. "Go shower," he told him with a wave of his hand, "And Steve?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't bother getting dressed." 

Danny was out the door before Steve could react or question him. 

Danny drove straight to his apartment, stripped off making his way to his own shower, scrubbed himself clean, brushed his teeth, shaved and toweled off his hair before donning fresh clean clothes. He stuffed more clean clothes into a bag, along with his toothbrush, grabbed another small toiletry bag from the bathroom and paused for a moment, looking about the apartment in thought. Most of his stuff was still boxed up in a storage unit - he'd told himself the apartment was just temporary and he'd find a bigger, permanent arrangement. That had been nine months ago and he was still shacked up in the place without half of what he still owned after the divorce. But he knew he had what he was after in the apartment - somewhere - and there wasn't many places to look. Eventually, mind whirring over the past nine months, of which time spent in the place amounted to about four weeks he pulled out a small tote bag from the depths of the closet (which had become a dumping place) and grabbed his other bag as he left. 

Tossing everything onto the passenger seat he drove back to Steve's feeling fresher, more awake and slightly wary of what they were about to embark upon. He'd been worried that in the morning, after the previous night when they'd witnessed and made admissions and toyed with the idea of - them, as an exclusive - that he, or Steve would have woken up and suddenly retracted the offer laid out on the table. But Steve hadn't rejected him and Danny found he wanted more than ever to get round to seducing Steve any which way he could. 

He didn't bother knocking, just made his way inside, leaving his stuff on the couch and quietly making his way back to the bedroom. He found Steve sprawled on the bed, still on his stomach and Danny was about to ask him if he'd actually showered like he'd been told only his eye rested on the way Steve's ass 'glistened' in the light. 

"Was starting to wonder if you'd lost your way," Steve mumbled dryly, un-moving. 

"Traffics a bitch," Danny told him with a smile, walking towards the bed. 

Steve sat up a little, swivelled round with a mocking face. "What traffic? It's a Sunday and it's still early." 

"I said I'd be half an hour," Danny pointed out, "What? You starting to miss me. You're not going to be one of those clingy types are you?" 

"Guess you'll have to stick around and find out," Steve replied. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Danny promised with a small laugh. "I brought an overnight bag and everything." 

"Ooh, sleepover," Steve smirked. 

"I'm not planning on getting much sleep," Danny said, eyes roving over Steve's body greedily. 

"No?" Steve asked invitingly, rolling over onto his side more, giving Danny a better view. 

"No," Danny reiterated with shake of his head and satisfied smile. "How's your ass?" 

"Gonna be tender for a few days but the ointment eases it a little," Steve explained with a shrug. 

"Okay," Danny nodded, "In that case on your back. I wanna see you, properly." 

Steve didn't pause, just rolled onto his back, legs sliding slightly apart, one hand sprawled over his stomach, the other by his side. He watched Danny carefully, guaging his expression, his reaction. Danny stared back at him intensely, before mapping Steves body with his eyes, his lines, tone of his muscles and how they moulded his body, the abs, the chest, strong thighs, long limbs. Tanned skin and the covering of dark hair from chest to navel. Danny didn't hold back from the looking, eyes greedy for every detail, the various scars, marks, bruises. It'd take time but he'd map out the permanent ones and watch others fade and disappear, watch new ones spring up. 

He lingeringly took in the sight of Steve's cock, lying slightly to the left, uncut, covered in a mass of dark curls, balls a heavy mass underneath. He dragged his eyes away reluctantly, there'd be time to map out Steve's cock too. He looked at Steve's face again - Steve watching his every reaction and Danny let a smile dance at the edge of his lips. He defintiely liked what he was seeing. Moving to the bed he reached the edge, crawled onto it, up over Steve's body, crowding him, knees straddling either side of his hips and bracing himself with an arm by Steve's head as he looked down at him. 

"Like what you see?" Steve asked, voice sounding hoarse, eyes unable to stay in one place and roving over Danny's face. 

Danny leaned in closer, lips hovering over Steve's. "Yeah," he said calm and controlled. "Everything." 

He could feel the fast in out of Steve's breath against his mouth, brought his free hand up to cup Steve's jaw, held him gently still before pressing down with his mouth. He waited a moment before pulling back, enough to slide his tongue against Steve's lower lip, massaging his thumb against his jaw. Steve got the message, lips dropping open and Danny pressed down again, this time expressing a small moan of satisfisfaction, tongue sliding into Steve's mouth. Danny felt an arm snake about his waist, Steve's fingers sliding up and down his back. He let himself be drawn into the embrace, settling down against Steve's body. 

Steve's other hand ran up his thigh, dragging and digging into his ass and he liked the feel of that. He pulled his mouth away a little, enough to suck Steve's lower lip inbetween his lips, pressing a nip there softly. He enjoyed the way Steve's jaw slackened, letting him tease the soft flesh at his own accord. He pressed his mouth down again, feeling Steve responding, pressing upwards, groaning into Danny's mouth, their tongues sliding against one anothers. 

Danny knew he'd found a new addiction. Kissing Steve was stirring something up inside him, something he hadn't felt with someone for a long time. He tapped into the feeling and poured it into his exploration of his new lover. He ran a hand into Steve's hair, just to feel the touch of it, needing to know what every inch of him felt like. He ghosted his other hand down from Steve's jaw to his neck, thumb tracing the curve, feeling the movement of his adams apple as they kissed. 

Steve's hands were like snakes, unable to keep still, roving and tugging, frustrated against the material of Danny's shirt. They dug into muscles that were taught, smoothed over his spine, learnt the curve of his hips. Steve wormed a hand between them, flat against Danny's chest and gave him a soft push away, Danny reluctantly back, wondering what was wrong. 

"You know, just once, you could try wearing a t shirt," Steve grumbled, giving Danny another shove to make more room, fingers scrabbling for buttons. "Seriously, don't you own weekend clothes?" 

"Weekend clothes?" Danny laughed as Steve managed to amble down the line of buttons with some speed. 

"Yeah you know, t-shirt, shorts or hell sweat pants even," Steve replied. 

"And miss the chance of you desperately undressing me, no fucking way. In fact I'm gonna start wearing a weekend tie," Danny returned as Steve pulled his shirt from his pants. He gave a sigh, "You know I did just dress." 

"Yeah well, you'd get arrested if you drove naked," Steve shrugged. "I'm gonna take you shopping." 

"Hell no, you do not get to take me clothes shopping," Danny shook his head. "I'm betting if I look in that wardrobe, aside from the one tux and the dress blues that the thing is full of several cargo pant/t-shirt combos of various colour combinations. As well as numerous pairs of desert boots and short sleeved over shirts just to finish off the number." 

"And my weekend attire," Steve smirked. 

Danny was about to retort when he paused and gave a frown. 

"What's the matter?" Steve asked concerned. 

"How did this get into a discussion about clothes?" Danny remarked, waving a hand between them. Steve had ended practically sitting up, Dany sitting in his lap, shirt half pushed off his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I was in the middle of trying to seduce you." 

"Oh, so that's what you were doing?" Steve asked, trying to be serious but failing. 

"I'm thinking the deeper we get into this relationship I'm definitely going to want to try several gags out on you," Danny said, shirking off his shirt and tossing it down the side of the bed. "Gotta shut you up somehow." 

"Now you know how I feel everytime you go off on a rant at work," Steve told him. 

"Steven," Danny said, sliding a arm around his neck and pulling him closer. "Shut the fuck up." 

He pressed his mouth hungrily to Steve's once more before he could make any more comments.


	6. Chapter 6

"I need you to disappear for a while," Steve said as they sat eating a late breakfast.

Danny looked over at him questioning, hoping for more of an explanation.

"Don't worry," Steve grinned and sat back in his chair. "I want to do something for us tonight and it won't be a surprise if you're hanging about all day."

"Oh," Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Steve smirked. "You know, we've gone about this all wrong? I mean usually I expect to be wined and dined before I sleep with someone. I'm not usually this easy. I figure if you've decided to forgo the pleasantries I'll just have to make up for it. So yeah Danny, I want you to disappear for a few hours so that I can ask you out on a date, here, tonight. I'm cooking."

"Well for the record I'd just like to point out that you're the one who invited me into your bed before you could be wined and dined," Danny smirked, looking flattered. "But I'd definitely like to take you up on the offer of said date - what time?"

"Seven thirty," Steve replied.

~

Seven thirty precisely Danny was tapping on the door. Steve opened it and gave a frown.

"What's the matter? I'm right on time," Danny told him, holding up the six pack he'd brought with him. "And I brought refreshments."

"You knocked, you never knock," Steve pointed out as Danny stepped past him.

"Yeah well," Danny shrugged, "On dates I try to remember my manners. Don't get used to it."

"I'll have to ask you over for a date more often," Steve said, waving towards the kitchen. "You want a drink? Got cold ones chillin in the box."

"Sure, thanks," Danny replied, putting his six pack into the refrigerator to cool and taking an ice cold one instead. He glanced about the kitchen. "So what we having?"

"Kebabs," Steve pointed out, going back to chopping.

"Anything I can do?" Danny asked.

Steve picked up a pineapple and gave a large smile. Danny rolled his eyes and took the fruit off him.

"Seriously, you make one remark and you never hear the end of it," Danny muttered, picking up one of the large knives and attacking the fruit.

"Nice big chunks Danno," Steve teased, not missing the smile on Danny's face even if he was grumbling.

He wandered outside to check on the coals and started skewering the food. Danny appeared a few minutes later, pineapple neatly murdered on a plate. He had something akin to satisfaction as he placed the plate down.

"Thanks," Steve said, tossing a few skewers of food onto the grill.

"No problem," Danny replied, a hand lightly brushing along Steve's waist as he passed him to settle on one of the lounge chairs, beer in hand.

Steve finished the preparation, happy to leave the food grilling slowly and sat down on the edge of another lounger by Danny.

~~

It was late when they finally made a move to clear dishes into the kitchen, Steve locked the door and turned to find Danny leaning against the counter, watching him.

"You know, as dates go, this is one for the memories," Danny said, giving a quick smile before he stood straighter and gravitated slowly to Steve. "But considering we've already done all this backwards any way, how about we skip the 'making out on the couch' part of the evening and just right on up to the bedroom? Because I want you, in bed, naked, spread out for me to enjoy."

"Well when you put it like that, making out on the couch is so overrated," Steve replied.

"Yeah. So why don't you go get yourself ready for me?" Danny asked, stopping himself from drawing too near. "I'll be up in a minute."

Steve stalled all for a second, Danny watching him carefully, trying to guage him. Resisting the urge to reach out and pull him closer, Steve complied, getting his brain in gear enough to walk away. It took all his strength not to turn when he felt the teasing ghost of Danny's fingers running against his waist again as he passed him. Danny had been pulling that move all night and it was a crazy distraction. As much as he wanted to bound up the stairs and strip something held him back and he took it slow, easy. It wasn't like it was their first time but still, nerves, excitement, a mixture of both made him slow down.

Maybe it was because Danny was calling the shots again, not demanding a lot but enough to make him relinquish some control. It was like being with Steadman, right at the beginning, when he had no idea where it was all going but knowing, like a sixth sense, it was the right thing to do. It was what he needed, that it was safe to trust the other man. He knew he trusted Danny, every day he relied on him, their trust was an integral part of who they were. But now that net of trust was being extended, he didn't doubt Danny, but it was nerve wracking nonetheless. More so he didn't want this not to work - it was like something had been missing and Danny was filling that gap. Only Danny had some semblance of an idea of what he was doing and Steve was almost flying blind.

"Steve?" Danny asked from behind him and he swung round, finding him standing in the doorway.

"Gees when you say a minute you're not kidding," Steve went for a charming teasing approach.

Danny gave a small smile but something lingered in his eyes, concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "Just got caught up in the thinking and not the doing."

"Need to talk about it?" Danny asked, entering fully into the room and closing the door behind him.

"No," Steve shook his head.

"We moving too fast?" Danny asked, crossing the room and running a hand down Steve's arm like he needed the connection. "I keep forgetting you're new to this. Not, you know, the sex but you know. Look I know we've fooled around already and believe me, it's been amazing so far. But I don't want to screw this up before we even begin."

"I don't want to screw this up either," Steve assured him. "And no, we're not moving too fast. Not when you give me a chance to think it out, get my head around some of the aspects of what this relationship is going to entail sometimes. I just, I need that Danny. I want this, but I need to discover what it exactly means for me as well as us."

"Got all the time in the world babe," Danny smiled with a nod, glancing over at the bed. "How about we both get naked and spread out for each other to enjoy?"

"You see Danno, you do have good plans every now and then," Steve grinned, pulling Danny close and attacking the buttons of his shirt. "I didn't compliment you on how hot you look tonight did I?"

"Oh yeah, now come the compliments, when you want to get naked," Danny grouched playfully, letting Steve slide his shirt off his shoulders. "I should thank you for at least not wearing your weekend attire for our first date."

"You're worth the effort," Steve replied, casting Danny's shirt onto the seat nearby.

Danny returned the gesture by pushing Steve's t shirt up. As he pulled it off Danny got closer, mouth clamping lightly to Steve's chest, teasing a nipple with his tongue.

Steve gave a small grunt of enjoyment as he tossed the t-shirt aside, Danny's fingers hooking into his waistband and pulling him towards the bed, mouth still teasing the nipple under it's assault. Steve went with it, let himself be pushed down to the bed, wrapping an arm round Danny's waist and pulling him down on top of him. Danny gave a small chuckle and pushed himself up a little, enough to look down over Steve.

"You know, you keep spoiling my plans to seduce you," he complained with a smile.

"Danny, considering what we got up too this morning, do you really feel the need to seduce me?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"I'm striving for romantic here," Danny shrugged. "And I did have plans."

"Yeah?" Steve said, pushing himself up enough that he could run his mouth close to Danny's, enough to kiss the side of his mouth before he adding quietly. "What kind of plans?"

Danny closed his eyes and enjoyed the simple feel of Steve's mouth that close to his, the warmth of breath hitting his lips.

"The kind that have you writhing in pleasure," he managed to choke out, taking in a breath before he pressed his mouth to Steve's. He needed to take back a bit of control, just a little, enough to give Steve something to think about. He pulled back again, hands going for Steve's waistband. "I remember saying the words naked and spread out."

"You said we, we would get naked and spread out," Steve corrected, lifting his hips even so to let Danny pull the pants off. "Where you going?"

"Just need to get something," Danny said, undoing his own pants and looking around for the small tote bag he'd dumped in the room earlier on. Rooting around in it he grabbed something and headed back to the bed, shirking off his pants in the process.

Steve had already made himself more comfortable on the bed, watching Danny with an amused look on his face as he clambered onto the bed next to him.

"What'cha got there?" he asked curiously.

"Lube," Danny replied, watching a nervous look emerge in Steve's eyes, though he tried to stave it off. "Don't worry, I said we'd take it slow remember."

He straddled Steve's body, bending down to press a soft kiss to his mouth as he curled down into him. "Hey, we don't do anything you're not comfortable with okay. I just figure we can start off getting you used to the idea."

Stretching out lazily, body heavy against Steve's he felt the soft drift of fingers on his back as Steve gave a small nod. Danny smiled and kissed him again, it was lazy and undemanding, taking time to enjoy each other. Danny retreated again, not far but enough to look Steve in the eye.

"Babe?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Steve replied, fingers still making lazy circles in the small of Danny's back.

"Guess I should have asked this before but, do you want me to fuck you?" It was Danny's turn to feel nervous, because he wasn't sure how he'd react to a negative answer to the question. As usual when he got nervous he let words pour out with quick explanation before Steve had a chance to answer. "I mean I asked if you'd ever been fucked by a guy but I never even asked if you wanted it. I'm just expecting you to want it and maybe you don't and I keep dropping hints like you're on board with the idea."

"Danno," Steve said firmly before Danny's brain started thinking the worst.

Danny paused and dragged in a breath.

"I want it Danny," Steve assured him, looking him straight in the eye. "I want you to fuck me. If I didn't I'd have told you before now. I want this as much as you do. But like you keep saying, just lets take it slow. I want to enjoy this, us."

"Thank fuck for that," Danny let out a breath in relief. "Because I want to fuck you, have wanted that for a long time. But it won't be tonight. We're gonna work up to it and do it right."

"So why the lube?" Steve asked.

"Like I said we're gonna work up to it," Danny told him, smiling. "I want you to get used to the feel."

He picked up the bottle and gave it a small shake, "You up for some fun?"

"Yeah, okay," Steve nodded, getting on board with the idea with trepidation but eagerness.

Danny moved off him to kneel on the bed, popping the lid of the bottle and sitting back for a better view of what he was doing. "Like I said, we'll take it slow. Tell me if it gets too much."

He glanced at Steve's face, eyes betraying his thoughts and Danny cocked a smile at him.

"Don't get all macho ninja sailor on me," Danny chuckled. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right which means you telling me if it hurts as much as if you think it's fucking fantastic."

"Navy Danno, Navy," Steve replied rolling his eyes but he gave a smile, took in a breath and visibly relaxed.

Danny gave a grin and gave him a poke with his fingers. "Roll over, be better for now if you're on your front. Get comfortable and relax."

Steve did as directed, rolling onto his stomach, pulling a pillow under his head and hugging into it in his usual relaxed, sprawled manner. He spread his legs invitingly and Danny had to give him points for enthusiasm. Kneeling by him Danny rubbed a palm against the well defined ass cheeks, the track marks from his caning still tender. Danny was careful to avoid putting pressure on them as he massaged the flesh, tipping the bottle to pour lube generously against the crack of Steve's ass. He wanted plenty to work with and rubbed the lube idly with his fingers, making sure he slicked his index and middle finger well with the substance. Setting the bottle aside on the bed, close at hand, he put his free hand at the base of Steve's spine and circled gently as he started to tease Steve's hole with his fingers.

He could feel the rise and fall of Steve's body as he breathed, slight tension in his limbs now as he waited for Danny's next move.

"Just breath for me Steve, relax," Danny soothed, index finger rubbing intently against the tight pucker. "You feel that, the teasing, feels good right?"

"Yeah," Steve mumbled half into the pillow. "Feels nice."

"Good," Danny replied, continuing to rub his hand on Steve's back and just rubbing for a time. "Okay gonna feel some pressure now, want you to take a slow breath when you feel it and let it out easy."

Danny tightened his finger joint and pressed at the tight star, feeling Steve take in a breath as he breached the hole, Danny edged his finger tip in and out, letting Steve get used to it as he let out the breath with a sigh.

"Okay?" Danny asked him, knowing it wouldn't be hurting so much as providing an unfamiliar feeling, but he wanted Steve in the habit of telling him any way.

"Yeah, feels weird," Steve said, "A good weird." He added.

"Right gonna do that again, take in a breath and let it out as I press in," Danny encouraged, grabbing the lube bottle and sprinkling it down over the pucker where his finger rested. Again he eased his finger tip back and forth, a little further every time, Steve pulling in a breath and letting it out. Danny felt the resistant inner ring, rubbed against it until he felt the give, finger sliding in deeper. The muscles tightened round Danny's finger hard as he stilled his hand again, knowing in time his cock would be gripped with those same rings of tightness.

"We good babe?" Danny asked, fingers rubbing against Steve's spine and easing out the tension found there.

"Yeah, fine Danny," Steve replied quietly, "Just, need to get used to this."

"This is nothing," Danny said promisingly, "Just getting you ready for more."

He felt Steve relaxing again, muscles still tight round his finger and Danny knew he'd have to start moving it before his hand cramped.

"Gonna start moving my finger Steve, just go with it, remember to breath and stay relaxed." Danny gentled him with his hand as he eased his finger back and forth, rubbing the muscles into submission with a slow, steady pace. He continued for a few minutes until his finger moved more freely, muscles less tight every time he paused.

"That feel good? Getting used to the feel?"

"Oh I could definitely get used to this," Steve breathed out, hugging the pilllow tighter.

"Good, thats good," Danny hummed pulling his finger out gently as Steve breathed out. "Then how about we try two fingers?"

Steve nodded his agreement and lay still as he waited for Danny to add a little more lube. His hand was a mess from the stuff but Danny was well aware you could never use too much.

"Okay same as before," Danny told him, " Gonna feel different, gonna take them all the way for me?"

"Yeah, okay Danny," Steve complied, taking in a breath as Danny's fingertips teased his hole again.

Danny lined up his index and middle fingers and pressed at the pucker, holding them taught as he breached the tight ring and kept pressing. Steve took in another shaky breath as he kept pushing, breaching the resistant inner ring again and rubbing back and forth against the muscles inside.

"Oh fuck that's good Steve, doing so good," Danny said, the muscles tight round his fingers again, squeezing them together. He eased them back and forth, pushing deeper into Steve and hearing a small gasp and moan from Steve as he did so. Danny paused and soothed him with his free hand. "Steve?"

"No it's good, it's good," Steve assured him before he let out a breath. "Fuck, should I feel so wired so early on in this?"

"Babe I want you wired every time I touch you, no matter what I'm doing to you," Danny smiled. "If this turns you on, can't wait to see what you're like for the main event."

He moved his hand again, feeling the muscles dragging against his touch.

"Gonna get you used to me preparing you like this," Danny told him, twisting his fingers rather than moving them back and forth and hearing another gasp from Steve.

Steve tighted his hold round the pillow and buried his face right into it. Danny felt his legs and hips instantly tighten, the grip round his fingers almost sending them into a painful cramp.

"Fuck Steve relax, relax, just feel it, enjoy it," Danny urged, trying to move his fingers in and out around the tension. "Need you to relax, I know it's different, your body isn't used to getting touched like this is it? Of course you're wired, look at you, think about what I'm doing to you. This is just the beginning, my fingers fucking you, so intimately. Nobody else has done this for you have they, just me."

Danny kept talking as twisted his fingers in the opposite direction and watched Steve try not to tense up this time, breathing ragged breaths throughout. He kept at it, minutes passing again as Steve fell pliant once more under his touch.

"Yeah, that's it, you'll get used to this," Danny soothed, "You gonna learn how to do this yourself, to get yourself ready for me? Do you like the idea of that Steve, preparing yourself for me to take you?"

He stared down at his lover, loving Steve's reactions. Even if he couldn't see his face Danny read the reactions of his body, heard the hitched breath, the submitting ease in his limbs. Danny knew getting Steve into his headspace was going to be easier with words the way he reacted to him talking. Danny knew he had to learn also, filing away the nuggets of information as he learned exactly what Steve liked. Steve no doubt had a raging hard on pinned between his body and the mattress and was doing well to contain himself by not moving. Danny wanted to reward him for his efforts and hooked his fingers as he started easing them in and out again, tips dragging inside Steve and causing him to tense up.

"Danny," Steve breathed out with a groan, lifting his head. "Fuck."

"Too much?" Danny asked with a pause.

"No, just, fuck," Steve wasn't breathing so easy now and Danny knew he wouldn't last long.

"Ssh, let me do this for you," Danny told him, running his hand all the way up Steve's spine to the nape of his neck, fingertips rubbing at the hairline. He twisted his fingers right round and pushed in, feeling Steve tense and resist at the sudden move. "Come on, relax, relax."

"Danny," Steve's voice cracked but he took in a breath and his body relaxed after a few moments, Danny's fingers deep in him.

"Yeah babe, that's it," Danny assured him, pressing his fingers deep and hooking the tips as he sought for the spot deep inside he was seeking. It wasn't the best angle but he finally felt it under his fingers, one small brush and he watched and felt Steve's response.

"Oh fuck, Danny," Steve growled louder, arching his shoulders and neck up, spine curving deliciously as he rose onto his elbows.

"Yeah, that feels good don't it," Danny smiled knowingly and rubbed again, Steve didn't say anything, just swallowed down a strangled gasp. "You hard for me Steve? You said you were wired, you got something for me? Cock hard all for me, because of what I do to you?"

Steve groaned and dipped his head back down, trying to stay with Danny for as long as he could. Danny couldn't let him take that kind of control and massaged hard against Steve's prostate as he slid his fingers into his hair, getting enough of a grip to pull his head back roughly.

"You gonna come for me Steve? With my fingers fucking your ass. You feel that don't you? You want it," Danny growled, low and commanding. "Don't resist it, come for me. Don't fight it, don't fight me, I own you now remember."

Danny gave a final thrust and twist of his fingers, relentless as he rubbed the spot inside that had Steve plummeting over the edge of his orgasm. Steve's words slurred into moans and Danny watched as his body tensed, arch and shuddered as he came, grinding his hips down for friction against the mattress, the movement causing Danny's fingers to move in and out of his hole. Danny felt the inner muscles reacting equally, spasming around his fingers and he held them there until Steve's body subsided from it's taughtness, sinking into the mattress with a sigh. He let go of Steve's hair and rubbed fingers into his neck and shoulders as he eased his fingers out, Steve shivering from the withdrawl.

"Fuck Danny," Steve whined into the pillow and Danny had to smile at the satisfied sound in his voice. Leaning over he set the bottle of lube on the bedside cabinet and wiped his hand on some tissues before settling down by his lover, rubbing Steve's back gently until he eased out of his bliss.

"We're definitely practicing that again," Steve muttered eventually, turning his face to look at Danny who had a look akin to smugness on his face.

"Only the beginning," Danny assured him. "Patience and practice. Want you to get used to touching yourself like that as well, try it next time your in the shower or in bed, use plenty of lube."

"That an order Danno?" Steve cocked a smile and Danny grinned, rolling his body closer towards Steve.

"Nah, just some advice for when I do order you to get yourself prepared," Danny replied, a hint of a promise in his tone. "Maybe after a long day of chasing bad guys and making sure my partner doesn't kill me in a number of crazy scenarios, I'll need to come home, bend you over and fuck you senseless."

"So it's a win win situation for me," Steve chuckled. "I get to wind you up at work and reap the benefits at home?"

"You know I'm starting to see this all as very one sided," Danny laughed and gave Steve a poke in the side. "When you put it like that. Maybe instead of coming home to fuck you I just bend you over and spank you. Yeah, don't like that idea do you McGarrett. You know that may not be a bad idea, punishing you every time you put my life in danger."

"If that were the case Danno, I'd be permanently bent over with a sore ass," Steve replied.

"I'm serious, if that's what it takes to reel you in a little then maybe it's an option to explore," Danny said suddenly serious.

"Danny, everything I do winds you up," Steve replied incredulous at the idea of getting spanked *every* time he pissed Danny off because of something he did.

"Yeah, okay, maybe not every time," Danny admitted. "But maybe in extreme cases. Think about it babe, you go get your ass caned because things get too much for you and it's your way of release because everything builds up. Well, if you're punished more regularly - I think it'd make you pause for at least a second before your rushed in head first, plan later like you usually do. It may slow the build up down, help you deal with things a little better. I'm not saying every time - but maybe in the extreme cases."

"Like what?" Steve didn't look struck on the idea as he asked, brows furrowing.

"Hanging a suspect off a roof," Danny said and Steve rolled his eyes and poked back at Danny.

"Seriously, it was months ago, let it go," Steve muttered, smile dancing on the edge of his lips. "Plus I let you strap a guy to the hood of the car and I've never brought it up since."

"Thats because you class it as a proud moment of our professional partnership," Danny retorted. "You like it when I lose it a little bit."

"Well, it happens so rarely," Steve shrugged.

"Any way, as I was saying, I think it'd be a good idea," Danny said bringing back the conversation to the subject at hand.

"Course you do, you're the one doing the punishing," Steve huffed.

"For your own good," Danny told him.

"Who's being one sided now," Steve teased. "When I hang a suspect off a roof I get spanked. You strap a suspect to the hood of a car, you get to enjoy."

"I'm not the one who - needs and wants- the punishment to get me through it," Danny replied with a shrug. "Plus it isn't one sided when you're trusting me to stay in control. That's pressure Steve, being relied on like that. You're resistant to it now and we're only talking about it. You fight it and I need to know when to keep pushing it and when to back off. If I screw up it fucks us both up."

Steve ran a hand along Danny's arm gently and gave a softer smile. "Okay, I see what your saying Danno."

"Good," Danny sighed and rolled onto his back. "We can talk about it later in more detail. For now though, how you feeling?"

"Been a long time since I came that hard," Steve replied appreciatively and Danny grinned at him, taking in the glint in his eye, the satisfied smile on his lips. "Need to change the sheets."

"You're a fucking cock tease babe," Danny grinned and motioned down to his own erection. "Why don't you show me what you can do with that mouth of yours first. The way Steadman fucked your mouth, I need to know what that felt like."

"At your service Danno," Steve whispered into his ear before lifted himself up and atop Danny, sliding bodily down his torso.

"Yes you are Steven, yes you are," Danny replied possessively as Steve lay between his legs.

Steve settled his face right down into the warm depths of where Danny's thigh met his groin, tongue flicking out to the juncture there and getting his first taste of Danny. Danny lay back, cupped his hands behind his head and breathed in a few calm breaths, leaving Steve to his own devices. There'd be times he took control to fuck Steve's mouth at his own accord but he wanted Steve to get used to him, the feel of him in his mouth and learn what Danny enjoyed without being rushed through it. He was already half hard from working on Steve and his cock twitched as breath ghosted over the shaft.

Steve took his time, running his mouth around Danny's groin, tongue flicking out to taste playfully as Danny's cock responded, nudging against his cheek as he moved his face. Danny sighed contentedly and Steve couldn't help but smile at that sound, knowing he created that happy place Danny was settling into at that very moment. Finally he indulged fully, getting down low and lapping underneath at the base of Danny's cock, laving at that place and feeling Danny shiver at the touch. Steve trailed along the thick shaft from base to tip with his tongue flat and enjoying the heavy feel of it.

"Ah fuck, that feels nice," Danny responded gently and Steve lifted his eyes to look over his lovers body as he wrapped his lips around the cock head teasing at his mouth.

Danny was lain out languidly, chest rising and falling carefully as he relaxed and Steve lifted a hand to rest gently on his stomach. He held the tip of Danny's cock in his mouth, tongue circling it before dragging along the slit.

"Fuck baby," Danny growled low and gentle, letting out a breath.

Steve felt like smiling but instead he took in a breath himself, shifted himself to a better position and slackened his jaw. He fed Danny's cock through his lips as he lowered his mouth, letting it slide heavy against his tongue, lips wrappping round it to create a tight embrace. As he pulled back he lightly sucked, massaging his tongue against the hardness.

"Steven, fuck," Danny gulped approvingly. "Where the fuck did you learn to give head?"

Steve slid his free hand up to tease at Danny's balls, fingering playfully as he took Danny in again. He stroked his other hand gentle on Danny's stomach, looking up his body again to see the response. Danny's breathing was a little faster, his legs shifted and tensed and his hands were behind his head as he lay back and enjoyed. Steve continued the same way, playing with Danny's balls as he sucked and laved his cock. Every few strokes of his mouth he'd pull off, give attention to the base, making sure he licked at every part before swallowing Danny back down again.

Danny responded as he wanted, with words and affirmations. He found Danny went quiet with things he didn't completely enjoy but couldn't stop his mouth going when he did something that felt good. Licking too long and Danny fell quiet, not disliking, but not as responsive. When Steve held the tip in his mouth again and teased the head with his tongue Danny went into a litany of 'fuck fuck fuck', turning the air blue with his words. But it was when Steve swallowed him down, his mouth doing it's work sucking and creating a wet, warm embrace around his shaft that Danny was the most encouraging with sounds and words.

Steve knew he was getting close, felt the tension in his stomach, his thighs and legs starting to squirm in anticipation. Steve spread out his fingers against his stomach, like he could feel the growing pleasure pooling somewhere inside Danny.

"Yes, fuck babe, just like that," Danny moaned out, finally moving his hands. He reached down, one settling gently into Steve's hair, not pushing or demanding, just resting gently. The other settled on his stomach and Steve's fingers scrambled for a hold, interlinking and squeezing as he worked to bring Danny to his completion. "Steve, fuck, oh fuck, Steve your mouth. Fucking love your mouth. Yeah just like that, fuck, make me come babe. Want to feel you swallow me down."

Steve couldn't resist giving in to that command, something inside him urgent to comply to whatever Danny wanted from him. Danny sounded wanton and desperate and his fingers locked with Steve's were hinting on painful as he struggled to not take control, to just let Steve work at his own pace. Steve groaned, the vibrations an added extra and Danny couldn't stop himself from jerking his hips slightly upwards. Steve didn't shift or pull back, enjoying the barely held restraint, knowing one day Danny would take more control. He moaned at the thought of that, wanting it, needing it.

"Fuck Steve, Steve," Danny growled and his hips jerked again, unable to contain the build up any longer. Steve felt his balls tighten under his finger tips, fed Danny's cock deep into his mouth and waited as it thrummed and vibrated. He felt liquid shoot and spill and he breathed deep through his nose, swallowing down, Danny's cock twitching as it emptied his load into his throat, Danny urging him on with words. "Aw fuck Steven yes, yes."

He waited until Danny's hips settled down again, tension leaving his legs as he sank out of his orgasm, body settling into the high. He was careful as he slid his mouth from Danny's cock, lapping at the tip to clean any trace of come before he slid up just a little, settling his head onto Danny's stomach and resting there. Danny's hand was still in his hair and his fingers toyed playfully as Danny breathed and enjoyed the moment.

"Fuck seriously," Danny finally said happily. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

Steve smiled and turned his face into the skin of Danny's stomach, pressing his lips to the toned muscles.

"That's highly classified information," Steve said teasingly before he added, "Sir."

Danny snorted and gave him a dig on the shoulder. They lay for a long while, Steve quite happy to use Danny's stomach as a pillow, too lazy and comfortable to move.


	7. Chapter 7

"What else you got in that bag?" Steve asked curiously. 

Danny smirked knowingly. "Ah, just some stuff we may find useful eventually." 

"I'm intrigued Daniel," Steve surmised, "Do I get to see this 'stuff'?" 

"Steven, I am surprised you haven't peeked already," Danny teased back. 

Steve took that as invitation to look and got off the bed,grabbing the bag and bringing it back with him. 

"Like a kid at christmas," Danny rolled his eyes, sitting up, rearranging pillows and leaning back against the head board. "Hey before you open it, just don't freak out by what you find in there." 

Steve shot him a withering look. "Danny, I think I've seen enough at Steadman's to not freak out too much about your bag of tricks." 

"I'm just saying, I expect to be using some of that stuff on you," Danny shrugged and gave him a soft shove. "Sooner rather than later preferably. Especially the gag." 

Steve unzipped the bag and dug a hand blindly into the contents, pulling out the first thing his fingers gripped around. Danny gave a snort of laughter and took the ball gag off him as Steve held it disdainfully out to him. 

"Must be fate babe, it's destined for you to wear this," Danny waved it around. 

"Mhmm," Steve replied non commitedly, digging into the bag again. This time he pulled out black soft leather cuffs, attached to each other by their links so as not to get lost. 

"Oh now these are gonna look great on you," Danny said appreciatively. 

Steve held them out to him and he took them, gently running fingers over their softness. He glanced up to find Steve's hand still reaching out to him and looking up he saw Steve watching expectantly. 

"What? I don't get to try them on yet?" Steve asked with a shrug. 

Danny didn't reply, just quickly unhooked the cuffs and attached one slowly to Steve's wrist. Steve held out the other before he could ask and Danny ran fingers over the snug fit, leather and skin soft under his touch. 

"How do they feel?" Danny asked as Steve pulled his hands away, flexing his fingers, getting a feel for them. 

"Nice," Steve answered. 

He dug his hand into the bag once more, pulling out more cuffs and quirked his eyebrows. 

"Ankle cuffs," Danny pointed out and Steve duly grinned and shifted round so he could place a foot gently on Danny's thigh. "Seriously?" 

"I want to get used to the feel of having them on around you Danny," Steve shrugged and wriggled his toes as he tossed the cuffs gently into the air. 

Danny grinned as he caught them, gave a shake of his head and knew he shouldn't hinder Steve's enthusiasm. Once both ankle cuffs were one Steve got back into a comfortable position to explore the tote. Danny reached for the ball gag lying nearby and gave it a shake at Steve. 

"I noticed you weren't eager to try this on," Danny teased him. 

"Yeah well, I can't ask you questions or make comments if I'm gagged can I?" Steve shrugged, eyeing the gag with suspicion. "You really want to gag me?" 

"Not every time, probably very rarely but yeah, it's a good toy to play with. Seriously Steve the sounds that you make are enough to drive anyone wild, so to have you gagged and desperate and forcing those sounds out around this. Yeah babe, sometimes I'm definitely going to want to gag you," Danny answered honestly. 

Steve eyed the gag with less suspicion at that answer and gave a nod of his head. 

"Okay," he stuck a hand back into the bag and dug around. 

Steve pulled out a gates of hell and and eyeballed Danny. 

"Not trying this on yet neither," he told him pointedly. 

Danny just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my favourite investment either. Curiosity more than anything, I'm thinking maybe a chastity piece may suit you better." 

Steve avoided that discussion and Danny smirked, watching as he tossed a cock ring onto the bed as well before he pulled out a flat black pouch. He gave Danny a quick look and received a blank poker face stare back. 

"You know I love the fact you still live out of boxes but you keep all your toys easily accessible," steve noted, opening the pouch. 

"Not that easy," Danny pointed out. "I've got a eight year old running about the place half the time remember. Daddy with guys she understands, but this stuff she does not need to discover. That's a conversation I'd prefer not to have." 

"Did you and Rachel ever-?" Steve asked carefully, curious but not wanting to pry too much. 

"Nah, she was a vanilla kind of woman. Adventure meant doing it on the couch instead of in bed. Don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing but kinky, for lack of a better word, no. She knew I'd been with guys before as well as women, don't think she knew how deep I was into the scene though and once it was clear she wasn't even curious about it I never pushed the subject. I wanted to be with her, I loved her. But it was the job she couldn't handle and I guess instead of working at our marriage we both just buried our heads in the sand and hoped for a resolution. Then ba da bing - divorce." 

"So she didn't know about the bag of tricks?" Steve asked slyly unfurling the pouch to reveal the contents. 

"Nope, it went into storage when I knew it wasn't of any use, couldn't give it up though. So I either developed spidey sense to warn me I'd get to use them again or I just didn't want it to be a waste of hard earned money. Some of that stuff aint cheap ya know." 

"Danny?" Steve asked holding out the pouch with a questioning look about it's contents. 

"Nipple clamps," Danny explained, " with weights. They were a gift. Hardly ever used. I think you'd enjoy them, you like nipple play." 

"Vicious," Steve grimaced uncertainly at them. 

"I told you, some pain can be used as stimulation. You'd be surprised how your body would deal with the adrenaline rush." Danny assured him taking the pouch off him and teasing out a clamp from where it was housed neatly in a clear pocket. "This is just a normal one, clips onto the nipple and can have weights attached for added stimulation." 

He eased out another, slightly different looking one. "Clover - these are a little harsher to deal with. The more you tease at them the tighter they become, so it depends on the receiver and how much you can handle, especially when adding the weights." 

He handed them both to Steve for closer inspection before easing out a third. "And the twister. Like a normal one which just clamps on, but can be adjusted for tightness by turning the nub. Nice for build up, tightening them every now and then throughout play. The rest are weights, they just hook on if you want to use them." 

Steve still looked suspicious of the things as Danny handed the pouch back over to him. 

"Don't worry, when you want we can give them a try. Or I'll suggest we try them when I think you're ready." 

"How 'bout now?" Steve said quickly, darting him a look. 

"Seriously?" Danny asked in surprise before pointing out. "I don't want you to try them out now, freak out and then never want to use them again." 

Steve rolled his eyes and motioned to the cuffs. "Sorta like a trial run - I promise I won't freak out Danno." 

"Okay," Danny agreed, on board with anything Steve showed enthusiasm for. "But if you don't like it, tell me. We're just gonna try the normal ones for now." 

Steve nodded and held out his palm where all three clamps were nestled. Danny took the pouch off him again, placed the butterfly and twister back in their places and picked up the last clamp. 

"Usually I'd play with your nipples first for a time before putting these on to keep them nice and sensitive for me," Danny explained. "But seeing as this is turning out to be more show and tell, we'll forgo the extras. Ready? It shouldn't hurt, more like a nip that doesn't ease off quick." 

"Yeah, okay," Steve nodded as Danny ran a hand down his chest. 

It was a sting but nothing brutal and Danny shot him a quick look before he took the other from the pouch and went for the other nipple. Another sting and they were on, Danny carefully looking for any discomfort. He knew there shouldn't be but he was ever vigilant for it even so. 

"Feels strange but okay," Steve assured him. 

"Looks good too," Danny replied, running fingers over the well defined pecs but avoiding the nipples. He itched to tease them but he didn't want to scare Steve off the idea of them by getting heavy handed too quickly. "I'll leave them on so you can get used to wearing them for long periods." 

Steve ran his own hand over his chest, fingers soft over the clamps, getting a feel, feeling a small sting as he nudged the clamp delicately. It was a weird sensation, not comfortable but not unpleasant and certainly something he could understand as heightening pleasure. Danny's explanation of the gear helped. He felt at ease knowing Danny had worked with everything in his bag of tricks and knew how to weild his toys with confidence. 

The bag still held a few more items and Steve couldn't help grinning as he delved into it again. 

"Was this bag designed by Mary fucking Poppins?" he asked, before pulling out a metal rod. He held it up and raised his eyebrows at Danny. 

"Adjustable spreader bar," Danny pointed out and tried for stern. "Want to try that on now?" 

"Uh uh," Steve shook his head, laying it out of reach of Danny and going into the bag yet again. 

"You know, you could just empty the damn thing right out onto the bed," Danny pointed out. 

"More fun like this," Steve shot back at him, pulling out a small black leather paddle. "And no, not trying this out yet either." 

"Don't worry babe, wasn't going to suggest it," Danny replied, watching as Steve lay it aside with the spreader. He noted Steve was compartmentalizing. "Does Steadman use a spreader on you every time you receive punishment?" 

"Yeah," Steve told him not paying much attention as he pulled out a handful of small items, a small butt plug and a smooth silver anal probe. "Why?" 

"Just curious, you not wanting to - discuss - those," Danny shrugged, waving a hand at the items. "I'm not saying we have right now but we may have some issues to smooth out. I'm guessing you associate the spreader with punishment and I'm not sure how you'd react to it if I used at other times. Come to think of it, it's the same with any bondage. That is if you're tied up first before receiving punishment every time." 

Steve paused and gave him a thoughtful look. "Yeah, I guess I've never thought about it. When he puts the spreader on, I dunno, it just makes it that harder to escape from. At least mentally that's what it tells me, forces me to accept a little more, whats going to happen. Same with getting tied down, it's like I've got to surrender to the idea of it, even if it is what I've asked for in the first place." 

"Helps you submit," Danny nodded in understanding. "And asserts his authority over you. But I don't want that to be a negative when we have sex." 

"Why would it be?" Steve asked after a moment, confused. "The punishment isn't a negative thing Danny, not for me. It's just, seperate, receiving it isn't the nicest of experiences, but it helps me. Remember what Rick did to me when I gave him the blow job?" 

Danny thought about it and gave a small smile at the memory. Steve gave him a poke and rolled his eyes. 

"I meant when he held my arms," Steve pointed out. "I'm not gonna deny it, it turns me on. Again, it asserts his authority over me but I surrendered to it, I accepted it and it helps me get into that - headspace - that you keep bringing up." 

He waved a hand in front of Danny's face and motioned to the cuffs. "Wouldn't of tried these on if I didn't like the idea of what they represent in terms of plans you'll have to put them to good use." 

"All right, I get it," Danny gave a nod of his head and grabbed Steve's hand gently, fingers smoothing over the leather again. "Just wanted to make sure we didn't need to work out some issues." 

"Who's freaking out now?" Steve smiled, holding the anal probe and butt plug up in his other hand. "You have plans for these right?" 

"Oh yeah, definitely," Danny nodded vigorously before stifling a yawn, "Tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

As it happened, 'tomorrow' didn't happen until a few days later. They were rudely awoken by a call at what Danny called an ungodly hour as he got dressed whilst Steve got the details. It was five am when they met up with Chin and Kono, equally bleary eyed after their weekend to investigate an attempted murder on a high profile friend of the Governors. Danny grumbled about 5-0 turning into the Governor's personal task force to deal with all of the crap that seemed to be connected to her as they got into the details of the case. 

The days blurred as the team existed on adrenaline, caffeine and several high speed chases. Danny ended up back at Steve's every night but they just crashed out on the bed without a thought to sex as they caught up on sleep. Eventually they caught up with the perps, with enough evidence to lock them up and throw away the key once the case went through the courts. 

They were both exhausted when they got home but Danny was itching to get Steve into bed, the prospect of sleep still a few hours off. Steve didn't want to be the negative voice of the moment but he sighed when he closed the door and suddenly had Danny plastered on him, pinning him against it. 

"Danny," he groaned, half tired, half turned on by the idea. 

"I know, I know, it's been a long couple of days. But I've got Grace from exactly seven am tomorrow and won't be able to do this for an entire weekend. So I either get to indulge now or wait three fucking days, hoping some major terrorist doesn't decide to blow up the fucking Island or get freaky with the governor." Danny grumbled, hands busily pushing Steve's shirt off and pulling his t-shirt out of his pants and up his body so he could feel the heat of skin against his fingers. "In which case we'll be delayed even longer and really Steve, unless you want to start having sex in the office with all those conviniently large windows everywhere I say we take our chance while we can." 

Steve helped him by pulling off his t-shirt and started laughing. "You've been thinking about this haven't you Danno?" 

"Ever since we put those fucking perps into the safe custody of HPD," Danny told him, giving him a quick smile before he turned serious again and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Steve's hands snaked in between their bodies to unbutton his shirt but Danny didn't have the patience to be pushed away for that inconvinience. Not when he was busy reaquainting himself with the taste of Steve, mapping out the inside of his mouth with his tongue. He grabbed Steve's wrists with a frustrated grunt, slamming them back against the door and holding them in place as he pressed his body harder against his lovers. Feeling Steve shudder and moan into his mouth, revelling in the acceptance of his dominance. 

His fingers slid to interlock with Steve's, warm palms connecting, Steve's fingers squeezing his with gentle need. He was definitely getting on board with Danny's plan to use the next few hours to their full advantage. Danny's mouth was like a limpet, pulling away from his merely to attach to his neck, sucking and licking all the way down his throat, along his shoulder, dipping down to his chest. 

Danny's fingers pulled away from his and he missed the connection instantly, planting his hands palms down against the door, holding himself up as Danny's hands reached for his waistband and roughly pulled at the fastenings, too impatient to slow down. Hot breath ghosted over his nipple for a moment before lips clamped down, the press of tongue over the nub. He arched into the touch, wanting more, growling when teeth suddenly teased the hard flesh. He pushed back against the door with sucked in breath, holding back a moan of satisfaction. Danny teased the nipple harder, testing the waters and Steve dropped his head back, eyes tight shut, enjoying the sensation. He shuddered when tongue laved where teeth had been, licking away the tease of pain before Danny bit down again, a little harder this time. 

Steve sucked in another breath, hand darting out to rest on Danny's arm. Danny's hands abandoned the attempt at further undressing him and instead pressed into him, one hand clenched round his hip, the other spread over his upper chest, pushing him back as he tortured the nipple more, drifting from lips and tongue to teeth and pressure. It was getting too much and Steve tightened his hold of Danny's arm, letting out a groan. 

"Danny," he said desperate, growing harder despite the slight torture. 

Danny shifted, giving the nipple a reprieve only to start the same assault on the other side. He could feel the tension in Steve's body, the way his chest rose and fell as he sucked in breaths. He sucked the nipple between his teeth, clamping down to hold the nub in place whilst he teased his tongue over it. Letting go with his teeth he pressed his mouth down, laving long strokes of his tongue to ease away a little of the pain before beginning again. 

He could feel Steve's erection against his thigh, matching his own though he was far from getting them off just yet. Steve let out a low groan as he pulled back, tongue flicking the sore flesh teasingly, fingers on his arm tight enough to warn him to ease off a little. 

"Pants," Danny said, stepping right back and looking over Steve. 

As Steve toed off his boots and finished undressing as Danny grabbed the tote bag and pulled out some of the contents. 

"Ready to try these again?" He asked, turning back to Steve and pausing to appreciate the view. He didn't think he'd ever get bored of greedily roving his eyes over Steve's body. He held up the pouch containing the clamps. 

Steve's eyes drifted to the pouch, giving a slow nod of want at the idea. Danny smiled at the compliance and rolled the pouch out on the dresser before turning back to him. 

"First," he said, holding up the wrist cuffs. 

Steve drew near and held out a hand as Danny fastened on a cuff. Happy with the fit he placed the other on as well. Danny glanced at the bed and rolled his eyes. "May have to invest in a new bed," he said, "Or I'm gonna have to come up with some interesting ways of tying you up with no convienient bed posts or a decent head board to help out." 

Steve grinned, in no doubt Danny wouldn't come up with something to rectify the situation. "Okay, gonna go easy with these but I'm gonna ask any way," Danny continued as he turned back to the dresser. "Safe word?" 

"Longboard," Steve replied without hesitation. 

"Longboard," Danny repeated. "Okay. On the bed babe." 

He pulled off his own shirt before easing out the two twister clamps from the pouch, palming them before he turned to look at Steve who was lying on the bed watching him. Danny put his head slightly to one side appreciating the view. 

"Before I put these on I want your nipples nice and sensitive for me," Danny said calmly. "I've already started you off but I want you to play with them. Close your eyes and tease them for me. Concentrate on how it makes you feel." 

Steve jumped on board with the direction with only slight hesitation, eyes closing and hands sliding up over his washboard abs to his chest. Danny stood and watched as Steve's palms skimmed his own nipples before he started toying meaningfully with his fingers. 

"Yeah, just like that," Danny confirmed. 

As he watched Steve he finished undressing, gently aroused as Steve lost himself to the touching. Before joining him on the bed, Danny took out the anal probe and lube from his bag also, determined to make the most out of the precious time they had together. 

"Fuck Steve, look at you," Danny said, drawing nearer to the bed. "You like it don't you, touching yourself like that for me?" 

"Yeah, yes," Steve replied in a hushed tone. Danny loved how he lost himself to sensations and wondered how much he could help Steve lose himself even more when he gave everything up to him. 

Before getting on the bed he grabbed a spare pillow, settling on his knees between Steve's spread legs, watching his erection bobbing effortlessly in the air. 

"Hitch your hips up," Danny directed him, sliding the pillow under Steve's ass when he complied and giving him a pat on the leg to settle back down. 

Leaning over him Danny bent his face down, chasing away Steve's fingers as he latched onto a nipple. Grunting, Steve arched up to the wet moisture as Danny laved his tongue mercilessly over the pained nub. Ignoring Steve's squirming he bit down a little harder, listening to the escaping harsh breath of his lover as he teased before letting go, licking all the way accross Steve's chest from one nipple to the other. Once there instead of sucking it into his mouth he flicked the nub back and forth with his tongue, enjoying the small moans he enticed from Steve. Happy the nubs were ready for more, Danny knelt back to look down over him. 

"Give me your hands Steven," Danny told him and Steve reached up willingly, opening his eyes to watch Danny. 

Giving him a smile Danny latched the two cuffs together by their small clasps and pushed Steve's hands back, following them until they rested into the pillows above his head. Giving a push Danny pressed them further, to where the mattress met the headboard, a small space there enough for Steve's to latch his fingers onto. 

"Hold on," Danny directed, waiting until Steve's fingers curled into the space, holding the panel. "Good. They stay there until I tell you you can move them understood?" 

"Yes," Steve replied with a nod of his head. 

Shifting Danny planted a hand by Steve's head and cooly stared down at him. "Yes what?" 

He watched as Steve's eyes shifted focus, feeling the small shiver of his body under him, taking a breath before he answered. "Yes Sir." 

Satisfied Danny shifted further down, capturing Steve's left nipple in his mouth again, raking his fingers over the other, twisting and rolling the nub between his fingers. Lifting up he reached for the clamps he'd rested on the bed beside him, picking up one and moving it near the right nipple, wet and glistening from it's treatment. Clamping it on he waited for Steve to adjust to the sensation, Steve arching his back a little as he dealt with the slight pain. With a smile Danny put on the other clamp, gaining the same reaction before Steve settled back down into the mattress. 

"Good babe, doing so good," Danny assured him. "Now open your legs and plant your feet on the mattress." 

Steve complied, watching him questioningly as Danny reached for the anal probe. "Gonna finger you for a little while again before we try this out," Danny explained. "Want you to get used to the feeling. Tell me if it gets too much okay." 

"Yeah, yes," Steve agreed. 

Pouring lube onto his fingers again Danny lined them up to Steve's hole, teasing the pucker gently with his fingertip. "Remember to breath Steve," he told him warningly, "Feel me pushing, gonna relax for me to do this to you?" 

Watching Steve he pushed as he took in a breath, letting it out slowly as Danny's fingers worked his hole. 

"Feel good?" Danny asked as his finger slid to the first knuckle, Steve's ass muscles tight around it. 

"Yeah, feels good," Steve agreed as his body adjusted to Danny's finger. 

Danny gave a smile and reached down to tweak one of the clamps lightly, feeling Steve's body tense round his finger as he breathed in sharply. 

"Fuck," Steve gritted out, the sensation more pain than pleasure. 

"Steve, I want you to get used to calling me Sir when we do this," Danny told him, moving his finger again. "Everytime you forget your nipples will be feeling more pain than pleasure. Take it as your first session in punishment." 

"Yes Sir," Steve replied before moaning, breath hitching as Danny's finger pushed further in. 

He teased his finger in and out a few minutes before lining up a second finger and pressing in. 

"Good Steve, you're doing so good," Danny told him, taking in the sight of Steve's cock, drops of pre cum on the tip. 

Twisting and spearing his fingers he felt Steve's ass loosening up to his touch, Steve lain out before him, the muscles of his arms flexing and unflexing as he was finger fucked, nipples caught in their tiny dungeons as his chest rose and fell in time with Danny's fingers thrusting in and out. Withdrawing his fingers Danny grabbed the probe and smeared lube over it, lining it up to Steve's hole. 

"Okay Steve, this is going to feel a little different," Danny told him. 

Steve gave a small nod of understanding and drew in a breath as Danny lined up the probe. It was sleek and thin on the end, easily inserted as it pushed through the pucker of skin. He took it slow, easing the object forward and watching as Steve's breathing picked up pace as his ass stretched to accomodate the toy. He teased it back and forth, watching as it slid further and further inside. 

"Fuck, look at you taking it," Danny whispered to him. "Stretching you open, filling you. Remember this is just the start babe, going be me you're stretched around one day, fillling you up like this." 

Steve let out a strangled moan as Danny spoke to him, head pressed into the pillows, body taught, eyes squeezed tight shut as he assimilated the various feelings Danny was creating inside him. As he moaned Danny pushed the probe further in, making him take it all the way, watching as his legs quivered and tensed, feet planting deeper into the mattress. 

"Fuck, fuck," Steve stuttered out in a breath at the sensation. 

"I take it that feels good?" Danny asked him. 

"Fuck yes Sir," Steve managed to say. 

"Then you're going to love this," Danny assured him, flicking the tiny switch at the end of the probe and feeling it buzz into life. 

Steve's body arched into life. Danny had to sit back and just watch as Steve dealt with the new assault, tried to get his brain into gear. Danny let him squirm, letting go of the probe, leaving it resting inside to continue it's delightful torture. Leaning down over Steve's body he wrapped his mouth over a nipple, tongue sliding over the clamp, teasing the nub. His fingers teased over the other, tightening it slightly round the tortured flesh. 

Danny shifted his hips, his cock sliding against Steve's and he let out a moan of his own at the connection. He revelled in Steve's reactions as he submitted to everything he was doing to him. 

Steve couldn't breathe fast enough, his fingers gripped around the headboard so tight he thought it was going to break under the pressure. Everything had been a turn on up until Danny had turned on the vibrator, then it had all upped a notch. Wet warmth wrapped around his nipple and he could feel the tingle of pleasure it created zoning down from his chest direct to his cock, like they were in sync with one another. He tried to hold still, because if he shifted even slightly the probe in his ass moved and caused strange sensations to shiver right up his spine. 

When Danny pressed closer, sliding their cocks together Steve thought he was going to fly apart, literally combust. It was all too much and not enough. 

"Danny," he breathed out, desperate and vulnerable. 

Danny left off teasing his nipples to pull himself upwards, purposefully sliding their cocks to alignment. 

"Okay babe?" Danny asked gently, mouth ghosting hot breath against his neck. 

Steve groaned as Danny shifted his hips again, grinding down against him, the probe sending torturous shivers through him. 

"Kiss me," Steve begged, needing that extra connection. 

Danny obliged, a hand snaking into his hair as he pressed his mouth hard against his. Steve arched into it, breathing and sucking, tongue sliding and jostling against Danny's. Danny rocked against him and he moaned, groaning with the pleasure as Danny's tongue licked into his mouth. 

Danny pushed himself up enough to scrabble for the lube, needing something to offset the friction of skin on skin. Steve watched him, breathless, pupils blown wide, arms aching and flexing and he clung on like if he let go he'd fly away. With one hand Danny managed to get a palm full of lube, wrapping his hand round both their cocks. 

"Fuck, Sir" Steve grunted, flinging his head back and lifting a leg to wrap around Danny's hip, urging him to rock into it. "Please." 

"What do you need Steven," Danny asked him, barely holding on to his own sanity. But one of them had to stay in control and that was supposed be him. He realised having Steve writhing underneath him was going to be a test of his own endurance in playing the dominant role in their relationship. 

"Want you to, fuck," Steve groaned as he shifted, the probe punishingly hitting his prostate. "Need you to move Sir, just fucking move please." 

"Like this?" Danny said, rocking so their cocks slid effortlessly against one another between his fingers. 

Steve whimpered and nodded his head, biting down on his bottom lip and Danny noted that was a new quirk. He liked it, it made Steve look vulnerable and desperate to contain the pleasure it caused. Danny rocked again, got into a rhythm that had Steve moaning and writhing, his entire body arching and tensing with the building pleasure. Danny groaned himself, feeling the pleasure pooling in his own belly, his hips, Steve's leg tight around him, holding him down, pulling him in. 

He bent down again and licked at the spot where Steve chewed at his lip in desperation, teasing him until he opened his mouth, let Danny kiss him and swallow down his moans as they merged with his own. 

Danny pulled back, he was on the verge but he wanted Steve to fall first, wanted to see how the finale played out on his expressive features. 

"You ready to come for me babe?" Danny whispered harsh and demanding against Steve's lips. "Want to see you, want to feel you fly apart because of me." 

Steve had lost all sense of words, a choked sound his only reply which Danny took as a definite yes. It only took a few more thrusts, a little tighter on the grip and a twist as he dragged his hand upwards. For Steve it was like taking a bullet, his entire body rocked by the force of something small and unseen. Everything tensed, warm liquid pooled onto his stomach and chest and Danny's fingers kept pulling and twisting dragging everything out of him until he was hoarse from moaning. The probe continued to torture his insides as the orgasm dissipated about his body. 

He groaned as pleasure chased along his nerve endings, feeling Danny chasing his own end, opening his eyes to watch as he bowed his head down, eyes squeezed tight shut like he wanted to keep the vision of what he'd just witnessed shut up tight. Steve tightened his leg around him, wanted to feel it when his orgasm hit. Danny came with a cry of 'fuck fuck fuck', hips grinding down and Steve felt more liquid spraying onto his skin. 

Danny slumped forward, barely catching himself before he landed full force on top of Steve. Instead he kissed him solidly as they both started to sate into the bliss. Steve would have enjoyed the post orgasm kissing if it weren't for the probe still buzzing at his insides. He pulled away breathless and managed to form words in his brain. 

"Danny," he begged helplessly. "Fucking, probe." 

"Oh fuck," Danny grumbled, pushing himself up and back enough to get a hand at the probe. He flicked it off to stop the relentless vibrations and Steve shuddered in relief, swallowing down as the probe slid out. Danny crawled back up over him, gently teasing the clamps off and licking around the sensitive flesh as Steve let out a hiss of breath. 

"That was," Steve tried to form words, but he fell silent as Danny drew up to hover him, looking at him closely. 

"Good?" Danny questioned, quirking his eyebrows before he leaned down to steal a soft kiss from him. "Amazing?" 

Another kiss, "Fantastic?" Danny slid his hands up as he kissed him, fingers wrapping around his wrists where the soft leather was wrapped around his skin. Blindly he managed to unhook the clasp that held Steve's wrists together and gave a gentle pull to ease his arms down when he wanted. 

Pulling back Danny gave him a smile and Steve lifted his head to look down, the evidence of their pleasure drying up on his body. "Messy?" he said, adding in his own word. 

Snorting Danny dove back down, kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, you can always bring Grace over any time," Steve said as they settled down to sleep, watching Danny setting the alarm to wake early.

"Yeah, I know," Danny assured him. "It's just, we're still figuring us out and I don't want her getting confused. Not that I'm not totally on board with, you know, us. But it's something I need to be completely grounded on before I unload it all on her. Means I'll have to have a 'talk' with Rachel too."

He finger quoted 'talk' as he mentioned Rachel, with a grimace at the ordeal.

"I meant for the beach, the water, fun times, Danny," Steve grinned with a shake of his head at the over complication.

"Babe, fun times for us is completely different to fun times for Grace and let's not pretend it ain't," Danny digged back. "Look, I'm not saying I'm keeping her completely seperate to us at all, it's just, she picks up on things. Believe me, kids have a weird ability to know stuff we try hiding from them. I don't want to screw her up just yet, I'm waiting until she's a teenager before I get to do that. It's in my parental contract."

"Okay, I get it Danny," Steve nodded understandingly. "So, the entire weekend huh?"

"Well, maybe you could meet us for, I dunno, shaved ice," Danny suggested with a half smile.

"It's a date," Steve grinned before fighting off a yawn.

"Ooh the awkward second date," Danny mused, flicking off the light on his side of the bed, before curling his arms round the pillow.

"God I'm so fucking easy," Steve groaned, turning off his own light and turning to press close up to Danny, arm sliding round his waist and settling his face down against his neck. "Not even onto the second date and I've already let you have your wicked way with me."

"'Wicked way with you'?" Danny repeated sleepily. "Babe I haven't even begun yet."

~

"Kau?" Rick said sleepily from the bed.

Kau'i gave a smile as he wandered into the room from the en suite, towel slung low on his hips as he rubbed at his hair with another.

"Morning sleepy head," He teased as Rick rolled onto his side to look over at him.

"Fuck baby, what's a guy got to do to get you to sleep in once and a while?" Rick muttered, a glint in his eye.

"Oh, so that's what you were trying to do last night?" Kau'i grinned and tossed the towel he was drying his hair with into a hamper by the door. "You know after a session like that I always need to go excercise first thing. It's like you tap into my adrenaline and turn it to full."

"So you're saying if I neglect you I may wake up to actually snuggle you once in a while pet?" Rick tried to sound like he was grumbling but he couldn't stop the smile edging the corners of his mouth.

"Well you can't have the best of both worlds," Kau'i shrugged. "Fuck me or snuggle me baby."

Rick held out a hand invitingly. "Come here."

Kau'i let out a sigh like it was a chore to be following such an order but went willingly, sliding onto the bed and letting Rick draw him close.

"Okay, okay," Kau'i sighed. "But only because I'm a kept man on the weekend and have no work to get to."

He frowned as Rick rolled away, turning to the side table and pulling at the drawer.

"Where you going? That wasn't a snuggle, that was a snug, not even that, it was a hug," Kau'i complained, giving Rick a poke.

Rick turned back to him and rolled his eyes, handing him an envelope.

"What's this?" Kau'i spied it suspiciously.

"Early birthday present," Rick shrugged.

"My birthday isn't for another two months," Kau'i replied surprised, taking the envelope even so.

"Yeah I know, but you'll understand when you open it," Rick explained.

Kau'i was surprised - Rick wasn't the kind of person who relied on giving gifts to show his affections to anyone, even on special occasions. He opened the envelope carefully and pulled out a small brochure advertising Island cruises. He glanced at Rick and saw the teasing smile and let out a laugh of his own.

"You want us to go on a 'haole' holiday?" Kau'i grinned as he looked over the brochure.

"I want to take you away for a few days and I figured if we're always making fun of the tourists, we should at least have some knowledge of what it is they actually do," Rick told him. "I wanted to do something for your birthday so I figured if I asked you now you may be able to arrange the time off for then, but if not then whenever. Just tell me the dates and John will get it all booked up."

"You sure?" Kau'i looked at him curiously. It certainly wasn't something he thought would be of Rick's interest.

"I'm sure I want to take you away on a romantic getaway," Rick sighed and pulled him close, hand delving down into the folds of the towel. "We both love the water, we love the Islands and we're a pair of fucking romantic lushes at heart. If it's as bad as we fear then we lock ourselves in our cabin for five nights and I get to do terribly naughty things to you to keep myself entertained."

"Well, when you put it that way," Kau'i gave a smile and then a gasp when fingers wrapped firmly around his cock. "I'll see what I can do about getting the time from work. Thanks Rick."

"No problem baby," Rick told him, giving his cock a squeeze. "Did I catch you before you went out for your morning excercise?"

"Yeah I haven't been up long," Kau'i replied, mouth lowering down to tease at Rick's neck.

Rick pushed the towel right off his hips and grabbed his ass.

"I'm sure we can give you a good work out without you needing to leave the bedroom pet," Rick assured him. "First, you can get my cock all ready to fuck you. Then you're gonna ride me. That should get rid of some of that energy. If it hasn't we'll just keep repeating the process until I'm sufficently satisfied with you're progress."

"What happend to my explaining the fuck me or snuggle me concept?" Kau'i smiled against Rick's neck, already feeling himself getting aroused by Rick's fingers and his idea.

"It's a concept I cannot accept," Rick told him, fingers squeezing and teasing at his ass. "My concept however of fucking you into exhaustion is a definite plan of action. That way I get to snuggle you all day. You said it yourself baby, you're a kept man on the weekends, my man. We've barely seen each other all week - today we're gonna make up for it. But first, your morning excercise seeing as you're so eager to get some."

~

The week started off with a bang, literally, an explosion which led them to a drugs bracket led by one of Hawaii's most notorious drug cartels. The days blurred, none of them could see straight, think straight and every new lead seemed to run into some new problem that left a trail of fuck ups that had Five-0's head spinning. They scraped through only by getting their hands on one of the high up henchmen of the cartel, with barely enough evidence to pitch against him for a long prison sentence. No doubt the cartel would pay the money for a lawyer to have him walk away with a slap on the wrists. It was a bittersweet victory for such a draining case.

Danny kept shooting Steve looks all the way back to his place. Steve was nonchalant, attempted small talk, cracked a few jokes - but Danny knew him well enough to see it was all a facade he was hiding behind whilst the problems of their most recent case gnawed at him.

Danny felt the same - but his usual sporadic outbursts every time something got fucked up meant it didn't mount up to become anything a few beers and a rant at the end of the day couldn't take care of. He processed things differently whereas Steve seemed to let everything affect him on a more personal level, especially where the team was involved.

Steve had fallen silent and stared purposefully out of the window waiting for a light to change, jaw set tight, grip almost white knuckled on the wheel.

"Steve," Danny started, but Steve cut him off, diving into another light hearted conversation.

"How about take out tonight?" Steve asked, foot hitting the accelerator hard when the lights changed, the car jolting forward suddenly.

Danny steadied himself with a hand on the dash and gave him a stare. Usually he'd make a remark about his insane driving but instead he just stared until Steve side glanced him.

"What?" He asked with a shrug. "Your choice, chinese, pizza - my treat."

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?" Danny asked him.

Steve gave him a frown and shook his head. "Everything is good. If you want take out say now, we may as well collect something before we get home."

"I'm fine, get whatever you want," Danny shrugged with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked him.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Danny tried again.

"I told you I'm fine," Steve said, changing subjects again. "Pizza it is."

Danny watched his fingers flex round the wheel, jaw set in a hard line again.

It wasn't until later, when they were sprawled out on the sofa watching some random football game that Danny tried again. Steve had been shrouded in a light, easy going barrier all evening and it was starting to piss him off. He knew what would alleviate the situation, knew what Steve needed but he wanted Steve to ask for it. It wasn't easy, Danny understood that, but for now he didn't want to throw his weight around as the 'dom' of their relationship. Steve needed to start trusting him enough to ask without getting a complex about it and trust Danny would give him what he needed when he took that step.

"Want to talk yet?" Danny asked as Steve lay stretched out on the sofa, using him as his personal pillow.

"Danny," Steve groaned at the implication.

"Steve, stop," Danny said, tone hard and insistent. "Before you start denying it, hiding it. I know something is wrong so quit saying you're okay. Talk to me."

"Its nothing Danny," Steve replied. "Its just the case, we've had a long couple of days, its fine."

"That isn't nothing and you know it," Danny pointed out. "Everything was fucked up with this case, I get it."

"Yeah, it was fucked up," Steve grumbled sitting up and looking at him accusingly. "Fuck, try leaving it be instead of dragging it all up again."

Before Danny could respond Steve had sprang to his feet, closing himself off even more.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna crash," he muttered, heading off towards the stairs.

Danny considered following him, but he knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to come on too heavily so he left it for a short while, trying to focus on the game when all he could think of was Steve, upstairs, trying to deal with his problem by burying them. Irritated Danny turned off the tv, the lights and cleared away the dishes before making his way upstairs.

Steve wasn't in bed - he was sat on the edge of it, staring at the wall, mouth down-turned dejectedly as he thought, lines etched into his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," he apologised to Danny, not looking at him as he closed the bedroom door.

"S'ok, I shouldn't have kept pushing," Danny shrugged. "Only when I see something is bothering you I want to help."

"I know," Steve nodded his head. "I just, its not just one thing Danny. Sometimes its not even something I can explain. Like you said, the entire case was fucked up. We made mistakes. I made mistakes."

"We all do," Danny pointed out to him. "Nobody is asking us to be perfect."

"Aren't they?" Steve looked over at him at that and Danny could see it, the pressure of high expectations.

It was something that had always been expected of Steve from early on in his life. Football, the Navy, the SEALs, now a governor wanting a special task force to clean up her Island with him in charge. They, as a team, looked to Steve for leadership. That was a lot of pressure, even if he was capable of bearing the burden, but everyone had their limits. Even in their relationship Danny had expectations of him. But that was balanced by Danny's choice of taking control for a time, to offer Steve some ease.

"I know it must feel like it sometimes babe," Danny agreed, moving to sit by him. "But you gotta understand some of us care about you enough to see you can't always stand up under the pressure. I don't expect you too, I don't want you too - not when it means you start hurting. But you gotta start letting me in when you're feeling like this. Start trusting me enough to help you through it, however you need to get through it. I know what you need, but I want you to start asking for it, even if that feels awkward or difficult. There's gonna be times you're going to have it given to you whether you ask for it or not, but I need you to realise there's flexibility here. It's not all about me giving out orders and you having to submit to them."

"I just, I feel out of my depth sometimes Danny," Steve replied honestly. "The way we are, in this relationship, I'm still trying to figure out some stuff. I'm not used to having to deal with all the crap that builds up there and then, or have someone notice and actually care enough to try and get me to talk about it. Plus, well, we've not actually, you know, dealt with that side of things yet. I know we've spoke a little about it but this is the first time I feel I could be reaching out to you for it and yet I'm shit scared it's going to screw us up. I feel like its a big fucking ask Danny."

Danny turned to him, hands lifting up to frame his face, holding him steady to face him. "It is a big ask, it is. I get that, I get that this is new for you and we're both trying to figure out what works for us. But you trust me with everything else and you've gotta start trusting me for this as well."

"I do trust you, I do," Steve told him earnestly. "Just give me some time to think Danny."

Danny shook his head and wouldn't let him go. He knew the longer Steve thought things out and slid under the pressure of all the fuck ups, the problems that had came against them the last few days, the worse he'd feel about it.

"You've had time to think Steve," Danny told him firmly. "The longer you put this off, the worse it will be."

"Danny," Steve grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Ask me," Danny coaxed him.

Steve pressed his lips together. Danny could see it in his eyes, the internal fight to hide inside or give up the control.

"Steven if you want something from me, you're going to have to ask sometimes. That's all I want from you, right now all I'm demanding is that trust," Danny told him sternly. "It's all part of the process , showing me you're willing to give up that control, that you trust me to take care of you how I see fit, how you need."

"Danny, I need," Steve managed to breath out, tongue stumbling over the words. It was difficult to just let go, even when it was Danny he was letting go for. "Fuck, why is this so difficult?"

He pulled away from Danny and leaned forward, head in his hand. Danny ran a hand up his back, rested it at his neck, fingers brushing the skin there comfortingly.

"Because it's different to anything we've done so far. Because it's difficult and personal," Danny pointed out gently. "Because it's another layer to us, defines the roles a little more clearly. Because like you said, you don't want to screw it up. The fact that you say that means this is important to you, us, like this."

He fell silent and Steve didn't reply right away, but Danny felt him relaxing where he kept his hand resting on his back.

"I shouldn't have let that dealer go," Steve said after a short pause. "I let him go because I knew they'd go after him, perhaps rough him up a little, but I was so fucking angry about everything. I know we couldn't pin anything on him, but we could have brought him in, kept him busy for a few hours at least while we found something on him. Instead we end up with another body in the morgue. And Kono, fuck I shouldn't have put her in that situation. I know she's capable, she can take care of herself but fuck it was close Danny, so fucking close."

"We had nothing to hold him on," Danny pointed out gently. "Whether we'd brought him in on some trumped up charge or not, they'd have taken their revenge eventually. And yeah, what happened with Kono shouldn't have happend. But we're all aware of the risks and hey, she's okay."

"Doesn't make it right," Steve replied.

"No, it doesn't, but we learn from it and move on," Danny shrugged. "Whole fucking case was bad from beginning to end - not the first and won't be the last."

"Danny," Steve said taking in a deep breath. "I just need, I need you to help me deal with this. I wish I could shrug things off like other people, that I could say 'well these things happen'. But that doesn't stop the guilt, or the feeling I've disappointed people, or that I nearly ruined a life because I misjudged a situation. It's all my responsibility."

"Will punishing you help?" Danny asked carefully.

"Yeah," Steve nodded quickly. "Yes Sir."

Danny could hear it in his voice, the submission, Steve starting to slide into that place where he could let go and know Danny would take care of him. Danny let his fingers play at the nape of Steve's neck a little longer before he withdrew his hand.

"Okay, strip and stand facing the wall over there until I'm ready to deal with you," Danny ordered, a stern, no nonsense tone to his voice.

Steve stood quickly, avoiding his eye and moved away to start stripping down slowly. Danny watched him, noted the still nervous tension in his limbs, the slight anxious look in his eyes. He wondered on the best way of taking care of this. He had the paddle but he didn't warrant this to be in need of anything extreme, just a session to help Steve move on from the case. He thought perhaps a more intimate session would benefit them both, help Steve lower his barriers down even more though it could present a new challenge to his nervousness and feeling of awkwardness in the situation.

Danny waited until Steve was stripped, standing facing the wall waiting. He knew it was all part of the process, the waiting, the expectation. Danny stood and loosened off his tie a little, rolled up his sleeves. He paused and gave a second thought to his plan, wondering if perhaps it was too much too soon, but he shrugged off the feeling. He pulled the chair away from the desk and placed it in the open area of the room.

"Steve, do you need to talk about anything else before we begin?" he asked as he settled down on the chair.

"No Sir," Steve replied.

"All right, then we'll begin," Danny told him. "Over here babe."

He watched Steve's face carefully when Steve turned, saw him sitting in the chair. The small jolt of confusion, surprise, washed away by a flush of nervousness again.

"Danny," Steve whispered as he approached. Being put over the knee for a spanking hadn't ever entered his head as a possibility. It felt somewhat strange and embarassing.

"Now Steve," Danny said, tone hard and insistent, not giving him time to think about it.

Steve came to stand by him but lingered again, Danny taking him by the hand and giving him a pull downwards.

"Steven the longer you pause over this the worse it's gonna be for your ass," Danny warned him. "You want this, you do it my way. Fucking get over my knees, put your hands on the floor to brace yourself and stretch out your legs on the floor behind you. I want your ass presented to me for punishment right now."

He knew the longer Steve was given to think about it, the more reluctant he could become. Instead he pulled at Steve again, watching him give in with slight reluctance, lowering himself down as he was ordered. Steve stretched his arms out, palms flat on the floor, legs stretched out behind him, ass in perfect position for Danny. Danny let him rest there a little while, getting used to the idea as he leaned forward, an arm snaking round Steve's waist to hold him, he rubbed his other palm over Steve's ass.

"Okay babe, lets do this," Danny said after a momentary pause. "I'm gonna keep going until I judge you've had enough, but if it gets too much before that you use your safe word to let me know, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quietly.

"You can also use this experience to learn," Danny said, bringing his hand down hard, Steve tensing momentarily, he lifted his hand and brought it down once more. "Not to linger when I tell you to present yourself for punishment."

He kept a steady rhythm, hand rubbing over the reddening flesh every so often as he spread his aim around the defined curves of Steve's ass. At first Steve took it without a sound, the only reaction a slight trembling of his body as the quick fire pain shivered through his skin. But the longer it continued, each sharp blow landing a top of one another he started to shift and squirm. Danny listened to the small gasps escaping his lips, felt his body loosening to the nervous tension he'd been harbouring about such an intimate, exposing pose to receive his spanking.

"Easy Steven," Danny soothed, slowing down but not letting up the constant slapping of Steve's flesh. "You need this, submit to it. If this is what it takes to get you past all that guilt you let build up, then you're going to lay there and take it."

Steve's skin was heating up, a bright red sheen emerging on the spanked flesh as Danny worked his hand. Danny made sure to even out the strokes but kept them centered, knowing even after the session was over Steve wouldn't easily forget his punishment. The reminder would follow him around for days. Steve was really moving now, legs and ass flexing as the pain didn't drift anymore but lingered, building and building with no release under Danny's relentless hand. Pained moans illicited from him and Danny tightened his arm around his waist, holding him steady and not giving in to his evident discomfort.

"Take it baby," Danny ordered, tone hard, demanding as he quickened his pace again, not giving Steve a moment to deal with it. "Need you to let go of all the fucking guilt and hurt that seeps into you, make you realise you're worth so much more than you let yourself think. I don't need you to be perfect Steven, I just need you to be, and if that means doing this to you then you're gonna fucking accept it, no matter how long it takes or how many times we have to do this."

Steve shuddered in his hold, breathing through the pain and panting. "Danny," he gasped, fingers curling into fists as he tried to contain himself, tried to still himself under the onslaught. "Fuck, Sir, please."

Danny felt him giving in, heard the desperate, coarse surrender in his voice. Steve stilled, body jerking only when he brought his hand down, not giving him respite of a firm delivery of each blow despite the pained flesh. Danny brought his hand down again and rubbed it over the warm flesh, his palm tingling with the drag of skin. Steve let out a low moan, dragging in shaky breaths, and Danny brought his hand down again as Steve squirmed from the new torture, forcing him to submit to it. Steve shuddered again, bit back a groan as Danny once more rubbed the red sore skin he was now faced with.

He let Steve lay there for a time, rubbing the flesh as he withdrew his arm from around his waist, running his hand instead up and down Steve's back comfortingly.

"You can get up now," Danny said gently. "Go and stand facing the wall again. You'll stay there until I tell you otherwise."

Danny knew Steve needed some time alone to process what had gone on, let the punishment do it's work mentally as well as in the physical release it gave him. He helped Steve up and sat watching him as he went back to the wall, stood with his back to him, ass red and looking painful. Danny would rub soothing cream into it later but for now Steve would have to suffer the lingering pain.

He left the room, only for a few minutes, using the time to double check the downstairs was secure, an excuse to give Steve the time he needed. Danny also needed time to think. He knew he'd been hard on Steve, especially for their first punishment session, but Steve was used to far more severe methods and Danny knew he could handle it. He also wanted to make sure he ingrained into Steve that he wasn't going to hold back, Steve needed it that way and Danny was going to give it to him. No pussy footing around because the relationship was still in it's early days.

His palm still tingled from the session but it was a satisfying feeling, knowing how it would have helped Steve. Danny returned to the room, finding Steve in his place by the wall. Danny approached him, pressing up close, palms cupping round Steve's ass cheeks as he crowded him. Steve shivered from the touch but didn't try to move from it or make a sound.

"There are going to be other times when you need this babe," Danny said gently. "Sometimes I'll know before you ask for it, sometimes you'll be punished just to remind you of certain things, help you learn to let go and submit. There's gonna be times I'll punish you even if you don't feel you need to be. But there's gonna be times, like tonight, where you know what you need and you need to ask for it. I know it isnt easy for you, asking for it just like that, so what I want you to do is if ever you need this from me and you find it hard to ask or don't get a chance too, you come and wait for me like this. Stripped down, facing the wall, waiting for what I can give you. That way I know what you need without trying to coax the request out of you. Okay?"

"Okay," Steve agreed softly with a slight nod of understanding.

"All right, go lay on the bed and I'll rub some cream on this for you," Danny told him, giving Steve's ass a small squeeze.

Steve did as he was told as Danny got the cream from the cabinet in the bathroom, settling down by Steve on the bed. The cream was cool on his fingers and Steve grimaced a little as it hit his skin but Danny was gentle, covered the area well aware that the after care was as important a part as meting out punishment. Steve looked tired and glassy eyed as he looked at him and Danny lay down, fingers drifting aimlessly up and down his back.

"You okay?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, I will be," Steve assured him. "Thanks Danny."


	10. Chapter 10

As the days passed the old case was forgotten as a new case began. The only reminder of the case was the lingering twinges of a spanking on Steve's ass. It was different to what he usually suffered after a caning, or even after receiving the paddle. He figured it was probably not only the physical remnant of the punishment that lingered, but how it had been applied, the mental pushing Danny had done to him. Even in all his time knowing Steadman, Steve had never been put over the knee. 

There was still something embarassing about the position, despite it only being him, Danny and the four walls of the bedroom. It had also been intimate and strange, receiving punishment from Danny. They'd experimented plenty in their time togther but the punishment had pushed at some boundries Steve hadn't wanted to give into. He was glad Danny had pushed for it, not hard, but coaxing, careful to assure him it would be okay. Danny had instinctively known he'd needed it and maybe he was right, perhaps receiving more often would spare him the headaches and stress he'd usually carry around for weeks before giving in to it. Desperate for release from the pressure, like if it wasn't lifted he'd suffocate from the heaviness of it. 

Receiving punishment wasn't a delightful prospect, far from it, but Steve understood if they were going to take this kind of relationship seriously, then it wasn't all going to be experimental fun and games. The sex so far was fantastic, but the relationship couldn't just rely on that physical chemistry. It seemed they were both ready to invest into the relationship, no matter how slow they took it. 

They got home early evening and Steve had managed to convince Danny to let him give him extra surfing lessons. Between himself and Kono they were managing to get him into pretty good form on the water. They spent a few hours enjoying the waves, Danny didn't even pretend to not enjoy himself anymore but told Steve it was more about the company than the actual sport. Still, he admitted that he was ready to allow Grace to get the surf lessons she'd been bothering him relentlessly for for months. He even agreed to let Steve, as well as Kono, be part of those lessons. 

They sprawled out on the sand as the sun set, tired from their excercise and the long day of work. 

"I'm just wondering," Steve started, filtering off to a pause and giving Danny one of his awkward looks. 

He still found it difficult to broach the subject of some aspects of their growing relationship. Danny appreciated it, Steve had a way of both wearing his heart on his sleeve for others but shutting himself in with barriers few could penetrate. Not that Danny was all that great at talking about his own feelings, but he'd had experience in the kind of relationship they were in and could broach the subject much more easily. He didn't say anything and just let Steve find his words. A blushing Navy SEAL was always endearing, not that he'd inform Steve of this view in case he found it mocking. 

Steve shrugged at his own awkwardness and took in a breath. "I get we're letting this - us - just figure itself as we go along but I dunno, are there any 'rules' to this?" 

Danny frowned and gave him a blank look. "Like what?" 

"I have no idea," Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look I've been around Steadman's enough to see there's certain - aspects - to submission and I'm still trying to figure out where it fits for me, as person as well as for us as a couple. But I'm thinking maybe you have expectations for me, or there's stuff you want of me. Or maybe I should be doing things without waiting for you to explain it to me." 

"Well, yeah, I guess," Danny nodded understanding. "Look Steve, that whole aspect of our relationship, it isn't the only thing that defines us. Some couples, they thrive on being in that head space all of the time. For me personally, it's just a part of me, I get to be that for you but not only that. I think you're the same, you don't need to lose the control all of the time, just enough to ease the pressure. You know I love that you still get nervous about talking about domination and submission, but I want you to start feeling more comfortable about it and the only way you can is to talk about it." 

"Okay, talking is good," Steve nodded in agreement. "When I can actually make myself talk about it. Shouldn't be so fucking hard, it's not like I'm not used to taking orders, submitting to superiors." 

Danny waved his hand and shook his head hard at that, staring directly at him. "Okay one, I doubt in any of your training you were ever given order to drop to your knees and suck cock or strip off so you could have your ass spanked. And two, this is not a superiority thing. We're equals always in this relationship, just because one of us takes more control than the other doesn't make us superior or inferior to one another. I'd never want you to feel that way okay? If we're defining rules here than that is rule one, you never should feel inferior just because you submit to me." 

Steve took in his face, the serious determined look in his eyes and nodded. "Okay Danny, I understand, I get it." 

"Good," Danny affirmed with a nod. "And I understand you find it a big deal to talk about. Took me a long time to recognise that part of me responded better in relationships where I could be that much more in control. Talking about it was awkward, learning to guage a situation, hell even approaching a situation, a scene, was awkward. Because it's not something people just talk about usually. But you learn, by asking questions, by talking. Even if you think it's stupid to ask or talk about." 

"I've never been the kind of guy to talk about relationships," Steve shrugged. "I guess thats why it worked for me and Catherine for so long, because it wasn't anything deep and serious. Plus we spent so much of our time away from each other we never really did get into deep chats about where it was going or what we wanted out of it. Not that that relationship was, you know, like this. She didn't know anything about my going to Rick for punishment. I don't know what she'd have thought about it. Maybe she would have understood, or maybe she'd have been put off because of it." 

"She's a pretty open minded person," Danny replied in thought. "I don't think she'd have judged you because of it." 

"You never know though do you," Steve said with a sigh, sitting back. "Not even sure what she's going to think when she finds out about us." 

"We won't know how anyone will react until we tell them," Danny said. "But we've got good friends Steve, I don't think we're going to come up against much negativity. Any way, we'll jump that hurdle when we're more prepared for it." 

"Yeah I guess," Steve trailed off, leaning back on his elbows and pondering on his thoughts. 

"C'mon, out with it," Danny said after a few seconds silence. He could almost hear Steve's brain ticking. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" 

"I dunno-," Steve started before trailing off and catching Danny's unbelieving glance. "I'm just thinking, in a hypothetical situation,-" 

Danny sniggered and gave a shake of his head before he lay back on the sand and looked up at the sky streaking with reds and tinged pink clouds. Steve poked him nervously before he continued. 

"If we ever went to one of Steadman's parties say," he shrugged waving a hand. "Would you, I dunno, want me to crawl after you and shit like that?" 

Danny didn't reply straightway, perhaps to swallow down a small laugh that was threatening to break out from him. But Steve had a point, a lot of submissives enjoyed crawling around afer their Dom's, especially at events like Steadman's, which encouraged people to explore their Dominant or submissive sides more deeply and openly. 

"Well, I'll be honest, I've never been a person to enforce that kind of behaviour," Danny finally replied. "I mean, I get why people want to, on both sides. As a show of power from the Dom, sign of submission from the sub. But no babe, I don't expect you to crawl around after me. Unless of course you want too?" 

"No, well I mean, I guess if it were expected I'd do it," Steve said, looking slightly confused at the idea. 

"I will want you to kneel by me on occasion," Danny pointed out. "As a sign of submission. Even here, when we are alone, just the two of us I'll want that. But crawling, no, not on my list of expectancies from you." 

"What do you expect?" Steve asked curious. 

"For you to trust me," Danny replied. 

"No, I know that," Steve replied. "And I do. I mean, physically, like the kneeling. You'll expect that as a sign of submission at times. So what else do you expect?" 

"Good manners and behaviour," Danny said. "Not all the time, but when we're sceneing definitely, and if we ever did go to one of Rick's parties together as a couple. Part of being a Dom and sub is being a reflection of the kind of relationship we have. At a place where we're surrounded by fellow Dominants and subs, I'd want you on your best behaviour and be aware every action you take is a reflection of the both of us. It's the same standard I have to set for myself." 

"Would you want me to wear a collar?" Steve asked him, catching the look that crossed Danny's face. 

Something told Steve he'd struck a nerve. 

"Eventually," Danny said in a strange tone. 

Steve looked at him quizzically. "I'm guessing that means something? The idea of me wearing one?" 

"Collaring can be seen as a big step in the relationship. Like a full sign of commitment, being owned," Danny pointed out carefully. "Especially when around other like minded people, like at Steadmans. Remember how Kau'i wore the collar and chain, always by Rick's side? It can be an important part of the process, of the relationship." 

"It's a big deal for you isn't it?" Steve said knowingly, "The idea of me wearing your collar." 

Danny nodded, honest, but nervous as well. The idea of Steve wearing his collar had been something he'd been secretly thinking about, but he knew it was too early to consider just yet. He'd carefully avoided the subject because he didn't know how Steve would react to the concept. 

"I'd want you to think about it," Danny admitted. 

"Okay," Steve said with a smile of assurance but not pushing the subject. "What else?" 

"Um, okay so as I keep saying there's training involved in this kind of relationship," Danny pointed out. "Which will be re-enforced with discipline. That's not always going to be a physical spanking. Sometimes I may be a little more intense in the way I treat you, like, remember how I left you in the bedroom after your spanking the other day? There may be times I leave you like that for longer. Or maybe I'll have you kneeling by me but completely ignore you, just let you stay there. Sounds harsh I know, but it's to get you into that headspace that you're doing it simply because that's what I want you to do. You may want something more out of it, but that's my decision not yours, when and how you will be rewarded for your efforts. There will be times, like on the weekends or days I can't be here, that I'll set ground rules. Like not pleasuring yourself, or if you are going to jack off you have to call me first and explain in every detail what you're doing to yourself. I want you to get into that headspace where I own you, even to the point of only me allowing you the release of orgasm, no matter if I'm here or not." 

As he spoke he saw a dark, intense look cross Steve features at the idea of that, Danny being in that much in control. Orgasm denial was a very controlling but satisfying step in their kind of relationship, Danny always found and he didn't doubt Steve would respond to that kind of training. 

"I see I may have struck a nerve," Danny grinned teasingly as Steve swallowed down hard. 

"Yeah, maybe," Steve nodded slowly. 

"Then that's definitely something we'll be experimenting with next weekend I can't be here," Danny decided. "Course there's still going to be discipline spankings. You may not find it fair but I'll set down the rules, say, every time you forget to call me 'Sir' at appropriate moments or forget to say 'please' and 'thank-you', or forget your manners you'll receive ten slaps on the ass. But it won't take you long to learn if you keep getting put over my knee everytime you mess up. I'll also expect you to kneel in a certain way, if I tell you to stand by the wall you'll be expected to take up a certain position. If you fail in those you'll receive ten over the knee. And if the over the knee experience doesn't help you learn then you'll get the paddle. Gonna be times you don't fuck up but I spank you anyway, just to remind you I can and that you submit to me." 

Steve took all of this in without reservation. It was a little more than he'd first bargained for but he understood there was more to this kind of relationship than what he'd usually see at the fetish clubs or Rick's parties. 

~   
"Pants," Rick said over his shoulder, listening to the sound of a zipper undoing after a slight pause. 

He opened up the cupboard where he kept their personal equipment and picked up the chastity cage from where it was nestled an the back in it's box. It was rare he used it now, Kau'i was well trained in submitting his pleasures to Rick's control, but it didn't hurt to mix things up now and then. Kau'i didn't enjoy being caged up but it made the experience all the more satisfying for the both of them when he submitted fully to it's application. 

When Rick turned Kau'i had dutifully dropped trou and was patiently awaiting whatever Rick had in store. When he saw the cage his face naturally dropped into subdued dissapointment. They'd lucked out on a long weekend, Kau'i had worked the last three because of a big case his firm was involved in and Rick had taken on some clients to fill in the time. It was their first weekend where it would be just the two of them and Rick was taking advantage of the oppurtunity. 

"When you said you had plans, this isn't what first came to mind," Kau'i commented with a sigh as Rick drew nearer to him. 

Rick gave him a small unapologetic smile as he took Kau'i in hand, fingers tightening slightly round his cock. 

"I think we both need to be put through our paces this weekend," Rick informed him. "Things have been so hectic lately we've barely had a chance to spend much time together. We're going to take full advantage of the next few days to reconnect." 

Kau'i tried to keep a neutral face and ignore the teasing grip Rick had on him as he spoke to him. Wearing the cage was bad enough without having to deal with an erection whilst locked in. Rick was testing him and gave him a small sly smile as he slipped the cage on. Kau'i wanted to ask how long he'd have to wear it for this time but he knew it would be a mistake. He just had to accept he was going to wear it, for the next three days if Rick thought it neccessary.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey I've been thinking," Danny said as Steve appeared from an early morning swim, scrubbing a towel through his hair as he flicked on the TV. 

"Don't hurt yourself Danno," Steve teased as he settled on a sports channel and flung the towel over the arm of the couch. 

"Funny guy," Danny pointed out as Steve flashed him a smile. "What do you say I give Rick a call and see if we can't put his renovations to good use?" 

"You mean hire one of his rooms?" Steve asked, giving the idea some thought. 

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "I think it would be fun and interesting for the both of us." 

"Sure," Steve nodded before looking at him carefully. "Nothing too, you know,-" 

He raised his eyebrows and Danny snorted at the implications. 

"Don't worry babe, nothing too heavy this time," Danny shook his head. "But like I keep pointing out, until we get the bed situation sorted out up there, we're limited as to how much stuff we can do. Basically I'm wanting this oppurtunity to tie you up and do deliciously naughty things to you just because I can." 

He pulled out his phone and put in a call to Rick, leaving Steve to process his words. Steve didn't look unimpressed by the idea and followed him as he moved towards the kitchen. Steve made coffee as Danny spoke to Rick, the call lasting for a few minutes. 

"Great, he's invited us over for a meal first with him and Kau'i," Danny said with a smile. "Even offered us a guest room so we aren't limited to how long we stay. I said I'd call with a definite time, I've got Grace next weekend so it'll have to be after then." 

"Sleepover," Steve grinned, "Nice. Hey about the bed situation-" he started as he handed Danny his cup and headed back into the living room. "I've been thinking about that too. I want to do up the master bedroom, the room I'm in now is my old room and while it's okay, it's a bit pointless having the master bedroom there doing nothing. So I figure if I'm decorating and moving rooms, why not buy a new bed too? Maybe you want to come help pick one out." 

"Bed shopping," Danny teased, "Wow Steven, next thing you'll be asking me to move in!" 

Steve shot him a glance and looked slightly sheepish, eyes flitting away awkwardly before he gulped down a mouthful of coffee. 

"Oh, sorry," Danny apologised. "Babe, it wasn't meant, I mean I didn't mean-." 

"S'ok Danny," Steve shook his head with a small smile. "Look, you're welcome to any time. I know we're figuring all this out. Hell the offers is always there, moment you're ready to, you can move in here. But you come with baggage, I'm not saying it's a negative thing, but you said so yourself, we have to think about Grace in all of this and suddenly telling her we're dating and oh by the way, living together? That's a big deal - so yeah, I want to ask you to move in. But in a way I don't want to because I don't want you to feel you're letting me down for saying no." 

"It's not that I don't want to Steve," Danny told him earnestly. 

"I know," Steve nodded his head understandingly. "I get it. But in the meanwhile, we can at least start getting prepared for it, do out the master bedroom, go bed shopping together. Even start fixing up one of the spare bedrooms for Grace for you know, the future." 

"And here's me thinking you may freak at the idea," Danny shrugged. 

"Danny, the things we've been doing the past few weeks and you think I'd have issues about having you move in?" Steve exclaimed with a snort. "You basically live here any way. When's the last time you were at your apartment when you didn't have Grace?" 

Danny pondered on the point and gave a sigh. "Guess you're right." He agreed, "so when do we decorate?" 

\- 

Steve found it turned out Danny had very particular tastes when it came to beds. Considering some of the conditions Steve had had to sleep under over the years, a mattress and pillow were luxury items. But for Danny, everything from the frame, mattress and look had to be perfect. Steve tried not to liken it to something akin to clothes shopping with a girlfriend, something he'd been subjected too on rare occasions and definitely not something he enjoyed as a pastime. 

Instead he hovered while Danny browsed and figured he'd leave the final choice to him as long as the measurements were what was needed for the room. 

"Check this one out," Danny said zig zagging his way through the shop floor. 

Steve followed and cringed when Danny yet again got comfortable on one side and bid him to lie down on the other. 

"If you like it then its fine," Steve told him. Again. 

"Steven, lie the fuck down," Danny told him with a look that Steve took as a warning to quit resisting and take bed shopping with his boyfriend a little more seriously. 

With a sigh he lay down onto the mattress and was just thankful Danny hadn't told him at any point to lay spread out just so he could get an idea of what 'that' would look like. 

"What d'ya think?" Danny asked, giving a little bounce. 

"Nice," Steve assured him. It was comfortable, he'd sleep. He'd sleep in any of the beds they'd so far tested. But he tried to show more enthusiasm and added, "It'll go with the rest of the furniture too." 

"I like it," Danny declared. "Everything we need, plus comfy." 

Steve bit down on a 'thank fuck for that' and instead sat up, gave a smile and grabbed the information slip next to the bed to scour it's dimensions. To hell if it didn't fit the space, he'd make it fit if it meant no more bed shopping. Turns out it was a few inches smaller than the space alloted which was fine by him as long as it accommodated his long frame comfortably. He spied a salesman coming their way, with the usual look of 'sell sell sell' set on his fake features. 

"Time for some bargaining Danno," Steve told him before leaning over to him. "Get a few hundred knocked off the price and I'll make you a very happy master tonight." 

"Promises, promises," Danny sighed with a roll of his eyes, standing to greet the salesman as he arrived. "You should be careful what you say Steven, I'll hold you to it." 

Steve stood back and watched with appreciation as Danny showed off his New Jersey charm to the salesman. The guy was a tough nut but even he wasn't a match to Danny's quick wit and it didn't take long to barter off money from the bed and the guy even threw in free delivery. As he led Danny away to finalise details, Danny cast Steve a smug look and a dark expression as he passed him. 

Steve wondered what he'd let himself in for. 

~   
Kau'i looked dejectedly at him as he lay out the items on the side table. 

"Assume the position over the bed," Rick told him as he busied himself with his task. 

Rick had made him endure the cage for two days without any self satisfaction and Kau'i had been hoping for more of a reward because of it. However he took up his position as ordered, crawling over the bed, bracing himself with his hands on the mattress, knees just on the egde, body leaning forward enough. His caged cock hung down below him, over the bed where Rick had already placed a towel. Of all the activities, scenes they put themselves through, this was Kau'i's least favourite. Of course, he doubted anyone enjoyed it. But it also helped him focus on a deeper submissive state to Rick's control as his master, being milked without the enjoyment of an orgasm. Even in this expelling of a natural bodily fluid Rick controlled whether it would be pleasurable or not and this was one way of asserting his control and ownership of his pet. 

Kau'i felt the gentle brush of fingers at his hole as Rick started preparing him for the procedure and relaxed as he started probing more evidenly, the latex a soft touch to his pucker. Kau'i pulled in a breath as the lubed, rubber covered finger breached him, preparing him without any effort to make it pleasurable or enjoyable. 

"Feel okay pet?" Rick asked him, sounding barely interested. The tone set the mood, this wasn't in any way to feel like a build up to sex or anything loving. Rick was merely asserting his authority. 

"Yes Sir," Kau'i answered dutifully, ignoring the small dull pain as his cock slightly responded naturally to his masters touch. 

The cage took care of any attempt at a growing erection, pain offsetting any chance of further enjoyment. Kau'i felt the finger slide from him and waited as Rick prepared the prostate massager to use on him. He felt the dull press, the probe not that thick to accomodate as it slid inside him. Rick pushed it to it's breach point and started to twist and use it for it's purpose. It took time but the familiar feeling grew, the weird sensation as Rick worked the massager with a steady, un-wielding and patient hand. 

His cock started leaking pre-come, Rick used his free hand to adjust Kau'i stance, bending him further over, massager more insistent. It didn't take long, after the first initial drops of leakage he started to flow freely, liquid leaking from the slots of his cage. Rick persisted in the massaging, ensuring every drop was expelled as Kau'i dealt with the frustrating effect of coming without the usual pleasures that came with it, balls still full but nothing to drive them to emptiness as he was milked. 

The weekend had been long, intense. It was only the second time they'd embarked on a deep Dom/sub session but Kau'i felt their connection had deepend. He was still exploring his own submission, whereas Rick was a pro Dom, much more in touch with his dominant side and his role in their relationship. But stripping back to the basics, Kau'i knew, had known, for a long time he was in love with the man. It wasn't something they instinctively spoke about or said very often, but the feelings were mutual on both sides. If there was one humbling, touching thing about Rick, Kau'i found, it was whilst he was in touch and very much aware of his dominating side, he was vulnerable when it came to showing and talking about feelings of love. If he didn't say it enough he showed it through actions, looks, caresses and Kau'i appreciated those as much as if he said the words every day to him. Their roles of Dom and sub were secondary to who they were and what they meant to each other. 

Over the months Kau'i had learned so much in terms of submitting to his master, Rick had patiently led him deeper into his own submissive state with a steady, careful hand. As much as he hated the act Rick was carrying out, it re-asserted his authority over him and Kau'i could only slide deeper into his submission to it. Their relationship wasn't always about reaching the climax of pleasure and it wasn't as if Rick was taking an unfair advantage. 

They would usually take full advantage of a few days together like they couldn't get enough of each other. But they'd yet to make love which was frustrating, but proved Rick was as patient in waiting for it as he wanted Kau'i to be. Not that he hadn't enforced some kind of chaste rule upon himself. He'd had plenty of blow jobs and hand jobs over the two days, but the only thing Kau'i had had pentrate him was a dildo, vibrator and now a prostate massager and it was the first time Kau'i had been allowed in any way to come. All in all it had been eight days, because of their work, since they'd made love which only added to the frustration. Kau'i was craving that physical connection and so far Rick had denied him it. He doubted Rick was having an easy time denying himself that either. 

As a Dom, Rick had to prove he could control himself like he controlled his sub, which wasn't always easy. But it proved to Kau'i that he wasn't the only one who suffered or had to learn in their relationship. It wasn't about punishment or training, it was about trust and connecting on a different level. It wasn't all about the sex, but the thoughts and feelings that made up their relationship as well. 

Kau'i felt the massager being withdrawn as the last drops fell from him. He felt the familiar emptiness in his ass like he'd been fucked but no residual pleasure as he would normally. Instead he was left dissatisified, balls heavy but no lingering need to come, no exciting experience to glean from. 

"Go stand by the corner," Rick ordered in a dull, bored tone. 

He'd been in that mood the last few hours, Kau'i craved the usual attentiveness of his master. Dutifully he stood, walking to his corner of the room usually assigned for awaiting punishment or to think about the effects of his punishment after receiving some. 

"Hands on the wall, spread your legs and straighten up," Rick told him. 

Kau'i shifted position obediently and listened as Rick moved about the room, clearing up the towel and items he'd used on him. A few more minutes and the door closed, leaving him alone. 

Kau'i wondered how long he'd be left to stand there. It was a test - he could easily leave his corner without Rick knowing, walk around, sit or lie down. But he remained where he was because it's what he'd been told to do. 

He stayed there until Rick returned an hour later. He didn't shift as he listened to his Master in the room, awaiting new orders if they were going to come. 

"Over here pet," Rick said after a few more minutes. 

Kau'i turned to find him sitting in the chair in the middle of the room and his heart sank a little more as Rick patted his lap. But he quickly went to him, taking up the position over his knee when Rick guided him there with a hand. Rick ran his hand over his ass softly as he spoke to him. 

"You've been very good over all these last few days pet," Rick told him, giving an ass cheek a squeeze. "But there are a few small things you need to improve upon as you know. Things you wouldn't usually be punished for but it has been a while since you received discipline. Perhaps we need to rectify that hmm?" 

"Yes Sir," Kau'i replied, knowing it was fruitless to say otherwise. He'd only get spanked more for it and Rick was right. Punishment did help him focus better, though the idea of it more often wasn't appealing. 

"You're getting sloppy in the basics," Rick informed him. "You know when we have company I expect the best of you, and you always deliver except on a rare occasion. But when it's just the two of us, you should always present your best self as well shouldn't you? Don't you think I deserve at least that much pet?" 

"Yes Sir, of course you do," Kau'i said, a little ashamed. He knew at times he didn't perhaps put as much thought or effort into his presentation when it was just the two of them. 

"I'd of thought especially in the position you're in this weekend, being caged, that you'd want to present to me the best of you in hopes you'd be rewarded for it at the end," Rick thought aloud in a dissapointed tone. 

Kau't felt a sheen of heat on his cheeks and was glad RIck couldn't see his face, disgraced as he was. It wasn't always the big scenes that Rick looked for his commitment in submission, but in the small, but equally important gestures in between. 

"I'm sorry Sir," Kau'i apologised after a beat. 

"Well hopefully this will help re-enforce how important it is for you to be your best for me," Rick said. "If you don't improve we'll move on to more extreme measures." 

Kau'i didn't like the sound of that prospect. Over the knee spankings were bad enough, Rick's hand was firm and thorough. But he was a pro at wielding other instruments of discipline, paddles or worse, the cane. Rick hadn't ever caned him but it was a constant threat, even when Kau'i knew Rick would never use it unless they talked about it first. But the threat was enough to ensure he took his discipline sessions to heart. 

Rick spanked him soundly, until his ass felt on fire every slap that was brought down. He tried not to squirm much under the barrage but it was hard when all his body wanted to do was escape it. Worse still Rick hooked a leg around his to hold him better and was relentless, making sure he drove home the point. Kau'i had endured many spankings from his Dom, but this was a severe one. Still it was better than if he had been using a paddle. Finally the spankings subsided and Kau'i lay helpless and exhausted from it over Rick's knee, a hand rubbing his back. 

"Go take up your position by the wall again pet," Rick told him in a gentle tone, helping him up. "Think about why you've received such a hard spanking this time." 

"Yes Sir," Kau'i replied, subdued, pausing before he went back to his corner. "Thank you Master." 

Rick made him stand there for a long time, ass on fire and he wasn't even allowed to rub it soothingly, hands braced against the wall again. But he reminded himself of perfect posture, that the spanking had been to enforce such thoughts as to posture, being thankful, accepting everything Rick tried to teach him as his Dom with gratefulness. 

Eventually Rick went to him, less brusque than he had been with him. He didn't bear grudges or malice after punishment, care and attention was as equally important as enforcing behaviours. Kau'i didn't move an inch as Rick rubbed soothing cream against his skin silently, sure to cover every part of the redness. 

"Get dressed pet," Rick ordered tenderly before he withdrew, giving Kau'i space to move. 

Rick stood patiently waiting for him with a watchful eye until he'd finished. He gave a small nod towards the door and gave him a smile. 

"Come on, it's too nice a night to be cooped up inside," Rick informed him. "We'll have supper on the veranda." 

~   
"Where you going?" Danny asked as Steve sat up with a sigh, bored watching TV. 

"Gonna go work on the car," Steve said. Another storm had set in and the rain and wind buffeted at the windows. If it had been nice he'd have went for a hike, a swim, anything to clear the boredom. He hated being cooped up at times, no matter the company. 

"No you're not," Danny told him matter of factly, before he turned his attention back to the tv. 

"I'm not?" Steve questioned sarcastically even as he stood up. 

"Nope," Danny repeated. "I seem to remember somebody promising to make me a happy master tonight and so far I've yet to see anything to prove that to me." 

"C'mon Danny, later okay?" Steve whined. He really wasn't in the mood for playing around. He looked over to the window mournfully, rain pounding down, clouds dark and heavy in the sky. A run would have gotten his adrenaline going, used up his excess energy. Working on the car at least would tire him out a little, give him something to do seeing as Danny was happy to laze around watching crap tv. 

Danny turned to look at him, a puzzled look on his features. "Later?" he asked, like he was surprised Steve thought he had the option. 

"We've got all night," Steve shrugged. 

"Yeah, we do," Danny nodded. "And we can start now." 

"Danny," Steve rolled his eyes at Danny's stubborn look. 

"Steven," Danny replied, tone insistent and demanding. 

"What do you want me to do?" Steve asked him, peeved. 

"Well you can drop the attitude for one," Danny said to him. "Go upstairs, get the toy bag and bring it down." 

Steve spun round and headed for the stairs, body tense as he left the room. Danny eyed him, wondering how long it would take to break through that stubborn mood. 

"Oh and Steve," Danny called before he was out of earshot. "I want you naked when you come back." 

Danny didn't doubt Steve was trying to get in a zone for whatever he had planned for the evening. It took him more than a little while to come back down stairs, toy bag in hand, naked as the day he was born. A irritated, inconvinienced look still lingered in his eyes but Danny ignored it. Steve just had to gets used to the fact that sometimes, Danny was going to demand of him whether it inconvinienced him or not. 

"Good," Danny said, sitting up a little on the sofa and holding out a hand for the bag. Steve passed it to him and waited, wondering what else he had in store for him. Danny waved a hand to a space accross the room to him. "Go kneel over there." 

He didn't miss the petchulant sigh Steve huffed out as he turned and walked over to the space Danny had directed. Danny decided if Steve was going to be in this kind of mood all night he was going to be as pissy and demanding as he liked to teach him a lesson in respecting his Dom's wishes. 

He glanced over at Steve who dutifully got to his knees in his spot and eyed Danny with half a glare. Danny set the bag aside, got up and walked over to him. 

"Straighten your shoulders," he said abruptly, giving them a poke. "Hands on your knees." 

Steve did as directed and Danny ran a hand through his hair, from the nape of his neck upwards. "Head down a little," he told him, Steve tilting his head forward. 

"Good," Danny said approvingly. "You'll stay there until I tell you you can move." 

"Danny," Steve gritted out through his teeth. 

"No talking unless it's your safe word," Danny ordered, leaving his side to sit down on the sofa again. 

He watched a tense, hard line settle into Steve's shoulders like he was kneeling, under duress of his own underlying wants. Picking up the remote Danny flicked around channels until he settled on the local news, upped the volume up a notch or two and ignored his sub who he found to be acting no better than a moody child at the moment. Danny decided to let Steve sulk for the time being, give him a chance to give in to the fact this is what Danny wanted of him and he had to submit to it. The one thing proving to Danny that Steve was fighting an inner battle and evidently winning was he didn't use his safeword to get out of the situation. 

But Danny couldn't be sure if that were down to plain stubborness, or Steve's want to do as his Dom asked


	12. Chapter 12

Kau'i had received enough disciplines that he usually manged to ignore the discomfort of sitting in the hours and days afterwards, or at least he could hide his discomfort from others. But this particular time around even he found it difficult not to shift around as they sat and ate. Rick kept casting him careful, even pitying glances, knowing he'd been hard on him. Kau'i never complained or ever alluded to being made uncomfortable from his punishments, he didn't see it as respectful or grateful to his Dom. 

Still, it was a lovely evening considering and after their meal they remained on the veranda of the house, watching the sunset and enjoying each others company. They'd moved from the table to a lounger, Kau'i had sprawled himself out as usual up against Rick, wanting the closeness and excuse to take pressure off his ass as well as use Rick as his personal pillow. There was something always satisfying about curling up to the man for Kau'i, his broad chest perfect for lying against. 

Rick's hand gave his ass a teasing squeeze and Kau'i huffed out a grunt against his chest but didn't say anything. 

"I've been pretty hard on you all weekend haven't I?" Rick said after a pause. "Sorry pet." 

Rick rarely apologised for his actions, Kau'i never expected him too. They were both aware of each others limits and anything extreme or new they always talked in depth before trying anything out. If things did go wrong or too far, and they had on very rare occasions, neither of them had bore any grudges. They just talked it out. Kau'i shifted his arm tighter round Rick's waist and squeezed. 

"Don't apologise," he said firmly, an order of his own. He moved his head so he could look up at him, Rick looked slightly worried, concerned. "Hey, like you said, we needed to reconnect. That means things are a little more intense that they usually are." 

"There are other ways of us reconnecting," Rick pointed out with a shrug. "Could have just fucked all weekend." 

"Yeah, like rabbits," Kau'i agreed with a small smile. "But last time I checked our relationship was more than just fucking." 

"Still, I should have talked with you first about it," Rick replied, giving a small smile. "Instead of throwing you in the deep end. I know I told you I had plans, but maybe you had plans for us as well and I didn't give you a chance to voice them." 

"Hey," Kau'i sat up a little, inched his way upwards to look him in the eye better. "I'm not complaining about how this weekend has gone. So yeah, maybe I had other ideas about what we'd do. It would have just went like any other time we've managed to get a few days off together. It would have been fun, we'd have enjoyed ourselves, we'd have gotten time together because fuck did we need it. But we needed this as well and I'm glad you just went with it. If I really didn't want to go ahead with it I would have said so, idiot." 

"Just because I just spanked you soundly already doesn't mean I won't again," Rick teased him with a frown at the use of 'idiot'. 

"Maybe I'll punish you if you start second guessing your actions," Kau'i retorted before looking stern. "Sir!" 

Rick gave him a grin and a wink, squeezing his ass again. Kau'i resisted a grimace and dropped a kiss to his mouth before he pulled back. 

"You know I trust you don't you?" Kau'i asked him. 

"Yeah, I know," Rick nodded. "Look Kau, just because this is how I live my life, that I do this for a living, doesn't mean I know everything or that I won't ever fuck it up. I make mistakes, sometimes I start wondering if I'm doing the right thing. And I really don't want to fuck us up." 

"I know you don't," Kau'i shook his head. "And you aren't. We are good. This weekend has done us good. And yeah, I get it, you're not the big all knowing, full of wisdom pro Dom everyone sees you to be, not all of the time. I don't expect that, because I get to see this side of you, the one that isn't always so cock sure of himself. What's got you in this mood anyway?" 

"Been watching you shift around with a pained look on your face most of the evening," Rick sighed. "Usually you don't look so hurt. I've put you through enough all weekend what with enforcing the cage, denying you pleasure, restricting you with rules, never mind a severe spanking." 

"Discipline hurt's every time," Kau'i told him. "I just hide it better usually. You're not always so heavy handed but it's not like I've not taken worse before from you. And yeah, after a week of not having a chance to connect with you and then being forced to endure the cage for a further two or three days, it's frustrating. But I have a choice in this and I willingly follow your lead, give you that control. I don't like it when you start getting that guilty vibe Rick, makes me wonder if I'm giving you the wrong kind of signals. If something was wrong, if I felt this was going in the wrong direction I'd say something, you know that. Have I done something to make you think you fucked up?" 

"No baby, you haven't," Rick shook his head solemnly. "It's just, despite wanting to instill the discipline, being a hard hearted son of a bitch at times with you when it comes to punishment, I don't like seeing you hurting afterwards. Sometimes finding the balance between enforcing the discipline and at the same time applying the care and attention you deserve isn't always easy. I don't want you to feel neglected or wrongly done by, by me." 

"Do you love me?" Kau'i asked him, looking him straight in the eye. He knew Rick didn't usually like to be faced with the question, that the words were at times harder to say than the actions that showed it. RIck didn't answer straight away, shifting on the lounger under Kau'i intense stare. "It's a simple question baby. Do you love me?" 

"Yes Kau, I love you," Rick said eventually, humbled enough to say it when faced with his lovers intense glare. 

"Say it again," Kau'i insisted. Rick wasn't the only person with owning rights in their relationship, just because he was the Dom, that he was usually the one in control. Kau'i owned Rick as much as Rick owned him and sometimes Rick had to be forced to submitting to his own awkward feelings, no matter how strange it made him feel. Kau'i had never asked Rick why admitting openly, out loud, feelings of love, of talking about their emotions was hard for him. It was just who Rick was. Kau'i loved, appreciated, enjoyed every kind of act and show of love Rick bestowed upon him. But sometimes, just sometimes he needed to hear it. 

"I love you," Rick said again, his voice was slightly hoarse, like the saying of it may be followed by rejection. There was something quite close to fear in his eyes, Kau'i wanted to reach in and shake it loose from him. 

He gave a smile, pressed his mouth soft and tender to Rick's before he pulled back a little. "Tell me again," he whispered, words ghosting over his lips. 

"I love you," Rick admitted again, this time voice dripping with want and need. 

Kau'i pressed his mouth forward again, feeling Rick's arms wrap tight around him, pulling him closer. 

~ 

Danny knew in other circumstances he would have made Steve remain in his current position longer, but it was early in the relationship. He wasn't used to intense long sessions of kneeling yet and Danny was aware he needed to be careful how much he pushed for. He idly watched the news, casting glances every now and then to his sub as he delved into the bag. He pulled out the cock ring, an adjustable strap around. Steve had earned himself some denial punishment for his behaviour and would wear it for the evening Danny decided. Danny also got out the lube and dildo, he still wanted to work on Steve getting used to penetration. It was taking all his own self control not to fuck him, Steve responded deliciously when they'd played around so far but Danny wanted to wait for the right time before they got to that point. 

Danny turned off the tv and focused his attention on Steve. His shoulders were less tense and he'd kept the position Danny had put him without a hint of discomfort whether he were feeling it or not. 

"Steven," Danny said to him. "The way you're kneeling now, the position you are in. I want you to remember it because there's going to be times I'm going to order you to kneel and wait for me like that. This is your waiting position. Now come and stand in front of me babe, there is one thing you're going to be wearing tonight." 

Steve got up and went to him obediently, coming to stand in front of him. Danny still sensed a slight tension but he didn't seem as irritated as before. Danny understood, it wasn't easy to just submit, especially when Steve had had plans. But it was merely part of the relationship now, that sometimes, Danny's demands were going to take precedent over whatever plans Steve had. 

Danny picked up the cock band and efficently slid it under Steve's balls, pulled it up and wrapped it around the base of his shaft, making sure it had a nice tight grip before he snapped it shut. 

"Maybe this will remind you not to get an attitude when your Dom puts certain demands on you, despite your own wants," Danny pointed out sternly. "Please me tonight and I may allow you to come. Now, down on your knees and remind me what that mouth of yours can do when it's not back chatting." 

Danny didn't miss the darkening look in Steve's eyes, pupils already starting to blow wide, his cock stirring from Danny's touches as he had fastened on the cock ring. Danny sat back and opened his legs to accomodate Steve as he settled down between them and let him get to work unfastening his pants. 

Danny lay his head back and rested his hands either side of him on the sofa, acting completely oblivious to the fact Steve was getting ready to suck him off. He was still a little peeved himself by Steve's behaviour and thought it would do Steve well to work a little in his efforts to please him. Steve liked contact and words as well as the physical touch to get him into his headspace, but Danny wasn't going to just hand it all to him on a plate. 

He felt calloused fingers grip round his cock carefully and slide it free from the confines of material. Breath ghosted over the head and Danny had to use every ounce of control to not let out a moan at the feel of the breezing warmth. 

Early on in the relationship Danny had considered sending Rick a thank you card for helping Steve perfect his technique at blow jobs. They could be pretty spectacular when Steve put his mind to it and it was evident even from the start, as he sucked the head between his lips just so and held there, that tonight he was definitely putting his mind to it. Tongue darted over the tip and Danny sighed, relaxing into it as Steve got to work pleasing him. 

Steve pushed his mouth right down, swallowing around Danny's shaft before he pulled right off, instead licking up and down slowly before taking Danny back into his mouth. Danny didn't shift or moan at the licking and Steve knew Danny was holding back on him, making him work for the pay off. He slipped fingers around the base, tight in a circle and rubbed up and down as he sucked Danny in again. 

He felt Danny shift and would have smiled a small victory smile had his mouth not been occupied. Instead he concentrated on sucking the cock resting against his tongue, massaging it as he gave a small hum of enjoyment. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and his hand was jerked away suddenly and pushed down into the sofa cushions in a vice like grip. Danny's free hand came to a rest atop his head, keeping him going after the startling move. 

"Just your mouth," Danny pointed out gruffly. 

Danny's fingers didn't withdraw from where they held his wrist, pressure pinning it down. He watched as Steve bobbed up and down his thickening shaft and drew in a deep appreciative breath at the feel of his mouth. Relaxing back again Danny pulled his hand away from Steve's head and dropped it back down to the sofa, huffing out a breath and relaxing into the blow job. 

"Slow it down baby," Danny ordered, voice husky and low. The rhythm Steve had set slowed down a notch in response and Danny smiled to himself. "Mmm yeah, just like that." 

He had no intention of letting this be over quickly and let Steve rise and fall, working his mouth in a slow rhythm for some time. He wanted Steve's jaw to ache from the use of it later, a reminder of how Danny was in control of his body. He slid his hand back into Steve's hair, getting enough of a grip to pull him up slow and steady until his cock tip rested between his lips. 

"Just use your tongue," Danny told him, still not looking down at him but enjoying the enticing feeling as tongue laved at the head. Danny sucked down a breath and buried a moan of enoyment. He felt Steve's hand shift under his grip, pulling nervously like Steve needed to hold onto something. 

Danny didn't doubt Steve was getting aroused as he gave in to being used. Opening his eyes he looked down to find Steve looking directly at him, eyes blown with arousal as his mouth sucked and laved on the head of the cock positioned between his lips. Danny let go of Steve's wrist and reached for the lube, popping the lid. 

"Show me your hand," Danny told him. Steve lifted it up beside him from where it had rested on the couch. "Have you been practising how to prepare yourself like I told you?" 

Danny pulled at Steve's hair enough to pull his lips free of his cock, a sign of permission he could reply. When Steve answered it was in a deep, wanton tone. 

"Yes Sir," he breathed, breath making Danny's cock tingle with need. 

"Good, you can practice some more now then," Danny told him, pushing him back down to take his cock in his mouth again. "Show me the fingers you usually work with." 

Steve curled his fingers to show Danny and Danny drizzled lube liberally over them. 

"Get to work pet, need that ass nice and loose for use later," Danny told him promisingly. "And keep working that mouth on me." 

Steve shifted in position enough to reach around behind himself. It wasn't the easiest of positions but Danny just wanted proof of Steve's willingness to obey. As Steve probed his own ass Danny applied pressure to his head and got him back into a rhythm of sucking on his cock. A moan vibrated through Steve's mouth and along his shaft and Danny smiled, pleased at the response. 

"Yeah, work at that hole for me," Danny encouraged as Steve's arm shifted and his body accomodated to the self stretching. "You like that don't you? The idea of peparing yourself for whatever your Master wants to do to you." 

The question earned him another vibration of a groan, Steve easily falling into that place from Danny's words, turned on by the control, slowly giving into it. Any idea or feelings of resistance were breaking down, which pleased Danny, but he wasn't going to simply forget the resistance had been there. 

Steve shifted between his legs, body tensing and relaxing as he prepared himself, grinding down on his own fingers. His mouth lifted off Danny's cock as a shudder of pleasure ran through him and he let out a gasping moan. Much as it aroused Danny to see Steve in such a state, he needed to bring him back into focus of what exactly they were doing. Steve moaned again, self pleasure thrumming through him. Danny pulled his head back to face him, eyes full of dark brooding as he looked at him with a hard stare. 

"Did I tell you to stop working that mouth on me?" Danny demanded of him. 

Steve's breath was coming in harsh, deep gasps and it took him a moment to focus fully on Danny. He shook his head best he could with Danny's grip in his hair. 

"No Sir," he managed to grit out. 

"I want that ass prepared for my enjoyment later," Danny pointed out to him. "Not yours now. You need to focus on pleasing your Master, Steven, not yourself and right now you're not proving that focus to me. Take your fingers out of your ass and go kneel back over there. I'll decide later whether we'll continue but right now I'm unimpressed by your behaviour. You need time to think about how to sacrifice your own needs for your Dom." 

A look of confusion followed by disapointment at the sudden dismissal entered Steve's eyes before he dropped them away from Danny's, unable to hold the stare. He let out a grunt as he withdrew his fingers and pushed himself dejectedly away from the sofa. He did as instructed and got to his knees back in his place. 

"Put your hands behind your back, keep your head bowed, shoulders and back straight," Danny ordered from where he sat on the couch. 

Steve shifted into the appropriate position and Danny's eyes roved greedily over his sub, Steve's cock already full, erect, rising from his groin at an angle. The cock ring a permanent tease as it eased off his arousal and pleasures with it's tight grip. Danny pressed a hand down to his own cock, fingers squeezing tight round his shaft to stave off his own arousal. He could easily jerk off and give himself some relief, punishing Steve in the process by making him miss out. But Danny planned on drawing this session out as long as he could and it would do him some good to prove control of his own desires as well. He wanted Steve part of satisfying that desire and he at least deserved a second chance. Eventually he'd learn to either please his Dom or suffer the punishment of denial in both his own pleasures and his Master's. But Danny knew he had to be fair in teaching him how to submit himself to his Dom in a way that was fitting to Danny's expectations. 

Instead Danny grunted as he chased away his erection with a tight, painful grip around his shaft. Eventually his cock wilted and he was able to fasten himself back up, wincing at the self denial. He watched Steve, the tension in his shoulders as he held himself straight, the tell tale signs of a soldier used to holding a certain tight position of respect to those in charge of him. Danny doubted Steve would have trouble learning or maintaining the various positions of kneeling and standing he'd be expected to learn in his submissive state. 

Sighing a little loudly, to convey his disapointment at how the evening was going, a mental stimulation for Steve to muse on, Danny got up from the sofa. It was getting late and they'd yet to eat. He left Steve alone to go scour the kitchen to decide what they'd eat for their evening meal. There were various left overs, things that needed to be used up before the weekend was over. Danny grabbed a bit of everything, laid it out on the bench and heaped food onto his plate. He considered pausing the session to give Steve a break, let him eat with him, but he wanted to maintain the pressure and intensity for the moment. He needed to show Steve that sometimes, he was going to be hard on him no matter how early in the relationship they were. 

He stayed in the kitchen to eat, let Steve sit it out alone in the living room. But he didn't linger long in eating, not wanting to abandon his sub for too long, no matter how hard he was being on him. When he was done he went back to him, found him still in his spot, looking slightly forlorn in his predicament. Danny felt a stab of pity and guilt for how much he was expecting of him but brushed it aside. He reminded himself Steve knew enough to understand the use of his safeword and if he really wanted out of this, if he was uncomfortable by proceedings, then he understood he had that power to at least pause what was going on and talk it out. 

"It's getting late, go get yourself something to eat," Danny told him curtly. "When you're done return here and get back into your current position." 

Danny grabbed the paper from the side table by the couch and boredly skimmed through it as Steve left the room without a word. Checking his watch to time him, Danny decided to give him fifteen minutes. If Steve didn't return after that then he'd make sure the dismissal hadn't turn into some freak out for his partner. Steve returned after ten or so, taking up his position again in his spot without a word. 

Danny folded the paper and dropped it onto the table beside him, taking in Steve again. His cock had wilted measurably since before and he seemed even more dejected. Danny was pleased at least to see his orders were being taken seriously. He doubted Steve was having an enjoyable time at the moment and was realising the realtionship wasn't always going to be fun and games. 

"Steven, next time you're given permission to do something, like now for instance to go eat," Danny started in a mildly stern tone. "I expect a better show of manners on your part." 

Steve's head dropped lower at the implication and sighed heavily. Danny knew he was pushing him, Steve probably even thought he was nit picking but if he didn't enforce the rules now there'd be no point of them. 

"Yes Sir," Steve replied sounding chastened. "I'm Sorry." 

"Don't worry, you'll be disciplined later to help you remember," Danny pointed out to him. 

"Yes Sir," Steve said humbly. "Thank you." 

Danny felt a pang of pity for his sub and shifted on the sofa to lean forward. 

"Steve look at me babe," Danny said, voice softer than he'd been using on him previously. 

Steve lifted his head to look at Danny. The look on his face was one of dissapointment, at himself. It reminded Danny of the moment they'd had talking before his first punishment session, how Steve was always felt he was expected to give his best always, even when it was impossible to meet that level of expectation. Danny gave him a soft smile of reassurance. 

"I know I'm being hard on you," Danny told him gently. "But it's to help you be the best you can be in this relationship. You're doing well so far. I'm pushing you only because I trust you can handle it and you are. Accept that you're not going to do well in everything all of the time, that sometimes you're going to have to work for my approval and praise. You won't learn and adjust and really meet your potential unless you accept this is how its going to be. And I have to enforce it with discipline, in order for that to happen. You won't want it, it isn't enjoyable, but you have to surrender to it all the same." 

Steve's face was a complex mix of emotions, trying to understand what Danny was saying, fighting to submit to it. Danny was happy enough that he was winning that fight, no matter the difficulties he was facing. He still hadn't chosen to get himself out of his current predicament and Danny knew there was an underlying show of trust in that gesture. 

"Now, put your head back down," Danny told him. "Think about what I'm telling you and why I'm putting you through this." 

Steve dropped his head back down immediately and Danny watched as he pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, like he was working on his inner calm. 

Danny left him to think on what he'd said for a short while, making mental notes about the discipline punishments he'd have to apply. He needed to maintain a constant enforcing of the rules in order for them to take effect. Steve was already up to thirty swats because of his bahaviour and lack of manners. If he earned anymore Danny determined they'd have to section them into seperate times in order for Steve not to be overwhelmed. He needed to learn from them and not be left feeling broken and abused. 

Danny also decided to stick with the over the knee approach. He liked that it made Steve feel awkward, humbled and almost shamed by the intimacy, all feelings which would help take him into his submissive state. If Steve continued to repeat the same error Danny would apply the paddle as a harsher form of punishment but for now he'd stick with spankings. He enjoyed the more personal nature of them, seeing his sub lain out over him to accept his punishment. 

Danny looked over Steve again who'd barely shifted. At least he could praise him on his stature, the way he held himself. Danny stood and went over to him and ran fingers through his hair tenderly. 

"All right babe, let's see if we can't try again," Danny said gently. With his free hand he unzipped his pants and groped his cock out from within the confines. "Please me now and maybe I'll reward you for it. Or maybe pleasing me is reward enough hmm?" 

He gave a soft tug on Steve's head, getting him to lift up. "Keep your hands behind your back and open your mouth pet. Let me use you." 

Steve complied, mouth dropping open immediately and Danny could see the want to please in his eyes. Steve responded so beautifully to this kind of control and massaged his tongue along Danny's shaft as Danny fed his cock through his eager lips. 

Danny sucked in a breath and enjoyed the feel of Steve's wet warmth providing him his pleasure. Keeping a hand at the back of his head to steady and guide him Danny shifted his hips in a slow rocking motion. He kept a slow gentle rhythm to allow Steve to adjust and start to work his mouth efficiently. Danny looked down to watch him, Steve's face upturned to him eyes dark with arousal and desire as he looked on his Dom.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve tried to accept everything Danny was telling him with an open mind. It wasn't easy, this was far more imposing on him than anything they'd taken part in up until this point. Danny had set in upon him with a demanding, tight set of rules and keeping up, remembering everything expected of him sounded easier said than actually done. 

Yet he felt himself surrendering to Danny, giving in to that control and feeling safe within its confines. He knew he trusted Danny enough to guide him through these early stages until he had mastered the basics. He found Danny's more demanding, hard Dominating side as arousing and attractive as his more caring gestures. As he sucked on his cock Steve was stimulated by the power and control Danny took in guiding his mouth, as well as the soft caress as he brushed his free hand over his cheek in a caring, loving way. 

Feeling his current submission pumping a new intense feeling throughout his body both scared and intrigued Steve. He knew it would take time to assimilate to those feelings and it was strange to admit to the fact that he wanted this, that he was so inclined to that side of himself despite it being a whole new state of feelings for him. He also felt he owed Danny the opportunity to guide him through it with a caring and domineering hand. Yet there was a lingering part of him that fought against it as well, a stubborn streak that he had to fight to keep buried lest he somehow damage what was going on. 

When Danny had first told him to kneel he'd been reluctant, near to the point of refusal. But wasn't this what they both wanted, what they were both working towards? It wasn't the full definition of their relationship, but it was a part of it and Steve had to acknowledge that. Not everything was going to be about the pleasure, the fun, the enjoyment. Every relationship needed work and theirs had an extra dynamic and layer they needed to work on and strengthen. 

Keeping up with Danny's changing mood also left him reeling a little. He was beginning to understand the point of this excercise, focusing on his Dom. And Danny was right, the reward would be to give Danny pleasure in a way only Steve could provide. Accepting that he himself may not gain any physical pleasure afterwards was the hard part for Steve. His own cock throbbed, his arousal mounting again as he sucked on Danny's cock with the steady back forth rhythm Danny set in place. The cock ring staved off any impeding orgasm that may wish to suddenly present itself, keeping him in an effective limbo of aching pleasure that he needed to ignore. This wasn't about him, it was about Danny. Steve understood, but it was hard to focus when your cock throbbed and called attention to itself as pleasure pulsed through your limbs and forced moans into your throat. 

Steve tried to ignore his own needs and instead relaxed more into Danny's embrace as hands framed his face. He slackened his jaw, felt the ache as he worked his mouth and felt Danny canting his hips and fucking his mouth. A moan escaped Steve's throat and along the shaft of cock his lips were wrapped around, but Steve knew it was because of how Danny was holding him, using him. Fucking his mouth for his own needs. He stared up at Danny, needing to see that show of dominance, how it reflected in his features as he took control and pleasure from his sub. 

Danny's eyes burned into his with a fierce intensity as he fed off his submission. Steve found it dizzying, the way his body and mind reacted equally to the display of dominance and power, like it was something he'd been missing in his life. He knew it was going to be a strange but exhilirating state to explore and he needed Danny to anchor and guide him through it. 

Rick had shown him glimpses into this, the possibilities, but with Danny it was a whole different experience. He belonged right there, offering himself up as he was and Danny didn't care about the flaws, the inadequacies. Steve groaned again, body thrumming, cock desperate in it's tight hold of the ring. He hoped his willingness was conveyed by his expressions to Danny, his enjoyment was in being used as he was, not in his own feelings of pleasure though they were overwhelming to deal with. 

Danny's thumbs rested at the sides of his mouth, pressing just so, adding a slight pressure to his aching jaw. Steve pressed his tongue up against the shaft of cock sliding against it, tracing the thickened veins as they dragged back and forth. Danny's rhythm quickened, falling into the desperate need as he drew nearer to his edge. Throughout he'd kept mostly quiet, but Steve liked him talking, lulling him into that secure place. He was denied that attention, a punishment and Steve hated it. He liked to hear Danny's fast mouth, the dirty words, the meaning behind them, helping Steve adjust into his submission. 

But as Danny drew closer to his orgasm he offered up words of encouragement to his sub. Steve could only gaze up at him with glassy eyes and drink in the sounds pouring from him as Danny ordered him to prepare to swallow down what he was fed. It was a dirty litany of words and Steve felt them soak into him, unashamedly accepting and answering them with moans of gratitude. 

Danny slid a hand into his hair and grasped roughly, a move that sent electric shivers straight to Steve's cock and made it jump within it's confine. Steve knew if he wasn't wearing the ring he'd have come there and then. Instead he fought to stave off his own impeding oragasm as it was deflected by the cock ring and felt Danny hold him still, hips snapping forward. 

"Fuck baby open that throat for me," Danny stuttered above him. 

Steve was awed by the power of his lover, Danny's eyes still boring into his with a fierce intensty even as he reached the brink of orgasm. He didn't lose his momentum or demeanour as his hips ground forward, Steve felt liquid hitting the back of his throat as cock spasmed against his lips and inside his mouth. 

He swallowed down with a pure greed, urged on by his feelings of being owned and used by his Dom. Danny's balls continued to empty and Steve accepted every drop he was given. When his orgasm finally sated, Danny pulled back slowly, easing off his grip a little as his cock started to slowly soften, tender and sensitive. 

Steve sucked in deep breaths, leaning his head forward slightly to rest against Danny's thigh as they both recovered. Danny petted his hair after a few moments. 

"So good babe," he said, pleased with his behaviour. "Fasten me back up." 

Steve realised he'd been gripping his own wrists tightly behind his back to keep his hands from moving, resisting the urge to hold Danny's thighs and pull him closer. He unclasped his hands and lifted them to press Danny's cock back into his pants, pushing up the zipper and fastening the button at the top. He buckled Danny's belt up also before looking up at him, hopeful he'd done a decent enough job. 

Danny looked down at him with approval and cast him a soft smile. 

"Over onto the couch, facing the back, kneeling," Danny told him. 

Steve went to it, knelt on the cushions and braced his hands on the back to save losing his balance. Danny followed and ran hands over his hips. 

"Move your knees back baby, so they are on the edge of the seat and spread them," Danny guided him. Steve shifted back as told. Danny ran hands up his back and pressed forward. "Lean forward, that's it, yeah spread your arms out, head down." 

Steve sighed and bent lower as Danny's hands skimmed over his back. 

"Okay Steve," Danny talked him through it. "Going to work on your ass a little more." 

Danny ran his hands over Steve's ass and then dipped down to trace the crack. His fingers dipped further and drew a shiver and swallowed down whimper as he traced Steve's hard cock bobbing between his legs. 

"Sshh pet," Danny soothed him. "We may get to that eventually. But right now I want to play with your ass, get you used to having your hole used by me, for my enjoyment. Gonna use the dildo this time, it's nice and thick and will get you stretched and used to being filled nice and full. Your allowed to talk freely now, I want to know if it hurts or causes too much discomfort okay baby?" 

"Yes Sir," Steve managed to breath out. 

"Okay, gonna work that ass with my fingers first," Danny explained, grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his hand and against Steve's hole. 

He didn't waste time, getting Steve prepared quick and efficently. Steve gripped onto the back of the couch and ignored how the feel of Danny's fingers heightened his arousal. Then the blunt head of the dildo pressed up against him. Steve sucked in a breath, let it out slow as Danny pressed it slowly in. Steve could feel himself stretch to accomodate, letting out a small groan in response. 

"Yeah, feel it stretching you babe," Danny said gently, a hand rubbing at the small of his back. 

As the dildo pressed further in Steve felt trapped within his own feelings of pleasure. He tried to remember everything they'd gone through in their previous play sessions as they'd practised penetration. Breathing, relaxing, accepting the feel and how it aroused him. But he was already aroused, pain and pleasure had pooled into his groin, the cock ring staving off his coming along with his own will power. But this added torture was too much. 

"Danny," Steve grunted, dipping his head low and letting out a hard breath and grunt. "Can't, please just can't." 

Danny paused the probing dildo, brushed his fingers over his lower back in a soothing motion. "Sssh baby, just relax." 

Relax, yes, Steve knew he needed to relax. He tried to do that but his body was too turned on, too buzzed to fall into that relaxing mode they'd worked on. Steve gulped down on a sob as Danny resumed pressing the dildo into him. Fuck he couldn't take it, much as he willed his body to adjust and how much he didn't want to disappoint Danny, but he couldn't cope with any more. He needed Danny to stop but Danny wasn't listening to him, then he remembered why. 

"Longboard," he gasped out just as Danny started to push the dildo in back and forth, teasing his ass muscles. "Fuck longboard, Danny." 

He felt the dildo withdraw carefully and Danny steadied him with both hands as he took in deep shaky breaths. 

"Steve, talk to me," Danny said, instantly concerned. 

"Just, too much," Steve managed to gasp out. His cock still throbbed and pleasure was now pooled and desperate in his hips, thighs, deep in his gut, a constant torment 

"Okay, okay," Danny petted him. "Turn around, lie down, c'mon." 

Steve manged to do so, whimpering when his cock brushed against the cushions. He lay back and Danny leaned over him carefully. 

"All right, just take some breaths," Danny assured him, fingers running down his stomach to the top of his groin. "Need to take this off." 

"Fuck no, wait, can't take it," Steve shook his head. "Fuck it's too much Danny, feel like I'm going to combust." 

"Then combust babe, you've worked hard enough for it," Danny assured him. "I'll give you the option. You can let me take off the ring and come or you can wait until you're arousal starts to fade and go without." 

"Fuck," Steve groaned and lay a hand against his eyes. He'd never been so turned on before, even his skin seemed ready to explode from the pleasure. "Fuck Danny, okay, okay." 

"Okay what pet?" Danny asked, needing clarification. 

"Take it off," Steve groaned at his own greed for pleasure. "Please, fuck, please Sir let me come." 

Danny reach down and unstrapped the ring. Steve let out a low moan at the sudden freedom, hips lifting off the couch when Danny took him in hand and stroked upwards once, twice, before the orgasm hit him. It was like a brute force punch to his gut. He felt his hips canting up into Danny's grip, come releasing and spurting everywhere. He moaned and gripped the side of the couch with one hand as he pushed up, balls emptying, chasing the orgasm as it flew through every part of him. 

He was left dazed by the after effect, collapsing heavy limbed against the couch and unable to speak for some time. Danny left only to fetch a damp cloth, Steve didn't even realise he'd gone until he felt cool wetness brushing against his skin, making him jump a little. Danny let him recover and didn't speak until he managed to open his eyes and breath normally. 

"Okay?" Danny asked concerned. 

"I will be," Steve told him. He wanted to talk but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Instead he pulled Danny down to him, feeling a sudden need to be held by his Dom. 

"Okay pet," Danny whipsered against his skin. "You're okay. You did good, a few things to work on but fuck Steve, I'm very pleased with you." 

Steve wasn't sure why the endearments and words made him feel so clingy and desperate for Danny to hold him tighter. Why they made him a little embarassed. All he knew was next time he wanted to do better, to prove to Danny he was learning. That he was receptive to new lessons and to show his Dom he was willing to accept anything he put him through for the sake of their relationship. 

~ 

Danny let him rest, stretched out on the couch. There was a glassy eyed look in Steve's eyes and he followed Danny's movements closely as he shifted around the room. Danny guessed he'd tapped into a pretty deep part of Steve's submission but Steve was still trying to figure out what that meant, what that felt like. He'd ensured Steve knew sometimes his Dom was going to be hard and demanding of his time and focus and that in itself took up a lot of energy. 

Eventually Danny went to him and give him a soft poke. "Lift up," he told him before settling down to sit and pulling Steve back down to lie against him. "Want to talk about it?" 

"Which part?" Steve asked, sounding exhausted. 

"Any," Danny told him. "You were pretty strung out there at the end." 

"Never felt anything that intense before," Steve replied, giving an involuntary shudder. "Gonna be like that a lot isn't it?" 

"Maybe," Danny nodded. "I think we reached a limit but in time you'll be able to work on pushing it, accepting more. You just have to be open to the possibility. I did push you hard tonight, but you responded well and gave in to it, which is exactly what I was looking for. I'm not always going to be a hard bastard but I don't think it's going to hurt to take you down now and then. You need it." 

Danny looked down to see a flush rising in Steve's face and Steve buried himself against his stomach in awkward embarassment. 

"What?" Danny smirked, always eager to find out what Steve found humbling and awkward in accepting his submission. 

"Fuck, nothing," Steve mumbled against his shirt and squirming. 

"Steven," Danny scolded gently. "You know if you keep bottling up your thoughts about this, getting embarassed about something that comes naturally to you I'm just going to have to come up with ways of making you talk about it." 

"It's just, I get it," Steve sighed and propped himself up a little. "At least, for a moment I got it, I felt it." 

He zoned off and gave a small shiver before he ducked his head again. 

"Felt what?" Danny pressed. "You know I'm going to have to start writing a 'McGarrett phrase book' just to understand you sometimes." 

"Thought you'd have one already," Steve teased back. 

"No, got the facial expressions down," Danny admitted with a smile. "The mumbling, 'I get it, I felt it's' are a little harder to interpret." 

"That headspace you keep talking about," Steve sighed and looked momentarily afraid he may somehow be getting it wrong. "The submission Danny." 

"Good, thats good," Danny assured him carefully. "That you recognise it and embraced it. How did that make you feel?" 

Steve shook his head and pursed his lips. "Can't explain it," he admitted. "But you saw the end result. It's like I got it wasn't about me, it was about you. That you were in control and I didn't need to be afraid of that, I could just give in to it. It was as arousing as being touched or playing around. And you, fuck Danny, you were just there, in the moment, fucking owning me and I wanted it, wanted to be owned and used by you. I think thats the first time I've seen you, really seen you and accepted you as my Dom. I mean not that I didn't before but today I really felt it." 

He couldn't quite look at Danny as he said this, he wasn't one to go around declaring his feelings so openly, even if it was just the two of them. Danny didn't say anything, simply ran his fingers along Steve's cheek, cupping it to pull his face up to face him. Steve was faced with a humbled expression on Danny's part which made his gut dip a little. 

"That is nothing to be embarassed or ashamed about," Danny told him slowly, letting the words sink in. "Seeing you fight to submit to what I was doing, overcoming your own needs or wants. That was as satisfying as having you feast on my cock. I'm proud to be able to say I'm your Dom, that I have a sub willing to be nurtured into who and what I know he can be. 

~ 

Steve was happy to spend the rest of the evening lazing about. The session had drained him of his pent up excess energy and he was still trying to straighten out his thoughts. He also felt a strange clingy need to be close to Danny after what had happened. That was another humbling but frustrating need, he wasn't one to usually need to be held or hold someone after sex. He'd slipped on a pair of shorts but lain back out on the sofa, resting on Danny, watching him as he paid half attention to the TV. Danny kept giving him glances or running fingers restlessly against his arm. Eventually Steve grimaced to himself and grunted at this strange new development he was faced with. 

"Whats the matter?" Danny asked, dragging his eyes from the TV. 

"I'm being one of those clingy types aren't?" Steve sighed out, frustrated at himself. "I don't get it, I never get like this usually but now I feel like I can't be alone right now. Not after what we just did." 

"I'm not complaining babe," Danny told him. "Maybe you need to think about why you feel this way. Things got pretty intense, you said so yourself, it's the first time you've really tapped into your submissive side. Perhaps this is just an efter effect of that. Just because we aren't doing anything physically, not fooling around or going through a scene doesn't mean those feelings suddenly leave you. Your submission doesn't simply switch off just because we're not exploring the sexual aspect of it. Part of being your Dom is the after care, you had a tough session, it makes sense you're feeling vulnerable." 

Steve grimaced and tried to get his head around the idea that the experience had left him feeling sensitive. 

"Thats not a bad thing Steve," Danny told him as he saw the look on Steve's face. One bordering on derision, at himself, for what he probably saw as a weakness. "Accept the fact that you're going to feel this way at times. Go with it, I don't mind. It's a reminder to me that I can't just be demanding things all the time. That sometimes I have to just sit and be with you until you're ready to operate on full cylinders again." 

"I'm just not used to feeling this way," Steve admitted. "Feels too, I dunno, not me." 

"That's because it's new to you," Danny pointed out. "Get used to it because I doubt it will be the only time you'll feel this way." 

"Guess so," Steve sighed still not happy with the idea but trying to see Danny's point. 

"What you'd rather I ignore you? Act like nothing happened?" Danny asked him. 

"No," Steve shook his head, a strong feeling of dislike at the idea of it. "No I don't want that." 

"Good because it's not the kind of person I am," Danny replied. "It isn't the kind of Dom I am Steve. The consequences of some of my actions means you're going to feel like this now and then and I have to be there for you when you do." 

"And I have to accept that my submission is going to leave me feeling laid bare and vulnerable," Steve said in thought. "That's a pretty big deal for me Danny." 

"I know," Danny assured him. "But you're not alone in dealing with it babe." 

Danny decided to stave off the discipline session until the following day. Steve was already dealing with a lot of stuff emotionally, mentally that to bombard him with discipline as well would no doubt prove too much.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Danny woke to an empty bed. Grunting he looked at the time forlornly, hearing the shower on in the adjoining bathroom. It was early, or so he thought considering they had nowhere to rush off too. He buried his head back down and listened until the water stopped running, turning enough to watch Steve appear in the doorway, towel slung low around his hips. 

"Mornin'," Steve grinned catching him awake. 

"I'll be glad when we get the new bed," Danny grumbled at him. "Gonna fucking chain you down so you can't get up at 'stupid o'clock' in the morning. How long you been up?" 

Steve eyed the clock before shrugging, "Few hours. Went for a run on the beach and then a swim. Jumped in the shower, now I'm gonna make us breakfast. What do you want to do today?" 

"Sleep," Danny groaned at him. "Seriously Steven, think about it. It's actually good for you." 

"Want breakfast?" Steve asked, ignoring the complaint. 

"Want you to come back to bed," Danny said hopefully. 

"I want you to get up so we can do something while we still have most of the day to do it in," Steve retorted. "C'mon Danno. I've got the coffee maker on the go. Nice fresh cup will be ready for you by the time you get showered, dressed and downstairs." 

Petchulant, Danny kicked the sheets away, rolled off the bed and pushed Steve out of the bathroom, closing the door soundly behind him to reflect his complaint. Steve merely grinned, grabbed a pair of cargoes and pulled them on before heading downstairs to make breakfast. By the time Danny got down the stairs he had a full plate of food ready for him as he took a seat at the table, cup of coffee placed directly into his hand. Danny didn't operate before he'd downed a cup of coffee first. 

"Thanks babe," Danny murmured before gulping down a few mouthfuls. 

"So, hike?" Steve asked, hopeful look on his face as he said it. 

Danny swallowed down some bacon and looked at him. "Okay is this a hike like a normal persons hike or like a Navy SEALS idea of a hike which is infact not a hike but brutal torture for the uninitiated?" 

"Danny," Steve rolled his eyes at him. 

"Yes, a 'hike' sounds great Steven," Danny replied like he was appeasing a child. 

"Great," Steve almost whooped in excitement and Danny cast him an unamused look. 

Why couldn't he get a boyfriend who prefferred safer things like fishing off a pier, walks in the park, lazing around with a few beers watching baseball games and eating all the nachos one could handle in one sitting? Why had he landed the Ninja Super SEAL who carried grenades in the glove box, liked to go swimming and running before he even showered or had a coffee in the morning and thought hikes were perfect ideas for wasting the day away? 

~ 

"So I was thinking," Danny said carefully as they drove home after their 'hike', exhausted but pleasantly so. "Maybe we can tell Grace about us." 

Steve slowed the car right down on the dirt track that existed as the road of the region just so he could look at Danny, a wide smile on his face. 

"Really?" He asked just to be sure he'd heard correctly. 

"Well, I should clarify," Danny raised a hand but nodded his head. "I want to tell Rachel about us, because I want Grace to know. I was thinking maybe we could arrange a get together, us, Rachel and Stan so we can talk it out." 

"Okay," Steve agreed, still smiling broadly. "Double date." 

Danny rolled his eyes and didn't reply. 

\- 

"So I was hoping we could get together and talk," Danny said to Rachel over the phone. 

"Perfectly fine," Rachel agreed in her clipped, sharp tone. "You're welcome to come here for the evening or were you hoping for a more public place in case we start throwing the china?" 

"Happy wherever," Danny replied. 

"Fine, let's say eight o clock here at the house," Rachel said breezily. "Daniel?" 

"Yeah?' Danny asked with a wince. He didn't mind the full use of his name but it was always the way she used it, like he was in trouble. 

"I wouldn't usually pry but considering this is evidently serious enough to earn a 'double date' all in the great cause of doing the best for our daughter," Rachel started before pausing. "Is this new person in your life a man or a woman. I'd rather prepare Stan beforehand if you're involved with another man again. You know I have no reservations about it but it took him a good long while to get used to the idea of you and Joel. A little heads up may be in order." 

"You do realise I'm letting you know to help our daughter adjust to me being in a relationship, not Stan getting his head around my dating men," Danny bit out harshly. 

"Daniel," Rachel replied and he could actually hear her eyes roll. 

"Yes Rachel, it's a guy," Danny sighed. "In fact if you really want to know, it's Steve." 

Rachel missed a beat as her mind rolled over the name, taking a moment to realise who Danny meant. 

"Oh," she replied, a little flustered. "Really?" 

"Yes, really," Danny smiled a small smile of victory. "So, we'll see you tonight at eight. Bye." 

"Tonight huh?" Steve asked from where he was sprawled out on the couch. 

"Yup, rather get it over with," Danny shrugged. "I have Grace this weekend remember. I was thinking maybe we come over Saturday, spend the day together, let her get used to, you know, us." 

"Sounds like a plan," Steve replied, grin settling onto his featrues at the idea. 

Danny grinned and settled into the easy chair with a nod. He drifted into thought and gave a small frown, checking his watch. "Speaking of plans, we have some unfinished buisness to attend to." 

He gave Steve a pointed look but Steve looked questioningly back at him wondering what he was talking about. 

"Yeah? What?" Steve asked unmoving, hoping the plan involved him not having to move from the couch. 

"Plans that involve you naked," Danny started to explain. 

Steve perked up at the prospect and looked eagerly over at his lover. 

"On your knees," Danny continued. 

"A plan I can certainly get behind," Steve mused with a nod. 

"And in your waiting position in the bedroom," Danny finished, giving Steve a stern eye. "Until I come to give you your spanking." 

The eagerness drained from Steve's face and instead he scowled. "Such a fucking tease Danno." 

"The longer we put it off, the less effective it will be," Danny shrugged. "Should have given it to you this morning but I don't think you're ready just yet to deal with a spanked ass while traisping me around Hawaii up mountains and through jungles for, and I use the term loosely, 'fun'." 

"Danny," Steve started to complain but Danny sat forward in the easy chair and silenced him with a glare. 

"Steven, if you don't get upstairs I'll add to your discipline already," Danny warned him. "Next time you want to 'debate' this, you'll earn yourselves ten extra swats. When I tell you to go wait for discipline, I expect you to do so immediately without question or complaining about it. Now why is it you're still lying there? Go wait for me and think about the reasons why you're getting disciplined. I'll be up soon." 

He checked the time and gave Steve ten minutes before he headed up, he'd have left him longer but they had plans for the evening and Danny didn't want to miss the window of oppurtunity. He was pleased to find Steve waiting in position like he'd been told, Steve didn't shift as Danny entered the room. 

Danny pulled the chair out and eyed Steve as he sat down. "Well pet, you've had time to think. Why do you think you're about to be disciplined?" 

"Because of what happened yesterday. My behaviour wasn't anything to be proud of and I resisted you when I should have submitted," Steve replied quietly. 

"Good, what else?" Danny pressed, pleased Steve was taking things to heart. 

"I forgot my manners," Steve said after a pause. 

"Yes, and?" Danny replied waiting. 

Steve didn't reply and shifted only slightly, like he knew he was missing something and at a loss about what it was. Danny took pity on him, it was enough he was submitting himself to the fact he was going to be punished for bad behaviour and bad manners. He'd soon learn to remember his misdeeds and recall them when it came to punishment and discipline. 

"Do you think you ought to be disciplined because you lost focus?" Danny asked him. "The session was about my using you for my pleasure and you lost sight of that Steve. Not for long I know and I was pleased with how it went, aside from the few mistakes. But do you understand why I'm disciplining you for losing focus?" 

"Yes Sir," Steve agreed. "I got caught up in the pleasure and enjoyment I was feeling and lost focus on you." 

"It's not always going to be about me and my pleasure Steve," Danny assured him. "But sometimes I'm going to test you in your willingness to submit to the idea of it being all about me. That your pleasure and enjoyment come merely from fulfilling my needs. You're going to receive thirty swats for each of your discretions. And you're on your final warning. When I tell you to come and ready yourself for punishment and you argue or complain, you'll receive an extra ten swats for every time. You were nervous our first time, that I understand, and this is the first time we've gone through this scenario. But no more warnings or leeway. You'll soon learn not to complain when you start earning yourself extra spankings. Now over my knee pet, lets get this over with." 

Steve stood quickly and though there was a look of nerves on his face again he didn't pause but went straight to Danny, allowed himself to be guided down. Danny could feel the tension emanating from his body as Steve stretched out, knowing he didn't like the positon, liking the fact the positon forced Steve right into his submissive state. He ran his hand gently over Steve's ass as he settled and stilled before he started. 

He didn't hold back but spanked him soundly, making sure to cover the entire area of Steve's ass as it lay there before him. Steve squirmed a little, let out a few low moans from the slight pain but took it well. Danny kept his free hand on Steve's back, pressing down with slight presssure to hold him still. Once done he let Steve lay there, caresssing the warm red flesh of his ass before he let Steve up. 

"Go stand by the wall," Danny told him gently. It was important that Steve fell into the routine of thinking about his disciplines and punishments both before and after he'd received them. 

"Yes Sir, thank you," Steve said before going and bracing his hands against the wall. 

Danny left him to stand there while he showered, careful to not abandon him too long, but enough time to think on the increasing changes the relationship would bring. Like accepting punishment for misdemenours of his behaviour and attitude. Danny went back to him and lay a hand on his waist with a smile and light tone. 

"Go shower, then I'll put some cream on for you and we can get ready for tonight," Danny told him. 

"Yes Sir," Steve replied in a low tone, a little subdued. It was understandable, having a sore ass from a spanking wasn't going to put anyone into a great mood. 

But he dissappeared into the bathroom and Danny went to the wardrobe to decide what to wear for the evening. He stood back as he opened the doors, surveying the view. His clothes had slowly built up from a few items to practically hogging the entire left side of the compartment. HIs shoes vied for space on the floor by Steves, drawers had suddenly divided between them. Steve had been right, he'd practically moved in without the extended offer and they'd barely been in this new found relationship a few months. For some people it may have been too fast, for them it seemed the natural order of things. 

\- 

Steve was nervous, Danny could tell. He paced around the bedroom as he dressed, changing from one shirt to another and was uncharacteristically quiet. Eventually Danny stepped up to him and stood him still, wondering if the discipline had thrown Steve's mood or if it were nerves for the night ahead. 

"Steve, what's the matter?" He said giving him a shake. "You're as nervous as a nun in a brothel." 

"I'm fine," Steve shrugged off his concerns. "This shirt look okay?" 

"You look great," Danny assured him. "Seriously babe, its only Rachel and Stan." 

"I know, I know," Steve nodded his head but Danny could still see the nervousness in his face. 

"Hey, c'mon, what's wrong?" Danny asked, growing concerned. 

"It's just," Steve sighed and rolled his eyes at himself. "We haven't told anybody else Danny. Only people who know about us is, us. Well and I guess Rick." 

"What, you never been introduced to your partners families before?" Danny teased, giving a shake of his head like Steve was acting ridiculous. But a look crept into Steve's face, and he turned away quickly to hide it from Danny. "Steve?" 

"Its fine Danny," Steve shrugged off. "So you think this shirt works?" 

"Shirts fine," Danny assured him again and ran a hand up his back gently. "Steve?" 

"I've met plenty of families of 'girlfriends' Danny," Steve replied quietly. Danny quickly realised the underlying reasons for Steve's nervousness. Steve gave a shake of his head. "I'm not freaking out or anything, its just, well I guess-." 

He trailed off and sighed heavily like maybe he was over reacting. He wasn't freaked out by the idea, he was comfortable with who he was and his relationship with Danny. But it still felt strange to be suddenly identifying themselves as in a relationship with each other. Rachel and Stan were merely the beginning of a list of people who would soon know he and Danny were more than just good friends. 

"Okay, I get it," Danny assured him gently. "And I'm sorry, I forget this is new for you compared to me." 

"Its okay," Steve replied. "Really, I'm just being a silly fucker." 

"Yeah, you are," Danny teased. "But you've every right to be." 

"We ready?" Steve asked, brushing aside his nerves and giving Danny a smile. 

"A night with my ex and Step Stan?" Danny said sarcastically. "Couldn't be any more ready!" 

\- 

The evening went far more pleasantly than Danny expected. He was glad he'd informed Rachel before they arrived who his 'date' was and maybe she was right. Stan hadn't known he dated guys even before Danny and Rachel had married and whereas Rachel hadn't batted at eye, Stan had been taken aback by Danny's easy and open relationship with Joel. He didn't have a problem with it, but it had been a shock and Danny needed Rachel and Stan comfortable enough with any new relationships he was in merely for Grace's sake. 

Grace had loved Joel and the break up had taken its toll on her as well as Danny, especially considering he and Joel had decided for a clean break. They'd not spoken since the break up, a few months before he'd left New Jersey and Grace had soon learned not to ask about him. Danny had moments where he'd like to call but there was always something holding him back. Part of him wanted to know if Joel was happy and well, but time seemed to make making contact all the more awkward. 

Rachel showed off her charm as a hostess and Stan seemed easy enough. Steve was the nervous one, though he hid it well. It was the first time they could act as a couple in front of other people and Danny indulged in light flirtatious touches and caresses which seemed to both make Steve tense and relaxed at the same time. After dinner, when they sat down to talk, Danny took it as a small victory when Steve slid his hand gently into his as it rested on his knee. 

"So, how long have you two been-?" Rachel asked, cutting to the chase as always. She gave Danny a reassuring smile. 

"Couple of months," Danny answered. "We're taking it slow." 

He caught a look in Rachel's eyes, reading her thoughts. "Don't worry, Grace hasn't got a clue. It's why we're here." 

"Isn't a few months a little early to decide if this is going to be a serious thing?" Rachel asked, sceptical. "After the last time I don't want her getting attached only to be hurt again." 

"You could say that about any relationship," Danny replied, trying not to let his usual irritation rise up when talking to his ex. "Nothing is a sure thing Rache. But I wouldn't want to tell her if I thought this wasn't going to be a more permanent relationship. We can't keep acting like there's nothing going on. It isn't fair to us." 

"I understand that Daniel," Rachel replied, jumping to her own defence. "But after Joel you can't blame me being wary." 

"Hey I've dated before and not told Grace," Danny pointed out. "You know I wouldn't want her put into a difficult position unless it was worth the risk. And hey, who knows if someone hadn't decided Hawaii was the place to be, me and Joel may have still been together." 

"Daniel," Rachel snapped back, their conversation once more onto the merry go round of arguments that had become their relationship in the last months of marriage and divorce. 

"Rachel, we've been careful not to say or do anything around Grace that may confuse or hurt her," Steve jumped in before the argument could escalate. "But I'd like Danny and myself to be ourselves when she is around and so far that isn't happening. None of us can guarantee that she will ever be caught up in a break up again, and she's witnessed not one but two of those for Danny. I doubt she wants to see him hurting again either. But you can't punish Danny by making him hide who he is and the people in his life and argue its a sacrifice he has to make because of Grace. That isn't fair." 

Rachel shifted her gaze to him with a wry wariness. 

"This isn't about punishing any one," she replied, her tone clipped. "This is about Grace. She's already attached to you as it is, if you and Daniel did break up, where does that leave your relationship with her?" 

"That's something you and Danny would have to decide if it was ever to happen," Steve shrugged. He knew she had a point, and he hoped he'd still have contact with Grace were he and Danny to call it off. But it wasn't his decision to make. Danny gave his fingers a small squeeze of reassurance. "Right now I'd say we're onto a pretty solid relationship and we're both making an effort to make it work. You're the first people we've told about us, but you won't be the last. Sooner or later we won't be able to shelter Grace from it, she shouldn't be sheltered from it any way. I think we can all agree we all have her best interests at heart." 

"Rache you know we're only telling you both about us now so that when Grace finds out you're already prepared should she ask you any questions or talks about us," Danny pointed out. "I know we don't always see eye to eye but you know I wouldn't side line you in this. I'm not here to ask your permission to tell her, I'm asking that you can give her some support should she need it when I do tell her." 

Rachel nodded in agreement and glanced at Stan who gave a small shrug of aquiesce. What Danny was saying was true, he didn't need their approval, but he didn't want to cause more friction than what already existed between them all. And at the heart of all of them was Grace, who they all cared for in varied measure. 

"Of course, you're right Daniel," Rachel agreed sitting back and leaning against her husband with a soft smile. "I can't prevent you from telling Grace, I just don't want her going through what she went through the last time." 

Her eyes flickered over to Steve in thought before she looked back to Danny. "Though I have a feeling perhaps that is a concern I needn't be harbouring."


	15. Chapter 15

Steve was working on the car when a tap on the door alerted him to Danny and Grace's arrival. He'd meant to be finished for them arriving but he'd lost track of time. He slid out from under the hood and peered around to see Grace standing with a smile on her face as Danny looked amused just behind her.

"Hey," Steve smiled at them, grabbing a rag to clean his hands.

"Hey Steve, Danno said we could go swimming," Grace smiled, starting to hop from one foot to another.

"Maybe he should take a bath first huh?" Danny observed to Grace as he took in his grease streaked partner.

Grace giggled and nodded her head, looking up at her dad. "Can I go get changed?"

"Sure, you know where the bathroom is," Danny agreed and she skipped off as Steve tossed the rag and walked over to where he was standing.

"You swimming with us Danno?" Steve asked, leaning in close and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Sure, someone has to act as lifeguard when you start teaching Grace crazy ninja swimming tricks," Danny nodded with a smirk, turning and walking off to change himself.

Steve put his head to one side with a frown before following him, "Crazy ninja swimming tricks? Where the hell do you come up with this stuff?"

 

~

So teaching Grace to hold her breath for long moments of time might have been what Danny was talking about considering how concerned he got everytime she and Steve dissappeared under the water. There was one time she came up gasping for air, sputtering in the water which gave him a moment of concern but Steve merely pulled her too him and lifted her out of the water a little more, giving her a grin.

"A little too long that time huh?" he asked her.

She just giggled and wiped the water from her eyes. "Can you teach me how to dive like you do?" she asked him when she got her breath.

Danny opened his mouth to reply 'no' but Steve shot him a look before grinning back at her, "Sure, eventually. You gotta practice your swimming first though. Gotta get strong in the water so you can pull yourself down underneath the surface and stay there. Tell you what, you come swimming as much as you're allowed, you need the practice any way for when Danno finally lets you get those surfing lessons. The stronger you feel swimming the more confident you'll get in the water. Deal?"

"Deal," Grace agreed with a sharp nod of her head, looking over at her dad. "Danno, you'll have to practice too for when you surf."

She turned back to Steve and looked momentarily serious, "We didn't get to swim much in New Jersey."

"You can make up for it here," Steve assured her as she pulled away from him. "But don't over do it."

"Not too far Grace," Danny told her as she started to slowly swim off with a determination to get practice underway. He shot Steve a grateful look. "You're good with her."

"She's a good kid," Steve shrugged in response.

"Most of the time," Danny replied.

Steve looked at him confused but Danny merely smiled wryly. "No child is an angel. Grace is good but she got her Dad's temper, she has moments when it flares. Not often but it's there."

"I bet she's cute when she's angry," Steve laughed, watching Grace from their position, but she was more or less swimming in a small circle around them, lost in her own little world as she went.

"Cute? Really? Just wait until you get a chance to see it," Danny retorted. "You won't think it's cute."

"You're cute when your angry," Steve told him. "So if she takes after her dad."

"I am not cute when I'm angry," Danny protested.

"You're always cute Danny," Steve replied matter of factly.

"Cute sounds so," Danny frowned, "Un-flattering."

Steve gave a laugh and rolled his eyes at him. "You got issues with how you look?"

"Hey I wasn't the dreamboat of the neighbourhood growing up you know," Danny pointed out.

"So? You got better with age," Steve teased.

Danny followed Grace's movements a short while without answering and Steve wondered if he'd really struck a nerve. He moved closer to Danny and slid a hand around his waist under the water.

"Hey," Steve drew his attention to him, for a moment. He was well aware of Grace's position even if he didn't have eyes on her directly. "I'm just teasing."

"I know you are you big lunk," Danny replied with a grin, giving him a small dig. "I'm just saying, 'cute', makes me sound like a poodle."

Steve snorted at that and gave a shake of his head. "Okay, no more remarks on your cuteness. But I don't want that big ego of yours swelling if I have to remind you how gorgeous you are every five minutes."

"Gorgeous? What am I, a model?" Danny laughed, trying to pull away from him but Steve pulled him closer with a smile of his own.

"In that swimsuit and your body, I'd say you'd give some models a run for their money," Steve assured him.

Grace interrupted any further teasing as she pulled round to them and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

"I sure hope that's my daughter around my neck and not some giant mutant starfish," Danny joked, quirking his eyebrows at Steve.

"It's me Danno," Grace assured him with a giggle.

"Phew, and here's me thinking Hawaii had giant tentacled monsters in the water," Danny laughed, pulling away a little from Steve, enough to start swimming himself with Grace hanging onto him laughing.

They played about a little more in the water before they headed back to the house for rest and a bite to eat. Steve dissappeared into the kitchen whilst Danny and Grace got things organised on the lanai.

"Danno," Grace asked pausing as she laid out plates neatly on the table top.

She said his name with that questioning tone like she was confused about something.

"Yeah munchkin?" He replied, handing her some forks.

"Are you and Steve a couple?" she asked, frowning as she tried to remember which side of the plates the forks went.

Danny sat down on a chair nearby her and smiled to himself at the way she asked it.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we are," he replied honestly. "You okay with that?"

"Sure, I like Steve," Grace replied with a nod of her head like it was no big deal. "He makes you laugh."

"He makes me laugh?" Danny asked, wondering why that of all things was an important factor for her.

"Yeah," she nodded, finishing with the table setting and moving over to him so she could lean against his knees. "He makes you laugh like you make me laugh."

Danny pulled a face at her and she giggled, putting a hand over her mouth a moment before leaning closer.

"He's special isn't he?" She asked him quietly, like they were conspiring in sharing secrets.

"Yeah, he's special," Danny agreed with a wink, voice equally low. "Special to me like you are. Well maybe not as special, cos nobody is as special to me as you are Gracie."

Grace smiled one of her brighter smiles and gazed up at him, all love and affection like only children can express to the people in their lives who mean the most to them.

"What are you two whispering about?" Steve appeared in the doorway, a plate of burgers in buns in one hand and a salad bowl in the other.

Grace spun round, innocent as you please and shook her head. "Nothing."

She climbed into her seat and looking hungrily at the food as it was set down. Steve looked at her suspiciously but she just shot Danny a look and giggled before helping herself to a burger and smothering it in ketchup.

~

It was getting late, they'd stayed out on the beach most of the afternoon until a passing storm had forced them inside. Grace had curled up in the easy chair watching tv, Danny read the paper and Steve had stolen the sports section. Danny lowered the paper and eyed his daughter who had fallen asleep in a rather awkward looking position.

"I should take her home," he said, folding up the paper and dropping it on the side table.

"Stay here tonight," Steve told him. "There's a spare bed, won't take a minute to make it up."

"I haven't got her stuff with me," Danny shrugged, not opposed to the idea.

"So give her one of your t-shirts to wear to sleep in," Steve replied, already getting to his feet to go find sheets to make up the bed. "What else does she need?"

"Toothbrush," Danny frowned, in father mode as he made a mental run down of bed time etiquette.

"She's asleep practically already Danny," Steve pointed out. "I don't think one night of not brushing her teeth is going to make them fall out. I'll stop by the local store in the morning when I go for my run and buy her one she can keep here. What else do you need?"

Danny decided he could forgo the bedtime story, Steve had a point, she was almost dead to the world any way. He sighed happily and got to his feet himself.

"Fine, you go make up the bed, I'll get her changed," he replied, walking over to her and giving her a small shake, rousing her enough to pick her up and carry her upstairs. Within ten minutes she'd been installed , fast asleep, in the spare room which had once been Mary's.

~

Turned out he had to drop Grace home early on the Sunday as a case suddenly reared it's ugly head. A body of a college student reported missing weeks ago had turned up in a remote location and 5-0 had been assigned the case. It was messy, everything about it and the days dragged as leads led to more leads until they finally got a break on a suspect. It was back to the snatched few hours of sleep every night as they tied up the case. Finally the team settled in what they'd turned into a 'recreation' room of sorts at the offices, it was a late and they had no energy to even drag themselves to the local bar for drinks.

Instead Chin tuned in old football game clips via the internet connection, Kono broke out the popcorn and they settled down for a few hours to relax before they went home.

"Wish it was earlier," Kono sighed, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Could have caught some waves."

Chin raised a brow and nodded his head, half concentrating on the screen. Steve settled on the couch they'd had moved in to the room and reclined with a exhausted sigh.

"Where's Danny?" Chin asked him.

"Calling Grace," Steve replied, holding out a hand for the popcorn bowl. All three were momentarily distracted by a play on the screen and let out small 'oh's' and whistles in response.

Danny finally joined them and collapsed onto the couch by Steve, glancing at the TV.

"Would it kill you all to watch a different sport once in a while?" He asked with a half smile, sneaking the popcorn bowl out from Steve's lap as he munched through the snack.

"Surfing?" Kono suggested brightly.

"I gotta take you all to a baseball game," Danny muttered in response, shovelling a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Grace okay?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah, they're going away remember? While the schools on break. She wants me to go over tomorrow before they leave, say goodbye," Danny replied.

"Needs a hug from her Danno huh?" Steve teased softly.

"Yeah, she wants you to come too," Danny replied, munching on a few more pieces of popcorn before Kono's hand reached over and snagged the bowl off him.

Danny looked up at her in time to see a knowing look pass between the cousins before they settled back into watching the TV. He didn't miss Chin's slight shift in his chair or the fleeting look out the corner of his eye at the two of them, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips. Kono merely grinned and tossed popcorn into her mouth, chewing loudly and complaining about a ref call. Danny looked at Steve to see if he'd noticed their behaviour, but Steve was oblivious.

Finally Kono uncurled her long limbs from her seat and gave a stretch, giving in to her tiredness.

"Well I'm out of here guys, I gotta go crash," she said, stifling a yawn and thumbing in the direction of the door. "See you tomorrow."

" 'Bout time we all got out of here," Steve agreed standing. If they remained any longer, likely they'd just fall asleep in their seats until morning.

Chin hit the off button of the screen and followed Kono out of the door, Steve and Danny following at a leisurely pace.

As they stepped out into the warm evenning air, Kono turned, folding her arms gently and looking at the quizzically.

"So, you two sleeping together?" She asked outrightly.

"Cuz," Chin warned her but she looked at him innocently enough and gave a small shrug.

"What? We can either go around pretending we know nothing or we ask them. We agreed," she said to him matter of factly.

"I was kind of hoping to be more tactful about it," Chin pointed out.

"What? Like, 'are you guys dating?'" Kono commented, " Because I thnk they're past the just 'dating' stage."

"Are we that obvious?" Steve asked Danny in alarm.

"No, you aren't," Chin assured him, giving Kono a glare.

She just stared him out and gave a shake of her head herself in agreement as she turned back to Steve. "No, you're not. It's just, well it doesn't take a genius guys. And we work with you, it's not like we were going to miss the signs. Eventually we just, figured it out."

"We were going to say something," Steve explained, suddenly on the offensive.

"Eventually," Danny added in, half relieved they knew and a little disturbed it was that obvious. But Kono was right, it was inevitable they'd figure out what was going on even if he and Steve had decided to keep it quiet. "We're just seeing how it goes."

"So you are dating?" Kono asked, head to one side like she was figuring out the details so she could muse on them later for further analysis.

"Well there's been, 'dates'," Danny replied, hands in his pockets rocking on his heels.

"A date," Steve rectified teasingly. "That I arranged."

"What, I gotta take you out every night to keep you sweet?" Danny shot back with a small frown.

Chin gave a small laugh and shook his head, looking at Kono who laughed herself and shook her head.

"Well, that's great guys, really, I'm happy for you," she said with a wide smile. "Course you could have told us earlier."

"Nobody knows yet, we only just told Rachel, Stan and Grace," Danny assured them. "You guys were next on the list but we're taking things slow. We want this to work and we're taking our time."

"Well, at least you can stop your feeble attempts at hiding your affections," Kono said gladly. "That was getting painful to watch."

Steve laid a hand on Danny's arm and turned him to him with a frown again, "Seriously, are we that obvious."

"Oh please, I'm having blinds fitted in the office so I don't have to endure any more of your desperate attempts at hiding it," Chin teased him with a laugh.

~

"Well, that went well," Steve said as they drove home.

Danny gave a small snort and nodded, "Saved us the awkward 'how do I bring this up in conversation?' moment."

"I thought we'd been careful," Steve frowned as he watched the road.

"We have been, but like they said, we're around them every day, chance was they'd figure it out on their own. And they did, which has helped us out," Danny pointed out before yawning.

"You don't think they know, everything, do you?" Steve said as they pulled into the driveway.

"No Steve," Danny shook his head trying not to laugh at Steve's concerned look. "They know we're in a relationship. They don't know the details of that relationship, don't worry. Any way, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed," Steve pointed out as they got out of the car and headed up the porch steps. "But it isn't exactly the kind of thing people automatically understand or get Danny. I know, it took me a long time to get my head around some of the practices of this kind of relationship."

"We all got our kinks babe," Danny replied, rubbing a hand gently against Steve's back as he opened the door.

Steve paused and half turned to shoot him a look, a frown crossing his face again before he opened the door and pushed it open. Danny got the feeling he'd said the wrong thing as he followed him inside.

"What?" Danny asked, momentarily confused.

"That part of us, this relationship, it isn't just a 'kink' Danny," Steve shot at him a little gruffly as he tossed his keys on the table by the door.

"It's just a turn of phrase," Danny shrugged as Steve walked away toward the kitchen. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Steve opened the fridge door, stared inside for a long time before slamming the door shut again. He was too tired to eat he decided and turned on his heel, walking back out again. Danny followed still frowning.

"Steve?" he asked, sensing he'd hit some kind of nerve.

"I'm tired Danny, gotta crash," Steve said in reply, pausing at the foot of the stairs. "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Danny nodded, following him up the stairs. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine," Steve shrugged, tugging his t-shirt off before they even reached the bedroom.

Danny caught up with him enough to press up against him, taking the liberty of being able to run his fingers freely over Steve's skin, rubbing at the tension he found in the muscles. Steve slowed down enough to enjoy the feel as they reached the bedroom, fingers attacking his belt and buttons of his pants.

"I'm sorry," Danny told him softly, remembering Steve was still sensitive on details of their relationship. "I know this is more than exploring 'kinks' for either of us. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know Danny," Steve replied with a tired sigh. "I'm just tired. Let's go to bed."

"Best idea you've had all day," Danny teased, pulling away to undress himself as Steve sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots and socks.

"What, even better than running up those twenty flights," Steve grinned.

Danny groaned, the ache in his legs remembering the sprint to the top of the building. He shucked off his own pants and turned to face his lover with a stern look.

"There is a reason elevators were invented. By the way, I thought we'd agreed, no more hanging perps off the roof," he said, joining Steve as he got into the bed.

"Oh come on, that wasn't my fault. The guy was climbing over the side trying to get away," Steve protested. "I was helping him back over."

"Ah right, that's what you were doing?" Danny chuckled, curling close to Steve, arm snaking round his waist. "Because when I arrived it was more like you were threatening to let go."

"So I took the oppurtunity to get a confession out of him," Steve yawned sleepily.

"Steven," Danny grunted, burying his head into the crook of Steve's neck and shoulder.

"Hmm?" Steve replied.

"Next time you hang a perp off the roof I'm paddling your ass," Danny informed him.

"Y's Sir," Steve answered, already halfway to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

They'd been working on the new bedroom in their spare time. Kamekona had gotten a few guys to help them get rid of the old bed, rickety old drawers and the bedside cabinets. With a fresh lick of paint and the carpet cleaned it was ready for the new bed, cabinets and drawers to be moved in. Danny had been slowly moving his belongings over from the apartment, though he had a couple of months left on his lease. 

The new cabinets and drawers had arrived and they spent a few hours putting them together. Steve had been confused when the flat packs had first arrived, stating that there was more than what they had originally ordered. Danny assured him everything was fine before he could start an argument up with the delivery guys. Steve finished drilling a door to one of the bedside cabinets and looked over at Danny who was working on the extra cabinet that had appeared in the order. 

"When did you order that anyway?" Steve asked him with a small scowl. 

"We are not joined at the hip babe," Danny pointed out, sitting back and taking a drink from his beer. "I went back to the store, ordered this and asked for it to be added to the same delivery as the other stuff." 

"Sneaky Danno," Steve shook his head at him, smile playing on the corner of his lips. 

"Yup," Danny replied matter of factly picking up a door. 

"Are you going to explain to me why we needed an extra cabinet?" Steve asked, awaiting an answer. 

"It's for our stuff," Danny told him, "Here, come hold this for me." 

Steve did as asked and held the door steady for Danny to start attacking screws with the drill. 

"Uh huh," Steve continued, "All the furniture in here is for our stuff. How much shit you got in your apartment?" 

Danny chuckled under his breath and shook his head at him with a roll of his eyes. "Our personal stuff Steve. You know, toys, paddles, kinds of things that will be kept under lock and key so a certain little girl doesn't accidentally come accross them." 

"Oh," Steve said surprised but seeing the logic. "And you didn't tell me this because?" 

Danny shrugged and shot him a grin. "A surprise, when was the last time you had a toy cupboard? Well babe, now you get one designed for grown ups." 

He finished fixing on the door and sat back with a satisfied look on his face. "A few more finishing touches and it'll be done." 

Steve left him to it, moving the cabinets he'd fixed up into a corner of the room with the new drawers, until the bed was moved in and they could put them in their proper places. Meanwhile Danny finished tweaking the finishing touches to the new cupboard and tested the lock he'd just attached. Together they moved it over to stand by the wardrobe. It stood on legs, a single door which, when opened, revealed a narrow space with a few shelves, places to hang items on the back of the door and it's right hand wall. 

"Looking good," Danny said happily. He left Steve looking at the thing to go out of the room, returning with their 'toy bag'. "So, once I've got everything in here, it's up to you to keep it tidy and the way I like it. When we play around with anything out of here it's up to you to see it's cleaned and put back in it's place. I'll inspect it daily and anything missing or out of place you'll receive discipline, teach you to keep it ordered. Okay?" 

He looked at Steve who nodded his understanding. "Okay." 

"And it's always to be kept locked. I know Grace won't be here all of the time and we probably won't play around much when she is here. But I want us to get into the habit of keeping it locked for when she is here. We'll keep the key in the wardrobe on the top shelf where she can't reach or find it. I trust her but just in case her curiosity gets the better of her, I'd rather have peace of mind." 

"Okay Danny," Steve replied, eyeing the items as Danny placed things into the cupboard. 

"I was thinking we could go buy a few new items for this," Danny said in thought as he hung the paddle on one of the hooks on the back of the door. "Be nice to have some stuff we've chosen together." 

"You mean at an actual store?" Steve asked, looking suddenly nervous. "Not online?" 

Danny turned and gave a small laugh, "Don't worry. We'll find a place out of town, keep it discreet. We could buy online but it's best to get a feel for what you want if you can physically touch it. Something may look fun online until you get it and realise it's a shit product." 

Steve had to admit the idea of buying new toys was appealing and his own curiosity won out over his nerves at the idea. After all, he was an adult, Danny was an adult and those stores existed for a reason. 

"I'll scout out a few places," Danny told him. "Maybe in a few weeks when we have some free time we'll check one out." 

~ 

The week didn't bring much action with 5-0. They spent time catching up on paperwork and Steve had a few meetings with the Governor. They were put on protection duty for a few days, high security for a flying visit by a foreign representative. Danny would usually grumble at being used as the governors puppets for such trivial matters. Nothing untoward happened but it was a boring stint that could have been handled by HPD if it hadn't been a V.I.P. But he and Steve had been in touch with Rick and were planning on spending the weekend at his place. He didn't want anything fucking up their plans and was thankful when Friday came and passed slowly without the threat of some nut jub setting off a nuclear bomb in the jungle. The V.I.P was bundled onto a plane to become L.A's problem and 5-0 had the weekend to themselves. 

Fingers crossed. 

They arrived promptly, welcomed by one of the staff who ushered them into the hall where Rick's PA was standing to greet them. 

"Rick asked me to apologise for him," John said as he shook hands in greeting. "He's been detained with a client. Lei will show you to your room if you'd like and you can make yourselves at home. I'm sure he won't be much longer." 

After dumping their bags in their room they settled in the large living area whose floor to ceiling windows overlooked the grand expanse of ocean beyond. They weren't strangers to Steadman's house but they were still impressed by its features. Rick had a vast clientele who were willing to pay top price for his services and his wealth was reflected by his style. 

"Mr Williams, Steven," Rick appeared with a smile having ushered his client out of the house. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." 

He extended a hand to Danny with a smile. 

"Rick," Danny replied shaking his hand with a small nod. "Danny or Daniel, please." 

"Very well, Daniel," Rick conceded. They couldn't very well spend the evening with too much formality. 

"Steadman, hey," Steve smiled easily enough and shook hands with the man. 

"I have to apologise for Kau'i as well," Rick explained. "He's had a tough week and has been held up in the office the last four evenings." 

They settled down on the sofas with drinks. 

"What is it Kau'i does?" Steve asked curious. 

"He's a lawyer," Rick replied. "Prosecution primarily. Every now and then a case comes along that provides some difficulty. He's been having a bad week. Did you settle into your room okay?" 

"Yeah, its great thanks," Danny replied. "Nice of you to offer to put us up." 

"I don't mind when its friends," Rick shrugged waving off the appreciation. "It means you can make the most of your time here without feeling your imposing or the need to rush things. Are you here for anything in particular? If you don't mind my asking." 

Danny slid a hand along Steve's thigh and gave a small smile. "We've some things to work on that we can't at home for the moment. Thought I'd take advantage of your rooms to put Steve through his paces. He needs the practice." 

"Oh?" Rick surveyed with a questioning look. "So things are going well for you both?" 

"Yeah we're good," Danny nodded, "just taking it slow." 

"Good, that's good," Rick gave a nod of approval. "These kinds or relationships take time and patience on both sides. And you Steven? Do you find this relationship helping you in certain aspects?" 

"Yeah, definitely," Steve agreed and Danny gave his thigh a squeeze in support. He gave Danny an appreciative smile. "We're learning a lot about each other." 

~ 

Kau'i arrived home as they were preparing to go sit down for dinner. He let himself into the house and set his briefcase down with a irritated sigh. The case was proving to be more complex than they'd first realised and was providing plenty of headaches in the office. Nothing was going right and at the rate they were going, he saw nothing but a dismissed case at the end of it. He tried to hide his irritation as Rick appeared in the foyer, followed by Steve and Danny. Rick smiled when he saw him and walked over, leaning over for a kiss which Kau'i hurriedly gave. 

"Didn't hear you come in," Rick said, putting a hand on his arm gently and searching his face. 

"Sorry I'm late," Kau'i apologised, looking over at Steve and Danny. "Having a bit of a nightmare week at work." 

"We're about to go and eat," Rick told him. 

"Mind if I dissappear for a little longer?" Kau'i asked him, not prepared to sit down straight away and act as co-host. "Need to freshen up, clear my head." 

Usually Rick would push him to suck it up and remember his manners, especially when they had guests. But he also knew the stresses Kau'i was going through and that he didn't need any added pressure thrown at him. 

"Okay pet," Rick nodded with a concerned look. "Just don't be too long." 

"I won't," Kau'i told him, giving him another quick kiss. "A quick shower and a change of clothes. Promise." 

He took up his briefcase again, cast Steve and Danny an apologetic look before he bounded up the stairs. 

By the time he joined them, they were halfway through the main course. He slid into his seat by Rick with a sigh and Rick gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"Okay?" Rick asked him. 

"Yeah," Kau'i nodded, looking over the table at Danny and Steve. 

"Tough case?" Danny asked conversationally, understanding how stressful court could be. Just because they brought in the bad guys didn't mean that was the end of it. He'd attended plenty of court hearings to know there was a lot more to it than arresting the perps. Sometimes it was a tought fight to get them locked up. 

"Nightmare," Kau'i agreed with a roll of his eyes. "And it just keeps getting worse." 

He shot Rick a look and decided bringing his work troubles to the dinner conversation was probably not going to be approved of. 

"But we'll figure it out," he gave a small smile and a shrug, hoping that would be true. 

One of the staff brought him a plate of food which he dug into with as much speed as would be considered acceptable without looking gross. But the last few days at work meant he was working through lunch breaks and he was famished. Still, it meant he didn't have to talk about work and thus stopped him getting into trouble with Rick later. Rick poured him a glass of water from the decanter and he tried not to gaze forlornly at the wine bottle. But Rick evidently had plans for the evening and he never allowed Kau'i to drink when they were about to do a session. He also didn't like encouraging him to drown his stresses with alochol and preferred to use other means to rid him of them. Rick himself merely sipped slowly from a half glass of red, which would remain mostly untouched. Kau'i's eyes flicked over the table and noted Steve and Danny seemed to follow a similar regime. 

"So, have you any 'cell' in particular in mind that you wanted to try?" Rick asked, pushing his empty plate aside. 

Danny swiped a cloth napkin accross his mouth, deciding it was one of the best steaks he'd eaten since arriving in Hawaii and gave the question some thought. 

"Definitely one of the bondage rooms," Danny replied after a moment. "We've not had much oppurtunity to explore that side of things yet, want to see what works for us." 

"Nothing too intense," Steve added in with a look at Danny, quirking his eyebrows. Danny merely smiled and nodded in acceptance of the fact Steve didn't like anything ridiculously intense on the bondage side of things. He wasn't eager for it himself. 

"Did you have particular aspects you wanted to explore in your time here?" Rick continued. 

"Well, we need to work on his stamina," Danny said matter of factly. "We reached a limit for Steve not long ago. He responds well to bondage, I'm thinking maybe we can start looking to push him just a little when we add in that factor." 

Rick gave a smile, eyes flicking over to Steve who looked slightly awkward at the conversation. Kau'i paid it no heed, like it was regular dinner conversation. Rick was well aware of Steve's ongoing exploration of his submission. It had taken him a long time to accept something like spankings or a caning were perfect methods for dealing with the stresses his line of work caused him. But Steve also had an open mind to certain aspects of the scene and Danny was evidently good at not only teaching, but seeing what helped his sub learn about himself and himself as a Dom in the process of their growing closeness. 

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance in that?" Rick offerred. 

Steve glanced up sharply, flushing slightly at the thought, but Rick was looking at Danny as he spoke, leaving it in his hands. He was after all the Dom of the relationship and therefore it was his decision what happened with his sub. Rick wouldn't usually offer so blatantly, more often than not a Dom who came to use the rooms would ask him to join them or enjoy a session alone. And he certainly wouldn't join without discussing it with both parties first. Of course Steve did have a choice, but Rick and he had a longer history in terms of personal encounters than Rick and Danny and Rick doubted Steve could raise too many objections to the idea. Rick was confident enough that Danny could make the decision without complaint from Steve that he wasn't consulted. 

Danny looked at him with a thoughtful expression before he looked at Steve, trying to guage his reaction. Steve didn't say anything and Danny knew he would have at least conveyed some objection even if he didn't say it in words had he not been onboard with the suggestion. As it was Steve seemed open to the idea and Danny knew there was a lot to learn from a person like Rick. Perhaps it would do he and Steve good to learn a lesson from the man. 

"Yes, perhaps you could," Danny agreed, nodding his head and looking back over to Rick.


	17. Chapter 17

They didn't rush to it right away. They stayed at the table after desert was over, conversation turning in a natural way from one subject to another long after they'd finished eating. Finally Rick sat back and surveyed his guests.

"Well gentleman, shall we move the proceedings upstairs?" Rick suggested, not wanting the hours to be wasted.

Together the four of them made their way upstairs, Rick paused at the door that led into the cells.

"Perhaps you would like to choose your choice of room now Daniel?" He asked him.

"Sure," Danny nodded in agreement. He looked at Steve and put a hand on his arm. "Go wait for me in our room."

He knew Steve trusted him to make the right decision and he guessed Rick probably wanted to speak to him privately about what they were going to do for the next couple of hours. Steve gave a small nod of his head and left them to go to their guest room. Rick dismissed Kau'i in the same manner as they entered the 'cells'.

Rick and Danny wandered through the room, Rick pointing out a few key features in the various spaces, though he had an idea of a few which would particularly be focused on Danny's needs for the evening. They paused in front of a cell fitted for light bondage and stood discussing it's merits before conversation turned to the evening ahead.

"I hope you didn't think it too forward my offering to join you this evening," Rick smiled wryly. "A habit from working so long in the scene I suppose. No doubt Kau will call me on it when we're alone, the pro Dom always looking for the control. I'll never hear the end of it. Perhaps I should retract the offer until another time. After all you seem to have a good idea of why you came here in the first place."

"No it's fine," Danny shook his head. "I don't think it will do either of us harm to have you involved. We'll both learn from it. I'll check with Steve when I get back to the room but he's comfortable around you, he didn't give me any sign that he was against the idea."

"So how do you see this playing out?" Rick questioned, needing a little information to go on.

"Like I said we've been taking it slow. A few weeks back, about the time I called you about the room, things got pretty intense. Since then he's been a little edgy, like he's holding back a little. He's still coming to terms with his submission, I think part of him sees it as weakness, especially the after effect it has on him. And if there's one thing he's had his entire life it's not to show weakness. But he's open minded and he wants it. I'm thinking maybe taking him out of his comfort zone may help him, if we take it slow."

"So you want to take him down deep but at the same time assert in him that it's safe to do so, that it's for both your benefits," Rick said in thought with a nod.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "He needs to come to terms with the idea that I control his pleasures, his wants. That I'm capable of having that kind of control, he just needs to adjust to the idea of that, needs to understand he can control himself to those parameters."

"How does he like to be handled?" Rick continued. He had some experience with Steve but didn't want to simply assume from his encounters.

"He likes to be talked through it," Danny told him. "Like the words help his frame of mind. He responds well when it's laid out to him that he's owned, that someone else is control. What you're aiming to acheive. But you have to take it slow and if he makes a mistake he's told straight away, so he knows he'll be disciplined at a later time."

"What are your rules?" Rick asked as Danny explained all of it to him.

"We're still working on them," Danny answered. "But the basics, manners and showing respect. Following orders correctly, precisely. But I keep the disciplines seperate from our sessions. I don't think it does him any good to overload him too much at the same time. With my last partner we would apply discipline sometimes straight away. But Steve works better with things completely seperated. He knows his disciplinary spankings are different to when he needs a spanking to let go of his stresses and pressure of the job."

"All right, so I'll leave it to you to explain to him if he does something that will require correction at a later time," Rick answered, needing certain things straightened out.

"I want to gag him tonight," Danny said with a small frown. "I'm just not sure if it will be too much. My thinking behind it is if he's prevented from talking, even begging, it will force him to concentrate even more on what is happening to him. But I also like to give him the option of talking to me because I can guage from his reactions, his tone, if he's doing okay."

"We have the safety measures in places if he were to be gagged, to prevent anything untoward happening," Rick assured him. "And both of us will be present and between us we'll be able to guage if he's being too overwhelmed. You are right Daniel, a gag is a good way of forcing a sub to focus on what is being done to their bodies. It adds another element of bondage to his already bound body. That his ability to speak and beg is taken away is another way of dominating him and shifting him into his submission."

"Yeah I know, I'm going to have a talk with him before we start," Danny nodded. "I don't want this to be so intense he freaks out before we get to the important stuff. I don't want to be doing too much too soon."

"It's never to early to start pushing boundaries Daniel," Rick told him confidently. "And you two already have a steady foundation. The trust is evidently there and that's the most important thing in any relationship."

~

Agreeing on the particular room they left to go and see their respective partners. Rick explained he'd let Danny and Steve get settled in the room first before he joined them. When Danny walked into the guest bedroom it was to find Steve naked and kneeling in his waiting position for him.

"Okay babe?" Danny asked him as he crossed the room to where Steve was at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm good Danny," Steve told him. "You two talk?"

"Yeah, we needed to discuss a few things before we get started," Danny explained. "Need to be on the same page so to speak. You don't mind that Rick is going to join us do you?"

"No," Steve replied with a small shake of his head. "Not what I was expecting for this evening but I don't think it will be a bad thing. I trust your judgement on it."

"I know you do," Danny said with a smile, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But you need to be comfortable with it as well."

"I think if it was someone I didn't know I wouldn't be so open to it," Steve told him honestly. "But Rick's the one who got me thinking about this side of myself in the first place Danny. Plus, it's not like he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Yeah, I know. I think we'll both learn from this if we take the oppurtuinty," Danny agreed. "Tonight may get intense Steve, in fact I want it to be. I want you to be ready for that."

"Okay," Steve gave a small nod, curious where the evening was leading, as well as nervous about it.

"You're going to wear your wrist and ankle straps," Danny said, going to fetch the toy bag. He dug around in it for the items and pulled them out. "I was also thinking of using a gag on you tonight. How do you feel about that?"

Steve didn't reply straight away, thinking over the idea. "Do you think I need it?"

"It's not a question of needing it really," Danny shrugged. "I think maybe it will help you. I mentioned it to Rick and he agrees it would be a good option to try for what I want tonight to be about. Help you focus more on what I'm trying to teach you."

"If I'm wearing the gag how do I tell you if something is wrong?" Steve questioned with a small frown.

"Don't worry, there's other ways of telling me you need to stop," Danny assured him. "Look, why don't we get you settled into the room, I'll explain the safe play for when you wear a gag when we are there and see how you feel about it then?"

Steve nodded in agreement of the idea.

"Okay, good," Danny smiled, happy enough Steve was open minded to ideas. "Give me your arm."

Steve lifted a hand up and Danny wrapped a cuff snugly around it, motioning for the other one as he continued talking. "I don't have to explain to you you're on best behaviour tonight. Especially with Rick joining us. Things may get intense tonight babe, I want you to have an open mind about that, try and go with it. It's for your benefit."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied as Danny finished fastening to second cuff.

"Stand up, put these on," Danny ordered, handing him the ankle cuffs.

Steve did so and straightened up for Danny to inspect him.

"Perfect," Danny smiled and ran a hand over Steve's broad defined chest. "Let's go get started shall we?"

 

~

 

Rick expected to find Kau'i waiting for him in his usual position when he entered the bedroom, so he was surprised to find him sitting on the bed, shoulders slumped like he carried the weight of the world on them. The case was evidently causing more concern and stress than he'd realised.

"Kau?" He asked as he crossed the room, settling a hand on his shoulder when Kau'i didn't shift.

"Can we take it easy tonight Rick?" Kau'i asked tiredly. "I'm just not in the right frame of mind at the moment. I don't think I'll be at the standard you expect of me, especially around our guests."

"This case is really getting to you isn't it?" Rick said, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Fucking hell everything is going wrong," Kau'i spat out, not angry at the question, but the frustration of the case. "We get on a right track with it then something happens to knock us back again. Not sure how many set backs we can afford, we're in court on Friday and barely an argument to bring to it."

Rick knew it was useless to offer up encouragements, Kau'i never reacted well to them. They both knew in his line of work, sometimes you won and sometimes you got fucked by the evidence. It was rare a case got to Kau'i as this one and Rick was prepared to be more lenient than usual.

"Why don't you go to bed early, get some sleep," Rick told him. "I don't think it's a good idea to push you into anything, this case is stressful enough as it is without me adding onto it. Once the case is underway we can look of ways of helping you with that. For now I'll settle for you getting through the rest of the week without collapsing."

"Thanks baby," Kau'i said with a tired look, "I appreciate it."

"Go to bed, sleep," Rick told him again, leaning over to kiss him softly on the temple. "That's an order."


	18. Chapter 18

The cells were only across the hall and Danny took Steve to the room they were going to be using. It had a high, four poster bed inside, wide enough for someone to stretch out comfortably. Various bondage equipment was on hand to tie someone up with. 

"Get comfortable babe, on your back, stretch your arms and legs out as wide as you can towards the four posts," Danny told him. He perused the chains and ropes in the corner and decided on chains, choosing one with thin links, strong but not overbearing. He took up four lengths and put them on the bed by Steve before he got to work chaining his wrists to the posts either side his head. He left some slack, enough for Steve to move just a little. Steve followed him with his eyes as he moved from one wrist to the other and Danny kept shooting him small smiles of assurance. 

"Okay?" Danny asked, sensing he was a little nervous. 

"Yeah," Steve breathed out, chasing away his anxiety before he clarified. "Yes Sir." 

Danny paused before he moved down to bind his ankles, running his hands caressingly down Steve's chest and torso. He rubbed his thumbs over Steve nipples and watched as Steve responded with a breathy sigh as he pushed up towards the touch. 

"That's it, want you to be relaxed for this pet," Danny told him. "Just remember whatever happens tonight, you're always safe. Safe to let go, safe to go to that place where you can let go. That's why I'm here." 

He sucked the pad of his thumb a moment before brushing it hard over Steve's right nipple, teasing the other between his fingers, giving a small twist. Steve watched him with attentive eyes, enjoying the attention as Danny pulled his hands away to finish tying him up. He ran his hand down from Steve's chest, followed the line of his body over curved, taught lean muscles of his thighs, right down to his foot. Taking up a chain he wrapped it around the post and fastened the ankle cuff into place before he moved over to the other side and repeated the process. 

"Okay just a few things before we begin," Danny told him, digging into his pocket and withdrawing Steve's cock ring. "First, you'll be wearing this again tonight. Don't want you getting too carried away too soon. Be good tonight, impress me. Show me you're willing to learn and push yourself just a little and you may be allowed to come. Okay?" 

"Yes Sir," Steve replied before swallowing down slowly. "I'll try Danny." 

"I know you willl," Danny agreed. "That's all I want from you." 

He strapped the cock ring on and stepped back to survey his work, rubbing Steve's stomach as he thought. 

"Okay, about the gag," Danny said in thought. "See that cord?" 

He motioned upwards where a cord was half hanging down, it's excess hooked up out of the way. Steve looked at it with a keen eye as Danny explained. 

"It pulls down so it hangs by the post on the bed," Danny told him. "When people are gagged there has to be some kind of noise device that can be held or pulled to take place of their safe word. That cord would be your safe word in this event. Some people put into practice certain negative noises that a sub can make, but it's not always a safe play so it's better to have something like a bell or a buzzer for the sub to use." 

He walked round the bed to unhook the cord and gave it a small pull. A buzzer went off, nothing loud or drastic, but a definite noise in the room to get the Dom's attention. Danny let the cord drop and lined it up into the hooks of the post so it couldn't hang free out of Steve's reach. 

"Give it a try," Danny told him. 

Steve shifted his hand enough to get his fingers round the cord and it didn't take much of a pull to get it to sound. 

"So with that in mind," Danny said, leaning over to look at him closely. "Do you feel more comfortable if I put a gag on you?" 

"Yeah, yeah I can work with that," Steve nodded honestly, eyeing the cord again. Even if he let go it merely dangled near his fingertips, easily caught again. "Sir." 

Danny gave a happy nod and stood back, noticing Steadman walking by the window to join them. 

"Rick's here," Danny told Steve. "Best behaviour remember." 

"I see you're getting comfortable," Rick smiled taking in the scene as he walked through the door. 

"Yeah, we're about ready to begin," Danny nodded, a hand pressing gently against Steve's chest to feel his heart beat picking up just a little in response to Rick's arrival. "I was just about to choose a gag." 

The room had a variation of toys in different cubby holes and boxes against the back wall. Rick joined him as he perused the various gags on offer. 

"I'd suggest a penis gag," Steadman pointed out. "Steven enjoys sucking cock, the feel will be comfortable and familiar. It also makes moaning and noises harder and will push him to concentrate more on our actions." 

Danny agreed, liking the idea of Steve's mouth wrapped around a cock gag and picked one out of the cubby where various ones were lain out. He walked back over to Steve and gave him a final chance to get out of wearing it. 

"Okay babe, you sure about this?" Danny asked him. 

Steve eyed the gag and then Danny before he finally nodded. "Yes Sir." 

"You understand the use of the safety cord if things get too much and you need us to stop?" Danny had to make sure for his own peace of mind. 

"I understand Sir," Steve assured him. 

"All right, open up," Danny told him, sliding the gag into his mouth. 

Once settled snug against his open lips, Danny got him to lift his head up so it could be snapped securely into place. Steve lay his head back down and concentrated on how his breathing had to adjust to accomodate. Rick walked over to the bed and gave an appreciative smile as he ran fingers lightly along Steve's thigh. 

"Tonight we're going to work on your stamina pet," Danny explained to Steve after all the preparation of his sub was in place. "You need to learn how to control your own desires, submit them completely to me. Right now we'll work with you wearing your cock ring, but there'll be a time you won't wear it and you'll have to concentrate on repressing your own pleasures no matter how much you want to give in to them. You need to learn how to control your body responses, how to stave off your own pleasures. You may think thats impossible but it isn't, I want you to remember how pleased I will be when you succeed. That it's for me that you submit those desires to." 

Steve looked back at him with a strange, almost hypnotic focus, like he was drinking in Danny's words and memorising them perfectly to memory. It did sound like an impossible task but he also felt a strong yearning to succeed in what Danny was asking of him. 

"Right now I'm just going to enjoy you while I have you here lain out for me," Danny gave him a smile, ran a hand smooth down Steve's neck to his defined chest. "You're going to lie there nice and still for me. That's all I want you to do." 

He teased Steve's nipples with his thumbs again, dragging them back and forth with a heavy press. Steve didn't shift but Danny could feel the tension as he fought not to squirm softly under the enjoyable teasing. Rick's fingers had continued to drag back and forth lazily over Steve's thigh, dipping down every so often in a soft caress. As Danny leaned down to lick and suck at Steve's nipple, Rick's fingers became more attentive. He delved soflty down past Steve's cock and teased his ass gently with the pad of his finger. Not pushing or probing, but just a soft brushing to tease Steve while Danny feasted on his nipples. 

He looked over the form of Steve, lying still but slightly tense, head back, eyes closed as he concentrated on doing as his Dom asked. Rick smiled to himself, Steve had a lot to learn about himself but he was so willing and so trusting of Danny to teach him. With a firm hand and correct guidance, Steve was going to discover how freeing his submission could be. He ran his hands down Steve's legs to the tips of his feet and back up again. He massaged the pads of his fingers gently into Steve's thighs before caressing the skin around his knees, creating a teasing touch as Danny continued his assault on his chest. It was important to allow Steve to relax into being there merely for Danny's enjoyment. That his own enjoyment would be born from that role. Withdrawing his hand Rick drew away so he could fetch some items of his own. Danny cast him a fleeting glance as he lifted his head a little from nibbling on Steve's nipple. 

Rick came back to the bed armed with toys and Danny straightened up to eye the choices RIck wanted to use, giving him a silent nod of agreement. He ran a hand down Steve's stomach and toyed playfully with his cock in it's semi erect state. 

"Rick's going to prepare your ass babe," Danny told Steve. "You going to be a good and relax for him?" 

Steve gave a small nod of obediance as Rick slackened off the chains of his ankles a little, enough to let him bend his knees and plant his feet on the bed, giving Rick better access. 

"Good boy, just relax," Rick assured him with a smile. 

Even as he spoke Rick was smearing lube onto his fingers and pressing them to Steve's hole. Steve locked eyes with Danny, evening out his breathing as he felt the soft probe of a finger pressing into him. It was strange, Rick's fingers were thicker than Danny's, less abrasive but equally as gentle in their preparation. Rick pressed it all the way in, hooked and dragged back and Steve moaned softly around the gag at the feel. Danny went back to teasing his nipples, teeth biting and nibbling, his hand stroking around his stomach. It was hard to keep up with the sensations, Rick's finger pulled back and forth out of his hole before another was added. His free hand stroked over his knee and along his thigh coaxing and gentle. 

He could already feel the stirrings in his cock and they hadn't even begun yet. Danny always turned him on but the added presence of Rick, the extra pair of hands. Steve knew he was in for a long evening and it wasn't going to be easy. He concentrated on Danny, if he did that then the fingers probing his ass weren't as heavy a distraction. Danny's tongue was dragging over his hard abused nipple and Steve half wished he'd brought the nipple rings with him. It had been some time since they'd had them out and Steve was beginning to find he liked nipple play. 

It took him a moment to realise Rick had withdrawn his fingers, reminded of the fact when Rick's hands ran over his leg, pulled gently at his ankle to lie straight again. He settled his legs back in their original position as Rick tightened the chains again. Danny pulled back, gave another glance at Rick before he looked down at him, ran fingers over his brow gently with a smile as he moved around the bed. He stood at the head of the bed, trailing his fingers along Steve's arms gently, teasing in their caress. Steve's skin shivered underneath his fingertips and he concentrated on Danny as Rick rubbed a thin probe against his inner thigh. 

"All right Steven, we're going to work on that stamina of yours as your Dom wishes," Rick explained to him. "This probe is going to help do that. I just need you to breathe, relax and go with it okay?" 

If Steve could have he'd have replied with a polite, 'Yes Sir' but as it was, he kept his eyes on Danny and concentrated on doing his best for him. Rick slicked the probe up and pressed it to his asshole, watching it enter easily enough. He pushed it in and out letting Steve get used to the new feel and smiled, using his free hand to stroke Steve's cock gently, an added sensation Steve didn't want to deal with right then. Not that he had a choice. 

"All right that's it, keep breathing," Rick ordered carefully. "Remember Steven, everything you feel, everything you experience you control. You're a trained, skilled man, able to withstand pain because you've been trained to assimilate that pain into something you can handle. Think of this as a similar process, you feel pleasure, but you need to deflect your need, your lust for that pleasure until you are allowed to let it go. You've given your Dom that control, so you must bring your own urges under the control of his parameters. Keep reminding yourself of why you are doing this? For Daniel. And because it takes you to that place that you're curious about, that you want to embrace, even if that makes you nervous, afraid even." 

He slid the probe in and out gently letting Steve get used to the feel as he spoke. 

"Good, thats good," Rick told him, running a hand along his thigh soothingly. "Now, lets see how well you can deflect those natural urges. I'm not going to go easy on you Steven, because I trust you can handle a more intense session. Look at your Dom, keep looking at him, remind yourself who owns you. What he wants you to learn about yourself." 

Rick pushed the probe in and felt the slight shudder of Steve as he did so. With a satisfied smile that he had it lined in the right place he flicked the small switch and set it to vibrate. Steve's hips rose a little in a responsive surprise, Rick lay a hand on him gently, pushing back down. 

"Just go with it," Rick assured him. 

The vibrations had a swift effect when the probe was pressed up against the prostate. Steve tried to regulate his breathing but the constant tease caused him to breathe quick though his nose as moans fought through his lips past the gag. Danny watched him keenly, rubbing a hand against his temple in a caress as Steve's arms flexed in their chains, body starting to squirm in reaction. 

"Ssh babe, just be still," Danny coaxed him. "Concentrate on me." 

Steve's eyes looked yearning and desperate up at him, blinking in the onslaught of the probe as it tortured him with a slow, dull vibration. Moans escaped his mouth, forcing past the gag as he fought to comply with his orders. If he tensed it caused the probe to press more thoroughly within him but relaxing through it was equally hard to do. The probe slipped as he jerked his legs suddenly in their chains and he was given some momentary relief until Rick pushed it back into place again. 

"Lie still," Rick's order came in a tone that was expected always to be obeyed. 

Steve groaned in begging tones, feeling his thighs quiver as he fought to still himself. His breath came hard and fast, dragging up through his nose, chest rising and falling heavily. He looked up at Danny hoping to relay the begging of mercy in his eyes. Danny rubbed thumbs on his temples, looked down at him with a soft smile. 

"You need it to stop baby?" Danny asked him gently, before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

Steve moaned in reponse, trying to convey 'yes' for some momentary relief, the best he could. 

Danny seemed to understand him because he gave him a questioning look. "You can't take any more?" he asked. 

Steve moaned again, unsure how to get accross to Danny what it felt like to have his prostate truly tortured by a fucking vibrating probe. 

"You sure pet?" Danny asked him, giving his face a gentle caress with his fingers. "You say that but are you trying?" 

Steve gave a groan as he realised Danny wasn't going to give him any quick relief. That was the point of this excercise, that he try, no matter what was being done to him, to ignore the pleasure building up in his body. It was a difficult thing to do when a probe was torturing your prostate, causing your cock to harden and lie erect and full against your stomach. A cock ring could only stave off so much pleasure. Steve couldn't help himself and flexed his legs, his entire body, in frustration, feeling the pull of chains at his bound ankles and wrists. The probe slipped again because of it, offering him some relief though it remained in his ass still vibrating. But no longer pressed up in deep. 

Rick reached down and flicked the probe off, leaving it inside his ass. 

"If you insist on resisting and fighting this then we'll have to help you control your reactions," Rick informed him in an unimpressed tone. 

He took up a stirrup attachement and attached it to the post at the bottom of the bed by Steve's foot, placing a similar piece of aparatus on the opposite post. Unlatching Steve's bound ankle from the chain where Danny had tied it, Rick pulled it up and placed his foot in the raised stirrup, clipping his ankle cuff tightly to it. He repeated the process on the other leg and soon both of Steve's legs were stretched out and raised before him. 

"This should lessen your squirming enough for you to comply with your orders." Rick informed him. 

With that he pushed the probe back in and turned it on. Steve jolted in surprise but with little effect. His legs now in a raised position made it harder to squirm and he groaned at the growing feeling of pressure as the probe vibrated deep within him. 

"You can control how you feel Steven," Rick informed him firmly. "You can stave off the intense feeling of pleasure though that probe may be a torture to you. Are you controlled by that probe or your Dom? Or yourself? Because the longer you resist it, yourself and the probe control you. But if you stop fighting, accept that you feel this way, that your Dom controls how long you must feel like this. Trust that he can say when you've had enough. When you can't take anymore. You're fighting this, yet you've endured a long time already. All this time resisting yet it continues to tease you. You think you've had enough but you're nowhere near your limit, if you broaden where your limits lie." 

Steve looked up at Danny forlornly and took in breaths, exhaling harshly past the gag. He concentrated on what Rick was telling him and strained to comply, staring at Danny like somehow his Dom could ground him in the lesson. That was the point wasn't it, learning to control his own desires and pleasures, put them into Danny's control. Danny wasn't torturing him, he was training him and training was never easy. Failure was a given until the lesson was mastered. Danny may not even need to see him succeed in this lesson, but he did need to see him put in the effort of trying. 

Danny was watching him with a keen eye, giving his face gentle caresses and silent assurances. And there was a look in his eyes, one of appreciation, of approval. Steve latched onto that expression, wanting Danny's approval of his efforts. He just needed to breathe through it, like every breath was a step toward it ending. The cock ring staved off a certain amount of pleasure though it felt like the vibrations of the probe were running straight through his dick. He just needed to adjust his thinking, the probe was merely a tease, merciless at the moment, but like him, under Danny's control. 

He could feel his toes curling, every muscle seemed tense and turned on, like pleasure was trying to escape everywhere but with no release it was trapped and rolled endlessly within him. The adjusted position gave him little choice but to surrender to it, but Danny's fingers continued to caress his face and that kept him centered, focused. 

He didn't know how long he was made to endure it, but he settled into a haze. If he focused on Danny and nothing else, just the pleasure rippling without giving it much heed then it didn't feel so overwhelming. He still let out small grunts and moans, it was difficult but the longer he endured it, the less intense it became, the less intimidating to conform to. 

Danny looked pleased as he pulled his hands away, moved around the bed, instead his fingers trailed down his neck and onto his chest. He started teasing his nipples again, rolling them between his fingers and thumbs. Finally the torture ended, Rick flicking the probe off but leaving it where it lay filling his ass. 

"Doing good baby," Danny said in a pleased tone. 

Steve swallowed down around the gag which he wasn't enjoying wearing. It lay heavy on his tongue, if he lay with his head back too long it gave the feeling that he was about to choke. His breathing was more forced and hard to adjust and he had a permanent taste of plastic and soap. He also missed being able to communicate better with Danny, even though he knew Danny could read his reactions well enough. But it felt like a barrier not being able to talk to Danny, though at times Danny told him to be silent while they were in a session. Still, without being able to talk to Danny he was forced into concentrating more fully on what he was doing to him. 

He felt the probe pull out of his ass and he gave a small sigh until something thicker pressed against his hole. His body tightened in response, surprised. Not that he thought it was over, but it was unexpected as he didn't know what they were doing to him. He wished Danny had brought their toys in with him. He was used to the feel of them and not these new ones Rick was using. This dildo was thick, fashioned like a real cock with ridges, formed head, even raised lines like veins along it's shaft. 

"Relax, come on pet," Rick coerced him, probing his ass gently with it. "Open that ass up." 

They hadn't practised much with the dildo at home, time hadn't played in their favor the last few weeks. This one stretched him wider than anything had before and it took some getting used to. He gave a whimpering moan and lay his head back, trying to relax as Rick pushed it in. 

It felt weird, too weird. They'd done ass play, but this he reminded himself, this was what being fucked was going to feel like. Danny was determined to make it as comfortable as possible for him but this kind of preparation wasn't comfortable. It felt like too much and Rick was still pressing it in. Steve opened his eyes, focusing on Danny who was watching him carefully. A concerned look crossed his eyes and Steve wondered what he must look like right then to him, what Danny could read in the expression of his eyes. Danny leaned over, pressed fingers to the side of his face. 

"You okay?" he asked gently. 

Steve wanted the gag off, but he didn't want to halt proceedings by pulling the cord. It felt weird but he could handle what Rick was doing to him. But he wanted to be able to talk to Danny, even if it were just two word answers. He needed that verbal connection. 

"Steve?" Danny asked a little more concerned, noting something was a little off. 

Steve gave a small incline of his head, conveying everything was okay, frustrated he couldn't tell Danny he wanted the fucking gag off but he knew if he pulled the cord it would ruin the moment. The gag was merely uncomfortable, but Danny wanted him to wear it and so he'd endure it. Danny didn't pull away, stayed watching him, aware something was bothering him but Steve didn't signal for it to stop. Rick had paused himself but started fucking him slowly with the dildo now, causing Steve to moan and he closed his eyes, lost focus on Danny as he dealt with the sensation of being stretched and filled. His breathing became harder as he concentrated and he groaned frustrated. Danny's hand brushed over his brow soothingly. 

"Doing great baby, look so good getting your ass fucked like that," Danny told him apprecitatively and Steve consoled himself with the fact Danny was pleased with him. 

But he had to turn his face away to the side, swallowed down around the gag as his ass was worked, it was harder to fall back into the haze now like he had with the probe. This felt completely different, not as gentle, the ridges teased his inner muscles as the head hit his prostate with every inward thrust. 

"That feel good babe?" Danny asked huskily, mouth over his ear. 

Steve had to admit, it was different but it was starting to feel good. More than good. He was squirming again, as the dildo thrust into him and twisted, he jerked in his chains, hands balling into fists as he pulled and remembered he couldn't go anywhere. He heard Rick give a small laugh at his frustration, felt a hint of irritation towards him before he remembered himself. Danny wanted him like this, to remind him of his submission. The chains were to remind him he was under Danny's control now. He fell slack again, remorseful of his thoughts, turned his head to look at Danny. 

Danny stared down at him, a look of approval in his eyes and Steve let the feeling wash over him that it was approval of his endurance. The dildo slid right in and Rick rubbed it intently over his prostate and Steve grimaced, gave a moan that came out stuttering around the gag. Danny merely smiled and rubbed his cheek again gently. 

"Yeah, just let it work your ass babe," Danny petted him gently. "Want you feeling nice and full and stretched by the end of this." 

Steve flexed his legs as best he could, his toes curling. His cock was hard, bobbing up against his stomach and he needed to come. He swallowed down hard and ignored the heavy feeling of pleasure that had begun to pool, feeling the tension in his lower back, his hips. The cock ring only did so much to stave off his need but it wasn't going to prevent him coming. Only he could do that and he'd had to stave it off long enough already. But Danny hadn't told him he could come, wanted him to remain in his needing, desperate state for as long as he wished. 

He may have been successful if Danny hadn't started stroking him, Rick fucking him with the dildo at the same time. He gave a groan and looked up with begging eyes at Danny, hoping for the order but it didn't come. Instead Danny teased him with words. 

"You're close babe, I can tell," Danny told him knowingly. He looked down over his subs body, the way he tried to jerk up into his hand as the dildo worked his ass. "You need to come Steven?" 

Steve moaned out a yes, nodding his head and watching forlornly as Danny gave a smile, shook his head. 

"Not yet pet," he told him, even as his hand gripped harder around Steve's cock, thumb flicking over the leaking head. "Let me play a little longer. Let me enjoy you like this, all desperate and eager to please me. You want me to be pleased right? Want me to enjoy myself?" 

But it was too much, as Danny's thumb rubbed against the slit where precome had pooled and started dripping rapidly down his shaft, the dildo slid deep again, stretching him as it rubbed that tortured spot inside. It hit Steve hard, he felt his ass muscles spasming around the dildo and his cock jerked and sprayed come in spattering lines up over his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in his pleasure as it shuddered suddenly through him, Danny pulled his hand away and his cock jumped at it's own accord as his balls emptied. It twitched against his stomach as he sucked in breaths, pleasure flooding his limbs. 

He lost focus for a long moment, body shivering with pleasure, but it was strange feeling. In the bliss that settled heavy in his limbs he felt somewhat chastened before Danny could even tell him of his dissapointment. He knew he'd let Danny down and he was going to have to pay for losing control, though the orgasm had hit like a bullet. Rick had stopped fucking him with the dildo, pulling it out gently without a word. 

If he'd been able to talk he'd have apologised, as it was the gag prevented him making any sounds and he couldn't meet Danny's eyes as they looked down at him. 

"I assume we reached a limit," Rick mused to Danny with a small shrug of his shoulders. There was something about his tone, disbelieving, like he'd expected more. 

Danny gave a small shake of his head, looked down at Steve with a steely look. Steve knew he'd expected more and Steve knew, deep down, he could have endured more. But the orgasm had hit him suddenly, he'd never come like that before and he didn't know how he was expected to control that. Still, though his body had been flooded with pleasure it felt lacking in the face of Danny's dissapointment in him. 

"No, he has more to give," Danny informed Rick, looking up at him. "Next time he'll try harder. For now he'll take a break, clean himself up, think about how to get back into my good graces. Would you mind if we used the room again?" 

"Of course not," Rick replied with a shake of his head. "If you want me to join you, send one of the staff to my quarters." 

"I'll do that," Danny nodded. "I'd like to leave here knowing we've made a good impression." 

"Oh I'm not completely unimpressed," Rick smiled, glancing down at Steve who was looking slightly forlorn at the change in atmosphere and tone of the two men. "Steven just needs to learn some self discipline. It takes time. But he's in good hands and I'm sure you'll make sure he learns his lesson." 

"Yeah, I will," Danny said, looking down at Steve with a promising stare. Steve knew his ass was in for some heavy punishment and shivered nervously at the thought. 

Rick sensed Danny wanted to be alone with Steve for the time being and excused himself, fingers brushing delicately at Steve's leg before he pulled away. 

Danny stared long and hard at Steve before he reached down and undid the gag, removing it gently. Steve swallowed down, wriggled his jaw a little, feeling the ache from wearing it so long. As Danny set the gag aside Steve searched his face hopefully. 

"I'm sorry Sir," he said quietly, feeling guilty for things coming to a sudden end. 

Danny turned to him, must have seen the consternation and worry in his eyes as he leaned over him, his expression becoming less stern. He ran his fingers along his jaw and cupped his cheek gently. 

"We'll work on it," Danny promised him. "Like I said, we'll take a break, try again later." 

"But what happened-," Steve started, trying to deal with the ever shifting moods of his Dom. 

"Happens," Danny shrugged, leaning down to kiss him gently. "I'm not pleased about it, but I do think eventually, you'll control your urges. You're only just learning how to do that. I have to give some room for failure, it wouldn't be fair not to. But I'm not going to reward you for it either Steve, which is why Rick and I stopped." 

Steve didn't reply as Danny untied him from his bonds. He didn't shift but gave a small stretch of his limbs as his legs were settled back on the bed. 

"Come on, back to our room," Danny told him, giving him a pat on the leg. "We aren't finished yet."


	19. Chapter 19

When Rick arrived in his bedroom it was bathed in darkness. He flicked on his side light and checked on the sleeping form of his lover. Kau'i was asleep thankfully and he quickly washed, brushed his teeth and stripped off before joining him. He'd have liked Kau'i to have joined them for the evening but he needed his rest. Rick was starting to worry, the closer the case came to going to trial, the more frustrated and stressed Kau'i became at home. It wasn't the first case to affect him like it was and it wouldn't be the last. Rick just had to be delicate in how he handled the situation at home for the both of them. Kau'i needed reigning in, taking down, but not yet, it was too unstable a time. 

They'd coast for now and Rick would take his oppurtunity when it arose to really take care of Kau'i's needs. He slipped under the sheets and lay on his back, a hand curled under his head as he lay thinking of the evening he'd just had. It didn't feel that long ago since he and Kau had started out together in their relationship, though Kau hadn't been as inexperienced as Steve in his submission. But Rick had had to take time to strip him back down to basics, rid him of some bad habits that had been allowed to fester. 

He knew he was probably more strict than any of Kau'i's previous Dom's, but Kau reacted well to the rules he imposed on him. Before Kau'i, Rick hadn't had a partner for a few years, simply offered his services as a Pro Dom, paid to run people through scenes as they wished. It had been a long time since he'd entered into a potential Dom/sub relationship and he'd never explained to Kau'i why. The last one had hurt him more than he'd admit, his partner, David, had left him suddenly and they'd nearly went through a bitter battle legally over money issues David claimed he was owed through the buisiness. Rick didn't care about the money, though thankfully David's argument had collapsed as the court process began. What he cared and had suffered about was how easily he'd been hurt by his ex. 

They'd been together several years and Rick had given thoughts to the future, a permanency to their relationship. When David left him it was a bitter break up, more so from David and it had taken a long time to get over him. David had accused him in their private, behind closed doors arguments before the lawyers had been dragged into it, of being a failure. As a lover, as a Dom, as a person and Rick hadn't realised until then how easily he could be hurt. They were only words but for a time he took them to heart, questioned his thinking, his actions. Questioned the kind of man he was. Wondered if he were as bad a person as David made him out to be. Emotionally he'd been pummeled and bruised by David's words and accusations.

Eventually he saw it for what it was, just an easy way for David to pull away from the relationship. Make him the excuse, the reason why he wanted out. Rick couldn't remove all the blame from himself, but he could say he did everything he could to fix the problems, salvage the relationship. In the end he just had to admit that David didn't want or love him any more. He swore he wouldn't be hurt by a lover again and for some years that way of thinking worked, remaining single and not letting anyone get close. Until Kau'i came to one of the parties he had at the house, a 'plus one' to a client Rick had worked with on a few occasions. 

He'd tried to ignore the pull he felt around Kau'i. They became aquaintances and Kau'i had asked him for some private sessions as he explored his submission. He knew he should have refused, claimed no time, hell, no interest. Instead he'd slowly broken every rule he'd put on himself, private sessions took on a whole new meaning and suddenly he'd found himself in a new relationship. One with a guy ten years younger than himself, fucking beautiful, receptive, smart, talented. Sometimes Rick waited for the inevitable, that one day Kau'i would turn around and leave him. Instead Kau'i remained, showing and telling him he loved him and it had taken Rick a long time to believe that, to let the barriers down. Not that he didn't believe in Kau'i's sincerity, but he found it hard to believe he was capable of being loved like that again. Afraid of feeling that kind of love for another person again without being hurt.

He rolled over and curled close to Kau'i, needing the closeness. He may be the Dom in their relationship but he needed the comfort as well. Kau'i had managed to wend his way through his defences, slowly, aware he had to tread carefully. As Rick settled close, a hand resting gently round his waist, Kau'i shifted slightly, leaning back into his touch. Rick knew how easily he could have missed out on this, had he remained stubborn enough not to follow his instincts, or his heart.

~

Danny made Steve go shower and when he re-appeared, refreshed, Danny pointed to the corner of the other side of the room.

"Go stand over there facing the wall," Danny told him. "You can think about what we did throughout the session before we talk about it."

He left Steve to his reflections while he took a shower himself, it was a warm night and it had been hot in the cell. Especially watching Steve, which always upped his temperature. He toweled off, pulled on a loose pair of slacks for comfort and settled in the easy chair situated in the area where he'd sent Steve.

"Okay babe, come kneel over here by me," Danny told him gently. He knew he had to go easy, Steve had done well, he wasn't exactly dissapointed. It was just something they needed to work on and it wasn't going to be a success straight away.

Steve seemed wary as he settled beside him, head down, shoulders tense. Danny leaned over, rubbed a hand gently on Steve's shoulder.

"Hey, relax. There's going to be times like this, where I get you to think over what we've just been doing before we talk about it," Danny explained to him. "Having you kneel by me when we do that is simply to keep you focused as a sub. But you can relax in it. You aren't waiting for anything, you aren't expected to do anything but talk. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Steve replied, taking in a breath and letting it out slow, relaxing under Danny's touch.

"Good, so, how do you feel that went?" Danny asked him. 

Steve shifted nervously and still didn't look at him. Danny pulled his face up, gave him a gentle smile. "Forget about what happened at the end," Danny told him. "How did you feel about the rest of the session? Did you enjoy it?"

"Mostly," Steve replied honestly. Danny watched him, gave a small nod waiting for him to continue. "I didn't mind the gag at first but then, the longer I had to endure it-."

Steve broke off and sighed, gave a small shrug looking at Danny matter of factly. "I don't like not being able to talk to you."

"You had the safety measure there," Danny reminded him. 

Steve shook his head, trying to get his point accross. "I know, it's not that. I just, I like being able to talk to you, even if it isn't a conversation."

"Do you think it helped you focus?" Danny asked him, "It was one of the main reasons I wanted you to wear it."

"Yeah, I guess," Steve admitted. "I didn't mind everything else, being tied up. But towards the end I wanted the gag off."

"You could have let me know," Danny pointed out.

"I know, but I didn't want to bring a halt to everything," Steve replied. "Not everything is going to be comfortable or enjoyable is it."

"No, thats true," Danny agreed. "And you have no fucking idea what it was like listening to you moaning around that thing."

"Glad someone was enjoying it," Steve said with a roll of his eyes and receiving a soft cuff on the side of his head for his sarcasm. He gave a small smile.

"Okay, well aside from the gag," Danny said moving on from the discomforting aspect Steve had found. "What else? What about being tied down, how did that feel?"

"I liked it," Steve replied with a nod. "It was a bit of a turn on, especially when Rick stirupped my legs up."

"Looked good too," Danny replied appreciatively. "Especially as it limited your movement a lot more. We'll introduce some regular disciplines to help instill the need to remain still when ordered."

Steve didn't look excited at the prospect and dropped his eyes a moment, focused on a spot on the arm of the chair.

"Yes Sir," he replied with less enthusiasm than before. 

Danny merely grinned and brushed a hand through his hair as he thought over the evenings session.

"You did good with the toys tonight babe," Danny reflected. "I know the probe wasn't easy at first but you pushed yourself, when you finally gave in to what we were doing you zoned out for a while. Fucking gorgeous to watch you like that."

Steve flushed and shifted under his touch, remembering how it felt to have the probe vibrating inside him. Pressed right up against his prostate, it had been uncomfortable but Danny was right, he'd reached that place where he didn't feel the discomfort. He'd focused on his Dom and why he was having to endure it which had helped him deal with the sensations it had aroused.

"The probe I could handle after a while," Steve explained. "The dildo,-"

He paused and gave a small shudder.

"Too much?" Danny asked him warily.

"No," Steve replied, looking up at him again. "Just, still need to get used to that Danny. It felt good, eventually. Different to everything we've done so far. I know we practised with the dildo before but not like that, especially, fuck, when Rick had it pushed right in, was fucking me with it."

Steve leaned over suddenly embarassed and buried his head in his hand, leaning against Danny's thigh. Danny ran his hand through his hair again lightly, stroking and comforting.

"I know, it was a lot. You aren't used to that kind of penetration and I was pushing you," Danny assured him gently. "You reached a limit. You'll learn to push it. We'll start you training in edging and that will help you control yourself when we have a session like this again. The point of tonight was to get you into that place where I control you and you got there, for a time at least."

Steve shifted a little, getting comfortable and not moving as he leaned up against Danny's leg. "What's edging?"

"You know, when you jerk yourself off until you reach 'the edge'. Only you'll keep yourself there, you don't get to come unless I say you can. We'll start you off slow," Danny explained, "But we'll get on that later. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Am I going to be punished for what happened?" Steve asked un moving.

"Were you given permission to come?" Danny asked pointedly.

"No," Steve replied quietly.

"Then what do you think?" Danny told him, giving him a soft tap on his shoulder. "But tomorrow babe. You'll be punished for that and for not staying still as directed. Next time we see Rick you can thank him for helping us tonight." 

"It didn't feel good, coming like that," Steve admitted. "I mean, at first it did, you know, the initial release, the sudden rush it gives you. But afterwards, knowing I'd failed. That didn't feel good."

"Going to be times it happens," Danny pointed out. "You are human after all babe. But accept it as a good thing that you didn't feel good afterwards, accept it as part of your submission to me. You feel bad about it because you wanted to please me and meet my demands and you failed."

"So turn the negative into a positive," Steve decided in agreement. He understood what Danny was saying, though he'd failed in that aspect the fact that he felt bad was because he'd failed his Dom. He could accept those feelings were part of his submissiveness to Danny.

"Yeah. I can take from the evening the pleasure of seeing you try," Danny replied, rubbing his fingers gently against Steve's neck. "Knowing you pushed yourself, learning of your limits. I also need to learn how to read you better, I knew something was bothering you but couldn't figure out what. To be honest I like it when you've the freedom to talk as well. Not that I'm ruling out ever using gags again, because we will. But if I can read you in those small things then we'll be able to adjust certain things accordingly to let moments like that continue with us both a little happier in the process. I think we'll invest in a cock gag though, your mouth looks good wrapped around cock."

"I prefer the real thing," Steve said, looking up at Danny with a glint in his eye. He shifted and ran a hand along Danny's thigh intentionally as he spoke in a low, husky tone. "Especially considering the real thing doesn't taste of a soap and plastic concoction. I like my jaw aching knowing it's been wrapped around something real. When I swallow down I like knowing it's because I'm going to get fed. I like knowing when I moan it adds to the sensations, makes it more enjoyable for my Master."

"Master?" Danny said soft and teasing, eyes dark with arousal as he listened to Steve. "That's new."

"It's who you are isn't it?" Steve asked gently, moving between Danny's legs now, pushing them apart as he settled between them leaning up.

Danny reached a hand out and ran his fingers along Steve's cheek, watching as Steve opened his mouth a little, sucked in his thumb and swirled his tongue around the digit slowly.

"It's who I want to be," Danny replied in a dark, heavy tone. 

He locked eyes with Steve as he pushed his waistband down, enough to free up his hard cock. He tugged his hand away from Steve's lips, instead placed his hand behind his neck and pulled him forward, guiding him down. Steve followed his lead willingly, opened up and wrapped his lips around Danny's cock, slowly massaging around the head and shaft as Danny pushed him down to take more. He reached up and settled his hands on Danny's torso, fingers resting against the defined muscles and taught skin there. Danny got him into a rhythm, a slow up down, tongue tracing the ridges of veins on the underside, mouth watering with greed. 

He got a hit of precome on his taste buds and he moaned as Danny's fingers rested firmly on his neck, making sure he didn't move off to far every time he drew up. Danny muttered filthy words and moans as he worked his cock and he felt himself getting hard. But he ignored his own desires, this was for Danny, his own needs would be dealt with when Danny wanted to deal with them.

Danny kept him going for a long time, enough to make his jaw really ache from the use. His back ached from the angle he had to lean down on, his legs were starting to get pins and needles. But he didn't shift, didn't try to escape it and when Danny's fingers tightened into his hair he moaned again. Felt the vibrations running through Danny's shaft, around his lips. He could hear the strain in Danny's voice, feel the tension in his stomach and thighs and waited for it to hit, slackened his jaw in readiness. The pace had picked up and Danny groaned in pleasure, pushed him down as he jerked up and it was almost suffocating. Steve swallowed down as Danny's cock spasmed against his tongue, felt the liquid cream hit his throat. He was let up a little, enough to get a handle on his breathing but he kept sucking, swallowing, accepting every drop until Danny stilled and his moans dropped in volume.

"Ah fuck pet that was good," Danny panted, fingers running through his hair affectionately. Steve didn't pull off, carefully licking the sensitive cock as it lay spent on his tongue. "Mmm yeah clean me up babe."

Steve did so with careful consideration, happy to continue. He pulled his head back, licked along the shaft to the base, stayed there and sucked in some deep breaths as Danny petted him gently. Reluctantly Steve tidied him up, lifting the waistband back up to cover him again. He sat back on his heels, hands resting on Danny's knees as Danny recovered his thoughts.

"Let's get some sleep," Danny said, leaning forward to caress his face gently. "Tomorrow we'll continue where we left off."

In bed Steve rolled close to Danny, head on his chest as his arm held onto him tighter than usual. Danny reminded himself of Steve's need, to be held and comforted by his Dom after an intense session. He slid a hand down and rested it on the curve of Steve's ass, lazily drew circles with his fingers as he listened to Steve's breathing even out as he fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Danny woke first, leaving Steve to sleep as he showered. It was still early and there wasn't a rush to be anywhere, but he wanted to set the tone for the morning to help Steve remain in his submissive state. Steve started stirring as he was finishing getting dressed.

"What time is it?" Steve muttered, uncurling from where he hugged a pillow to glance at the clock on the side cabinet.

"Still early," Danny told him with a smile, tucking in his shirt.

"And you're up and dressed already," Steve said, shifting to look over at him with slight surprise.

Danny paused and looked at him with a stern look. "We've got some things to attend this morning. I'm going to have breakfast before we begin."

"I'll get dressed," Steve said, though he made no effort to get out of bed.

"No, you're staying here" Danny told him with a wave of his hand. "I won't be long, when I get back I want you showered and waiting for me so we can get started. I also want you to prepare your ass, you need the practice. Make sure you do a good job of it, I'll be inspecting you when I get back."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, lying back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

Danny made his way downstairs and found Rick already up, reading the paper in the dining room nursing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he smiled as Danny took a seat beside him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, great thanks," Danny told him.

"Coffee?" Rick asked him and inclined his head to a member of his staff who poured Danny a cup when he nodded.

"Can I get you something for breakfast Mr Williams?" The man asked, setting the cup on the table in front of him.

"Just toast, thanks," Danny replied, picking up the coffee. 

"Steven joining us?" Rick asked, setting the paper aside.

"No," Danny told him as he sipped his coffee. It was dark and bitter just like he liked it, giving him an instant buzz. "He's waiting for me to return."

"Hmm," Rick smiled with a small laugh. "Not always fun being the subby."

Danny smiled wryly and gave a shake of his head, "Not when you know at some point your ass is going to be tanned. He's feeling a little sorry for himself what with how yesterdays session ended."

"I'm impressed with how far he's come in such a short time," Rick said. "He's embracing his submission comfortably under your attention. He just has to learn he's going to fail more often than he will succeed. The point isn't the goal of succeeding, but showing he is willing to put his needs into your capable hands. He'll soon learn you'll take care of your own needs and his if he gives up his self control to you."

Danny's breakfast arrived and he buttered up a slice and chewed in thought as they talked about Steve.

"Will you be joining us later?" Danny asked him.

Rick smiled and nodded, "I've a client arriving this morning, but I can join you for a short while. Perhaps just to observe this time. I find a lot can be learned be watching how couples interact with each other. How are you finding this change in the relationship?"

Danny sat back and gave the question some thought. "It doesn't feel as strange as it should. There was always an attraction there, neither of us would deny that. The fact that these sides of us can be part of the relationship is a big plus. We're both keen to keep work separate. We rely on each other but Steve always has the final word at work, he's the boss and I can't be undermining him just because I call the shots at home. But I'm used to this kind of relationship and he isn't and he doesn't always find it easy to give in to me when I want him too."

"Understandable," Rick nodded. "You're comfortable with your role which helps Steve become comfortable in his. You know how it can be, everyones needs are vastly different and finding the right 'pairing' can be difficult to accomplish. You aren't heavily demanding which gives Steve plenty of room to explore."

"Yeah, he gets a little un-nerved when he's unsure of his submission. He needs to learn it isn't a weakness. He was overwhelmed a few weeks back when I took him down deep. I think it was the first time he'd really tapped into his sub head space and he wasn't sure how to handle the after effects of that."

"It takes time, but that's why you are there," Rick nodded in understanding. "How was it for you seeing him like that?"

"I don't know," Danny gave a nervous shrug. "I mean I was aware of him going deep, like something clicked and he just slipped into his place. It's weird being faced with that much trust though. I guess I wonder sometimes if I'm strong enough to handle that."

"You can," Rick assured him with a smile. "Believe me we all ask ourselves that question. In this lifestyle the role of the Dom can't always be easily defined as the subs. Finding the balance can be difficult, but the reward is fulfilling when you strike the right balance. The way you handled Steven yesterday, the attention you gave him, he thrives from that and you grow confident in your abilities as the Dom of the relationship because of it. You enjoy seeing him vulnerable and there's nothing wrong with that if you use that enjoyment to fulfill both your needs."

Danny didn't reply but took the words to heart. Rick had been doing this for a long time and the advice was sound and helpful.

"How does he cope with his disciplines?" Rick asked moving the conversation on as Danny finished his breakfast.

Danny gave a small knowing smile and swallowed down the last of his toast with a gulp of coffee. "He doesn't enjoy being put over my knee." He chuckled in amusement as he set his cup down.

Rick smiled and shook his head, "Neither does Kau'i."

"Does him the world of good though," Danny said soberly. "I'm tough on him, it may be my hand I'm using but that doesn't mean he has it easy."

"Like Kau, he doesn't get off on the pain," Rick nodded in agreement. "You don't have to threaten them with anything more if you apply a firm hand in spankings. It's been a rare occasion I've took a paddle to Kau'i's ass and for only the most severe of misdemeanours. I only have to threaten him with that or the cane and he's putty in my hands."

"I think Steve may be starting to think the cane or a paddle would be a better option than my hand," Danny laughed. "Not that he gets an option."

Sitting back he sighed and checked his watch. "I really should go up to him before he starts feeling neglected."

"I'll join you later," Rick replied smiling.

Danny made his way back upstairs, eager to get on with the mornings plans. He found Steve on his knees, waiting, at the foot of the bed. It took Danny a moment to realise there was something wrong, the way Steve held himself, tense and nervous. Danny became instantly concerned, perhaps the evening before was still bothering him, despite assurances.

"Everything okay babe?" he asked, walking over to his sub and resting a hand gently on his head.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, but there was something off about his tone which didn't alleviate Danny's concern any.

"You sure? You seem nervous," Danny asked again. "If it's about what happened the end of the session yesterday don't worry about it."

"I'm not," Steve told him, shifting a little under his touch.

"Then what is it?" Danny pressed for answers. 

Steve didn't reply and Danny decided to give him a little space before he got answers. Sighing he withdrew his hand and walked over to pull the desk chair to the middle of the room. He's give Steve some time to get round to telling him what was bothering, meanwhile he'd inspect his ass.

"Okay, while you think about telling me whats bothering you," Danny pointed out as he sat down. "And you will tell me what's bothering you before we go through to the cells, I'll inspect the prep on your ass. Come lie over my knee babe."

Steve didn't move and Danny frowned, wondering if he'd heard him properly.

"Steve, over here. Now," He said a little louder. Steve didn't shift and Danny felt a thrum of irritation as he stared at his sub. "Steven don't make me say it again or I'll,-"

"I haven't done it Sir," Steve admitted suddenly. His shoulders slumped and Danny realised that was what Steve was so nervous about.

"Why not?" Danny asked him, voice stern.

"I fell back asleep, not for long, but I just finished showering and was going to do it when I heard you coming," Steve replied in a subdued tone. "I'm sorry Sir."

"Sorry doesn't cut it pet," Danny replied, unimpressed with the excuse. "You had plenty of time to get yourself ready as I asked."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quietly.

Danny stood and put the chair back by the desk, thinking on how to proceed. He had planned on more ass play with Steve for the morning but decided it had been a while since he'd received a decent punishment. He let him stew for a long while before he turned back to him.

"Get your wrist and ankle cuffs," Danny told him sternly. "Now."

Steve did as he was told without looking at him, upset with himself for fucking up such a simple request from his Dom. He held them out to Danny who strapped the wrist straps snugly onto him. "Put your ankle cuffs on."

He did so before standing again as Danny went to the door, checked the hall for any lingering staff. "Come on." Danny said over his shoulder, leading the way back to the cells again. They returned to the same room, untouched since their session the day before.

"Go stand by the wall, hands braced in front of you, legs apart," Danny ordered in the same stern, hard set tone. "Think about why you're about to be punished."

As Steve stood by the wall feeling sorry for himself, Danny tidied the room a little. He put the toys they'd used in a small box to be cleaned and sterilised. He straightened out the bed sheets, lengthened the chains from the two bedsposts at the head of the bed. He also grabbed a spreader bar to be used on his sub. He watched as Rick walked by the window, coming to the door on the side of the room.

"Getting ready are we?" Rick asked, shooting a glance at Steve and giving Danny a frown.

"Change of plans," Danny replied. "I was going to put off his discipline until this evening when we were alone but seeing as he'd prefer to use his time to sleep than follow out a few smple orders, he'll be receiving it now."

He looked over at Steve as he spoke, seeing his head drop a little in shame as Danny explained to Rick what was going on. He'd let Danny down and he knew it and it wasn't a good reflection on Danny to fail in such a simple request.

"Oh, I see," Rick nodded in understanding, moving over to where Steve stood. "Sleep hmm? Did we tire you out yesterday Steven?"

Steve let out a sigh and shook his head, feeling sorry for himself. "No Sir."

Rick gave a small laugh and looked over at Danny. "Perhaps next time I have the pleasure of your company I'll give you a less comfortable bed. What were these orders you failed to carry out Steven?"

"To shower and then prepare my ass for further play today Sir," Steve replied quietly.

"Why do you think I'm really dissapointed in you pet?" Danny asked from accross the room. "I'm upset because you couldn't follow out a simple request for me but why do you think I'm really dissappointed with you right now?"

Steve swallowed down and gave the question some thought as the answer dawned on him, he felt himself flushing under the scrutiny of two pairs of eyes on him as he replied. "Because I lied when you asked if something was wrong. I should have admitted it to you right away."

Rick went and stood beside him, fingers trailing gently along the curve of his ass teasingly. He looked over at Danny and gave a sigh like he understood exactly how Danny was feeling and what he was dealing with. "Why is it they think they can get away with lying?"

He could feel Steve tense at that, knew he'd hit a nerve of Steve's tolerance. Steve was a proud man and having to submit to being discussed in such a way bothered him. Still, it was a plain fact and Rick wasn't going to sugar coat the situation with kind words. Steve merely had to submit to the fact he'd done wrong, accept it was stupid and that he deserved punishment for it. Rick was more than experienced with the dented pride of a sub.

"He'll simply learn the hard way not to keep things hidden from his Master," Danny replied. "Steven, over here now, on your knees."

Steve pulled away from the wall quickly, head ducked down so he didn't have to look at Rick. He moved to where Danny was, got to his knees where Danny pointed.

"Palms flat on the floor," Danny directed in a steely tone. He watched as Steve bowed forward, planting his hands on the ground. "Head down and shoulders down, your forehead should be touching the floor, lift your ass. Straighten up."

Steve did as he was ordered and Danny looked him over satisfied. "Good, remember this position. It's your punishment position. There's a fine line between punishment and discipline Steve. You'll receive punishment when you do wrong, such as lying or failing in carrying out my demands. Disciplining you is part of your training to become the kind of sub I know you can be. Both punishment and discipline is a way for you to learn and you need to accept and embrace that as part of your submission. From now on, when your due punishment you'll take up this position when ordered. I want to see you offering up your ass wilingly for the punishment you deserve.

When you're ordered to take up position at the wall, it's a moment to help you focus and think on both punishment and discipline. I'm the only person who decides whether you need punishment or not. When you take up your position at the wall of your own accord, that is part of your discipline, because you need me to help you centre and focus. To relieve you of your stresses in the way you want and need me too. If you ever feel you don't deserve a punishment, you may use your safeword at the wall and we'll discuss why you think you don't deserve it. There may be times I am unfair in my judgement of your actions, or you have a genuine excuse that will appease me. Don't think your safeword will get you out of punishment everytime, so I'd think twice before you take advantage of the oppurtunity to use it.

I've mentioned on occasion you will be disciplined for no other reason other than I want to bestow it upon you. Think of that as a gift, discipline is to help you and my giving that to you when I see fit is to shape you into who I know you are. Discipline is not up for discussion, you use your safeword only if you feel you can't take any more or you genuinely are not in the right frame of mind to accept it. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, voice muffled slightly from his position but Danny understood well enough.

"Good, you can remain there for a while and think more on the punishments you're about to receive," Danny told him, moving away to stand by Rick who'd been watching intently.

Steve didn't move but from the new standpoint Danny stood and appreciated the view. Steve's military training helped him keep his body perfectly aligned and Danny was thankful he didn't need to poke and prod to get the perfect position. He needed to start adding in the little extras in order to help Steve focus more. Slowly he'd start to learn various positions on his knees to please his Dom and show his submission.

Steve breathed slow in and out, body tense in the position as he got a feel for how he must look to Danny. He kept himself still and straight and tried not to think about how long he had to remain as he was. He thought on Danny's words, appreciating Danny's taking time to explain the differences to him. It could easily become blurred but lain out as Danny had done, it helped him clarify in his head. Though he didn't like getting his ass tanned he knew it was good for him, the after effects lasted for days and though it was humiliating, he also enjoyed on some level receiving both punishment and discipline. Because they helped him understand more fully that part of him that enjoyed submitting, he found he thrived in being that subservient to Danny. It hurt but it it also helped him focus and he trusted Danny. Trusted he would never abuse that level of Dominance he had over him when it came to controlling him this way.

"You have a very special way with him," Rick said, leaning over to Danny and speaking in a low voice so Steve wouldn't over hear. "And explaining as you go along, that will help him understand more without being overloaded with information."

Danny nodded in agreement, voice equally low "He needs to be walked through things at a slow pace."

"There was a time I'd have liked to have had the chance to train him myself," Rick admitted, giving Danny a smile. "But it never felt quite right. There was always this part of him inside, buried deep and he'd never have admitted to it when we first met. He just needed the right person to come along and help bring that part of him to the surface."

Rick sighed and gave a small laugh of regret, "I will miss having him stretched out over my desk for his canings though."

"Perhaps you'd like to warm him up?" Danny suggested, "For old times sake."

Rick gave a smile and inclined his head slightly in agreement. Danny returned the smile before walking back over to where Steve remained bowed and waiting.

"Lift your head up," Danny ordered, the steely cold tone returning once more as he spoke to his sub.

Steve lifted his head a little, eyes still on the ground. He stilled and waited.

"You've had plenty of time to think, there have been some errors the past few days pet. I need to know you understand or you won't learn not to commit them again. When asked to state why you are about to be punished, you will answer with a list, numbering them as you go along, understood?" Danny asked him.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, feeling himself surrendering more fully to Danny's power the longer he was treated so strictly.

"Go," Danny said giving him the permission to start.

"One. I didn't remain still as requested when in session yesterday," Steve started, swallowing down as his mouth started feeling dry.

"Requested? I make demands on you pet, never requests," Danny corrected him firmly. "Start again."

"One. I didn't remain still as ordered when in session yesterday," Steve said again.

"Steven, are you talking to yourself or your Master?" Rick suddenly asked just as firmly.

"My Master, Sir," Steve replied quietly, knowing his error and feeling himself flush under this intense scrutiny by not only his Dom, but their host as well whom he was meant to be impressing.

"Then start again and show him the respect he deserves as your Dom," Rick ordered harshly.

"One. I didn't remain still as ordered when in session yesterday, Sir," Steve repeated adding on the 'Sir' and hoping he hadn't fucked up again.

"Continue," Danny told him.

"Two. I came without being given permission Sir," Steve continued on relieved.

He paused but neither Dom replied and he took that as permission to carry on.

"Three. I didn't prepare myself as I was ordered to this morning." 

"How were you told to prepare yourself Steven?" Danny interrupted before he could go on.

"I was told to prepare my ass Sir," Steve replied.

"Why?" Danny asked him.

"So that we could continue in a session this morning," Steve said, regretting fully now not getting out of bed when Danny had left the room. He'd fallen into a heavy dose, woken with a jolt and had barely finished drying himself down after his shower and getting on his knees before Danny had returned.

"Start again," Danny said. He knew it would irritate Steve to have to keep repeating himself, but it was part of his training. He'd soon learn to explain himself fully and in correct terms to please him Dom and to fully grasp the reasons for his punishments.

"Three,-" Steve started.

"From the beginning," Danny snapped at him.

Steve did so, swallowing down an irritated sigh. But if Danny wanted him to repeat himself a hundred times he knew he would, he just had to fight the stubborness inside that was saying this exercise was pointless. Eventually he got to three again.

"Three. I failed to prepare my ass in order for us to continue in our session this morning, Sir."

He paused again but no correction came this time and he was relieved. As he thought on the fourth reason he gave a sigh of regret.

"Four. I lied to you. I didn't prepare myself as I was ordered and I didn't admit to it when you gave me the oppurtunity too, Sir."

"Do you agree these are all fair reasons that deserve punishment?" Danny asked him.

Steve hung his head and nodded slightly. "Yes Sir."

"Four reasons, thats forty swats," Danny informed him.

"And an additional ten," Rick spoke up, catching Danny's eye. "To remind you to respect your Dom when you reply to him and how to list your punishments in a clear and concise fashion."

"Stand up, over by the bed," Danny ordered, watching as he got to his feet and moved a little slowly. 

Danny knew his legs would feel a little achy from the position and didn't rush him, walking over to guide him to the foot of the bed. He gave him a small push and got him to bend down, his upper half lying on the bed. 

"Stretch your arms out," Danny ordered and Steve did so, Danny attaching the chains to his wrist cuffs and tightening the slack. "Open your legs wider."

He attached the spreader bar to the ankle cuffs and stood back to survey his work, Steve bent over and bound to receive his punishment. Danny looked over at Rick and motioned to his waiting sub.

"Rick's going to begin on you pet," Danny explained to Steve. "What do you say to him?"

"Thank you Sir," Steve said quietly.

Rick gave a small smile as he stepped closer to Steve, rubbing his hand firmly on his ass.

"Safe word," Rick said waiting for the reply.

"Longboard," Steve replied, tensing up as he waited.

"Ssh, just relax for this Steven," Rick told him. "Remember this is to help you learn and grow within your submission."

Rick began and Steve realised he'd forgotten just how hard Rick's hand was. Not that Danny's wasn't, but they equalled each other in how to give enough impact to a spanking. He tried to remain still and quiet as Rick made light work of the first ten swats in quick succession all over his ass and upper thighs. But the more his hand came stinging down on his skin, Steve's ass jumped in response and he pulled a little on his chains. At twenty Rick paused, rubbed his hand against the reddening flesh and ignored Steve's soft whimpering. He played a little, his hand warm from giving the slaps and rubbing against Steve's equally warming flesh.

Danny had stood to the side, keeping a sharp eye on Steve's reactions in case of any abnormal distress from him. Rick eventually drew away and Danny pressed his hand against Steve's ass, feeling the warmth emanating. Steve gave a small moan at the soft caress, feeling the coolness of Danny's fingers rubbing against him. Danny placed a hand on the small of his back as he took up a stance, raised his hand and brought it down sharply, listening to Steve's sharp exhale of breath in response.

He got into a rhythm, continuing as Rick had done to spread his slaps around Steve's ass as he mentally counted out another ten. Steve was starting to writhe now, arms pulling at his chains and he buried his face into the covers. His breath had quickened and he could no longer deal so easily with the pain being inflicted upon him.

"Ssh, nearly there pet," Danny assured him, rubbing his hand at the small of Steve's back, waiting for him to still a little. His ass was turning a dark shade of red and Danny caressed the skin softly.

He started up again, this time concentrating on the right ass cheek glowing up at him. He went slow but brought his hand down heavy, enough to really give Steve something to whimper for. He listened to the moans and gasped out desperate 'Danny's and 'Sir's as he continued but didn't stop until ten swats had been applied to that one spot. He didn't pause but started to apply the next ten to the left cheek in similar fashion. By the time he was done Steve was breathing heavy, exhausted and groaning as he lay against the bed. 

As he stood back and surveyed the canvas of Steve's ass, glowing a healthy shade of red from it's treatment, Rick leaned close as he checked his watch.

"I'll have to excuse myself unfortunately," Rick informed him with a whisper. "My client will be arriving in a few minutes. I'll only be a few hours, please feel free to stay the morning. We'll have lunch."

Danny gave a short nod of his head. "Yeah, we will, thanks."

Rick left them alone and Danny left Steve where he was for a time. He took the moment to run his fingers along Steve's back slowly, dragging the tips back and forth to calm and soothe him. Steve breathed slow and tried to deal with the pain of his ass, it already ached from the session the night before and now it stung like hell as well.

"Steven?" Danny said gently, watching as Steve moved to look in the general direction of his voice. "Okay babe?"

Steve gave a small nod of his head but didn't speak. He was happy to lay there with Danny caressing his skin, the punishment over he could draw comfort from his Dom now. It was strange, to know Danny's hands could be so strong and severe in their application of punishment and discipline, but also soothe and caress him in the aftermath effects of that punishment. Danny sensed he wasn't ready to move right then, though he'd insist on Steve eventually thinking about why he was punished, as well as discussing it's effect. But he did remove the spreader bar, putting it back in it's place. He also untied Steve's wrists, fingers wrestling playfully with Steve's for a moment and he at least gained a small smile from Steve in response at that.

He removed the chains from all four posts of the bed and put them back with the other chains and ropes. On other occasions he'd have made Steve tidy the room up but given the circumstance, he gave his sub a break this once. Steve stirred a little on the bed, moving to pull his arms to a more comfortable position beside him. Danny walked over to him and gave him a small nudge.

"Don't get too comfortable," he teased. "Come on, up and go stand by the wall. You can think on the reasons for your punishment while I straighten things up."

Steve did as he was told obediently without pause and stood with his hands braced against the wall, giving Danny a perfect view of his form, tanned skin, defined muscles and glowing ass. He wasn't sure what Rick would be doing to the room so he simply pulled the sheets straight and tidy and made sure it looked as presentable as possible before they left it. He went over to Steve and rubbed a hand over his back gently.

"We'll talk in our room," Danny told him, running his hand down to brush against Steve's ass. "And I'll put cream on this for you."

Back in their bedroom he pointed to a spot on the floor. "Knees." He said, waiting for Steve to gingerly kneel down, staying up on his knees to prevent having to sit back on his tender ass. Danny didn't admonish him for it and sat down on the chair nearby him.

"You okay?" he asked him gently.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quietly.

"You understand why you were punished Steven? Why it is you need it," Danny asked watching him intently.

"Yes, I understand Sir," Steve nodded, lifting his face to look at Danny. There was something in his eyes, that look Danny remembered from a few weeks back. The submission that seemed to become a mask when Steve was deep in that sub headspace. "Thank you, for explaining the differences between punishment and discipline, I understand better now."

Steve ducked his head again and drew in another breath. "Thank you for my punishment Sir. I'll try my best to do better next time."

Danny was a little thrown by Steve's behaviour, it was like he'd broken through a barrier he hadn't even realised was there. It made his heart beat hard in his chest but in a satisfying, enjoyable way. He wasn't sure how long it would last but seeing Steve so open was a little overwhelming, he needed to be careful to show his sub that his actions, even when applying punishment that was harsh and painful was done from a place of care and love. Steve put that much trust in him and deserved to see the proof of it. He was also aware Steve could easily freak out in the fall out of his submission, being left so vulnerable by being so open, even if it were only around Danny.

Standing Danny went to him, put a hand on his shoulder. "Get on the bed pet, face down. I need to take care of that ass."

Steve stood slowly and Danny paused him before he went to the bed, pulled him down for a soft kiss and gave him a reassuring smile. He pushed him towards the bed before dissappearing for the soothing cream. He settled on the bed between Steve's spread legs and rubbed the cream gently into his warm skin.

"That feel nice?" Danny asked as Steve gave a small hiss and hugged his arms around the pillow.

"Yeah, feels nice Sir, thank you," Steve replied. He sounded wrecked, like they'd been through an intense sex session.

"You know, just because things didn't go the way I'd planned," Danny said, as he rubbed cream into Steve's thighs as well. "Doesn't mean it was a ruined morning. You know your punishments, your disciplines are just as important as everything else we do. For the both of us. I need to lay down the rules and make sure you work within them, if the structure isn't lain out, it would be confusing to you and I'd be abusing my position as your Dom. Seeing you react so positively to punishment, as well as other sessions such as yesterday is equally as satisfying to me babe. You get that right?"

"Yeah, I get it Danny," Steve agreed. "It's weird. I don't like getting my ass spanked, I don't think I ever will. But that's what's weird, I enjoy it. Not the actual spanking but submitting to you for it, like when you were explaining to me the differences, how you want me to present myself. Being like that for you, waiting and offering myself to you like that. I wanted that, felt like I'd have stayed like that for hours if you told me, because I know you probably wouldn't, but just knowing I'd stay there any way. Fuck, I'm not making any sense."

Danny smiled and leaned down, pressed a kiss to the small of Steve's back. "You make perfect sense." He informed him with a small smile before he kissed the skin under his lips again. "Keep talking."

"I have to admit something," Steve said before pausing, unsure about the sudden need to tell Danny everything.

Danny kept kissing his back, mouth roving in small circles gently at the bottom of his spine just above his ass.

"There were moments, like yesterday and today when I felt, I dunno, irritated at you and at Rick," Steve said. He pulled at the pillow to get more comfortable, Danny's caresses were a comforting touch.

"How do you mean?" Danny paused to ask, rubbing his fingers gently against the slightly oiled texture of Steve's ass where the cream had been rubbed in. He returned to the kissing, moving over the curve of Steve's ass with feather like touches of his lips. 

"Like when you were talking down at me. And Rick mocked me, or should I say my efforts and I dunno, I felt irritated by him. And then when you were making me repeat myself today, the list," Steve admitted nervously. "But then, I felt bad about it, especially when I thought badly of Rick yesterday. I know it's because he knows I can do better. You both know that but I was mad at myself for not showing that and I was bothered by him rubbing it in."

"Steve," Danny sat up a little with a small knowing smile on his face. "You aren't going to be punished or told off every time your barriers and defences go up when they are challenged. You may have felt that way but did you act on it? No. Did I notice it? No, I didn't. I saw you were humbled by the idea of not performing to the ability I know you can, and trying to comply when you were pushed. Rick would have saw that as well. You're allowed to have thoughts and feelings like that, it's how you act on them that shows your inner character. Look at it this way, a perp mocks you when we're working on a case, I'd expect you to take the jerk down. If you didn't, I would. But when it comes to our life outside of work and people like Rick are around, you show them the respect they deserve. If someone mocks you, or irritates you in a way I don't like or approve of, as your Dom it's up to me to say something and defend you."

Steve didn't reply and shifted slightly under the soft touch of Danny's fingers which kept stroking along his thighs. Danny left him to his thoughts, finding that when Steve wanted to open up it was best to let him do it in his own time.

"You okay?" He asked just to be sure nothing else was playing on Steve's mind.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quietly.

Danny gave his ass a final rub down before he pulled away. "Take a few minutes and then you can get dressed, we'll go for a walk, get some fresh air. Rick has asked us to stay for lunch, you want to?"

"If you want to," Steve said, turning a little to watch Danny move about the room.

Danny looked over at him, the look of subservience still lingered in Steve's eyes and he realised Steve would do anything that went towards pleasing him right now. That was a lot of power to hold and the trust behind it could be overwhelming. But Danny also realised that he was quite willing to take the reigns of that power if it meant creating a deeper bond with his lover. The power didn't make him arrogant or self important, but humbled him in the same way Steve humbled himself to his dominance over him.


	21. Chapter 21

Danny always found there was always part of a month when paperwork just piled up into mounds and days passed where all it seemed he was doing was filling in forms and clearing away files. He and Chin had court dates to attend for a particular case and if he wasn't clearing files at his desk he was sitting in halls drinking bad coffee waiting until he was needed. On one such occasion at the courthouse he sat back and sighed boredly, Chin giving him a knowing glance.

"Could be worse," Chin said to him. "Steve's had meetings with the Governor all week. Could have been us."

"Yeah," Danny nodded with a wry smile. "He's getting a little tired of those himself."

"So how is everything between you two?" Chin asked conversationally. They had little else to talk about other than work.

"Great," Danny said with a nod. "We've been taking it slow."

"But it's serious right?" Chin replied, looking at him closely.

"Yeah, definitely," Danny replied with a small laugh.

Chin sat back and shook his head at him, rolling his eyes. "All those arguments at work, that's foreplay for you two isn't it?"

Danny laughed again and gave him a look that told him it was true. He wondered what Chin would think about some of the other details of their relationship. Some people understood and others didn't want to know. But it was difficult to gauge the difference and it wasn't the kind of thing that came up in conversation easily.

"So have you two slept together?" Chin asked outright, looking at him with an openly curious face.

"Seriously, you're asking me that question?" Danny said in surprise. "In a court house."

"You'd prefer I wait until we go out for drinks?" Chin chuckled. "Because the amount of time you two spend together these days, that's becoming a rare occasion. I'd ask if you were dating a woman so why can't I ask when it's you and Steve?"

"You've known Steve longer," Danny pointed out with a smile. "Have you asked him?"

"I have known Steve longer," Chin agreed on that point. "Which is why I'm asking you. Because as far as I know, this is the first time he's had a relationship with a guy and I know he'd be uncomfortable talking about the details."

"How do you know this isn't my first relationship with a guy?" Danny asked curiously.

"Because you're comfortable talking about it," Chin shrugged in reply. "You seem a few steps ahead of him. You wouldn't be that comfortable if you hadn't already some experience of dealing with certain issues. So come on, give, have you two?"

"Hey I'm comfortable, just not that comfortable," Danny mocked with a laugh, nodding.

"Fine, I'll just get you two drunk next time we go out and get it all out of you then," Chin teased with a grin. "And you two get talkative when you're drunk, so I'll get every sordid little detail."

"Why are you so curious any way?" Danny asked him.

"Like I said brah, if this were a woman we were talking about, you'd be giving details right now," Chin told him. "I'm you're friend and this is guy talk. Look at it as me giving you free reign to gush over how hot your boyfriend is."

"You think my boyfriend is hot?" Danny teased with a nudge of his shoudler.

Chin grinned and looked at him with a unbelieving glance. "You fucking kidding me? Everybody thinks your boyfriend is hot. That man is sex on legs, which brings me back to the original question-."

Before Danny could reply a door opened and a clerk called their names. As they stood to go into the room Chin leaned close to Danny with a smile. "We're definitely going for drinks some time."

~

"Okay, my turn to cook tonight," Danny said as he walked into Steve's office, finished of all paperwork and court house appearances. "And I'm declaring it a date, but I'm taking over your kitchen because, well, I don't need to go into details about how my apartment its lacking in anything decent to create a meal with. Plus, you know, I live at your place now any way , so you'll have to dissappear."

"You're throwing me out of my own house?" Steve asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yup," Danny nodded.

"How am I supposed to prepare for said date if I'm not allowed in my own home?" Steve questioned.

"You can come over early and change," Danny shrugged.

"How about if I promise to stay out of the kitchen, then I can work on the car?" Steve suggested.

"Fine," Danny waved a hand at the compromise. "Get in my way and there'll be consequences."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, blank expression on his face. Danny gave him a look before wandering back out leaving Steve pondering on what he had planned for the evening.

-

Whatever was planned, Danny made a hell of a noise when he cooked Steve decided. He wondered if he purposefully played Bon Jovi that loud just to wind him up. Still he threw himself into the project of fixing up the car and tried to drown out the sounds of 'Someday I'll be Saturday night'.

He lost track of time until he heard an incessant tapping on the door, dragging himself up from half sprawling under the hood.

"You nearly done babe?" Danny shrugged as he leaned on the door frame. "Times a wastin'. Food will be ready soon."

"Yeah," Steve replied, wiping his hands on a rag. "I'll go change."

He headed upstairs, the sound of Frank Sinatra crooning chasing him up the stairs. Yup, Danny was making a point he thought with a roll of his eyes as he stripped down, throwing his dirty clothes in the wash basket of his bathroom and running the shower. Washing off the dirt and grime of the day + playtime in the garage he wondered what Danny had cooked up. He'd arrived with enough ingredients to feed the island.

He opened his wardrobe and perused the contents. Despite Danny's beliefs, he had a few variations to the usual tee plus cargos combination. He toyed about with a few shirts, undecided between light or dark. Glancing about the contents of his wardrobe and drawers he gave a small smirk, choosing the black long sleeved shirt he pulled out a dark grey tie to wear with it. He wanted to see how Danny reacted to seeing him wear one for a change. He teamed them up with a black pair of suit pants, never accuse him of making an effort, even if he weren't leaving the house. He wore the shirt with one button open at the neckline, tie fastened loose rather than snug. Rolling up the sleeves for a less formal look he checked his appearance in the mirror. He wasn't egotistical but he knew he looked good.

He glanced at the clock, figured Danny would tan his ass, literally, if he lingered any longer and made his way back down stairs. Thankfully all 'New Jersey' music had stopped. He was about to head for the kitchen when Danny appeared from the living room with an 'About fucking time McGarrett' before he paused and stared.

Steve merely cocked him a smile.

"When do we eat? I'm starved," he said as Danny swallowed down. Hard.

"Now, dining room," Danny said, words catching up with him. "You look hot."

"Thanks Danny, you scrub up nice yourself," Steve replied as Danny drew nearer.

"No, I mean you look 'fucking amazing' kind of hot." Danny re-iterated, as if Steve didn't understand his first point and couldn't read the evident signs of his appproval in his face.

"What, you didn't think that before?" Steve teased as he headed toward the dining room.

"Oh totally babe, especially when you're sweaty and naked and under me, but this," Danny continued, following after him. "This, who knew you were capable of putting that combination together?"

"What? Dress pants, shirt, a tie?" Steve paused and shot him a confused look.

"Yes!" Danny nodded his head vigorously. "A tie Steven, a fucking tie and you're not even in dress blues."

Steve smirked again, "Knew you'd love the tie."

~

Danny had went all out - he'd even raided Steve's cupboards to dig out candlesticks, the best china, crystal glassware. Steve had to pause and appreciate it himself when he walked into the dining room, impressed Danny had made it look so intimate and welcoming. He held in a remark about Danny being the ultimate closet romantic at the little touches. Napkins - where the fuck had he found cloth napkins in his house? Steve held his tongue, not wanting to spoil the romantic illusion, Danny had put in a lot of effort for the evening.

"I had been thinking a romantic meal for two out on the lanai," Danny mused as they sat down. "But freak storms tend to soggy the mood."

"This is great Danny," Steve assured him. "What are we having?"

"Momma's favourite," Danny teased. "Spaghetti, meatballs, we got ciabatta, salad, olives. Little bit of everything pretty much."

He uncovered dishes and Steve was impressed , serving up a bit of everything onto his plate as Danny prattled on.

"I mean I know, I thought spaghetti, messy meal, not usually good for a date as a rule," he shrugged. "But wait until you taste the sauce, I mean seriously, blow your mind babe. Family recipe - we're sworn to secrecy when our mom decides to teach us it."

"You made the sauce?" Steve asked even more impressed.

"Hell yeah," Danny nodded, before watching Steve closely. "Verdict? Cos I gotta call my mom to keep her updated everytime I find a victim to test this recipe."

Steve took a mouthful and considered teasing Danny into thinking it was awful, but Danny looked ridiculously hopeful that the evening wouldn't start off badly that Steve didn't have the heart to do it. He'd save his teasing for another time. In all honesty it was like eating a mouthful of heaven - yet another reason why Danny Williams was not going to escape from his life easily. The man could cook.

"Fuck thats good," Steve said, mouth fired with flavor. "Seriously Danny, it's delicious."

"I know right?" Danny agreed with a smile.

~

The evening drew on, Danny regailing Steve with stories of learning to cook with his grandmother and the many catastrophes that ensued as a result. Talk turned from food, to their careers, to growing up in Hawaii vs New Jersey as the dark set in and the candlelight burned brighter.

"Hey I got a question," Danny said as he leaned forward on the table, the dishes all pushed to one side, all but licked clean. He toyed with Steve's fingers which lay under his. "And you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm just, curious."

Steve gave a smile and waited for whatever it was Danny was wanting to know about him.

"How did you meet Rick?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Steadman?" Steve repeated for clarity. He gave the question a brief thought, looking down to watch Danny's fingers easing up and down his. "It was a few years ago now. My dad and me, we weren't close. Dad didn't know about it, but I used to come home to the Island sometimes, stay in motels and stuff. Just for a few days at a time, rarely but, I needed to you know. So I came home this one weekend, after just a really fucked up mission. I mean I cant tell you the details but seriously, I was so fucked up after it I didn't know if I'd ever be right again. Everything had gone wrong. I ended up in a bar in the city, it was a pretty fancy bar, the kind of place not catered for guys like me who were there to drown away their sorrows and forget about life for a few desperate hours.

That's when I met Rick. He was there, we struck up a conversation. It was quiet, nobody around. At first I thought he was trying to pick me up, then it was like, he just knew I needed to talk. Only I didn't want to talk, I didn't know what to say even though I had a hell of a lot to talk about. But you know what it's like with Rick, it's like he's got this sixth sense or something, he reads people, understands them before you even open yourself up to him.

Told me he perhaps had a way of helping me let go of my problems. Again, I thought it was just a line to pick me up but there was something sincere about him and intriguing. He gave me his number, told me if I was interested in what he was offering that I should give him a call and he'd show me what he meant. Seriously I got so fucking drunk that night it's amazing I remember the conversation. But it was like he'd gotten into my head and I couldn't shake the curiosity and I called him. I mean, if I didn't like what he had in mind it's not like I couldn't get myself out of the situation right?

He arranged to meet me at the bar like the previous evening, but we didn't stay. Took me to a club, just a normal, innocent looking club from the outside. But inside, fuck, you know it's like you're aware the clubs exist. That people live the lifestyle, experience it, have places they can go to be free in that - but being faced with it like that. I'll admit I felt out of my depth - I nearly walked away from it. But Rick, he's like a fucking snake charmer, there was something about him made me stay. Curiosity again I guess, I'm not exactly the most kinked up of guys but I'm not a fucking prude.

He took me round the place, let me get a feel of what went on there. Took me to a section where punishments were being meted out, some sub getting their ass whipped for bad behaviour. After we watched for a little while, me feeling like a fucking fish out of water and starting to seriously wonder about my sanity in being in the place in the first place he pulled me to one side. Said he thought maybe it would work for me, to help me let go, being punished like that.

I left. No, I didn't leave, I fled. It was like a tipping point and I just freaked and he hadn't even done anything, tried anything. But the idea of someone suggesting to me that I should experience that, fuck no. I left for another assignment the next day but I couldn't shake it, any of it. I wondered if maybe he was right - after all nothing else had worked for me. It was months before I got home again, another mission done, me desperately trying to hold it together, trying to hide, to cope with it. One day at a time, if you don't think about it too much it doesn't really exist, you'll forget, only you don't, it just lays there grinding at you. I still had his card and I called him - fucking terrified and thinking I'd lost my mind.

We met at the bar again and we talked. He explained in more detail about why he thought it would be good for me. Got me to talk a little, he wasn't prying or looking for the major details, just giving me a chance to vent a little. He invited me back to his place and I went and we talked some more and he made me feel safe. I don't know what it was about him, but I knew I was okay with him, that he wanted to help me."

Steve paused to breath and gave a small laugh, shaking his head with a slightly embarassed smile at the memory of it all. "Fuck I felt so awkward and embarassed that first time. He gave me some time to adjust but at the same time he kept me, I dunno, off balance just a little. Made me understand he was in control, but not as a powertrip, more like an assurance to me that if he was in control I could let go, that it was safe to let go."

He looked at Danny who'd been following the story intrigued, enthralled. "Kinda how it is with you. When it's just us, here, like this."

He curled his fingers around Danny's and gave them a squeeze as Danny gave him a smile at that.

"Danny," he said, seeming about to ask something but he paused and flushed, shaking his head and leaning back again. "Ah fuck, no, just, never mind."

Danny watched him, the nervous energy, the awkward embarassment. He liked seeing it, Steve McGarrett just a little bit out of control, scrabbling desperately to hold onto it. Danny interlaced his fingers into Steve's, brushed his thumb over a knuckle and leaned forward with a teasing glint in his eye.

"What? C'mon babe, give, " he urged gently.

"No seriously, it's nothing," Steve shook his head, rolling his eyes. He ran his other hand over his face like he could chase away the heat and flush gathering there.

"Evidently," Danny chided unbelievingly. He changed his tone, levelled it out, more insistent than requesting. "Steven, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Steve sighed reluctantly as he looked at Danny. Danny held his gaze expectantly, not allowing him an out.

"That maybe tonight," Steve started, eyes drifting. Danny gave his fingers a squeeze, drew his attention back. "Tonight would be, you know, the night."

He squirmed and rolled his eyes. "Fuck it's like prom all over again, only I'm playing fucking Kayleigh Hart's role."

"Who is Kayleigh Hart?" Danny asked, momentarily thrown by this new name and Steve's memory of her.

"Someone who, once I got her to the bedroom, decided to throw up - everywhere," Steve grimaced at the memory. "That night was definitely not the night."

Danny gave a small laugh and watched as Steve settled into an awkward silence again, escaping back behind walls, like he'd opened up and asked too much and was retreating to save being hurt, rejected.

"Hey, look at me," Danny insisted, waiting until Steve looked at him fully again. "I think tonight we just make it about you and me, no added extras. You think you're the only one nervous about it? You think it shouldn't be a big deal because we're not teenagers any more? It's a big fucking deal babe - for both of us."

"Yeah, I know," Steve admitted with a half smile. "Still, I feel like I'm fourteen again asking Kay if I can see her bra."

"Steven McGarrett you dawg," Danny grinned and gave a laugh. "Thankfully I think we've passed the 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine' stage of the relationship."

"Yeah, we haven't exactly followed any of the supposed 'rules' of dating have we," Steve laughed, nervousness easing off a little.

"Since when have you ever followed the rules?" Danny stated.

~  
"Danny," Steve sounded nervous, desperate.

Danny had to focus soley on his task and not on the way Steve's body curved beneath him, the line of his spine, the flexing muscles of his shoulders. The way his head lifted and dropped every time he eased himself forward.

"Okay Steve, remember to breathe baby," Danny soothed him. He teased Steve's hole with his cock head, easing in and out quick getting him used to the feel. "Fuck, ok babe gonna start going deeper now."

He held Steve's hips as he lined up, feeling the head breach the pucker but instead of pulling back he kept pushing, feeling the resistance of the inner ring despite the preparation.

"Come on baby, relax for me," Danny urged. "You want this, you've got to let go for me. Give in to it babe, let me do this for you."

Steve always reacted to being spoken to, Danny knew it was part of his process, helped him let go. He felt the shiver of surrender as Steve took in a breath and pushed forward on the exhale. The breath caught in Steves throat and he let out a small moan.

"Mmm ok, ok" Danny assured him, holding onto his own control, resisting the urge to just plow forward. It had been too long since he'd done this. He continued to push and Steve's moans grew louder as his ass stretched to accommodate.

"Oh fuck Danny," Steve panted out at the pressure of him. "Fuck, fuck."

Danny smiled, looking down to where their two bodies now connected so intimately. He was barely started but he knew what it was like the first time, everything feeling so full and stretched and like it was impossible to accept every inch. It was never comfortable, it ached in a weird way and no matter the kind of prep you underwent beforehand, nothing ever prepared you for it. He was relying on Steve's trust above all else that he could do this to him.

He ran a hand up and down the curve of Steve's hip and waist, fingers gripping into the flesh there as he continued pressing forward. Pausing he rocked a little, teasing and coaxing the muscles into submission as Steve keened under him.

"Yeah that's it babe," Danny continued in a gentle tone. "Just enjoy it. Fuck your so tight, feels so good getting to do this for you, to you."

"Danny," Steve's voice sounded cracked, further words broken by a moan as Danny shifted further.

This felt different to anything they'd so far practised with. Of course it was supposed to, but it was a strange, overwhelming sensation knowing the act they were taking part in, feeling his body accomodating to Danny. Danny's fingers on his hips were coaxing, the other hand pressed into the small of his back like an anchor. He could feel the stretch, the intrusion of cock inside him and a strange kind of ache spreading out over his ass and hips because of it. Danny went slow but he already felt full, even though he knew he'd taken other things deeper.

Still he relaxed, listened to Danny's voice leading him through this and latching onto that feeling deep inside that overrode the physical sensations. He didn't pretend to be a sap when it came to the emotions involved in sex, usually he'd shy away from them, the physical act more for pleasure than emotional need. But this, he wanted the emotional connection, didn't shy away from the intimacy that it meant between him and Danny. He refused to deny himself that gift. Danny was right, this had to be just them, no added little extras. He was giving himself to Danny but Danny was well aware of the importance that meant for the both of them.

Steve found he could barely speak, too focused on the physical feelings, unable to form anything but sounds, moans and keening cries that seemed to rise from that place deep inside him. He'd not experienced anything as intense as this before and it was both terrifying and amazing at the same time. He just hoped Danny wasn't dissapointed by the end by his lack of being able to do anything but just stay still and accept the act being carried out. He feared if he moved much that he'd lose touch with the feeling deep inside him that was driving all coherent thought out of his brain.

There was a shift and a slide as something gave way and he felt more instense pressure in his ass. Steve let out a deep groan as the feeling shuddered through him, Danny soothing him with soft hushes and gentle caresses of his fingers. The pressure didn't move away but probed further and Steve had to remember to breathe and focus.

Danny looked down over his lover with something akin to fascination. This was an altogether different Steve to the various versions he'd witnessed already in the time they'd known each other. This Steve was vulnerable but strong, accepting everything but equally capable of breaking apart if Danny didn't take care. The noises Danny was wrenching from him became yet another addiction, he wanted to record them and play them over and over. Steve's back arched a little, mouth letting out a small broken cry as Danny shifted forward, purposefully, a little more intentional than before. They'd barely begun and Steve was only just witnessing what being fucked, being made love to like this, felt like.

Another small cant of his hips and Danny slid in to the hilt, Steve letting out a grunt and moan, dropping his head down in acceptance as he braced himself harder against the mattress. Danny stilled, felt his balls resting just against the undercurve of Steve's ass and took a moment to assess his lover, making sure Steve wasn't in distress before they got to the good part.

"Fuck," Danny panted out, bringing both his hands to rest loosely round Steve's hips and clawing at the will to not rut like an animal into the tightness encompassing him. "Okay babe?"

"Yeah, yeah," Steve muttered out after sucking in deep breaths. "Fuck, just - move Danny, fucking move, can't,-."

He broke off with a moan as Danny didn't take any further urging to start moving. He went slow but didn't pause as he drew out, pushed back in again. Letting Steve's body get used to the feeling of being fucked, feeling the slide of his cock deep inside him, where it belonged. Steve would get used to it, the feel would intensify as he grew used to being taken like this, it would get easier, but this first time, it never felt the same ever again. Danny knew, it could be painful, intense, weird, overwhelming. Addictive and mind blowingly good.

He let the idea of being the one who created those feelings and more in Steve drive him on, his own physical pleasure heightened by the tightness of his lover. He unashamedly took pleasure in knowing he was the first to do this to Steve and he secretly hoped he'd be the only one. That thought made him grunt through gritted teeth, a possesive impulse streaking through his pleasure and making his fingers grip just a little tighter at Steve's sides.

Though the urge to go faster lingered within him, he set up a steady careful pace and enjoyed listening to the sounds he enticed from his lover. Steve seemed incoherent of words and Danny drank in the noises instead. As he pushed into him he unhooked a hand from Steve's hip and roved round and under, fingers sliding into a grip around Steve's cock. Steve grunted low and hard at the newly added friction. His erection had waned somewhat in the initial stages of Danny taking him like he was, but Danny's fingers helped get him hard again, knowing exactly how to caress and squeeze.

He was thankful Danny was able to multi task, not letting up on the steady rhythm of his hips, thumb rubbing gently on the head of his cock as precome started to gather. It was hard to keep up with the various feelings, the sensations were going to kill him. The ache remained, the stretch and glide of cock into him was something he wasn't going to forget for a long time. This was altogether different to anything Danny had done to help him prepare for this, no fingers or probes or dildos could have gotten him ready for this feeling of being filled. It was the connection of the person, feeling Danny's thighs pressing up against his, the gentle pat of balls against his ass every push forward Danny made. Danny's hand on his hip kept him steady and the other blew his mind as it worked his cock, making sure he felt good, despite the uncomfortableness of being fucked the first time.

Danny kept jerking him off until he got close , pulling his hand away when he was satisfied Steve was there on the edge. Right where he wanted him to be, he wasn't there himself but he knew it would feel good for Steve being kept in that tight limbo for a time. Give him something to think about, the kind of power Danny had over him. He'd promised no strings, this was just them with no added extras but he still owned Steve, completely now.

Looking over his lovers form he ran his hand up Steve's spine, glided his fingers around the curve of his shoulder, gripping a little harder. Steve was fucking tight and it stirred up the dominance inside Danny enough to make him growl, a low soft hum in the back of his throat. Tonight wasn't the night to let it loose but their relationship had taken a turn, Steve was set to learn just how much his submission could free him under Danny's guidance.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Danny, please," Steve was whispering hoarsely.

His balls were tight and his cock moved, hard and leaking under his bowed form. Danny's cock worked the inside of him and he could feel the drag on his inner muscles, turning him on more than he'd ever felt in his life. He needed to come, needed that extra something that would chase him over the edge. He knew if he wanted to, he could reach under and give a few pulls on his cock and give himself the relief. But he wanted Danny to get him there.

Danny could have kept up the pace longer but hearing Steve ask him in that hoarse, desperate way stirred him. Other nights Steve could beg him, he'd want to hear the begging desperate sounds of his sub under him as he was used. But not tonight. Tonight he'd give Steve everything he asked for.

"Okay baby," Danny assured him. "I know, I know."

He gripped his fingers tighter round Steve shoulder and hips and thrusted a little harder this time. Steve grunted and moaned, music to Danny's ears and he did it again. Short, stuttering thrusts that had Steve panting, close, so fucking close Danny knew it. Could read Steve's reactions, hear the desperation and longing.

"Come on baby," Danny soothed him, thrusting in and grinding his hips. He wanted to feel Steve come when he was buried balls deep, feel his muscles contracting around his cock. "Come for me, come on. Wanna feel you, hear you."

He gave a final heavy thrust forward, pulling Steve back against him and felt it, heard it, Steve coming apart. Steve gave a gutteral cry, sobbing as he came, body tense under Danny's touch. Danny felt the muscles stimulated into a throbbing spasm around his cock and Steve's thighs and hips twitched and pitched forward as he came.

"Yeah baby, oh fuck that feels good," Danny breathed out, continuing to fuck Steve through his orgasm.

Steve was a wreck, moaning and groaning as his balls emptied, cock twitching half hard, Danny's riding him through it. The only thing that kept him steady was Danny, hands holding him and he knew Danny was close, needed to feel him coming. It was too much now, being fucked as the orgasm eroded. He felt sensitive, his ass aching in that strange new way he knew would become a familiar feeling from now on. Danny's thrusts became faster, more erratic and Steve knew he was close, felt a lustful lurch in his stomach to feel Danny coming inside him. He drew on the last of his strength and braced himself on the bed, pressing back against his lover.

"Fuck yeah Danny come in me, want to feel you empty inside me," Steve said, voice wrecked.

But it was all Danny needed, hearing that desperate broken voice talking to him. Steve's sated voice urging him to his own orgasm, he reached the edge and fell with a final thrust, hips grinding and thrusting shallow against Steve's toned ass. His cock spasmed as it emptied and Steve moaned in reponse along with Danny's mantra and yell of his name. It took a few moments for Danny to gather himself, enough to ease his cock out of Steve gently. He collapsed onto the bed by his lover, satisifed.

Steve moved, settling against him, pressing his mouth to Danny's chest gently. "You still with me?" he teased when Danny didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Fuck yes, always," Danny replied with a sigh, evening out his breathing. "You okay?"

"Better than," Steve replied, drawing himself up so he could look at Danny. He smiled satisfied and any worry Danny had over Steve freaking out after they had fucked the first time were chased away.

Steve lowered down and kissed him softly and Danny pulled him close, arms wrapping around his body gently. Steve slid down and settled his head against Danny's chest, drifting off to sleep exhausted. It took Danny a little longer to sleep, thoughts focused on what they'd just done, trying hold onto that feeling of how it felt to bury himself into his lover. He knew it would be something he'd experience again but chasing those first feelings, holding onto them, he wanted to bottle them up.

Steve lay heavy against him, completely blissed out and satisfied. Danny wanted him like that always, revelled in the knowledge that he was the one who exhausted Steve that way. He reminded himself he should have cleaned them both up somewhat, check Steve's ass before he slept. When Steve woke up Danny knew he'd be feeling the after effects of being fucked, never mind having his sore hole caked with dry come that would right now be dropping out of him. Danny knew he was a little fucked up finding that thought a bit of a turn on. He gave a small laugh at himself, tightened his hold around Steve a little more and clsoed his eyes.

He'd take care of Steve in a few hours, after they'd both rested from what he considered to be their best date yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny stirred with a small shiver. A soft breeze was blowing through the window and he gave a small grunt as he shifted, frowning as he opened his eyes, realising Steve wasn't plastered to him. The bed was empty and he sat up, running a hand over his face as the sated feeling of sex still shrouded him. It had only been a few hours and when he'd fell asleep Steve had been blissed out beside him. The en suite seemed empty, door ajar and the light off and he swung his legs off the bed about to search for his lover when he heard the tell tale sign of the landing floorboards squeaking. He watched the door as it eased open, Steve appearing, bottle of water in hand.

He seemed surprised when he saw Danny but smiled as he shut the door and moved back over to the bed.

"Hey," he said rolling back onto the matress. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Danny shook his head, looking at him curiously. Steve eased himself onto his side and Danny conjured up memories of the first time he'd been fucked, the tenderness he'd felt afterwards. It hadn't been painful but it was a strange after effect that stuck with you for a day or two. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Steve replied, a smile curling onto his lips.

At least Danny didn't have to deal with a negative emotional fall out after their evening of love making. He leaned over and turned on his side light, both of them flinching at the brightness. Steve curled his arm around his head and groaned into his pillow.

"Aren't you going back to sleep?" he asked.

"Need a few minutes," Danny told him, leaving to go to the en suite and grab a warm flannel. "Get comfortable on your stomach, I want to check you over."

"Why?" Steve asked, rolling onto his stomach even so.

"Because it was your first time and I need to be sure you really are okay," Danny informed him, returning from the bathroom in a few seconds.

Steve was still sleepy, curling the pillow under his head as he lay out, spreading his legs a little as he yawned.

"Told you I'm good," He said, mumbling as he watched Danny curiously as he approachd the bed.

"You're going to tell me more," Danny said, settling onto the bed again, on his knees between Steve's spread legs. "You tender here?"

As he spoke he ran a finger over the curve of Steve's ass and delved slowly down the crack. Steve gave a small shiver and let out a quick breath as the digit brushed over his hole.

"A little," he admitted as Danny had expected. It was okay, nothing to be concerned about though he needed to be sure no damage had been made.

"Spread your legs wider," Danny ordered. "I'm just going to make sure there isn't any damage and clean you up a little, make you more comfortable. You aren't in any real pain are you?"

"No, of course not" Steve said as if Danny were stupid. "It's tender and like a weird ache but nothing I can't live with."

"Good, that's good," Danny assured him, taking the flannel and rubbing it between Steve's ass cheeks gently.

Steve shuddered slightly and shifted under the touch, Danny easing him with a gentle touch of his hand on his ass.

"Sorry ," Danny informed him. "When you shower I want you to be careful. You will be tender for a few days but the feeling will pass. Don't try fingering yourself either, I'll tell you when your allowed again."

"All right," Steve mumbled against the pillow as Danny finished up. He flung the flannel in the general direction of the en suite, hearing it thud onto the tiling as he crawled up the bed and lay down beside Steve. "You finished mothering me?"

Danny grinned and poked him in the side, Steve lowering a hand to grapple lightly with the offfending digit.

"It was your first time babe," Danny explained softly, fingers tangling into Steve's and settling onto his thigh. "I needed to be sure there wasn't any damage. I should have cleaned you up straight away before we fell asleep. Didn't want to leave you feeling uncomfortable."

"I didn't," Steve assured him. "Danny?"

"Hmm?" Danny asked sleepily, too lazy to roll over and turn out the light.

"It felt fucking amazing," Steve said, flushing slightly and giving him a grin. "Weird and a mind fuck yes but feeling you like that, connecting like that,-"

Steve broke off, brow creasing into a frown as he searched for words to explain the moment. Danny smiled and shifted a few inches closer, leaning in to kiss him before laying his head down on the pillow.

"We're definitely doing it again," he said with a small laugh. "Give you a few days to recover."

"What did it feel like for you?" Steve asked him, not shifting from their closeness.

Danny untangled his fingers from Steve's and brushed them gently up his arm, smoothing over his shoulder and down his back.

"Perfect," Danny admitted after a pause. "Like it was where I belonged. Seeing you like that, knowing I was the only person to do that to you. I know what it's like to be taken like that for the first time, the physical feel, the emotional connection. Connecting like that with you, that was special babe."

Steve lifted a hand and lay it against Danny's cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing gently just by his lip. They lay for a time looking at each other, small smiles playing on both their mouths.

~

"You know I adored the break," Rick sighed tiredly, "But I can't wait to get home."

He squeezed Kau'i's thigh gently under his fingers and Kau'i gave him a knowing look.

"I know how you feel," Kau'i agreed and gave a smile, leaning back into his seat in the limo and giving a sigh himself. "It was a lovely week Rick."

"Ah well, it was your birthday and I didn't know what to get you," Rick shrugged with a teasing glint in his eye. "It was either a mini break or golf clubs. And I know how much you hate golf."

"Yet you still drag my ass around the course every time you play," Kau'i teased back.

"Well, you're so good at cleaning my balls baby," Rick grinned.

Kau'i snorted and shook his head with a roll of his eyes at the implication. The limo pulled up to the main house and Rick thanked the driver as they stepped out.

"Could you make sure a car is brought round at 8am," Kau'i said as their bags were unloaded onto the drive. "Thanks."

Rick tutted and rolled his eyes at the time.

"Can't help it," Kau'i shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "No rest for the wicked."

He grabbed his luggage and went up the steps to the main door, planting it all down in the hall ready to be taken upstairs later. "Speaking of no rest, I thought John was meeting us here."

"Yeah, he said he was," Rick nodded and looked about. "Probably out by the pool."

They wandered through the main hall towards the back of the house and into the kitchen, looking out onto the pool. It was still, quiet and nobody was by it.

Rick gave a shrug, "Must be running late, I'll give him a call. Then what do you say we finish our vacation by the pool ourselves? I'll mix us up some cocktails."

"Sounds like a plan," Kau'i agreed. "I'll go grab us some clean towels from upstairs."

"K' baby," Rick nodded absently, already dialling in John's number as they walked back through the house.

Kau'i left him in the hall as he rocked on his feet, glancing about the rest of the house and giving one his staff a smile as she started cleaning windows. "How's the kids?" Kau'i heard him ask as he reached the top of the stairs.

Rather than walk round the long way he cut through the newly renovated area to their rooms. As he was walking through something caught his eye and on closer investigation he saw dull light lighting one of the cells.

"Kau?"

He jumped slightly in surprise and turned to find John walking in from the other direction, there was a look in his eyes, on his face and Kau guessed it was something to do with what had gone on in the cell.

"I thought you weren't back for another hour," John said, giving him a smile as he stopped by him.

Kau'i looked over at the cell and back to him with a grin, "Evidently. Who's the lucky person?"

John smiled like the cat who'd gotten the cream and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Just a friend I've been getting to know. Is Rick downstairs?"

"Yeah, he's looking for you," Kau'i nodded, stopping John with a hand on his arm before he could draw away. "Come on John give, who you playing around with."

John shrugged off his curiosity with a small laugh and shook his head. "Later okay. I better go see Rick before he starts wondering where I am. He expected me to be here when you guys got back and I better explain about using the cell."

"He'll tan your ass for not asking," Kau'i informed him teasingly. John didn't look convinced and grinned again, evidently happy with his new found lover, whoever it was. They left each other and Kau continued on his way to get clean towels.

Coming downstairs he found Rick and John in the kitchen arguing.

"You don't get to tell me who I can and can't see Rick," John snapped as they faced each other. "I work for you, but you aren't my keeper."

"Who else was here beside the two of you?" Rick replied dryly, staying calmer than John was.

"Nobody," John shook his head looking exasperated. "Just me and him, it wasn't a fucking orgy."

Rick slammed a hand down onto the counter and got his attention before he could continue and Kau'i sensed the anger fizzing under the surface.

"You were up there fucking alone," Rick said, voice raised a little louder and Kau'i understood exactly what he was getting at.

He wasn't upset that John was running sessions with another person, it was the fact that it had been done in Rick's home, in the cells, without the safety measure of someone knowing. As far as they knew John hadn't known this person long and Rick was stickler for safety measures.

"Fuck John, what the hell were you thinking?" Rick continued.

John was starting to realise what was really bothering his boss but he was still pissed off that Rick was being such an ass about the situation.

"I'm sorry Rick okay," he said, trying to appease him, giving a shrug. "I get it but - fuck."

"But nothing," Rick told him, standing straighter and looking him straight in the eye. "You took a risk John, a fucking big risk. And in my home. You know the rules here so don't try and brush this off as some small thing."

"Yeah I took a risk," John agreed but he wasn't backing down and Kau'i couldn't see this ending well. "But nothing happened."

"Which cell were you in?" Rick countered, squaring up and Kau'i wondered how only a few hours ago they were enjoying the final moments of a well deserved break and now Rick was stressing over John's love life.

"What?" John asked with a frown.

Rick looked him right in the eye and asked again, slow and punctuated. "I asked what 'cell' you were using."

Kau'i thought about it himself, did a mental run through of the rooms and watched John swallow down hard. He didn't answer quick enough and Kau'i found himself suddenly dragged into the middle of the argument as Rick turned his attention to him.

"Kau, did you go through the 'cells'?" Rick asked him.

Kau'i knew he couldn't lie, though it wasn't fair to get him on side. Still, Rick was watching him carefully and he gave a nod of his head.

"Which cell was it?" Rick continued, tone set to one that warned him not to try and deflect with anything but the truth.

"S&M section," Kau replied, avoiding looking over at John. " 'Chains and whips'."

Rick looked surprised and Kau'i was also as he thought about it. John had never shown interest in anything heavy in the scene, especially not the turn on of heavy bondage and pain. They both looked at him curiously and John shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Were you the giver or receiver?" Rick asked him, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

He and John were friends, they weren't defined by their working relationship. He didn't care who John was dating as long as he liked this other person, trusted them enough to run scenes and explore those sides of themselves that they were curious about. But John would have told him about someone important and John understood the risk, he knew plenty of safety measures that could be put in place. Asking someone to do a follow up safety call would have been enough but John would have told him if he'd put one in place before the argument had gotten to this point. Rick was also pissed that John had brought someone he didn't know into his home and the place where he worked to run a scene. Rick didn't know this person, hadn't vetted them and worse still, running a scene in a place were certain items were accessible, it didn't bare thinking about what could have happened.

What if the person had chained him up and decided to take things too far? What if they hadn't respected boundries and pushed for too much? Rick was perfectly aware of the balance and how easy it could be for advantages to be taken when it came to the scene which was why he was so staunch on rules and safety measures. What people did in their own homes with each other was up to them, but in his home, be it himself running scenes with others or renting out rooms. That was his responsibility and he took it very seriously.

He watched as John shifted and didn't look him in the eye and he knew that it had been him chained up, bound. He knew him well enough to know he was a natural submissive. He didn't wait for an answer.

"Who is the other person?" RIck asked, taking in a deep breath and trying to calm himself. He could shake John until his teeth clattered for being so fucking stupid.

"You don't know them," John said, shaking his head.

"And you do," Rick countered. John hadn't mentioned any new relationship or people of interest and they were close enough that he wouldn't keep a new person in his life secret for long.

"We've seen each other a couple of times," John explained.

"A couple of times," Rick said, giving a small laugh of derision. "Well that makes everything all right. Just invite them in, let them chain you up and do things to you because hell, you've dated a couple of times. Fucking hell John."

"Nothing went wrong Rick," John snapped back, stepping back and sighing. "Fuck, you know what, this is none of your business."

Rick moved round the counter island of the kitchen where they'd been facing each other off and drew nearer. Kau'i could sense the anger that John's words roused and moved closer himself to try and calm his partner down.

"None of my buisiness. You bring someone, a stranger, into my home. You were alone here, nobody knew. You took them into the cells, let them tie you up. Do you fucking realise what could have happened? You barely know this person and you give them the oppurtunity, the freedom of those cells up there to do god knows what to you but that isn't any of my fucking business?" Rick was close to him now and something inside him seethed, something he wanted to let loose but he kept a tight reign on himself. Barely.

John couldn't look him in the eye and he understood the gravity of the situation. Rick didn't need to explain the details of what he was implying.

"I'm sorry Rick," he said quietly. "It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't," Rick said and there was finality in the tone.

John looked up at him then and saw something in the look, the meaning of those words and faltered. He took a step back, shoulders slumped and wondered how he could fix what was breaking between them.

"Rick," he started but Rick cut him off.

"Get out," he said and his eyes warned not to try and argue. "Get your stuff and get the fuck out."

John blinked and looked over to Kau who looked equally shocked by the sudden dismissal. Kau gave a small shrug and nod of his head, Rick needed time to calm down and he'd make sure he gave thought to this rash decision. Without another word John turned and walked away and Kau'i looked at his partner who didn't move, didn't watch his friend walk out. Kau wanted him to call John back, tell him he didn't really mean it but no summons came and he knew if he didn't say something, do something, they may not reconcile the situation. Without a word he turned and walked after John.

"Kau," Rick said before he got to the doorway. There was a warning tone in the voice and he'd usually obey the meaning but he ignored Rick this time, one of the rare moments he didn't submit to his Dom.

John was pulling on his jacket, looking suitably worried and a little pale as he did so.

"John," Kau said approaching him and John looked up at him, anguish in his eyes.

"I'll be back to clear out the office," he said, sounding bewildered, shocked even.

Kau'i rested a hand on his shoulder and gave a shake of his head. "I'll talk to him. You aren't fired."

"You heard him," John said. He knew Rick well enough to understand when he meant what he said.

"He's upset, he's angry and he doesn't really mean it," Kau'i told him. "Go home, take a few hours. You understand why he's upset right? Part of it is because he cares about you and you did take a risk John. If something had happened here, while he wasn't around, you know he'd never have forgiven himself for it."

"Yeah I know," John conceded before sighing. "But it isn't always about him Kau."

Kau smiled grimly and gave a nod of agreement. "I know, but it is his home John, his liveliehood and you took advantage. And he isn't just thinking about himself here. He's thinking about you and your safety. You know what he gets like when he's worried, especially about people he cares about. Let him calm down okay, we'll talk this all out later, we'll move on from it."

"Okay," John agreed with a small nod of his head. He hoped Rick would forgive him for this mistake. "Thanks Kau. Sorry for fucking up the end of your vacation."

"Vacation ended as soon as we set foot back on the Island," Kau'i shrugged with a small smile. "Speak to you later okay?"

"Yeah, later," John nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny had meant it when he said he'd give Steve a few days to 'recover' before he fucked him again. Didn't mean he couldn't have some other fun in driving his partner wild as well as getting him into that place he needed to let go and just exist, submitting to Danny's will.

"You remember how I mentioned edging to you a few weeks back?" Danny asked as they lounged out on the lanai. "When we were at Rick's place."

"Yeah," Steve nodded, looking at him for further information on why the subject was being brought up.

"Well, you're going to start getting you into a routine," Danny informed him. "Starting tonight. Go upstairs and wait for me."

Steve looked at him keenly before getting up out of his lounger chair and leaving him. Danny found giving Steve a few minutes with his thoughts as he prepared himself to submit to Danny always helped him adjust to whatever was wanted of him. Danny relaxed and patiently waited for a little while before going upstairs himself He happily found Steve stripped down and on his knees in his waiting position.

"Good pet," Danny said gently, resting a hand lightly on Steve's head, fingers playing in the short, soft tufts. "We're gonna take it easy and have some fun tonight with this. But I want you focused on why you're going to be doing this on a regular occasion. Some scenes are going to be more demanding than others, sometimes you aren't going to be allowed to come. For you to succeed in pleasing me, we need to learn your limits on how much you can take and how we can push those limits. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Steve answered, unmoving under his touch.

"Good," Danny continued. "I'll expect you to edge yourself on regular occasion, so tonight is simply a way to see where we start in terms of how long your personal sessions will be set at. I'm setting a new rule for you babe, from now on the only time you get to come is by my permission. Only time you ever touch yourself is if I've told you too and even then you may not have permission to come. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Steve answered again, turned on just by the idea. He didn't deny Danny taking that kind of control was something that got him excited and thinking.

"Good," Danny said happily before he started stripping off himself. He took his time, folding away his clothes before he went over to the bed and got comfortable on the mattress, back against the pillows as he sat up against the headrest. "Get the blindfold from the cupboard and come here to me pet."

He followed Steve with his eyes as Steve stood, retrieved the blindfold and approached the bed. Danny spread his legs leisurely and motioned Steve to join him, manouvering him so Steve sat before him, his back to his chest, leaning back comfortably in his embrace. Danny took the blindfold and put it on him securely before running his hands over Steve's torso gently.

"We're going to take things slow tonight Steve," Danny said softly, mouth against Steve's ear. "Think you can keep your hands to yourself or do I need to restrain you?"

"I'll behave Danny," Steve assured him, planting his hands gently onto Danny's thighs.

"Good boy," Danny crooned as he let his fingers flit over Steve's chest, brushing against his nipples. "Tonight is just about testing your stamina. I'm going to play with you pet and when you feel ready to come you tell me, understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand," Steve replied, body already thrumming against Danny's.

Danny hummed contentedly as he pinched Steve's right nipple with his fingers and reached for the lube with his free hand. He waited for Steve to settle into a comfortable relaxed pose before palming some of the lube and reaching down between his lovers legs to take him in hand. Steve was already half hard and Danny kept to a measured, even pace as he started to jerk him off. Steve breathed gentle after first, rubbing his hands softly against Danny's thighs, thumbs making soft circles. Danny rubbed his free hand against Steve's chest, fingering his nipples and thinking the next time he did this perhaps he'd have Steve wear the nipple clamps, get them nice and sensitive for his sub.

The longer he continued the less easy Steve pulled in breaths and Danny could feel his body tensing just a little, his cock hard in his hold. Lowering his arm Danny wrapped his other hand more firmly around Steve's waist to keep him steady, not letting up on his continued efforts. Steve's hands on his thighs were starting to hold onto him a little tighter, like he needed to be grounded.

He smiled against Steve's cheek as his head rested against his shoulder, seeing his mouth twisting in concentration, trying to swallow down shallow breaths.

"Yeah feels good hmm pet?" Danny asked quietly, liking how pliant Steve lay against him.

"Yeah," Steve gasped out in agreement. "Yes Sir."

Danny stilled his fingers, holding firmly to the shaft and rubbed his thumb against the slit, circling the head and listening to his lovers laboured breaths. Steve's hands gripped at his thighs as he tried not to squirm too much against Danny's hold.

"Dan-fu-oh yeah," Steve panted at the move and Danny smiled wider, giving a small laugh against his upturned face.

"Think I'll gag you next time as well as use the blindfold," Danny teased in a gentle tone. "You're a fucking cock tease pet with the noises you make."

Steve groaned out an affirmative and tried not to move about under Danny's hold. Danny kept a firm arm wrapped around him, not letting up on the way he handled his subs cock. After circling the head with his thumb a few times more he resumed jacking Steve off with a steady pace.

"Danny," Steve gasped out, a desperate edgy tone to his voice.

Danny slowed his pace and shifted his head to speak low and stern into Steve's ear.

"Danny?" he questioned, steely authority in his tone. He needed to keep Steve focused on what they were trying to achieve tonight.

"Sir," Steve corrected, not sounding any less desperate as he gasped out the word.

"You're close Steven?" Danny asked him carefully.

"Yeah," Steve replied with a nod, not able to string many words together.

"Okay," Danny accepted, removing his hand for the moment and rubbing it against Steve's thigh. "Take a few breaths, relax babe."

He smiled as he felt Steve immediately do so, like putty in his hands as Danny took charge and directed him.

"Breathe and concentrate pet," Danny continued gently against his ear, trying to lull Steve's attention away from his impending need. "You need to stay focused on what is expected of you even when I'm playing and pleasuring you."

"Yes, sorry Sir," Steve apologised.

Danny trailed his hands up over Steve's stomach to his chest and teased the hard buds he found there, smiling against Steve's neck. "Been a while since we played with these also. Next time, gag and clamps perhaps."

Steve dragged in a breath at the idea and swallowed down hard, Danny pinching a hard nub between his fingers to seal the promise.

"Touch yourself while I play," Danny said softly to him. "If you feel too close to coming, you tell me."

He watched a Steve wrapped a hand around his cock and started to jack off. Lifting a hand, Danny pressed fingers to Steve's lips.

"Suck," he ordered, Steve's lips parting to suck the digits into his mouth and slicking them up. Danny let him suckle for a short time before pulling his hand away and rubbing the wetness against his nipple, teasing the little nub.

"Sir, I'm close," Steve stuttered out, Danny feeling his body squirming against his chest.

"Hmmm, very close?" Danny teased, tweaking the hard nub again, giving it a small twist.

Steve sucked in a breath and made a small moan in the back of his throat. "Y's, yes Sir."

Danny was pleased that Steve hadn't stilled his hand, even in his desperation.

"Stop for now, but keep that hand around your cock," Danny told him.

He felt Steve take in breaths, trying to calm his desires even as Danny teased and played with his nipples.

"That feel good pet?" Danny asked him. "You like your Master playing with your nipples don't you?"

"Yes Sir, feels so good," Steve admitted as he exhaled.

"Tell me," Danny continued, voice low and husky against Steve's ear. "You like it when I tweak, or twist them?"

He tweaked one nub hard between his fingers whilst the other he twisted back and forth with a gentle rhythm. Steve arched against the touch, licking his lips and taking in a breath.

"Both Sir," Steve breathed out.

Danny laughed a gentle, huff of breath at the reply, Steve squirming into his touch like he wanted more. "Such a greedy sub."

"Only for you Sir," Steve replied, before gasping as Danny twisted both nipples at the same time, tugging on them. "Fuck."

"Jack that cock again pet," Danny ordered, not letting up on the nipple play he was bestowing on his sub. "And concentrate remember."

"Fu - Y's Sir," Steve agreed though evidently concentrating was a battle in itself.

Danny let go of Steve's left nipple and instead trailed his fingers past Steve's cock where he jacked himself, reaching down to fondle Steve's balls. Gripping the sac he massaged gently with his fingers, Steve bucking slightly from the added sensation.

"Fuck Sir, can't -," Steve started, letting out a low groan again.

Danny let go of his other nipple and instead grabbed hold of Steve's wrist as he jerked himself off and pulled his hand away.

"Breathe babe, let me play with you," Danny hummed gently to him. He continued to fondle and caress his ball sac as Steve squirmed from the onslaught, struggling to keep a control of himself.

"Who owns you pet?" Danny asked him as he trailed his hand up to trace a line with his fingers along Steve's cock.

"You do Sir," Steve admitted.

"Who controls you?" Danny continued, thumb rubbing against Steve's slit as the precome leaked out.

"You do Sir," Steve repeated, voice dropping lower.

"Touch yourself again," Danny ordered, watching Steve's fingers wrap around his cock again. Danny wrapped his own fingers around Steve's to feel how he handled himself.

"You like to jerk yourself off don't you Steven," Danny said matter of factly. "Such a waste when it's only for yourself. From now on you'll only jerk off for me won't you? When I give you permission. You like that I decide when you can and can't come don't you pet?"

"Yes only for you Danny, Sir," Steve replied through slightly gritted teeth. "When you decide. Fuck, oh fuck."

Danny tightened their grips around Steve's cock as Steve replied and felt Steve tensing againt him, trying to stave off the obvious.

"Not yet pet," Danny told him, pulling their hands away. "Not yet."

Steve let out a frustrated growl and shuddered against Danny like his frustrations were worming through his limbs to escape elsewhere.

"Please, please," Steve whispered quietly under his breath.

"Sssh," Danny soothed gently. "Love it when you beg. Need to hear more of that before we're finished here. You're nowhere near close, not yet. Spread your legs wider for me."

As Steve complied to the new position, Danny lifted his feet to hook his legs over Steve's thighs, planting his feet into the mattress to keep them open. He just held Steve for a few minutes to let him calm himself a little before they continued. His own cock was hard against Steve's lower back and he looked forward to a time when he'd be able to more freely fuck his lover when Steve's experience had grown. Danny knew he had to learn some patience of his own as well as expecting it from Steve.

"Hand off now," Danny ordered, letting Steve draw his hand away before he wrapped him in a tight grip and started jerking his hand again.

Steve arched into the touch with a grunt, hands resting and gripping at Danny's knees. His head rested on Danny's shoulder and as his body arched Danny settled his lips against the perfectly exposed neck. He listened to the frustrated grunts and moans of his lover not letting up on his grip, teasing the head of Steve's cock with his thumb once more. Steve began to pant, breath hard to catch and Danny smiled against his neck in enjoyment. He loved to feel him squirm in desperation, such a beautiful reaction of Steve's body.

"Danny, please, fuck, let me," Steve begged in a frustrated tone.

"Remember that time at Ricks," Danny hushed him softly. "When you thought you couldn't take anymore but you could, when you concentrated and focused? Focus pet, why do you let me do this to you?"

"Because I want this," Steve admitted with a sharp gasp as Danny created and 'o' with his thumb and finger and ran them tightly down Steve's shaft. "Because I trust you."

"How easy it is to just jack off, an easy handjob to give a moments pleasure," Danny whispered, lips pressing against Steve's ear. "But this, making you wait for it. Work for it. Beg for it. That's something exquisite."

"Danny," Steve whispered out before swallowing down, body taught in his arms as he tried to learn what Danny was trying to teach him.

Danny stayed silent and kept playing, his free hand coming up to tease Steve's nipples again. He knew it couldn't go on much longer, Steve couldnt fight against his natural urges forever. But his endurance was beginning to prove to Danny that Steve had boundries that could be pushed, with a careful but sternly applied hand.

"Ask me," Danny said to him, pausing his hand and holding him tighter.

"Please Sir, let me come," Steve asked with an exhale of breath.

"Beg me," Danny pushed, a teasing tone as he licked against Steve's ear before snagging the lobe between his teeth and biting down gently.

"Please, fuck please let me come Master," Steve's tone turned desperate and he squirmed again, body trying to thrust now into Danny's touch. "Please, want to come for you. Please Danny."

"Be still," Danny growled, waiting for Steve to still himself in his hold. Tightening his arm around Steve's waist he wrapped his fingers firm around his shaft and started a quickened pace as he jacked Steve's cock. "Moan for me pet, let me hear you. Come for your Master."

Steve didn't hold back, trying to stay still though he wanted to thrust into Danny's grip. Danny didn't let up on the pace, listening to Steve's cries and moans and feeling his body trembling against his. Danny's own cock twitched at the sound and his own needs began to itch at him.

"Fuck, oh fu-, S', Sir" Steve choked out, body tensing and arching against Danny, shuddering as his orgasm shuddered through him. He groaned as Danny milked him through it, come spilling out over his fingers, onto his belly and seeping into the sheets.

Danny held his cock gently as it twitched in his grip, Steve sinking back against him with relief and satisfaction. Danny relaxed his hold but didn't let go, stroking his skin gently as Steve shivered in the haze of post bliss. He lifted his hand and gently pushed the blindfold away, placing it beside them.

"Thanks," Steve managed to mumble out and Danny gave a small laugh, smiling against his cheek.

"That was fun," Danny grinned, letting Steve stretch out into a more comfortable position in his arms. "And good for your first session. I'm afraid to tell you you've set the bar for yourself now though. Other sessions will have to be at least as long as this and you'll work at making them longer."

"So I should be grateful you let me come when I did," Steve replied with a satisifed smile.

"Guess so," Danny laughed giving him a gentle squeeze before reaching over to grab some tissues to clean them both up a little.

"What can I do to show you my appreciation Sir?" Steve said, sitting up and turning to him with a teasing look on his face. Danny grinned and settled back against the pillows.

"I'm sure if you put your mind to it you will think of something," Danny said happy to give Steve some free reign.

Steve shifted, turning onto his knees and leaning into Danny to kiss him. Danny rested a hand on his shoulder but didn't demand or insist, letting Steve take the lead. As long as he wasn't leaving the bed, Danny was quite content. Steve pressed into the kiss wanting more and Danny didn't resist, enjoying the taste and tangle of tongues. Steve's hand drifted up his side onto his chest and drifted restlessly over his nipples. Moving, Steve roved his mouth over Danny's jaw and down his neck, kissing and licking gently but with a determination.

Danny relaxed and closed his eyes, letting Steve enjoy himself by exploring. He kept his hands brushing gently over Steve's body but he was keen to let Steve follow his own lead. Danny merely wanted to keep the connection with him. Steve's lips brushed over his nipples before closing gently over it and licking lightly like Danny were something precious to be taken care of. After giving the nipple this gentle attention Steve shifted to the other as Danny slid his hand up to nestle in his hair just above his neck.

Steve indulged a little longer before sliding further down. He stretched out on the bed between Danny's spread knees, feet still planted on the mattress. Danny was hard and leaking from their play already and Steve lowered his mouth to lick from base to the head of Danny's cock. Danny let out a satisfied sigh and opened his eyes to look down at his sub, cock twitching in response seeing Steve spread out as he was before him, licking his cock like it were a melting popsicle. Steve looked up at him and smiled before his lips wrapped around the head and he sucked until his cheeks hollowed.

"Fuck pet," Danny gasped appreciatively, dropping his head back and sucking in a breath.

Steve's exhale of breath ghosted over his cock before the heat of his mouth engulfed his cock again, taking him deeper this time. Danny smiled in enjoyment, moaning in pleasure. He was too close to let it go on for long but it didn't matter. The feel of Steve's mouth was pleasure enough without it being drawn out for long. And looking so wanton whilst he did it. Danny had to look down again, fingers brushing Steve's cheek as he slowly moved his mouth up and down.

"Fuck Steve, much as I love your mouth on me this isn't going to last pet," Danny warned with a soft groan, shifting his hips a little into the heat.

Steve didn't look perturbed and moved his mouth faster back and forth until Danny squeezed his fingers gently against his shoulder to warn him. Steve surprised him by pulling off completely, fingers wrapping round his cock and jerking them quickly. Steve looked up at him with a intent expression and Danny wasn't sure what he intended though he could see Steve had a plan. Danny didn't give a fuck, letting his pet drive him over the edge. With a grunt of Steve's name he came, moaning as he watched his come splay onto Steve's cheek and jaw. Another spurt landed on his chin and lips and Steve licked at the stickiness as he held Danny's twitching cock.

"Fucking hell," Danny gasped out with a deep exhale and pulling at Steve to move up from his position. Steve still lapped at the come on his lips and grinned wickedly. "That was fucking - what the hell Steve?"

Danny wasn't complaining, but he'd just creamed over his partners face, something he hadn't expected Steve to be instantly into but nonetheless totally hot. The fact Steve had initiated it was what had surprised Danny the most, as well as how much of a turn on it was to have witnessed.

Steve gave a small laugh and shrugged as Danny ran his finger along the soft liquid on his cheek.

"Wanted to see what it was like," Steve admitted before leaning in to suck Danny's finger into his mouth. Danny looked at him closely, seeing the tell tale signs of submission in Steve's expression, Steve wasn't completely in his subspace but he was lingering on the edges. Danny wondered if it were because of the act he'd just done or because of the edging session, perhaps a bit of both.

"Well it looked fucking hot," Danny assured him. "How did it make you feel?"

"A turn on, in a way," Steve admitted. "Definitely something I wouldn't mind you doing on occasion. Can imagine you chaining me up, using my mouth like you enjoy and then painting my face with your come."

Danny groaned, sinking against the headboard and pulling Steve with him, the idea more than turning him on.

"I promise not to leave that only to your imagination," Danny said as Steve settled heavily against him with a content sigh.


	24. Chapter 24

"You have to talk with him Rick," Kau'i told him.

"I've nothing to say to him," Rick replied stubbornly.

"Well I suggest you think of something because he's going to be here soon," Kau'i pointed out. "And you two are going to talk this out and move on."

"I made my feelings on the subject very clear," Rick said, eyes piercing into Kau'i's. Kau'i didn't back off though, this was a subject he wasn't going to back down from.

"You did yes, you also let them get carried away," Kau'i said equally as stubborn. "He isn't fired Rick. I'm not going to let you make that mistake. What happened shouldn't have happened, he knows that. But he's not just your employee, he's your friend and that friendship isn't going to end because you're too stubborn to accept his apology. I understand why you're upset, he understands that also. But that doesn't mean he's beyond forgiveness. You need him Rick, as your PA and as your friend."

Rick had squared up to Kau'i as he said this, but Kau'i stood his ground and wouldn't back off. He merely stared Rick out and thankfully Rick's shoulders slumped just a tad enough to concede defeat.

"All right, I'll talk to him," Rick agreed.

"Good," Kau'i smiled, reaching out a hand to rest on Rick's arm. Rick opened his mouth to speak when the door bell rang. "That will be them."

Kau'i gave his arm a squeeze and turned to get the door, Rick trying to shake off the bristling tension he still felt because of John's behaviour. He followed Kau out into the foyer and paused in slight surprise to find not only John standing there but another man accompanying him. Kau'i stood back to let them both in and John looked aprehensive and sheepish as he looked over at Rick.

"Hey," John said, hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels nervously. "Look Rick,-"

"Let's talk in there," Rick said, pointing towards the living area, not letting John get the first foot on the conversation.

John clamped down on his explantion and nodded his head as Kau'i headed the way into the living space. John followed but his friend lingered and turned to Rick with a solemn expression, holding out his hand.

"Rick Steadman, I'm Michael Petersen," the man said and Rick took his hand out of politeness to shake. "I'm the one who was with John on Sunday. I owe you an apology, I was under the impression our using the room was above board and that you knew about it. If I'd known otherwise I'd never have taken advantage as we did. I insisted on coming along to apologise personally."

Rick could see the apology was sincere and appreciated this Michael Petersen, whoever he was, coming to give it.

"I'm not so much angry about your using the room, they are of course there to be used," Rick replied, feeling his anger receding a little. "But I was angry at the way the circumstance came about. John hasn't ever mentioned you, I don't know you anymore than a stranger I pass in the street. I don't need to know everything about his business but we're friends, I'd like to think he has a little confidence in me. It probably sounds quite controlling, but I like to know my friends are safe, even when exploring their dominant or submissive sides with like minded individuals. So many things can go wrong in a scene."

"Of course, I understand that," Michael nodded appreciatively. "When John told me about your argument I got angry about it myself. But he's very upset about it all, mostly because of his dismissal. He's taken that part very badly, even more so than deceiving you as we did. He respects you and cares about you and dissapointing you this way has hit him very badly."

Rick nodded in agreement, dismissing John as he had had been a sudden and stupid decision, made out of anger rather than clear logic. Kau'i of course had seen this and hadn't let up on the subject since until he'd agreed to talk to John. Of course John wasn't fired, but he'd needed time to calm down and it wouldn't hurt John to learn his lesson by suffering for a few days.

"Can I get you a drink Mr Petersen?" Rick asked, realising he was neglecting the person he was meant to be clearing the air with.

"Yes, thanks and it's Michael," Michael replied.

They joined Kau'i and John who were sitting talking quietly on the sofa.

"You two have drinks?" Rick asked to get their attention.

"Yes, thanks," Kau'i replied. "Want me to get you something?"

"No, I'll get them," Rick shook his head. "Kau'i, this is Michael Petersen, John's 'friend' who was here with him the other day."

"Pleased to meet you Sir," Kau'i said, standing and extending his hand which Michael shook with a smile.

"Hi," he smiled in return before sitting by John on the sofa.

Rick handed Michael a scotch before settling himself in his usual chair, catching Kau'i watching him with a careful eye and giving him a smile. John glanced over warily, trying to guage his demeanour and looking nervous.

"Look John, before we say anything else here I want you to know one thing," Rick started, deciding to put him a little out of his misery. "You aren't fired."

"I'm not?" John looked surprised and confused.

"Of course you fucking aren't," Rick replied dryly, waving a hand over at him. "And you know it."

"Told you," Kau'i added in, sitting on the other side of John again and giving him a nudge.

Rick raised an eyebrow at Kau'i but Kau merely shrugged and grinned.

"Look Rick, I'm sorry about what I did," John began.

"What we did," Michael corrected.

"No it was all me," John shook his head at Michael. "You didn't know Rick didn't know what was going on."

"John, it isn't that you were using the rooms whilst I was away," Rick explained, ignoring the small fizzle of anger under the surface he still felt. "It's just - we're friends. You know me, you know me probably more than anyone else I know, even Kau'i. So what you did, knowing how protective I am, knowing how out of control things can become. Do you get why I was mad about all this?"

"Yeah I get it Rick," John nodded, looking him straight in the eye so he could see the truth there. "And I am sorry, it won't ever happen again."

"Glad to hear it," Rick replied with a sharp nod of his head.

~

Danny held the letter with a wry smile, taking in the way it had been addressed. He looked out of the window over the beach to where the two figures of Steve and Grace were bobbing in the waterline. He glanced at the letter again, addressed to himself and Steve, reminding him that over the months their relationship had become something solid and more permanent. Weekends with Grace had become a natural family affair, though he was a little concerned that they always seemed to be in cahoots with one another over something. It was like having to look after two kids on occasion, Steve had an unhealthy enjoyment of mischief and Grace didn't need much encouragement.

Though they'd stared things slow, once they'd gotten the ball rolling with his moving in, things seemed to have moved more rapidly. The house was fixed up, Grace's room had been organised, they'd even opened a joint bank account. They were still learning about each other and pushing boundries but they were 'officially' a couple, everyone knew about them now and Danny found himself more content and happy than he'd been in a long time.

He watched the two head up the beach and he put the invitation to one side to speak to Steve about later as he and Grace crossed the lanai.

"Hey, have you two worked up an appetite?" Danny asked, leaning back against the bench with a grin.

"I'm starving," Grace sighed, towel clutched round her shoulders as she dripped all over the floor.

"How about you get changed and we head out for burgers?" Danny suggested, watching her grin in agreement.

"And shave ice?" she asked hopefully, heading for the door.

"Yup, shave ice too," Danny agreed.

Steve had crossed to the fridge, drinking from the juice bottle and Danny tutted at the wet trail on the floor he'd left.

"Ever think of drying yourself down before you come into the house," Danny teased, finishing loading the dishes into the washer as Steve turned to him. "You're dripping all over the floor."

"Old habit," Steve shrugged, sidling up behind him and pressing close, hands landing on the bench as he pressed a kiss to Danny's neck before whispering against his ear. "You don't always complain when I drip all over the floor - Sir."

Before Danny could reply, Steve pulled away with a grin and bounded off through the house to change. Danny leaned against the bench and let out a long suffering sigh before going to grab the mop to soak up the trail of sea water left by his daughter and partner.


	25. Chapter 25

Danny was nervous. Steve had picked up on it early in the day but he couldn't pinpoint just what was eating him. He'd even asked him outright but Danny had brushed the question off without much explanation.

"We don't have to go tonight," Steve suggested.

Danny looked at him sharply and gave a frown. "You don't want to go?" He asked in reply.

"Sure I want to go, but only if you want to. Something is on your mind, I thought maybe you didn't feel like it tonight," Steve shrugged at him.

"I told you I'm fine," Danny pointed out. "I'm looking forward to tonight. I really want us to go, stop worrying."

"Its my job to worry about you," Steve smirked but let the matter drop. He would figure out what Danny was being weird about soon enough.

-

They arrived at Rick's a little after nine. The gathering was in full swing as people brushed shoulders and re-aquainted themselves with one another. An usher let them in and Danny led the way through the crowd until he saw John, asking him where Rick was.

"Upstairs," John said loudly over the noise. "You know Rick, he's never in one place at these things."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sure we'll meet up at some point," Danny smiled.

"Get some drinks,' John said with a nod towards waiters taking round trays. "Enjoy yourselves."

Danny turned to Steve, pulling him close. "Go get me a scotch babe," he said to him. "And something for yourself."

He saw some people he knew and gave Steve a nudge to go get the drinks as he wandered over to say 'Hello'. It was a few minutes later he realised Steve hadn't returned and he glanced around to find out his whereabouts, seeing him caught up in conversation with Rick, drinks in hand.

He caught Steve's eye and Steve gave an apologetic look before being caught up by a question from Rick. Steve motioned over to him and Rick turned, seeing him and smiling. They made their way over, Kau'i following close behind.

"Daniel, glad you could make it," Rick said with a smile, as they shook hands.

"Wouldn't miss it," Danny replied with a smile, taking the scotch Steve held out to him.

They made small talk before Rick moved on, the ever attentive host of the party. Danny fell into conversation with a few aquaintances he knew from other parties and introduced Steve who hovered close by. They talked a little before taking a turn about the ground level of the house and Steve noted that though Danny seemed happy to be there, he was still on edge about something. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and cornered him in the main foyer, away from the crowd.

"Seriously Danny," Steve said giving him a small push. He didn't care if it was overstepping the mark for the evening, if it meant getting Danny to talk about what was bothering him. "What's up?"

"Steven," Danny said in a commanding tone Steve was all too far used to obeying now but Steve shook his head, crowding into him.

"Longboard," he said under his breath so only Danny could hear, pushing Danny back again. It was a rare occasion now that he wouldn't instantly submit. "Something is bothering you, I don't know what but I know it's something. And if you don't tell me then I'm out of here until you're ready to explain it to me. Just because you take the dominant role in this relationship doesn't mean you don't get to talk to me when something is playing on your mind. Rule number one remember, we're equals here. If something was bothering me you'd keep pushing until I talked about it. I'm not letting this slide so stop telling me it's nothing and talk to me, or at least promise me you will when you're ready. But quit fucking brushing me off like nothing is going on with you when I know something is."

Danny was backed up against the wall now, looking at him with surprise before his face broke into a smile.

"If I promise you it isn't something life threatening or so serious there's an amount of danger involved will you back off?" Danny asked him, putting a hand on his waist.

"If it isn't that serious then why don't you want to talk about it?" Steve countered, backing off just a fraction, enough to concede some ground to his Dom.

"It is serious, but not that kind of serious," Danny shrugged. "I'm nervous because there's something I want to ask you but I don't know if you're ready and I don't want to fuck things up between us."

"Oh," Steve said surprised, but accepting that Danny was vulnerable enough to be nervous about changes to their relationship. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

Danny shook his head at him, gave him a small push backwards so he could stand up straighter from the wall.

"Not like this," he told him. "Not here."

"Danny," Steve rolled his eyes. Danny was being crytpic and instead of getting answers things were becoming more confusing.

"Come with me," Danny said, moving around him and taking his hand. "Come on."

He led them through the crowd of people and up the main stairs. Steve wondered if they were going to the cells but he didn't question, Danny evidently had a plan and if he wanted answers he just had to follow. But they didn't go to the cells, instead Danny leading them along the hall to the guest rooms, opening the door to one they'd used on occasion when they'd stayed over.

Steve closed the door behind him and turned to Danny who stood in the centre of the room now, watching him with the kind of steely look he got when he just wanted to be obeyed, no questions asked.

"Trust me?" Danny asked him simply.

"Always," Steve replied nodding, feeling the submission cloaking him under Danny's look.

You want me to-," he asked, making a gesture to the floor fleetingly, wondering what Danny needed of him.

"No," Danny replied shaking his head. "Not yet."

He walked over to the dresser and pulled at a drawer before he paused and looked back at Steve.

"I want to give you something but I don't need an answer right away," Danny said cryptically. "And don't feel pressured or you know, think anything is expected."

Steve frowned and wondered what the hell he was talking about. But he stayed silent and figured after Danny was done with his mini freak out things would become clear. It was partly satisfying to realise Danny wasn't so sure about everything when it came to their relationship.

Danny was watching him like he expected him to bolt from the room and he hadn't even explained what was going on. Steve decided to calm his nerves by crossing the room to the bed and perching calmly on the end of it.

"What's going on Danno?" He asked gently.

Danny pulled out a box from the drawer and brought it over to him, handing it over quickly before taking a few paces back. Steve gave him a final quizzical look before he opened the black box.

A black collar was nested inside, curled round itself gently. Steve was surprised, they'd spoken briefly about collars and he'd done a little research on its meaning within their kind of relationship. But they'd not spoken indepthly on the subject and if he was honest he'd not given it much thought. But he was immensely flattered and touched Danny thought him ready for it, personally and within the dynamic of their relationship. He just wasn't sure himself that he was ready. Would it change things or was it a mere symbol of who they were, who he was to Danny?

He looked closely at the collar. It wasn't anything fancy; flashy, thick and heavy was neither of their style. Instead the leather was soft and fine, not too broad and he guessed it would feel delicate and light on his skin. The buckle glinted in the soft lighting of the room, tiny silver circle eyes for the fastening lined the other end. There was a small circle link in the middle of the length of leather for attaching leashes.

Steve swallowed down and looked up from the box to where Danny stood a few feet away, hands in pockets looking anxious. Steve could guess he was worried how the gift would be received.

"It's a beautiful gift Danny," Steve assured him.

"But?" Danny said carefully.

Steve grinned and rolled his eyes at him and his uncertainty. "No 'but', just some questions," he told him.

"Yeah? Like what?" Danny asked warily.

"Sit down first," Steve told him. "Please."

Danny went and sat beside him, still a little tense.

"You think this was going to freak me out?" Steve asked him.

"Just wasn't sure how you'd react," Danny shrugged. 'We haven't spoken about it."

"No we haven't," Steve shook his head. "You're more experienced with this, the fact you're nervous makes me realise this is a pretty big thing for us."

"It is," Danny pointed out. "And I don't want to push you in any direction you don't want to go. But its good to raise the bar and I think we're ready to take this step."

"Explain it to me," Steve asked him. "I mean I've done a little research on this but I need to know what this would do for us? Would it change things? What does it mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Danny shot back at him. Steve saw that as fair, Danny could explain it to him but he needed to lay out his own first thoughts for Danny to correct or assure him. "First thing that came into your head when you saw what it was?"

"Ownership," Steve said without pause.

"Whose?" Danny tested.

"Yours," Steve replied looking at him with a smile. "Ours."

"What else?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Steve shrugged, unsure. "It's a sign of commitment right?"

"Yeah I guess you could look at it that way," Danny nodded in encouragement.

"So I'd wear this to show my commitment to you?" Steve asked him.

"Yes and no. It's a commitment from the both of us to each other," Danny explained to him. "It shows you submit to me but I equally have to prove myself to you if I want you to wear it. And it can be a very personal thing between the two of us. You'd wear it when we were alone or perhaps on occasion like tonight around people who would understand what it represented."

"Does it change us?" Steve said after a moment, looking at him closely. "You said this 'raises the bar'. How does it change us?"

"It just pushes us to the next level," Danny assured him. "Things may seem a little more - extreme - or, no not extreme but more intense, especially for you. You're still figuring things out in terms of your submission and what that means, but I think we're drawing closer to a place where we're both comfortable with our roles in this relationship and with each other. Where we're both on the same footing as it were."

"But does this -," Steve started before pausing, trying to put into words what he was thinking. Danny let him straighten his thoughts. "I'm just trying to understand how this will effect me, as the submissive. Will it change how you treat me or act around me? Or how I'm supposed to react to you?"

"Well I know it will probably make me more possesive," Danny replied with a smile, lifting a hand and brushing his fingers against the skin of Steve's neck. "Seeing you wear it will be a definite turn on. Not that you aren't already a turn on but, you know, we may end up having sex a lot more at least until I get used to seeing you wear it."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Steve laughed, looking down at the collar again. "Seriously though?"

"It doesn't 'en-slave' you to me," Danny told him, leaning close, understanding where Steve's thoughts were going. "We aren't in that kind of relationship. It represents a certain degree of ownership yes and there are rules that come with it but you still have the ability to get yourself out of something you're not comfortable with. You know tonight is the first time in while you've said your safe word to me? Makes me wonder if we're just getting good at what we do or if we're in danger of stagnating."

"Maybe a mixture of both," Steve said in reply. "I'm not getting bored Danny if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not why I'm giving you this," Danny pointed out, waving a hand over the collar.

"I shouldn't have to use a safeword to get you to talk to me," Steve said to him. "I get why you were nervous but just brushing me off by saying it was nothing was starting to piss me off. It isn't fair if you use being the Dom as something to hide behind when you don't want to talk about something. You know when something is up with me and if I don't talk about it you get me into a place where I will, even if it takes a little time."

"I know, I'm sorry," Danny apologised. "You understand why right?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded in understanding. "But you have to start being fair. You could have said there was something you wanted to talk about tonight, even if you weren't ready there and then to explain it to me."

"You're not going to let this drop are you?" Danny said with a shake of his head, grinning.

"Consider it dropped," Steve said with a smile. "Until the next time it happens. You may be the Dominant in this relationship Danny but I'm not going to back off and submit when I know something is up with you. You can't hide behind that part of you all of the time just because you don't want to talk about something."

He looked back down at the collar, for the first time touching it and lifting it from the box. As he'd assumed it was light and soft to touch, he rubbed his thumb over the buckle.

"How long have you been thinking of giving this to me?" He asked curiously.

"I guess I started thinking about it when things started getting really serious between us," Danny replied after a pause. "But it had to be the right time. They symbolise different things for different people, for me its a final stage I suppose and the beginning of something. We've built up our relationship, we trust each other, we live together, the people closest to us know we're together."

"So this is like sealing the deal," Steve said off handedly as he caressed the leather. His brain caught up what he had said and he shot Danny a look. Danny looked open and vulnerable again, like he had laid everything on the line and he wasn't sure if Steve wasn't going to throw it all back in his face. The gravity of the moment hit Steve as he caught on just how much the collar and what it symbolised meant to Danny.

"How does this work?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Danny frowned, not understanding his meaning.

"I mean do I put it on me? Do you?" Steve said to him.

"I do," Danny answered. "When you're ready to accept it. You wear it only when I allow and only I'm allowed to place it on you or remove it."

"Why tonight?" Steve asked, thumbing the leather again. It was feather soft and he was starting to wonder what it was going to be like to wear around his neck.

"It's where we met," Danny said honestly. "I mean you know, when we really saw each other."

"You're a fucking romantic," Steve teased with a laugh, but he was touched by the sentiment.

"Don't tell anyone," Danny warned with a glint in his eye.

"You didn't sneak this in with you tonight," Steve said knowingly.

"No, I asked Rick if I could keep it here," Danny explained. "I bought it a few weeks ago and I didn't want you finding it at home. I wasn't even sure I was going to give it to you tonight."

"Why are you so nervous about giving this to me?" Steve asked him, looking at him closely.

Danny shrugged nervously and glanced away. "Wasn't sure how you'd react. Maybe you wouldn't feel ready or didn't want to take the relationship to that next step. Anyway I just want you to think about it."

"I don't need to," Steve replied firmly.

"Steve," Danny started but Steve cut him off.

"I don't Danny," he shook his head. "I want this as much as you do."

"You still have questions," Danny said gently. "Maybe you aren't quite ready for it."

"I'm only asking in case I'm missing a huge glaring point," Steve pointed out in explanation. "Evidently I'm not. Like you said, this is the natural next step right?"

Danny gave him a soft smile and put his hand over Steve's as he held the collar.

"Yeah it is," Danny nodded carefully. "But I still want you to think about it. We'll talk about it some more, about changes it may bring that we both want. You could maybe ask Rick questions if you need. I want you to spend a week or so thinking on it, so there aren't any more questions or doubts. Okay?"

Steve looked ready to argue he didn't need time but seeing Danny wasn't giving any leeway on the subject he accepted that was how it was going to be.

"Okay," he nodded in agreement. "It really is beautiful Danny."

"I know," Danny smiled, taking the leather off him. "Rick put me in touch with some one who customises in creating them. I visited him a few times. It's old strips of leather from a well used cat-o-nine which gives it that soft feel. He layered it up to give it the thickness without adding much weight. I didn't want anything fancy but went for a brand new buckle and fastening, I like the shine. Something old, something new I guess. There's a piece missing, a tag to attach to it. I want it engraved with something we both decide on."

Steve was touched by how much thought had gone into the piece and smiled at the information. Leaning over he kissed Danny softly in response. Danny lifted a hand and caressed his neck, pressing into the kiss with a gentle insistence for more.


	26. Chapter 26

Things were getting confusing. Steve pushed the laptop aside and sighed, grabbing his beer. Danny was at a party with Grace and would be out most of the afternoon. Steve was using the time to do some 'research' on 'Collaring' but everything contradicted each other. He'd used snatches of time over the days to do research but there was a lot to trawl through. He thought back over Danny's advice and speed dialled Rick.

Rick picked up after a few rings, sounding happy to be hearing from him. Steve checked if he were busy or if he could talk for a little while, relieved when Rick encouraged him into conversation. Anybody else and Steve would have held back on broaching the subject but he was perfectly at ease with Rick.

"Danny gave me the collar," he explained.

"I know," Rick replied, "You accepted it?"

"Yes," Steve said. "But he wants me to think about it before he puts it on me. We haven't really spoken about it and he wanted me to do some research before we take it further. I've been scrolling through information on it for the last hour and I think I'm just muddying the waters."

"What is it your curious about?" Rick asked him.

"I dunno," Steve shrugged to himself and sat back on the couch. "I just want to know how its going to change us. Everything I'm reading about is delving into some heavy stuff and its not the way Danny and I are."

"There's a line between the differences of Master and slave and a Dominant and submissive," Rick told him. "The collar is a symbol of many things depending on the relationship, but ultimately it symbolises a deep commitment to one another. People pass collars around so easily these days that the meaning and symbolism can become lost. But for people like yourselves its meaning is evident. For people in the lifestyle a collar is as important as exchanging rings in a wedding ceremony."

"Yeah I got how important this was for Danny," Steve agreed. "For the both of us. He has trouble sometimes putting it into those kinds of words but I understand that deep meaning of the collar. But, I dunno, I'm still learning things Rick. Don't I have to be at a certain level before I accept this?"

"Of course not," Rick chided gently. "In this lifestyle we're always learning. You and Danny are already committed to one another. The collar will be a sign of that commitment. But you don't have to be the perfect submissive to be gifted with it. If that were the case we Doms would never collar our subs. Equally there is never a perfect Dom and we fuck up plenty also, so it would be hypocritical to expect you to be at a high level when we ourselves are lacking. You should however feel that when you wear the collar you will reflect yourself as the best you can offer and show willingness to grow further under Danny's direction. I suggest you and Danny consider and devise some rules when it comes to your wearing it to help you both attain a closer bond."

"How do you mean?" Steve asked, curious to Rick's thoughts.

"Well for instance there could be some simple rules such as you would be dressed in nothing but the collar when wearing it," Rick pointed out. "I'd never permit Kau'i to wear clothing when I put my collar on him. It helps him take pride in himself and his body as well as our relationship."

"What if Danny wanted me to wear it to say, one of your parties?" Steve asked carefully, not wanting to offend in any way. But the idea of being naked around other people didn't appeal to him.

"That would be something for the two of you to work on," Rick assured him. "My rules aren't your rules and you both need to be comfortable with them. But you also need to give some room to push your limits and accept at times Danny will test them to help you release yourself from them. You need to be willing to sacrifice your personal feelings in order to please him and grow within your relationship. Look at the rules as challenges also. Even the simplest of wearing nothing but your Masters collar comes with its share of difficulties in certain situations. But are you going to allow those difficulties to be a barrier or would you be willing to work on them with Danny's help?"

Steve considered the point and nodded before remembering Rick couldn't see him. "I understand, it makes sense. Thanks Rick, I'll tell Danny, maybe even start making up a list."

"It would show you're doing as he asked in thinking about how the collar will affect your relationship," Rick agreed. "And keep open minded Steven, but don't over complicate things. Remember the collar is a symbol but you won't be doing anything other than what you two don't already do already. The collar will most likely just act as a symbol of commitment to one another for you. Rules can be observed when you wear it but accept your behaviour should reflect the rules and disciplines whether you wear it or not when you are in a position to submit to your Dom. Kau doesn't always wear my collar but he understands when I expect his submission and his focus is to prove his best to me."

Steve took this in and thought about others things he'd been reading about collaring. "I keep reading things on collaring ceremonies."

"It's a rare public event," Rick mused thoughtfully. "As I said earlier, people hand over or accept collars so quickly these days that the symbolism can be lost and so can such traditions. Kau and I had a private ceremony when he accepted mine."

"What does it entail?" Steve asked, he was used to ceremonial pomp from his military service. But this was an altogether different thing.

"Its different for everyone," Rick pointed out. "Some people have close friends or relatives to observe it, those who understand or accept their lifestyle choices. Others choose a private moment between themselves. I and Kau'i agreed we wanted a personal, intimate evening to celebrate our devotion and promise to one another."

"Danny and I have only just started telling people we're a couple, we haven't attempted to explain the intricacies," Steve admitted. He preferred the idea of keeping it private and intimate.

Rick gave an understanding laugh, "It isn't the easiest relationship to explain. Unless you trust the person to know they are open minded to the idea. The lifestyle isn't something to be ashamed of but you can understand how people may view the scene. I'm sure peoples curiosity would win out if we dared speak of our preferences more often. Unless you're as unfortunate as Kau with your relatives."

"I guess Danny and I will discuss the details when we are ready, if ever" Steve observed, wondering what Chin's, Kono's or Mary's reactions would be. The one person who possibly had some inclination as to their relationship details was Rachel and he doubted she understood the depth of the roles they slipped into. "Thanks for talking to me about this Rick, Danny suggested I speak to you."

"I'm glad you did," Rick replied sounding genuinely pleased. "I already knew Daniel wanted to present you with the collar and its a beautiful piece. But you both need to be comfortable with its meaning before you move forward."

"Yeah, I get that," Steve agreed sitting up and eyeing the laptop. He had a list to draw up. "Thanks again Rick, you've helped."

"Any time Steven," Rick informed him. "I hope you make some progress, be sure I'll be curious enough to ask. Bye."

"Bye Rick," Steve smiled, disconnecting the call and setting his mobile aside. He pondered over the conversation and went back to his computer.

~

He didn't mention his conversation with Rick to Danny until Grace was safely tucked up in her bed, exhausted from the fun filled day. Danny had collapsed onto the sofa with a beer and Steve had curled up in his usual place beside him.

"Did he help clear things up?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "Considering the amount of cross wires and different information the internet holds on the subject, I'm glad I could call him."

Danny chuckled lightly and took a drink of his beer. "So, any wisdom you can pass along?"

"He suggested we create some rules," Steve explained. "Things that should always be adhered to when I wear it. It would be stuff that is already expected but Rick said wearing the collar should reflect the best of who I am as your submissive. And it's a good way to guage areas we could work on, push the limits as it were."

"Like what?" Danny asked curious, suspecting Steve had already started drawing up a list.

"Well, Rick mentioned one of his rules is that Kau'i doesn't wear any clothing when he wears the collar," Steve replied, turning a little and looking up at Danny. "Which sounds great in theory, but you mentioned already that you would perhaps like me wearing it to one of Rick's get togethers and I don't feel comfortable walking around naked amongst all those people. But I understand limits have to be pushed and maybe you'd be able to come up with something to help me get over that. I mean I know if you really wanted me to go naked that I would, I really would Danny. But I'd not feel good about it myself, no matter how much I'd be submitting to you and knowing it pleased you. Maybe you can help me work through whatever it is that makes me uncomfortable about it."

Danny ran a hand along his arm, smiling at the trust Steve reflected in the simple statement.

"So we'd draw up some rules," Danny agreed, liking the idea of having something written down and agreed between the two of them. "Things that would effect both our behaviours. The collar isn't just about claiming or owning you Steve, it's about our committment to one another and reflecting that commitment with our behaviour and relationship."

"I know, the collar is a symbol of that," Steve said, nodding as he settled his head against Danny's lap. "Seriously Danny it was getting confusing with the research, even before you gave me the collar I'd done some reading on it. But there's a lot of talk about Masters and slaves and we're not like that, I did half wonder if you were hoping for a transition into that level of a relationship."

"That's why I wanted you to talk to Rick and do a little more research," Danny assured him. "It does get confusing, but the point keeps coming up that the collar is just a sign of our commitment to one another. I'm not looking for a slave Steve, though there will be times I'll impose some strict behaviours on you when I think you need it. Kind of stuff that will severely restrict your freedom and would push your limits. But we would talk about it first, about why I want to run you through such a session and it would only be for your own good. You may call me 'Master' on occasion but I never take that as a sign you want to be completely controlled. I know that's not who you are and it's not in me to be in a relationship where I call all the shots all of the time. Some people thrive in a Master and slave relationship and I commend them for it, but it isn't who we are."

"I know, but I'm still learning about this," Steve reminded him. "Every time I figure something out, something new comes along to confuse me."

"We're both learning babe," Danny said, squeezing his arm gently. "I just wanted you clear on the subject."

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked carefully.

"Sure," Danny shrugged with a small frown at Steve's wariness.

"Did you 'collar' Joel?" Steve said, glancing up at him.

Danny took a slow drink from his beer bottle and looked down at him. It was the first time Steve had asked him directly about anything to do with his relationship with Joel.

"No," Danny admitted. "I nearly did. I'd bought a collar and was preparing to ask him but then Rachel announced she was coming here. That made me pause and I knew, I just knew I'd not be staying in New Jersey and that he wouldn't come with me. In a way I'm grateful she told me when she did and not later, because the wrench would have been more difficult if I'd gave him the collar and then left. I'd still have come, but I'd have come with a hell of a lot more baggage."

"Did you ever tell him?" Steve questioned, patting him gently on the leg. He could see it wasn't easy for Danny to talk about it. "That you'd gotten a collar for him?"

"No," Danny shook his head and giving him a grim smile. "No it was best I didn't."

"What did you do with it?" Steve asked curious as to the elusive collar.

"I think I still have it in storage somewhere," Danny said, giving the question some thought before he looked at Steve with a half smile. "Don't worry, it isn't the one I'm giving you."

"I'm not worried," Steve gave a small laugh.

"So, you going to show me your list?" Danny asked, changing the subject. Talking about his ex wasn't his favourite subject and he didn't like to reflect too much on the past.

"Huh?" Steve replied with a frown.

"Of rules," Danny pointed out, looking at him with a knowing grin. "I know you've started one, I can tell."

"Oh, that list," Steve replied, catching his meaning and sitting up and pulling his laptop over the table. "It isn't that extensive. Every time I thought of something I kept thinking about scenarios it may not work or push my limits and if I was ready for it. Any way, we can change and tweak them."

He opened the file on his desktop and put the laptop in Danny's lap, sitting up and leaning into his side as Danny read through the few rules he'd suggested. It was easy stuff, kind of things that was expected of him already. Danny tapped on the keyboard as Steve followed the words along with his eyes.

'Respect for the collar must be shown at all times by both Dom and sub.'

"How restrictive are we going to make these rules?" Danny questioned as he paused, fingers hovering.

Steve looked at him with a frown, "How do you mean?"

"I mean how much do I need to lay out rules wise?" Danny shrugged. "There will be ways you will show your respect to the collar, how to present yourself to wear it, how to look after it. I'm just wondering if I should write it all down."

"We can always take it out if you think it un-neccessary," Steve pointed out to him.

"True," Danny agreed with a nod and set to typing again.

'When the collar is to be placed on Steve he will present himself in the 'collaring' position and show his subservience in receiving the honour.'

'Before the collar is placed on the submissive he will show his respect and gratitude by first kissing the collar and thanking Danny for the honour of wearing His collar.'

'The submissive will take up the 'meditation' position and meditate for a determined time stated by his Dominant to observe the honour and priveledge of wearing the collar. This time will be used to understand his submission and how he can best please his Dominant through the showing of it.'

'The Dominant must use the meditation time to reflect and understand his duty in caring for the submissive.'

'Limits must always be respected but equally seen as something to be pushed through honesty and trust of both Dominant and submissive to one another. Neither Dom nor sub should be forced into a situation that they feel will compromise their relationship or well being.'

'The submissive has the right to voice concern and opinions at any time to their Dominant. Permission must be sought to bring these to the attention of the Dominant. The Dominant must respect the right of the submissive to do so.'

"This is going to be a long list," Steve laughed gently, as Danny let his thoughts flow onto the screen with the quick 'tap, tap, tap' of fingers.

Danny gave a small laugh himself in agreement and paused, "Maybe we don't need to put it all down."

"Actually I like that we are," Steve told him, sitting up a little and reading through the list again. "I think it will help us focus on areas that need work. Or at least give us some ideas for the future. I'm curious how we'd get round that one still."

He pointed to the rule he'd put down himself about not wearing other clothing when wearing the collar. Danny smiled and gave him a careful look.

"For now I'll say that rule is only imposed when we are alone together, okay?" He assured Steve. "But I would like to work on it with you, get you thinking about wearing it to one of the parties. Don't worry, I'd not force you into anything you didn't want to do, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," Steve said with a determined nod.

Danny looked back at the screen again and ran his tongue along his lower lip in thought before looking back at Steve. "We'll work some more on this over the next few days. You got any more questions about this?"

"No," Steve shook his head. "Rick helped straighten some things out. We talked briefly about a collaring ceremony, but I don't think we're ready to tell our nearest and dearest the details."

Danny laughed in agreement, "Yeah, somehow I'm not sure how we'd get that into conversation. They are happy for us and that's great but I don't want to make people uncomfortable. We get to be us around them right? You don't ever feel we're not ourselves as a couple when we are around others do you?"

"No. Like you said, everyone is happy and comfortable with us and it isn't like we need to show this side to each other in obvious, glaring ways. We know we respect each others roles and that's all that matters. I know you'd never order me to my knees when we're in their company just to test me. You'd never take advantage like that."

"Wouldn't I?" Danny teased with a nudge of his shoulder.

"Try it and find out what my answer would be," Steve shot back at him. "You know I could be a very pissy sub if I wanted to be Danno."

"Oh, new rule," Danny said with a grin, fingers tapping on the keyboard.

'When wearing the collar submissive will always refer to his Dom as 'Sir' or 'Master' unless the safeword has been spoken and the sub is given permission to speak freely.'

"No, 'Danny's' or 'Danno's'," Danny reiterated to Steve.

"Spoilsport," Steve grumbled, sitting up with a yawn. "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, shutting down the lap top as Steve got up to check the locks on the doors.


	27. Chapter 27

Over the next few days they continued to talk about the idea of the collar and it's meaning as well as drawing up the list of rules. Danny decided, for the meantime, that even the smallest of rules would remain in the list in order for them to be duly observed. He'd also spoken to Rick himself and Rick, completely supportive of the next level of the relationship, gave him a few tips of his own that Danny could impose, should he wish.

"I'm moving out for a few days," Danny stated as they sat down for a late supper. A current case was running circles around them and they were exhausted and starving.

Steve looked up from where he was attacking his pasta with a fork and frowned. "Why?"

Danny smiled and gave him a soft smile. "Rick suggested we took some time apart, at least in our private lives, before I put the collar on you. It's just to make it more meaningful, I mean we'll see each other, we just won't be, you know, sleeping together."

"Oh," Steve said slightly relieved. He thought he'd done something wrong to displease his Dom. "Actually that sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, I thought so," Danny nodded his head. "Rick said I can stay at his for a few days. I don't have Grace this weekend so I figured maybe it would be the perfect time for it. I mean you want this right? We're ready?"

"You know I do," Steve replied determinedly.

"Great, well, I'll be staying at Rick's from tomorrow," Danny explained. "I want us to do this Saturday, that is if the case is cleared up by then. If not we'll do it some other time, I don't want us rushing through this. I'll be over Saturday to set a few things up, I want this to be special. There are a few things you'll be doing to prepare for it too."

"Like what?" Steve asked between mouthfuls.

"Well, from now until then you're on restriction. You don't get to come and you don't get to touch yourself so no jerking off. I'm going to call you every night at whatever time I decide and you're going to carry out some instructions I give you. I know it's late but after supper we're going to run through a few things to help get you prepared, okay?"

"K'," Steve agreed as he chewed, gulping down a mouthful of water and wondering what Danny had store for the next few days. He'd evidently been planning for this since he'd gotten the collar and with the added advice from Rick, was keen to set it in action.

Danny waited forty minutes or so after they'd eaten before he ordered Steve upstairs to get ready for bed, strip down and wait for him to come up. Giving his sub ten minutes and checking the house was secure for the night he went to find Steve kneeling patiently at the foot of the bed.

"We're going to take it easy babe," Danny told him. "We're both pretty tired off the last few days but we need to do this now. It won't take long okay?"

"Yeah okay Sir," Steve replied, quite happy to run through whatever Danny had planned.

"Okay, you know how we've written out some rules? Some of those have new positions you need to learn in order to present yourself correctly to me. You'll always be told which position to be in, like now, you hold your waiting position until I tell you otherwise. We're going to run through the positions you know as well as a few new ones. I want you to practice your positions over the next few days, all of them," Danny explained. "Now, first the new ones. The 'collaring' position will comprise of two. Bend down, palms flat, everything from the tips of your fingers to your elbows should be touching the floor as well as your forehead. Keep your body low, like everything from your shoulders down are trying to curl into a ball. Keep your back straight, fingers pointed, thumbs in,".

Danny observed him carefully as Steve carried out the order, helping out with a hand and running fingers along his 'lines' to help him focus on keeping straight and poised for his Master. He left Steve in the position for a minute or so to let it sink in.

"Okay, when I tell you to take up the collaring position, this will be how you present yourself to me. Consider the position, how it looks to me the way you offer your surrender, think about that as you practice the next few days," Danny told him. "Now, when you're ordered 'up' you'll do so in a fluid motion, no pushing yourself up messily. Remember you're going to be honoured in wearing my collar and need to prove yourself worthy of it. You'll raise up to a sitting position, leaning back slightly, hands behind your back, shoulders back, lift your face but keep your eyes lowered in subservience to your Dom."

Again he left Steve to hold the position for a time, admiring the view. When Steve embraced his submission it changed his entire form and outward demeanour, completely at ease. He knew Steve was usually unaware of this which made it all the more enjoyable to watch because there was little effort or strain from Steve to put out that vibe. When Steve was fully aware of his submission, he was usually too deep in his head space to think about it other than relax and let it wash over him, safe in the knowledge of his Dom's care.

"Perfect," Danny told him, a gentle hand on his shoulder to reinforce the fact he was pleased. "For the 'meditation' pose, bring your hands to the front, laying them flat on your thighs. Straighten up and bow your head. Good. You'll use this as an opportunity to think on your submission. Think about how it affects you, how it makes you think and feel. I may ask you now and then to voice your thoughts so don't ever think of it as a moment to sit bored until we continue. Any questions so far?"

"No Sir," Steve replied humbly.

"Okay, you can run through your positions as I call them. Remember your lines, your poise, how it looks to me," Danny said, sitting down on the chair in the room. He made Steve hold each position for a minute or so, old and new, repeating a few until he was satisfied with his subs progress. "Go stand by the wall for a few minutes pet, give your legs a rest."

"Thank you Sir," Steve said as he rose up and stood by the wall.

-

Thankfully the case they were in the middle of was winding up fast. It was another that irritated Danny as it had the Governor's mitts all over it. At work he snarked as always about her developing Five-O not as a task force to clean up the Island, but her personal clean up department for her problems. The others just let him complain even as he helped get the job done. He found himself complaining to the cousins as Steve was called to yet another meeting to update Jameson. Kono had grabbed snacks and thrust a coffee into his hand as they sat on the beach mid afternoon taking a quick break. It managed to shut him up for a few minutes.

"Everything okay with you and the boss?" Kono asked at the given opportunity to get a word in.

Danny frowned, first at the overly hot liquid that had scalded the tip of his tongue and then at both Chin and Kono giving him weird looks.

"Everything is fine," he shrugged. "Why?"

"You can tell us you know," Chin pointed out to him. "If you need to talk."

"Everything is fine," Danny repeated like his meaning wasn't coming across. "Steve and me are great, never better."

Chin and Kono exchanged a disbelieving glance and Kono rolled her eyes with a sigh looking back at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked with a shrug.

"You two arrive at work in different cars," Kono pointed out. "You leave work going in different directions. You say bye to each other like you won't be seeing each other until the next day. Are you guys on a break?"

Danny was suddenly very grateful it was him and not Steve they were questioning. He wasn't sure how to answer himself but Steve may have panicked at the thought of being caught out. He knew Steve could think on his feet but he was sensitive on the subject of the details of their relationship being found out. He thought quickly and gave them a grin, squinting in the sun and wishing he had grabbed his sunglasses that morning. It was something Steve would have reminded him of or automatically grabbed for him when they left the house.

"We just have a small bet going," Danny shrugged. "We did have an argument, nothing serious but it ended with this stupid bet that we spend a few days apart as a couple and see who copes better. He says I'm clingy. Do I seem the clingy type? And he's like a mother hen at times with his tidying up and checking everything is okay all of the time. So we kind of argued, you know, those stupid arguments where you aren't really angry and you kind of agree with what they are saying but you don't want to admit it. Do I seem clingy to you?"

He looked squarely at Kono waving a hand. Chin just looked amused and shook his head at the silly nature of the situation and Kono laughed with a shake of her head.

"So who's winning?" She asked him.

"I have no idea," Danny sighed like he knew the situation was ridiculous. It helped that his explanation was also stupid.

"So where are you staying?" Kono asked curiously.

"A friend is letting me stay at his for a few days," Danny said without any more information.

"Should have asked brah, you could have crashed at mine," Chin told him.

"And give you and this minx more time to rib us about this stupid situation?" Danny replied. "No thanks man."

Kono gave a smile and dug a finger into his side making him squirm.

"How do you decide who wins?" She teased.

"I'm sure we'll argue over it," Danny said dryly. "We should head back."

Reluctantly the others agreed and they split up, Danny had the Camaro and got his phone out as he sat at the wheel. He texted a 'call me ASAP' message to Steve so he could do some damage control before the cousins could pounce on him. He sat and wondered just as to what reactions Kono and Chin would have if he'd told them the truth. It was always difficult to guage people and if they'd understand the concept or see it as a mere kink or fetish rather than a lifestyle. He'd never sought approval and was happy enough to keep things private but sometimes it would be nice to be a little more open and honest with people. Even show them the sides to himself and Steve that they kept under wraps.

Steve was amused when Danny explained the ruse, calling him as he left the Governor's.

"They really believed you're the clingy type?" Steve laughed as he leaned against his truck.

"They think your the 'mother hen' of the relationship," Danny shot back dryly. "Oh and if they ask after the weekend, we argued over who won and made out like rabbits to decide. It was a draw."

"Well I guess it would be half true," Steve replied, "I'm heading back to HQ now."

"K', see you back here," Danny said hanging up.

~

Danny had felt a little guilty that he'd took himself off to Rick's for the few nights apart. With Rick and Kau'i around the house and a lot of the time John also, he was never alone for more than a few minutes unless he stayed in his room. And he'd been able to talk openly about his relationship with Steve, especially to Rick who'd become somewhat of a mentor to him. Steve on the other hand had to spend his nights alone and Danny worried it wasn't fair, especially as Steve was only beginning to flourish in his submission.

Danny called him every night and Steve never once complained about the arrangements to him. He seemed eager for the weekend because it was going to be a special occasion for them. Even if he wasn't present Danny was determined to play his part in helping Steve along his path of submission and the calls turned from small talk and banter to orders and control.

The first night Danny kept it simple before they hung up for the night. "I want you to run through your positions before you go to bed, spend at least forty five minutes to an hour practising them. You'll also find a printed copy of the rules in the toy cupboard, I want you to get them and in your meditation position read them aloud to yourself. Do this after you've done your position practice before you go to sleep. If you need too, take a break and walk around to stretch your legs or stand by the wall like you did the other night. Text me when you begin your practice, when you finish and when you start meditating with the rules and then again when you finish that before you go to bed. You understand?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, sounding eager to begin.

"Great," Danny smiled to himself. "See you tomorrow. Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Enjoy yourself okay?" Danny pointed out to him, he found it important to make sure Steve was happy as well as comfortable with his submission.

The next night they didn't leave the office until late and Danny had half a mind to skip the position run through. But if he wasn't consistent it could cause problems, if he wasn't happy with Steve's progress, it would be his own fault for not insisting on practice. Still, he waited an hour or so before he called, giving Steve some time to rest.

"I want you to run through your positions again," Danny ordered. "I know you're tired after today, so go through them once then in your meditation pose read the rules aloud again. When you're done call me."

Danny had grabbed a quick snack for supper, snatching a quick conversation with Rick who looked harried himself from his day. They cast each other apologetic looks as they split off, Rick muttering about having to tend to a pissy sub. Danny hadn't seen Kau'i that day but something told him he wasn't in for a comfortable evening considering Rick's mood. He settled in bed idly reading and waiting for Steve to call him back, checking his watch. If he didn't call within the hour he'd make the call himself. The phone bleeped a few minutes later.

"Hey," Danny said with a smile. Two nights apart and he was starting to miss their bed. "How you feeling?"

"Good," Steve sighed and Danny sensed not everything was okay. Steve was holding back on him about something.

"You sure?" Danny questioned gently. "You don't sound so sure."

"I've grown used to having you around Danny," Steve explained to him. "I know it's just practice and you'd have me doing it whether you're here or not but it's weird knowing you won't be walking in any time soon."

Danny guessed the practice was taking Steve places in his head, especially combined with the rules he was having to recite.

"Where are you right now?" Danny asked him, giving thought to how he could comfort his sub even if he wasn't present.

"At the desk," Steve informed him.

"You should be in bed," Danny said, stretching out comfortably himself. "Go lie down."

He waited and could hear the bed springs as Steve shifted in the room. "You comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," Steve sighed back to him. "How has your night been?"

"Quiet," Danny replied. "Rick had to go see to Kau and I was too tired to stay up and watch tv so I've been reading until you called back. You know I'd prefer to be there with you right? I miss you too babe."

"I know you do," Steve said. Danny thought he sounded tired and sighed, letting his mind wander to Steve lying in their bed waiting for him.

"Where's your head right now?" Danny asked him, curious as to Steve's thoughts. "I mean as you run through your positions, do you go to your headspace?"

"Yeah, I do," Steve answered honestly. "I like to think your watching me as I do it. Makes it easier to do because at first it was weird, doing it alone. I felt a little awkward yesterday, but once I reminded myself why and got into it, it got easier."

"Which position do you like best?" Danny asked him. He liked that Steve kept him in mind while practising, that it gave him comfort and peace of mind to continue alone even if it felt awkward and weird.

Steve didn't answer straight away and Danny gave him pause for thought. "'Collaring', the first part. That's when the headspace really kicks in. That and presenting myself for punishment, I guess it's because it's when I make myself most vulnerable and open to you."

Danny smiled to himself and had to agree the positions had merit, he could understand how Steve's submission manifested itself through those poses.

"Yeah, you do look gorgeous like that pet," Danny made sure to tell him. "You know how I like you best? Aside from tied to our bed?"

Steve gave a small laugh in response and waited for him to continue.

"When you kneel by me and we talk after a session," Danny sighed. "When you've reached that point where your submission just exists and you aren't even questioning or thinking about it. I like getting you to that place."

"Yeah, I like that too," Steve said quietly.

Danny felt a pang of need to be with his lover, finding it a little ridiculous considering they saw each other ever day and were only a few miles apart. Still, he felt Steve needed more than a phonecall right now, yet they were apart for good reason and it was evident in the long run it would be worth it.

"We should get some sleep," he said reluctantly, stifling a yawn. "See you in the morning pet."

"G'night Danny," Steve said, not even bothering to stop a yawn as he said his goodbye.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve was glad they only had another few nights to go. The case was wrapping up quickly and with luck the weekend would be uninterrupted. Thankfully Jameson seemed swamped with politics and had just asked for a few vital answers via her aide. He'd even kept up, for the most part, on paperwork and was sliding the filing cabinet shut with a satisfied smile when Kono tapped on the door.

"Hey, we good to go boss?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, there's nothing more to do today I guess," Steve replied, thankful. It was still early and she'd already spoken thoughts for going out on the water before the end of the day.

"Great," she said, a little jump in her step as she straightened up, turning to leave. She paused and reclined back to look over at him, "You okay?"

"Sure, why?" he asked with a frown, wondering why she'd think otherwise.

"Oh you know," she gave a small shrug. "Just with this thing with you and Danny."

"It's fine Kono," he assured her with a smile.

"You know if you need to talk-," she suggested invitingly and he wondered if she was genuinely concerned or if there was something more to her curiosity. Like having a bit of information she could use to tease he and Danny with endlessly for days. He didn't think it beyond her slightly warped sense of humour. It was something he'd do himself and he was starting to learn the rookie and he were more alike than he'd realised when they'd first met.

"You really think that's going to happen?" He asked her, heading over to the door with a disbelieving look.

Rolling her eyes, Kono stepped out of the doorway and gave a laugh, flicking her hair and checking her watch. "I've got a few minutes to gain some information."

"You'll make a great detective one day I'm sure," Steve assured her mockingly. "If you really want to hang around I'm sure I can get Danny to give you something to do to keep you busy for the next few hours."

"I'm gone brah," she said with a shake of her head, walking away. "See you tomorrow."

"Be careful out there tonight," he warned her with a fleeting sense of protection. Kono snorted and waved off his concern as usual and he knew it was stupid, she knew and understood the waves better than any of them, despite her age.

He stuck his head in Chin's office and ordered him home to enjoy the rare occasion of an early night before reluctantly going to Danny's office. Danny was hunched over his computer running through some databases on a lead, it wasn't important but he followed up everything.

"Hey, I've already gotten rid of Kono and Chin," Steve said from the doorway. "Your turn now."

Danny frowned and checked his watch before looking over to him. "It's still early."

"We've worked late every night this week Danny," Steve informed him. "Come on, the lead will still be there tomorrow. Go home."

"You mean 'Rick's'," Danny sighed sitting back. They stared at each other for a long moment before Steve broke the look, eyes glancing over to where Chin's office, watching the man switching off his computer and straightening his desk.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, looking back at his partner. "We could go for drinks first maybe?"

Danny shook his head and Steve knew it was pointless to argue. There was a reason to the enforced time apart from each other, though he was having trouble remembering why. Two nights and he was already finding it difficult Danny not coming home with him.

"I'm nearly finished here," Danny said unmoving from his desk. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm heading to Gus's for drinks," Chin said from accross the way as he walked past. "You want to join me?"

Steve would have agreed but Danny caught his eye and gave a small shake of his head. Steve didn't miss a beat as he turned to Chin and gave a shrug.

"Can't tonight," he replied with a shake of his head. "I got some stuff I need to do. And Danny has decided to get a few more hours in here."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Chin replied with a smile, giving Danny a small wave as he passed the office window.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow too," Steve said to Danny with a reluctant smile.

"I'll call you later," Danny told him. "You've got a few hours to yourself."

Steve used those few hours to get in a swim before eating supper and crashing out on a lounger on the lanai. It was a warm evening with little breeze and he'd have liked Danny's company as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. He was starting to get anxious for the call when it happened and they spent a good portion of the conversation talking about nothing in particular before Danny delved into his Dom mode.

"Get locked up for the evening, then go get ready for bed," Danny told him. "Call me in ten."

Steve got himself organised and called back from the comfort of the bedroom.

"Hey," Danny said happily when he answered. "You in the bedroom?"

"Yes," Steve replied.

"Naked and on your knees?" Danny checked.

"Yes Sir," Steve answered from his usual spot at the foot of the bed.

"Good, we've a little more time tonight," Danny announced to him. "So you're going to run through your positions slowly again. But first an added little extra. Go to your toy cupboard and get the lube and the small black butt plug. Have the list of rules handy as well. Tell me when you've got everything."

Steve wondered what he had in store as he went to the cupboard and retrieved the items, grabbing the rules list from the desk. He set them down on the bed before putting the phone to his ear.

"I've got everything Danny," he said, looking at the items. He had a feeling tonight wasn't going to be as easy as the previous two.

"Good, on your knees again by the bed," Danny ordered. "But kneel up against it so you can put your elbows on the mattress, place the rules in front of you on the bed so you can read them. Put the phone on speaker if you need, I don't want you fumbling with the phone when you're busy with other things."

Steve got himself on the floor as asked, placing the list on the matress and flicking the phone to hands free. "Okay, done."

"What was that Steven?" Danny asked him in a uncompromising tone.

Steve stared a moment at the handset, a small shiver running up his spine until he blinked and swallowed down remembering himself.

"I'm ready Sir," he said in a more respectful tone.

"Good," Danny replied, sounding pleased with his adjusted attitude to the nights proceedings. "Get the lube and grease up some fingers, you're going to practice prepping your ass."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, grabbing the tube and making sure he kept Danny informed that he could hear and understand his orders. Smearing lube on his fingers he kept the tube nearby in case he needed more.

"What was the main rule for you in this short time of seperation Steve?" Danny asked him before he could reach behind himself.

"I don't get to come Sir," Steve said, not sounding happy with the prospect.

"Good boy," Danny replied, happy he remembered. "And that still stands. You ready to begin?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said, nodding, despite the fact Danny couldn't see him.

"Good, just one finger for now. Go slow," Danny ordered. "And while you prepare your ass you're going to read through the rules. Loud and clear understand Steven? You keep to one finger until I tell you otherwise. You of course can use your safeword at any time, you understand that."

"Yes Sir," Steve said, feeling his mouth going dry at the idea of what he was meant to do. He swallowed down to get the saliva flowing as Danny gave him permission to begin.

He got himself into a comfortable position to start teasing a finger into his ass as he leaned against the mattress. As he breached himself he focused on his task and began reading the rules aloud, finding it strange knowing Danny was now listening in. He let out a small gasp as he slid his finger deep, losing focus for a mere few seconds as he started slowly fucking himself with the digit.

"Steven," Danny's voice emanated from the phone and Steve swallowed down.

"Yes Sir?" he asked, pausing.

"Start from the beginning," Danny ordered calmly and Steve knew it was because he'd messed up part of the way through.

He put more focus onto the reading of the rules, finger moving slowly back and forth into himself.

"Good pet," Danny said satisfied with the read through. "Now use two fingers and begin again."

Steve applied more lube to his fingers and worked them into himself, groaning at the breach and stretch before he focused on the rules list. He was starting to get turned on and had to control his urges and the physical sensation he was working up. It was a struggle towards the end to get the words out but he knew if he fucked up Danny would make him go back to the start. He doubted he'd be able to and forced himself to focus on the task he'd been set. When he spoke the last words he gave a silent sigh of relief.

"You all stretched and open Steven?" Danny asked sounding too calm and collected. Steve wondered how he managed to control himself at times, if it were more of a struggle than Danny let on?

"Yes Sir," he replied, swallowing hard as his hardening cock brushed against the side of the bed.

"Good, lube up the plug and slide it in," Danny ordered. "Tell me when it's in place."

Steve eased the plug in until it sat snug in his ass, enjoying the weird sensation of the stretch and fill as he left it there. "It's in Sir."

"Okay, you're going to run through your positions with the plug in place," Danny told him. "I'll call you back when it's time for you to stop."

Steve was already hugely turned on, cock hard and the head glistening with the start of precome. Danny disconnected the call and Steve moved carefully away from the bed, flinching from the movement as the plug teased his insides. It wasn't easy as he shifted into his waiting position just so he could get used to the feel of being plugged whilst kneeling. He focused on Danny, on their relationship and how his submission freed him in different ways. It hadn't been an easy thing to admit he was drawn to such a relationship, even with Rick he'd been careful not to get too involved, to not look too closely at how he felt or reacted, he never asked too many questions of himself.

But with Danny it wasn't as if he even needed to analyse what made him become so submissive around him. It was just a natural part of their dynamic, at least in the privacy of their personal relationship. Danny helped him explore this side to him without raising questions of his subservience. Because Danny didn't care about the reasons, just that they could walk the path together and compliment each others roles by being there for one another.

He shifted into the first collaring pose, upper body prostrate to the ground and thought about doing this for Danny. He thought back on the entire time of knowing each other, even before that fateful night at Steadman's. He couldn't imagine how his life would have turned out if he hadn't ever met Danny. With his fast talk, fast action, Steve always thought of him as a kind of whirlwind that swept through peoples lives creating a little bit of chaos and keeping everyone on their toes. If his mouth wasn't going his hands were and Danny made light work of persuing a perp and bringing them down with a speed and agility.

But at home, when they were alone Danny was patient, paced thing slow, took time to explain things. Like his Dominant side brought out an inner calm in his determination not to rush things. Maybe it was a self sacrifice of sorts, because Steve knew if he'd been rushed through any process, felt pressured in any way he'd have shrunk back from exploring this side of himself that he was only starting to understand and accept. Danny gave him time to explore and learn.

Bowed low Steve smiled to himself, thought ahead to the weekend and what plans Danny had to make the occasion memorable. He was determined to make it equally special to Danny by being as good as he could be for his Dom. He lifted up, slow and careful as Danny had asked him, one position flowing into another as he sat back, straightened up, presenting his neck whilst keeping his eyes low in respect. The plug shifted a little but he ignored the pressure and tease, thought instead on what it was going to be like when Danny put the collar on him. What would it feel like on his skin? How would it affect him emotionally? Would it deepen his submissiveness, even if it was just a symbol of who they were to each other?

He moved into his mediation pose and thought on those questions. How would he answer them if Danny was right there asking them? He wanted Danny there, watching over him, giving him guidance if his moves were flawed, a gentle touch on his skin to straighten him up or to approve of his stance. It wasn't always easy to talk when Danny wanted him to open up. Talking about feelings and emotions had never been his strong point in past relationships, but there were times with Danny when he didn't have a choice but put into words his thoughts or feelings. Danny didn't always push it, but he seemed to know when it was needed and when it was best to let him open up at his own pace.

Shifting forward onto his palms again he lowered his shoulders and forehead, lifting his ass high into his 'punishment' pose. It had been a while since he'd been punished for anything but he felt humbled by the pose all the same. Offering his ass up to his Dom as a show of submission for his correction.

He started through the other poses again, each one held for a minute or two as he waited for the call from his Dom. The plug shifted every now and then in his ass and kept his cock permanently erect but he gave no heed to giving himself any pleasure. He just needed to wait a little longer and Danny would take care of all his needs. He didn't know how much time had passed when the call came and he shifted out of his first 'collaring' pose to answer the phone.

"Hey babe," Danny said to him. "How you feeling?"

"Good Sir," Steve answered honestly. He felt satisfied in a strange way despite the constant erection and teasing pleasure the plug provided.

"You satisfied you've practised your positions enough tonight?" Danny asked him.

"I lost track of time or how many times I did each one," Steve explained. "But I think so."

"How did it feel to have your ass plugged up when you were doing them?"

"It made it a little more intense Sir," Steve admitted. "But it also forced me to concentrate more on why I'm doing this and not on my needs or desires."

"Why not your own needs and desires Steven?" Danny asked, pressing for more.

Steve thought on the question, swallowing down as he tried tp put into words what he was feeling. "Because you'll take care of those needs and desires Sir. My focus should be on you with the knowledge you will deal with everything I may need as you see fit."

"I will do that pet," Danny promised. "Just one more day Steve, I'm looking forward to this weekend."

"Me too," Steve sighed a little impatiently. He'd prefer it to be the weekend right then and have Danny there with him.

"Okay babe, you've done well tonight so far," Danny told him. "I want you to hang up and go stand by the wall to stretch out your legs. Leave the plug in and call me in ten minutes."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, listening as the line went dead and checking the time before he got to his feet, paced out the slight tension in his knees before he stood by the wall. After his allotted ten minutes he called Danny back.

"On your knees on the bed, up by the headboard," Danny ordered before he could say 'hello'. He got onto the bed as Danny continued with his instructions. "Put the phone on speaker where you can hear it."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, switching to loud speaker and settling the phone onto the pillows. "Done that Sir."

"Good pet," Danny's voice came through clear from the phone. "Brace yourself with your right hand against the headboard. With your left you're going to play with the plug in your ass. For now just twist it, left and right. You doing that for me Steven?"

Reaching back Steve grasped the end of the plug and started turning it, slowly left, slowly right. He felt it swivelling inside him and swallowed down dryly.

"Yes Sir I'm doing that," he said carefully. He needed to concentrate on not getting overwhelmed by this new development.

"Good boy," Danny said approvingly. "You turned on pet?"

"Yes Sir," Steve admitted, his cock had been hard most of the night.

"Good, consider this as an edging session Steve," Danny told him. "Been a while for you but I trust you can control your urges considering your restrictions. Now stop twisting the plug and slowly pull it out. When you've done that push it back in and twist it as you do. How does that feel pet?"

"Feels good Sir," Steve replied, sucking in a deep breath.

"But you're nowhere near close yet," Danny said knowingly. "Leave the plug in your ass and get a hand on your cock. I want those hips moving, start fucking into the tight grip on yourself, squeeze that tight ass around the plug as you do so. I want it feeling better than good Steven."

Steve put his head back and concentrated, hand gripping his cock tight as he start thrusting his hips forward, following Danny's command. He let out a moan as the pleasure started pooling, knuckles white as he gripped the headboard.

"Fuck Sir," he gasped out in response.

"I bet you look fucking gorgeous," Danny sighed down the line. "Moan for me pet, let me hear how much you enjoy doing this for me."

Steve didn't hold back as he continued to jerk himself off, working his hips, fingers tight on his shaft. His cock was starting to leak but Danny had been training him well enough that he could stave off any impeding orgasm. He moaned, low and wanton at the pleasure, knowing how much it turned Danny on hearing him like that. He wondered if Danny was jerking himself off as well, groaning at the idea of it.

"Oh fuck," he growled, hungry for more even though he knew he couldn't have it. He wanted the days over already so he could have Danny back with him. "So fucking close Sir."

"All right pet," Danny said, voice cutting through his pleasure. "Stop. Settle into your waiting position."

Steve let go of himself, panting and dragging in deep breaths to steady his breathing. He settled back on his haunches, gasping as the plug pressed in a little deeper as he put his hands on his thighs and dropped his head down. His cock was throbbing with need but he ignored the urge to finish himself off, let the pleasure start to ebb a little as the edge wore off slightly.

"Is your list of rules handy pet?" Danny asked him after he'd had some moments to breathe and calm himself.

Steve side glanced the list on the bedside table. "Yes Sir."

"Read them out to me again," Danny ordered.

Steve grabbed the list and started reading through it slowly. Part of the way through, Danny interrupted him.

"Start playing with yourself as you continue Steven," he was told and Steve took himself in hand as he went on.

It didn't take long for him to start struggling to focus, hand holding the list becoming a little shaky and he really had to concentrate on the words as he spoke them. He didn't want to fuck up for fear Danny would keep him going indefinitely.

"Fuck you sound wrecked," Danny sighed as Steve let out as gasping groan, fingers sliding over his cock head and he squeezed his ass in response, plug teasing him inside.

Steve took a breath and moment to compose himself, he was close again, too close and he eased a little in his grasp, trying to focus.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Danny warned him and he didn't waste time picking up where he'd momentarily left off.

His voice was starting to crack and had dropped an octave as he fought to deal with concentration and keeping himself on the brink. He stuttered out a moan again and paused, gasping and shaking as he seemed to claw desperately onto his self control.

"All right Steve," Danny assured him, aware not to push him too far. "You can stop touching yourself. Take a few breaths and continue reading."

Steve did just that, digging his fingers into his thighs instead as he composed himself enough to carry on. He got through the rest of the list easily enough, the focus helping to ease him back from the edge again as he gave no heed to his throbbing cock resting against his skin.

"Good boy," Danny commended his attention and efforts to please him. "You can slide that plug out now, nice and easy pet."

"Thank you Sir," Steve panted, reaching back and easing the plug out of his hole carefully. He gave a small whimper at the feel as it dragged against his insides and stretched his hole a moment as the bulbous head breached his pucker.

"We're done for tonight," Danny sighed. "You've done well, I'm very pleased with you. You need to talk about anything?"

"Can we move the ceremony to tomorrow night?" Steve sighed with a small smile. He heard Danny laugh low, barely audible through the phone.

"No babe," Danny replied. Steve could hear the smile in his voice. "Get some rest and hope tomorrow is a shit free day for us. Good night."

"G'night Sir," Steve sighed and reached down to end the call.

He rolled onto his back, cock still bobbing freely, sensitive and the pleasure not dissipating quickly. His finger itched to take himself in hand and jerk off to completion and he had a momentary thought of 'who would know?'. It wasn't like Danny would find out. He chased the question away and sat up a little, deciding on a cold shower and tight grip to chase away his erection and need. He would know and keeping it secret from Danny, disobeying him like that, he felt guilty for even considering it.


	29. Chapter 29

Saturday morning Steve swam extra lengths as well as ran extra miles just to consume some of his excess energy. He'd woken with too much adrenaline in his veins, having had to endure another evening without Danny. Danny had called him the night before but it hadn't been a long phone call and hadn't laid down any orders. Steve had still ran through the rules and his positions a few times, anxious to have everything perfect for the weekends event but it hadn't been a direct order from his Dom. He admitted to feeling nervous which was probably why he'd powered through the extra swim and run session.

When he arrived back at the house, he wasn't inside a minute before the door swung open and he had to hold himself back from plastering Danny to the wall with his body.

"Hey, I've been here forty minutes," Danny complained waving his phone at him. "What have I said about you taking your cell with you in case of an emergency?"

"What have I said about my cell not being waterproof?" Steve shrugged back at him with a grin, moving closer.

Danny rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone before reaching out and grabbing a handful of t-shirt, pulling him forward to close the gap.

"Fuck I've missed you," he managed to sigh out before Steve swooped in for a kiss.

It was all either of them could do not to start undressing each other right there. Danny let go of his hold, pushing Steve back as he started using his tall frame to his advantage.

"Not yet," Danny told him, a little breathless and licking his lips like he'd forgotten what Steve tasted like.

"You're a fucking tease," Steve growled out, pulling back a little to give him a small smile. "Sir."

There was a small flash of dominance in Danny's eyes at the slight insubordiation of the comment. He gave a predatory smile and straightened up, stepping back even more.

"Ready for today?" he asked Steve.

"We have plans?" Steve joked, receiving a small poke in his side in response.

"I do," Danny promised. "You had breakfast?"

Steve nodded in reply.

"Go make me something while I put my stuff away," Danny ordered and Steve sensed the day was starting as Danny meant it to go on. "Call me when it's ready."

Steve gave a small nod as if conveying he was onboard with whatever Danny had planned and moved off silently towards the kitchen. He'd usually go and shower and change straight after his excercise but it could wait. Thankfully the refrigerator was stocked and he got to work making Danny's favourite, french toast and some bacon as well as frying off some fresh tomatoes. He was about to go call him when Danny appeared in the kitchen looking not so happy as Steve would like him to be.

"I was just about to call you," he said, laying down the plate of food along with cutlery and condiments next to a fresh cup of coffee.

Danny glanced at the plate on the table and gave a small smile of appreciation. "Thanks pet, looks great."

He approached the table and hovered behind a seat, pulling it out as he continued speaking, his tone turning to one of stern insistence. "Now go upstairs and put the bedroom to rights, as well as the toy cupboard. When you're done you can wait in your position."

Steve turned to leave, heart sinking a little at his misdemanour. He'd not expected Danny to show up so early and had planned on tidying up when he got back. Danny wasn't meticulous about a lot of things but the bedroom and in particular the toy cupboard were two things he was strict about. Steve knew there wasn't an excuse to give. Danny would say it as it was, if he'd had time to have breakfast and go for a run and a swim, then he'd had time to tidy the bedroom and sort the toy cupboard to expectation knowing Danny was coming home today.

"Which position Sir?" he asked though he already suspected the answer.

"I think you'll figure out which one yourself babe," Danny replied without looking over at him. He was already digging into his breakfast and had spread out the sports pages of the newspaper over half the table.

Steve took the stairs quickly, berating himself for not tidying the bedroom first before he'd went out. He could have spent half his energy getting the job done. Walking into the room he kicked himself at the state Danny would have found it. Bed covers rumpled, wardrobe door open, laundry basket full to the brim. Steve tended to be meticulous himself but it was a weekend and he'd not been in a rush. Worst still was the butt plug lying in the sink in the en suite waiting to be cleaned and Steve knew before he went to the cupboard that it was unlocked and groaned at himself spying that the key was still in the lock. If there was anything Danny was most strict about it was the cupboard, for the basic reason of Grace being in the house at times. Danny had simply made sure it became habit that the cupboard was always locked and the key hidden away out of reach no matter how many times they opened or closed it within a session. Even worse, Stave had had a day to clean and tidy away the toy but he'd rushed to work the day before and had left it on the evening to be done today.

Steve sighed and set to work tidying up. He attacked the bed first, straightening the sheets in usual military fashion before he straightened out the bathroom as well. Cleaning the toy he dried it off, tossed the used towel into the laundry basket, making a note to empty it as soon as he could. Then he went to the cupboard, feeling guilty as he opened the door, kicking himself harder when he found things out of place. He'd moved items to grab the plug and Danny would have noticed the mistakes. Shit what a way to begin their weekend. Danny had only been home less than an hour and he'd already fucked up. So much for making it special, he'd made it memorable for the wrong reasons.

Tidying up the cupboard with everything in it's proper place Steve closed the door, locked it and put the key in its place. Stripping down finally and wishing he'd had time to shower he tossed his dirty clothes in the laundry basket, stuffing everything down and moving it to by the door so he wouldn't forget to do it later. Then he got to his knees and settled into his 'punishment' position, head and shoulders low as he lifted his ass. It was not the position he'd wanted to be in the first time he and Danny were together after four long days apart.

~

Danny had planned on making the weekend memorable, though he'd not discussed with Steve all the details. But he wanted to impose a long intense day of submission to get Steve really focused and hoped to get Steve to just go with the flow. They'd talk as the day progressed about his plans and keep Steve in the loop so he wouldn't be out of his depth. He'd been willing to let the untidy bedroom slide, it wasn't as if he'd announced when he'd arrive home. But the toy cupboard he couldn't let slide, not only was it untidy but had been left unlocked for more than a day. What if he'd unexpectedly arrived with Grace? What if she'd arrived alone on some errand to collect some random object from the house and happened upon it? He knew he was bordering on paranoia with the rules on the subject of the cupboard, but he simply couldn't afford to take the risk. If he didn't impose the rules strictly then there was the chance the standard would slip.

It wasn't how he wanted to start the weekend, but they could at least get the punishment out of the way and move on to more fun things. And it was still an important part of who they were as a couple. It wasn't beyond reason that he would have spanked Steve at some point, it was just a pity he'd have a sting in his ass for the duration of the day. Danny knew he'd have to be strict and forthright with this particular misdemeanour.

He ate his breakfast at a leisurely pace to let Steve tidy up and get himself organised. Tidying away the breakfast dishes he checked the time, wanting to make Steve wait a little while before he went to him. He didn't want to waste the hours away but he wanted Steve to stew a little over this particular situation. Going to the bedroom he found his sub at the foot of the bed, bowed low, ass high as he awaited his punishment.

He gave a cursory glance to the state of the room, satisfied by it's tidiness before he went to the cupboard, taking out the key and unlocking it to check the contents. Everything was now in it's proper place and Danny was happy enough with the sight. He perused the contents and took out the leather paddle from where it hung on the door. It was rare he used it but he found this particular mistake warranted a firmer punishment for his sub. Closing the cupboard he locked it and put away the key, turning back to Steve and pulling the chair away from the desk, he sat down nearby him.

"Well pet," Danny started with a dissapointed sigh. "Why are you to be punished?"

Steve lifted his head just a fraction to be heard clearly as he began his list, not sounding happy with himself.

"One. I left the bedroom untidy Sir. Two. I didn't clean and tidy away the butt plug even though I used it two nights ago. Three. The toy cupboard was not kept tidy. Four. I left the cupboard unlocked. Five. I left the key in the cupboards lock."

"That's nearly two days Steve," Danny said in a hard tone. "Nearly two days the cupboard was left unlocked. I could have let the unitidness slide, I didn't tell you I was coming over early or you'd have tidied up, I know that. But the cupboard, you know how strict I am about it. In a way I'm glad I did arrive unannounced or no doubt you'd have realised your mistake and not said anything, thinking you'd gotten away with it."

Steve pressed his face lower to the ground and tried not to think perhaps Danny was right. Would he have submitted himself for punishment if he'd realised his infraction and covered his tracks? Danny would have been none the wiser on the subject.

"I'm so sorry Sir," he said honestly. He hadn't even given thought to the fact he'd left the cupboard unlocked since two nights previous when he'd been told to fetch the plug.

"I know you are pet," Danny assured him. "Let's get this over with. I'm going to let the untidiness of the room slide, you won't be punished for it. You know the cupboard is the big infraction here, I need you to focus on that being the reason you're going to be punished. That's forty swats and be grateful you aren't getting a double amount for leaving the cupboard unlocked for two nights. Over my knee. Now."

Steve didn't wait to be told again, rising quickly and unable to meet his eyes as he lay over his lap, legs stretched out behind him as he braced his hands on the floor.

"You're going to count out each ten," Danny told him, rubbing his ass with his hand. He'd missed this skin, this body. Four days felt like a lifetime and he was going to use the weekend to make up for it. He lay the paddle on Steve's broad back ready to use later. "You'll begin with the reason why you're receiving punishment."

"One. I didn't tidy away the butt plug though I used it two nights ago," Steve announced before Danny, deciding to warm his ass first, brought his hand down hard.

Steve winced as he started counting out, Danny waiting for each number before he brought his hand down again and again. Reaching ten, Steve paused and got his breath before continuing, ass already starting to sting from the blows. Danny wasn't holding back in his application of his swats.

"Two. I didn't keep the toy cupboard tidy."

Danny didn't give him any warning as he started with the paddle and Steve let out a huff of breath from surprise as the sting covered a larger area and pain fissured out over his ass. As he started counting he gasped and moaned from each well meant blow brought down on his skin.

"Three. I left the cupboard unlocked."

This, he felt, was by far the worst of his mistake and he didn't blame Danny for the more meaningfully given blows, wincing and gasping at the pain. Danny didn't paddle him often, usually his hand was enough to subdue him. But he understood why Danny had chosen this particular device to better drive home the lesson of the strict rules concerning the cupboard. He stuttered, squirmed and moaned his way to ten and it seemed to take a long time before they reached the number. It was rare he cried from the pain but the blows were making his eyes water and breath hitch, especially considering the reasons why.

"Four," he started in a low voice, stuttering out the words. The pain was constant now, spreading over his ass and making it ache. He was sure it was a bright healthy red glow shining up at his Dom. "I left the key in the cupboards lock."

Danny aimed the first blow right on his sit spot and Steve jumped at the sting as he gasped out 'one'. The second swat landed where the first had and Steve knew sitting for the day he was going to be uncomfortable. This was a lesson Danny was determined he didn't forget in a hurry. By the time five blows has landed in the same place Steve was struggling not to squirm too hard, though Danny kept a firm grip around him, arm tucked around his waist to hold him still.

"Nearly there pet," Danny assured him, bringing the paddle down again.

Steve whimpered and struggled to say 'six', hands balling into fists as he forced his legs to remain stretched out. He gasped out 'seven' and struggled momentarily, letting out a whine of 'please Sir' though no amount of begging ever got him out of punishment or discipline spankings. The only thing that would release him was his safeword and with three swats to go he knew he just needed to suck it up and take them like Danny knew he could.

Danny ignored his pleas as he brought the paddle down again, listening for the gritted out 'seven' and quickly applying the eighth. Steve grunted and sighed heavily, sucking in a breath and trying to keep himself composed. 'Eight.' As much as Danny was tempted to let him go as soon as he'd started squirming and sounding spent, he knew he had to continue with the proposed amount or Steve would never learn. But it was always difficult towards the end to keep going when all he wanted to do was lay his sub out and kiss it all better for him.

Still, he brought the paddle down hard once more and waited for the nine to come, Steve having to suck in a breath and take a beat or two before he gasped it out. Finally Danny landed the final swat in the same place as the last ten to ensure Steve would remember the mornings punishment sesssion and reason for it's application. It was the only way he'd learn. He lay the paddle against Steve sweat sheened back and instead rubbed his hand gently over his ass. It radiated heat from it's treatment, a healthy shine of red in the middle surrounded by a lesser pink around the outside, a pleasant glow to look upon. Steve was going to find it hard to sit the rest of the day but it would be an enjoyable sight to look at when his sub was naked around him.

He let Steve lay there for a time composing himself somewhat and gathering his strength before helping him up and sending him to stand and think by the wall. He put the paddle away, locked the cupboard up once more as his sub stood mute and sore assed in his corner. Punishment over he just hoped Steve had learned this particular lesson, or the punishment would be even harsher the next time. Danny wouldn't allow any lenience on this particular rule.

He left him to think over the harsh treatment and learn from it as he put the chair back in it's place and thought on what he had planned for the day. He wanted to take Steve down a little into his headspace in preparation for the evenings special occasion. He wasn't usually such a romantic but the idea of putting a collar on Steve, what that represented for them was a big decision for them both. He wanted to make it memorable and special. Looking over at his sub he felt a pang of pity for him, red, sore ass on display and shoulders slumped in a dejected way. Punishment always sent Steve into his headspace and Danny knew it hadn't been the way either of them had wanted to start the weekend.

He walked over to him and placed a hand on the small of his back, fingers trailing upwards following the line of his spine. Steve instinctively stood a litle straighter from the touch and a smile danced at the edge of Danny's lips.

"You understand why I had to be hard on you don't you?" Danny asked, just to make sure.

Steve sighed and nodded, shoulders slightly tense. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry it happened Danny."

"I know pet," Danny assured him. "It's over now. Why don't you go get a shower and then we can talk abut what I had been thinking to do for the day."

"Okay," Steve said, pushing away from the wall.

Danny didn't move far as he turned around and reached up to cup his face, making sure Steve met his eyes. He could see the shadow of submission in them as Steve looked at him, a certain dissapointment in his face even though the punishment was over. Danny gave him a smile and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Go on, go," he said drawing back though he was tempted to deepen the kiss. But they'd waited four days and he could wait a little longer.

Steve went to go and paused, turning back to him and dropping his eyes in subservience. "Thank you Sir for punishing me. I am sorry it happened and it won't happen again."

Danny brushed a hand down his arm in acceptance of the apology as Steve went into the bathroom to shower. Smiling to himself Danny lingered waiting for Steve to finish up in the bathroom.

"Babe bring the soothing cream out with you," he said when he heard the water turn off.

Steve re-appeared a few minutes later, hair damp and sticking up in weird directions from where he'd rubbed at it with a towel. His skin was still slightly damp and Danny felt himself getting turned on from the sight alone of his lover fresh out of a shower. Steve approached him, holding out the tube of cream.

"Thanks," he said taking it off him, nodding towards the bed. "Bend over and let me put some of this on you."

Steve leaned over the bed and Danny eyed the sore skin, still bright red in the particular middle spot though the pink was slowly starting to fade. It would still sting and ache for the rest of the day, no matter how much cream he applied. He rubbed soft and slowly in small circles, the cream would cool the heat and pain at least.

"Okay, done," he said, pulling away. "Take up your waiting position."

He waited until Steve was on his knees and sat on the edge of the bed. Steve grimaced a little as he settled on his ass but Danny ignored the squirming, it couldn't be comfortable and he wasn't going to admonish him for feeling pained.

"So I was thinking maybe today we try something a little more intense," Danny started. "I want to impose a full day of you submitting to me in readiness for tonight. How would you feel about that?"

"I like the idea," Steve replied, looking up at him with an eager look in his eyes. "How intense were you thinking?"

"Nothing beyond what I know you're capable of dealing with," Danny promised. "It'll be intense because I want you to submit all day to me babe, not just for a few hours. You don't make any decision, you'll ask permission for everything. I don't want you feel uncomfortable about that or feel like you need to go along with this because I want it."

"I would like to give it a try," Steve answered honestly. "I can always tell you if I feel too overwhelmed by anything can't I?"

Danny smiled and nodded, reaching out to run a hand through Steve's hair gently. "Yes, of course you can. Trust me?"

"Always," Steve said without a pause.

"Okay then," Danny said, pulling his hand away and standing up. "I've somewhere I want us to visit this morning."

He went to the wardrobe and pulled out clothes for Steve to wear, laying them on the bed.

"Get dressed," Danny told him, walking to the door and grabbing the laundry basket. "Meet me downstairs when you're ready."

He left Steve to dress and shoved in a load of laundry, Steve joining him shortly afterwards looking a little happier than his dejected state after his punishment. Danny drove but it wasn't until they were heading out of town that Steve frowned and turned to look at him.

"Where we going?" Steve asked him.

Danny smiled and kept his eyes on the road. "Remember me saying I wanted a tag for the collar? Figured we could get that done today."

"Oh," Steve said, looking back out onto the road. "Okay."

"We can also take a look around the store, see if we want to make any new purchases for the cupboard," Danny continued.

They'd spoken briefly about visiting a 'fetish and kink' store but they'd never gotten round to it and he had enough toys to keep Steve occupied. He gave Steve a cursory glance and noted a slight tensing of his shoulders.

"Don't worry, the place isn't local," Danny assured him.

Steve shot a look back at him, grateful for the heads up. He studied his partner for a time as Danny shifted a little when they came to a stop sign.

"I'm not ashamed of us, you know that right?" Steve blurted out suddenly.

Danny looked surprised and turned to face him. "I know. Why would you think I thought you were?"

"We're having to drive half way accross the Island to go to an adult store," Steve said, waving a hand in the general direction they were going. "And yeah, I feel a little relieved that it isn't local. Sometimes I feel I'd like to tell people more about our relationship but-."

"But it isn't something everyone would understand," Danny finished for him as he started driving again. "I get it Steve, I feel the same way. Don't worry, I don't see your being nervous about visiting this kind of place as some kind of shame about us."

"Okay," Steve said, giving a small nod of acceptance and shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat.


	30. Chapter 30

They arrived at the place not long after. The outside showed no sign of the kind of wares the store had to offer, though signs on the door and windows carefully warned shoppers of what they were entering into.

"Stay close," Danny said, taking Steve's hand as he led the way indoors.

Steve noticed the effortless way Danny slipped into authority mode as he'd usually carry himself around others to exude him Dominant side. Steve couldn't really pinpoint what it was Danny physically did to promote this, but the way he set his shoulders, carried himself, the look in his eye. He compliantly followed as Danny pulled him through the doors and towards the counter at the back of the store.

There was a lot to take in at first glance. Items hung on the walls, shelves stacked with every kind of toy imaginable. It wasn't dark and seedy like Steve half asumed it would be. It was light and airy and the faint hum of a radio station played in the background. A young man about Danny's height stood behind the counter and gave them a cursory smile as they headed towards him.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" he asked politely and Steve took in the thick dog collar around his neck, sharp metal spikes protruding out of it. He was dressed in a tight electric blue t-shirt and equally tight black skinny jeans with black spiked belt that seemed to match the collar.

"Yeah, I called a few days ago," Danny replied. "Danny Williams. Is Akela around?"

"Oh sure yeah," the guy nodded with a smile. "He's just finishing up something out back. I'll let him know you're here."

"Great thanks, there's no rush, we're going to browse any way," Danny smiled back.

The young assistant left them and Danny turned to Steve. "So, you okay?"

"This place sells everything doesn't it?" Steve replied with a grin.

"Pretty much yeah," Danny gave a small laugh, nodding. "Let's take a look round."

They browsed slowly, Steve ignoring certain items or rolling his eyes when Danny teasingly considered certain objects. He started to worry when Danny paused in a section full of chastity devices. Especially when Danny turned to him with a serious look on his face.

"Something to consider," he suggested, having read through a piece of reading matter conviniently attached to the shelving unit about the subject.

"Seriously?" Steve asked, half surprised, half wondering what the hell was going on in his partners head.

"You don't think so?" Danny asked, picking up a box containing a chastity cage and looking at the contents more closely. "You respond amazingly to orgasm denial. This would just be an extension of that."

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet," Steve said shaking his head.

Danny gave a small smile and set the box down. "I said it was something to consider. We can talk about it."

"Okay," Steve agreed. Talking was fine, he'd need plenty of conversations and assurances before he let Danny lock his cock up and take that extra control of him. He knew he wasn't at that point yet.

"So no chastity cage yet," Danny said as he placed the box back on the shelf. "But how about a belt?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Steve grimaced, taking in the belts hanging out on display, all thick black leather and chains with small lock attachments.

"Not exactly, a cage you could be locked up indefinitely for days, maybe even weeks," Danny pointed out. "The belt would just be while we're in a session, a day at most. I'd be around any time you wore it."

He fondled the chain on one of the belts and took a closer look at the descriptions. Each one was different in it's own way. Steve didn't look sold on the idea but didn't argue against either.

"Let's look around some more," Danny said, not wanting to completely freak him out. "Have a think about it, you wear a cock ring, you're doing well with your edging sessions. It wouldn't be anything you can't handle."

He put a hand on the small of Steve's back and moved them on from the section. Steve didn't reply but Danny knew he'd give the item some thought. Danny was finding that with time and talking things out, Steve was willing to give most things a try. He surpressed a smile as the section they moved onto was full of paddles, whips, crops and other discipline equipment.

"Think we need anything new here?" Danny teased, feeling Steve give a small shiver in response.

Steve turned and gave him a withering look. "My ass is telling me no."

Danny gave a laugh but perused the area any way. He noticed Steve looking in a glass cabinet which housed some old vintage canes. Steve hadn't ever asked him for a more intense punishment session, something Danny was a little relieved by. The idea of caning Steve didn't sit well with him but it was a give and take relationship. Steve submitted and gave a try everything Danny wanted to explore with him and Danny knew if Steve came to him needing such an extreme form of punishment, he'd give it to him. But he was strict with punishment and discipline and Steve had, on occasion, requested it for himself. There just hadn't been a need for such extremes as caning now that Steve received what he needed on a more regular occasion.

Steve caught him watching and gave a smile, turning and coming to stand with him as he looked over some wooden paddles, holding one in his hand.

"Do we really need a new paddle Sir?" Steve half whined, half teased, leaning into him.

Danny chuckled and gave him a dig with his elbow. "I figure this wouldn't look too conspicuous in the kitchen. I could keep it handy just in case, I think a few swats with this would keep you in line."

Steve pressed his lips together and didn't reply, not wanting to be drawn into conversation about how much his ass needed to be tanned on occasion. It still ached from it's mornings treatment, though he knew he deserved it.

A voice interrupted them and they turned to be faced with a smiling older man who greeted them.

"Akela," Danny grinned, reaching out a hand to him.

Akela took it and shook hands warmly as he welcomed him back. "I was busy with some new stock. Hope I didn't have you waiting too long."

"No, we're browsing for some new stuff," Danny shook his head. "There isn't any rush. This is Steve. Steve, Akela, he made the collar for us."

"Aloha," Steve smiled, holding out a hand which was also shook warmly, Akela wrapping both his hands around his. Steve was surprised, Akela's hands, like his frame, were broad and large. He'd expected different from a person who'd created such a piece as the collar Danny had had created. "Good to meet you."

Akela smiled warmly and looked at them both. "So, you wanted to add a final detail to the piece?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"Good, come on through to the workshop," Akela said, turning and leading the way towards the back of the store and through a small doorway. Through a small hallway they entered into a workshop that smelled of leather, oil and machinery. A few items hung around the room, chains and leather as Akela sat on a stool by a bench. He waved a hand for them to take up seats.

He picked up a small box and emptied the contents, several flat bits of metal tinkled onto the bench as he smoothed them out with his calloused fingers. "You have the collar with you?" he asked as he did so.

Danny had been carrying the box with him and handed it over. Akela took it out and lay it out flat, picking up a few bits of the metal and setting them before Danny and Steve.

"Do you want it on show or hidden away?" Akela asked them. "I can attach it on the underside so it's between the skin and collar, known only to yourselves. Or it can be attached flatly to the other side on show. Or I can attach it hanging down just at the middle of the neck, resting just at the hollow of the throat."

"On show," Danny said without question. Steve agreed and gave a small smile as Danny shot him a look to confirm. "Hanging by the throat."

"Are you allergic to any metals Steve?" Akela asked and Steve shook his head in reply. "Good, then you just need to choose a size. I suggest this or this, I can shine them up like the rest of the metal on the collar to match. How do you want it inscribed? D. Williams. Daniel Williams?"

"Daniel Williams," Danny said after a pause in thought.

"Property of," Steve added quietly, fingering a piece of metal Akela had suggested. It wasn't a huge tag and oval shaped, he liked it and thought it would look good. He held it out to Danny who was looking at him with a gentle expression. Steve gave a small shrug and half smiled back at him, teasing. "'This sub belongs too' is a lot of words to fit on such a small bit of metal."

"'Property of' makes it sound like you're an object," Danny shrugged but he liked the meaning.

"'Owned by'?" Steve suggested.

"'Owned by'," Danny repeated with a small nod and lay the small piece of metal by the collar in the middle where it would be fitted.

"Anything on the other side?" Akela asked. "Some couples like to have something of which only they know what is written."

"Object of your affection," Steve teased with a nudge of his elbow.

Danny chuckled and shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "What about a date, that evening at Rick's? Or today's to represent this new step we're taking?

Steve considered the idea and was about to agree, but it didn't seem special enough. It didn't really sum up who they were to one another, just symbolised when they'd started this journey together. He looked at Danny who, from that day, had introduced him to a whole new side of himself. Together they were at their most open and honest, even if it was within the privacy of just the two of them. Maybe one day people in their lives would really see the depth of that relationship, but the important thing was they didn't hide anything from one another.

"'Wear no Disguise' ?" he said looking Danny in the eye.

A smile danced on the edge of Danny's lips and they held the look before Danny turned to Akela with a nod of agreement.

Akela smiled and picked up the piece of metal to become the tag. "I'll get to work on it and bring it out when it's done, if you wanted to continue browsing in the store."

"Great, thanks," Danny nodded and they escaped the small cramped workshop into the main area once more.

A few more people had arrived, another couple were chatting to the assistant and a young woman was in the book section reading through titles.

"So, new paddle?" Danny grinned, dragging Steve back to where they had been.

"Danny come on," Steve sighed, thinking there were better items to be looking at than methods of torturing his ass.

"What?" Danny shrugged. "All we have is the leather one."

"Which works well enough I assure you," Steve said earnestly enough to gain a laugh from his Dom.

"Go browse," Danny said giving him a small push to move him along as he perused the paddles.

Steve gave a long suffering sigh and moved onto the next aisle, he was tall enough to be able to keep an eye on his Dom over the shelving and frowned as Danny started handling other paddles as well as browsing over swtiches, birches and floggers. Drawing his eyes away he turned his attention to the various dildos on the shelving. He didn't even want to venture into curiosity about some of them. Some were unboxed to be handled and left nothing to the imagination as to their size and girth.

"See anything you like?" Danny asked, joining him again. Steve ignored the small but mean looking wooden paddle in his hand and tried not to wonder about the flogger he'd also chosen.

"Pretty sure some of these should be banished from existence," Steve teased, eyeing a ridiculously long, thick dildo on a lower shelf. It was obscene in it's width, length and girth, ridiculously over propotional. "It's bigger than Chin Ho's shotgun."

Danny supressed a laugh and gave him a shove as Steve grinned in amusement, leaning over to him and speaking in a low tone.

"If someone comes and buys one of those things while I'm here I'll have to shake their hand."

"Or ask if they have a license to carry it on their person," Danny added, shaking his head.

The other couple were heading their way and Steve turned, trying not to dissolve into laughter. Danny followed, pushing him along because he really didn't want to be found giggling with his partner over sex toys. They used plenty themselves but some were just plain weird even he admitted. And what was with the luminescent colours? He was half tempted to buy a flourescent pink dildo to use on Steve.

"How about something for you?" Steve asked, turning to stop them moving too far along as he continued to peruse the shelving.

Danny halted before he ran fully into him and looked surprised. "What?"

"Isn't there anything you want for yourself?" Steve asked him. "We got plenty of toys but we don't really give you a turn with them."

"That's because I get to play with you," Danny replied, becoming interested in some prostate massagers. "Seriously, you're the only 'toy' I need."

He picked up a box and read the details before holding out to Steve, "That could have very interesting effects."

Steve took it off him and read the details also as the other couple hovered nearby. He snuck a look at them and noted they were in hushed discussions of their own over dildos.

"Looks like," he replied, handing it back to Danny.

"We need lube," Danny announced, thinking ahead, pulling him over to an area full of essentials such as lube, cleaning products for toys and edible massage oils. He picked up a few bottles and gave them to Steve to hold.

They came to a bondage area, shelves full of cuffs, chains, ropes, gags. Danny picked up a box of black silk bondage ties, a pair of soft fur cuffs to match and put them in Steve's hands also. Steve was beginning to wish they had a basket. Danny also scanned the 'gags' and picked up a penis gag, balancing it atop of the small collection of items they were building up.

"Go ask if we can keep them at the counter while we finish looking round," Danny told him, managing to install the paddle and flogger into a space in his arms as well.

Steve did so, the guy not blinking as he took the items and put them to one side. Turning Steve tracked Danny down back to the 'chastity' section, looking more closely at the belts. Catching Steve's reluctant glance he grinned and fiddled with a chain.

"I really think we should get one," he said matter of factly.

Steve sighed but didn't argue. The idea of a belt was better than the idea of a cage and it wasn't like it wasn't something they already did. Danny put certain restrictions on him and he'd spent the last four days not being allowed to touch himself or jerk off unless Danny allowed. He had to admit the idea of Danny putting him in something like this, having that control, wasn't a disturbing idea.

"Okay," he agreed, seeing the surprise in Danny's eyes, followed by appreciation of his willingness to give him that deeper level of control. "Which one?"

"Definitely not this one," Danny smiled, pointing at one full of studs and padlocks.

Steve agreed with a laugh and reached out to handle a few of the others. Some had chains incorported with the leather, some looked over the top and others not that imposing at all.

"Need any help?" Akela interrupted and Danny half turned, giving him a smile.

"Trying to figure out which would be best for us," he told him.

"There are variations yes," Akela agreed at the confusion the items could present. "This is one of the more popular ones."

He picked a belt off the hook, held it up for a better view. "It has a few added features. A set of cock rings set within the cock sheath to keep him locked in and locked down. Also an attachement for a butt plug if you wish for one in place, most plugs will fit. It also comes with the cuffs feature which can be bound to the waist or the thighs depending on your wants. It's a soft leather so it doesn't easily irritate the skin and moves nicely when walking around and can be easily worn under clothing. Three small but secure padlocks and one key fits all so you don't have to worry about fiddling around if you need to remove this quickly should anything untoward happen. There are 'd' ring features in various areas should you wish to attach anything, weights, leashes, nipple to cock chains etc."

Steve could see Danny was already sold on the item and he had to admit it would be an interesting experience to wear it, especially under Danny's control. Before he knew it they were being led to the counter, chastity belt added to the collection. Akela showed Danny the addition to the collar but Danny kept it away from Steve's eyes, as he gave a small smile of appreciation at the handiwork. Closing the box he kept a hold of it as the young assistant started to sort through their wares.

"I'll pay for the addition to the collar and the belt seperately," Danny informed him.

"Danny?" Steve questioned but he was hushed with a look and soft smile from his partner.

"My treat," Danny told him, hand around his waist as the items were bagged. "The collar is mine to give to you and I pushed for the belt so I'm buying it."

The rest of the items were paid out of their joint account and Steve grabbed the bags as Danny thanked Akela for the help as well as for the addition to the collar.

"Lunch," Danny announced as they got back in the car again. They pulled up to a nice looking cafe as they drove home and settled into a booth.

Steve perused the menu but as the waitress arrived to take their order he found Danny ordering for the both of them. He went to argue but closed his mouth again, handing back the menu as Danny shot him a look. Today Danny was making the decisions, though thankfully he knew him well enough to know what he liked to eat, even it he had wanted to order slightly different. Steve shifted in the booth trying to get comfortable. He could only sit for a certain length of time in one position before his ass started aching and he had to shift. Danny didn't comment but Steve was well aware his constant movement was being watched closely.

Danny reached over and palmed a tube of ointment into his hand out of sight, giving him a concerned look. "If you need to, you can go to the restroom and put more of this on."

Steve could have leaned over and kissed him, pocketing the tube and finishing off his fries before he practically leaped from the table. He wasn't gone long and the cool ointment soothed his ass enough to sit more comfortably as they finished off lunch.

"How are Rick and Kaui doing? Haven't seen them in a while," Steve asked Danny.

"They're okay," Danny nodded in reply as he finished his coffee. "Didn't see much of them to be honest aside from the first night. Think they were both pretty busy with work."

"I was thinking maybe we could have them over sometime for dinner," Steve suggested. "They've asked us over a few times, perhaps we should return the favour."

"Great idea," Danny agreed with a smile, setting his cup down. "I'll call sometime next week and we can try and sort out an evening. Hey, maybe - and this is just a suggestion - maybe we could have Kono and Chin over as well."

"You mean at the same time?" Steve asked, considering the idea.

Danny shrugged and nodded, "Well they are all our friends. The subject keeps coming up that we wonder how our friends will react to aspects of our relationship. If we're ever going to confide in them then getting them used to the people in our lives who share that common aspect would be a good idea. Plus it would make things more comfortable for them if we ever did tell them - details. You know Chin keeps asking me about us? I mean on a personal level of 'us'."

"Chin wants to know about our sex life?" Steve asked, amused by the idea and giving a grin.

"Yeah, he figures he'd ask me what the sex was like if I were dating a woman so why should this be different?" Danny replied with a grin of his own. "Any way, what do you think? About asking Chin and Kono to meet Rick and Kau'i?"

"I think it'd be nice if they met each other," Steve said honestly. "It's not like Rick and Kau don't understand the - delicacy - of certain topics and it's not like Kono and Chin have a clue. Any way, our relationship isn't just about what goes on in our private romantic relationship, but the people who make up our lives and share it, right? I'd say I include Rick and Kau in that now as well as Kono and Chin."

"I like the way you think babe," Danny said, leaning against the table with a silly sappy smile on his face. "We'll make plans next week. But right now I have plans for the rest of today and it doesn't include sitting in this cafe all afternoon."


	31. Chapter 31

Danny insisted on paying for lunch as well and Steve was beginning to feel a little spoiled, but he didn't complain, it was nice. They drove back to the house and Danny locked the door behind him before giving a soft tug on Steve's t-shirt.

"Go upstairs and start getting ready for me," he said gently with a smile.

Steve didn't need telling twice and started up the stairs as Danny grabbed the bag of goodies they'd purchased. He followed Steve at a slower pace, coming into the bedroom as Steve was shirking off his boots and pushing down his pants. Danny smiled at his eagerness and started laying things out on the bed as Steve continued. He waited for Steve to get to his knees before he spoke to him, perusing the purchases.

"Hmmm pet, what to play with first?" he mused, eyeing the cuffs and silks.

He picked up the gag and ran a thumb over the bulbous part that would lay against Steve's tongue, nicely stretching his lips as it filled his mouth. The idea made his cock twitch and he dropped the gag back to the bed, turning to his sub kneeling gracefully before him.

"Before we get to play with your toys, I get to play with mine," Danny said, reaching down to run his fingers along Steve's hairline. He felt his lover shiver from the touch, shifting just a fraction to align himself even straighter. Danny loved how Steve had become so reactive to his touches, how his body reacted so eagerly in order to please him.

Happy with Steve's posture and position, Danny left him again to pick up the box of silk ties, pulling them free and letting them pool softly from his fingers to the mattress. Selecting one he set to work tying first one, then another, to the bed posts at the top of the bed. He took up the soft cuffs, lightly lined with fur and delicate to touch. He had a pressing need to keep things tender and gentle today for the two of them, no matter how demanding he would become of Steve's body. He moved the other items away onto the desk, perhaps later, before the afternoon was over and the special event of the evening came, he'd have Steve try on the belt.

"Give me your hand babe," Danny said coming to stand before him again.

Steve lifted an arm obediently and Danny took the hand in his, running his fingers over the now familiar skin, knuckles a little dry, palms and fingertips slightly calloused and hard from work. Danny leaned down a little, pressing his lips to Steve's knuckles, kissing there before letting his tongue flick out over the flesh a moment. Lifting up he grabbed a cuff from the mattress and wrapped it gently around Steve's wrist before he let go of his hand.

"Other one," Danny ordered gently. Steve needed little prompting, resting his cuffed hand on his thigh and lifting his other arm. Danny repeated the kiss, grazing Steve's knuckles with his lips and tongue and watching Steve exhale a held in breath. Cuffing the other wrist securely he gave Steve's fingers a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Get comfortable on the bed, on your back," Danny told him, leaving him to go to the toy cupboard. Opening it he perused the contents and taking out an adjustable cock strap and the blindfold. Returning to the bed, Steve was watching him intently. Danny gave him a smile and reach down to take one of his hands. "We're going to take things gentle and slow this afternoon pet. I want you to enjoy yourself so if anything gets too intense you tell me okay. You've had a strict week of denial so I'm not going to push hard, I want you to tell me if anything is too much."

"Yeah okay Sir," Steve replied, not resisting as Danny pulled his arm back and fed one of the ends of the silk ties through the 'o' ring attached to the cuff. Tying off the end securely, Danny moved round the bed to fasten off the other one.

"I don't think I need to remind you pet that you're still under your denial rule," Danny warned him lightly. "We'll put this on to help you a little."

He finished tying off Steve's other hand and held up the cock strap. He'd already noted Steve's cock stirring, not surprising considering his week of denial. Enjoyable though it was to see his subs eagerness and evident arousal, Danny wanted Steve to wait a little longer. He definitely wasn't going to be coming before Danny was buried deep inside him, but Danny wasn't planning of fucking his sub just yet. He didn't plan on doing that until Steve was wearing his collar. Steve had a few hours to endure before he was given any release. Wrapping the strap around the base of Steve's cock and balls he made sure it was snug before 'snapping' it closed.

He moved up the bed again, fingers dragging up from Steve's groin, over his stomach to tease gently as his nipples before resting at his neck. Danny pressed his fingers insistenly up against Steve's chin for him to tip his head back, Steve's eyes still on him as he did so. Pulling his hand away Danny picked up the blindfold and held it up for him to see.

"Last item for you to wear pet," Danny smiled, leaning onto the bed with a knee so he could place the blindfold on Steve. Steve lifted his head a little to let Danny secure the blindfold before lowering to the pillow again. Danny tipped his chin up again, wanting to see the offered naked neck which would soon wear his collar.

"Perfect," Danny whispered approvingly, seeing Steve exhale gently from the compliment. "Stay like that, want you to be still and quiet for me while I play."

Danny pulled away from the bed and stood by it, looking over his lover with appreciative eyes. He could have easily bound Steve's ankles also to restrict his movements but Danny wanted to test his willingness to obey. He moved round the bed, taking in the different angles as Steve waited patiently for him to begin. He watched as Steve took in breaths, trying to keep himself calm and contained as Danny perused him for his enjoyment.

"Open your legs for me," Danny said quietly at the foot of the bed, watching as Steve obeyed, legs widening. Danny leaned over and ran fingers carefully over Steve's ankle with a gentle probing. "Wider, bend your knees but let them fall apart."

Steve did as ordered, bending his knees and dropping them apart, leaving himself more exposed to Danny. Danny took in a breath at the exquisite show, recalling Rick's words all those months ago. 'A living peice of art', Steve was like his own personal Monet or Picasso. There on their bed Steve lay stretched out, offering himself to his Master without hesitation. Danny felt his cock hardening at the sight as he stood and drank in the view. As much as he wanted to pounce onto his lover and make love to him, he also wanted to appreciate the sight as well as accustom Steve to being patient in the waiting. Danny restrained his own needs for the time being and with a hint of mischief, brought the chair from it's place by the desk and placed it by the bed where he could sit as stare at his pet for as long as he was content to do so.

Sitting back he took in Steve's form again, wondering what he'd look like with more toys added. A gag to stretch those beautiful lips, nipple clamps teasing his tight buds, perhaps even a weight or two to sensitize them further. A vibrating probe to tease his pet and give him some pleasure whilst also a training tool to teach his pet the art of being still, cock fully erect and leaking in the safe confines of the cock ring. Danny held onto the mental image, determined that it would happen, one night, not now but soon, a reward for his pet on the next occasion he needed to be spoiled.

He watched Steve swallow down, a tremble softly running through his body, he was being patient but Danny could forgive him for wondering just when his Dom would begin to play. Danny made sure to make enough noise shifting around to assure Steve he hadn't left him but he enjoyed the silence to leave Steve guessing about his plans. He wondered if Steve even understood how beautiful he was like this, so at ease in his trust in Danny to lay himself out in such a vulnerable and exposing position. Danny at times found the trust, the willingness to learn and develop in their relationship overwhelming. As Steve's submission deepened so did his Dominant side and he was finding new levels opening up to him as to how that affected him in all aspects of their relationship.

Danny drew up from the chair and neared the bed, unable to just sit and drink in the sight of his lover. He wanted to touch, wanted to taste and feel him, make a connection. reaching out he touched Steve's fingers softly, to make him aware he was close and not wanting to break him out of his zone. Steve's pressed slightly back and Danny smiled, playing with just his fingertips a moment before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's wrist where the soft cuff held him safe and secure.

They'd spoken not long ago about the bondage aspect of their relationship. Danny knew Steve was happy enough to be bound but he had wondered how far he could take it. He wasn't into heavy bondage himself but he had concerns, knowing Steve's past career. Although missions were classified and he didn't know everything, Steve could open up about certain things without giving away details and Danny knew Steve had been bound and tortured on more than one occasion. He'd admitted surprise that Steve was so open to bondage considering this, not wanting to trigger off bad memories. Steve had smiled at the concern, leaned over and kissed him to relay his thanks for the thought.

"I know why you tie me up it isn't to torture me Danny," Steve had assured him quietly. "At least, not that kind of torture. When I'm with you I'm not fighting against the restraints to escape something that's harmful to me. I see them, feel them, more as something safe and secure holding me. They help me submit more to you, when I'm bound by you I can concentrate on other things you're helping me learn and explore about myself. When I do writhe or pull against them, it isn't to escape but rather something that holds me safe while I try to submit my body and mind to my Dom."

Danny smiled where his lips brushed against leather and skin, tongue flicking out to lick against Steve's wrist. He trailed his mouth further along his arm, licking at the centre point of his elbow joint. He moved onto the bed carefully, trying not to jar his pet from his position as he followed the path further with his lips and tongue up to Steve's shoulder. Pausing he pulled back, watched carefully as Steve breathed in and out slowly, enjoying the touch of his Master's lips.

Lifting up Danny slowly straddled him, crouching over him, holding himself up with his hands and taking in the sight from the angle. Steve's chin was upturned to him, long slender neck exposed. Smiling Danny leaned over to his other side, kissing from Steve's other shoulder and along his other arm, stretching to kiss to the elbow joint and beyond, fingers reaching to touch the places he missed. He pressed firmly against Steve's wrist, pulse point just below the leather of the cuff and Danny concentrated a moment on the feel of his lovers pulse. Lifting up again he straightened up, held himself over his sub and watched him. Steve still didn't shift, focusing on his breathing and keeping himself steady for his Dom.

Steve wondered if he'd last this particular session without using his safeword. Danny had barely begun and his cock was stirred to hardness, faint pain of the cock strap firmly keeping him at bay for now. He wanted to move, wanted to writhe under Danny as he straddled him, wanted to cant his hips up towards his lovers body. But he held still, wondering what Danny would do next, hoping for another touch of his mouth, his fingers. He felt exposed and lain wide open, Danny could do anything to him right now. Steve wanted anything, everything, surrendered his self concious concerns about what he must look like to Danny in hopes of reward of his touch. Danny had opened him up to new sensations, new ideas, explored with him new ways of pleasure and Steve was eager and greedy for more.

Danny like this, quiet and slow, this drove him mad with expectation, with impatience. Not only did Danny do this to give him pleasure and enjoyment, but it was also meant to train, to teach. Danny would take care of him but only when he surrendered himself to the fact Danny would do so when he deemed he was ready for it. Steve had given up questioning why he liked to hand over that much control of his own desires, he just trusted Danny wouldn't ever take advantage of it.

He felt Danny's breath ghost over his cheek just under the blindfold before his lips settled on his skin. Steve exhaled in thanks at the soft touch, finding he'd been holding a breath and waiting for Danny's next move. Danny's mouth trailed over to his other cheek and pressed softly there also.

"Keep your eyes closed," Danny ordered with a whisper and Steve felt the blinfold push up a little before Danny dropped kisses to each of his closed eyelids, tongue flicking on the edge of his eyelashes. The blindfold slipped back to cover his eyes once more and Danny's mouth drifted to a hover over his lips.

Steve had to fight the urge to lift up and close the gap, aware of the closeness of the lips and wanting their touch against his own. He wanted to ask for the honour, wanted to make a sound to show his Dom just how much he desired a kiss but he remembered Danny's instructions. He was to lay still and quiet. He had to wait. He drew in a breath again, trying to keep his breathing slow, keep his body from betraying his impatient need to be kissed. He could have whimpered in frustration as Danny moved lower, tongue licking a line down from his chin to the hollow of his neck, ignoring his mouth completely.

Danny shifted over him, moving himself lower, feet connecting with his thighs at their splayed position on the bed. Danny lifted his feet and rested them ontop of his thighs, resting his weight on them and keeping him open as his mouth roved over his neck, lips more insistent, tongue flicking and licking. Danny let his mouth rove down over Steve's neck and he sucked at a spot he knew was particularly sensitive for his pet.

Danny bit down harder and laved his tongue against the caught flesh between his teeth and he heard Steve gasp and give a small shudder. Danny hadn't ever marked Steve in such a way before and never in a place likely seen by others. That made him pull back, eye the spot that was reddening from the attention before he clamped down against it again, sucking against the flesh and feeling Steve writhe a little before he held still.

Danny let the flesh fall free of his lips and licked at the spot before blowing softly as the redness deepened,satisfied the mark would be there for a few days. He laved over the spot, Steve pulling in a deeper breath at the feel. Danny smiled and shifted to the other side of his neck, resting his mouth just above Steve's clavicle and sucked at the skin again.

He felt his pet tense a fraction at the move and smiled before getting his teeth in on the action. He bit down carefully, heard an escaped gasp from Steve's lips as he tried to hold steady. Danny lifted his hand and rested it on Steve's throat, pulling back a little to eye the new mark, a tiny bright patch of red. He lowered his mouth again, this time biting and sucking with more intensity, feeling the breath Steve swallowed down vibrating against his fingers. As another small gasp and hint of sound from his pet came and went and Danny pulled off and looked down upon him with a smile.

He didn't expect perfection from Steve but Danny loved to see his willingness to succeed in his Master's wishes. His first mark had already beginning to settle on his pets neck, the new one was a harsher red that would join it. Danny smiled, it was one that perhaps would lay hidden away once Steve dressed but the first, a little higher, that would be on show for everyone to see.

Danny reached out a hand and grazed his finger over the first mark. "A mark to remind you who you belong to," he said softly. "People will see it, they may even ask about it or comment on it. I want them to know who you belong to pet, even if they don't understand the depth of that ownership."

Danny trailed his other hand to the new spot, pressing the pad of his thumb against the patch of skin. "This will also remind you. Only you and I will know about it, our secret, something for you to enjoy pet, knowing your Dom not only marks you publicly to show his ownership, but you bear my mark elsewhere on your body. A reward for being such a good submissive that you bear my mark twice."

Satisfied with the fresh marking of Steve's neck Danny shifted again, this time his mouth roving over Steve's chest. He laved his tongue from one side to the other before sucking on Steve's nipple. He moved to the other, licking and sucking before biting down on the nub to sensitize the area for his pet. He alternated, playing with both, sucking, nibling, flicking with the tip of his tongue, pleased with his subs obedience as he lay still under him.

Steve wanted to arch into the touch, wanted to writhe and moan. He loved having his nipples toyed with and Danny was torturing him with his mouth. He felt his Dom pull back and blow over a nub, shivering under the coolness, nipple perking into a tight peak as Danny repeated the process on the other side.

Danny moved further down still, manouvering himself to kneel between Steve's open legs as he kissed down over his stomach to the crease of his waist and thigh. Trailing a tongue along the crease he toyed with the idea of giving his pet a blowjob but decided to let him wait. Steve was already hard, cock erect and lying against his body, straining in it's tight confine of the strap. Bypassing his cock Danny licked along the crease of his other thigh and down to his bent knee. Pulling down further still he sat up, pulling Steve's ankle up with him and resting his lips gently against it. He massaged the sole of his pet's foot with the pad of his thumb as he dropped kisses over his ankle and atop of it before lowering it down again. He gave the other leg similar treatment, pressing a final kiss to the ankle before resting it back on the matress. Sitting back on his haunches he looked over his lover, Steve had behaved well, though his body quivered from the thoroughness of his Master's lips.

Danny crawled back up his body, Steve was trembling now, body shivering every now and then as Danny's body shifted against his. Pleased with his subs behaviour Danny wanted to reward him and smiled against Steve's mouth before kissing him. Steve pressed up into the kiss needing more but Danny kept it gentle and undemanding. He had other plans for Steve's mouth and pulled away with a soft laugh as Steve tried to follow him blindly, giving a small moan of regret.

"Patience Steven," Danny assured him, fingers trailing down over his cheek. "Lower your arms a little."

He sat back as Steve shifted his arms downwards until the silk ties became taught where they attached from the bed post to the cuffs Steve wore.

"Good boy," Danny said as he moved higher, fingers unzipping his pants and easing his growing erection out. "Time for a reward pet."

Danny put a hand on the bed frame and held himself steady as he positioned himself, getting comfortable as he straddled Steve's chest, knees against his shoulders effectively pinning him down though he couldn't go anywhere because of the cuffs and ties. He guided his cock to rest against Steve's lips but Steve obediently waited before he took a lick or opened up. He'd learned the art of patience under Danny's direction, at least in the bedroom and knew not to take before first asking or being given permission. Danny indulged in rubbing his cock head against Steve's kiss moist lips, enjoying the feel. He stilled and lifted his hand to push the blindfold up and off Steve's eyes.

Steve blinked a moment to adjust to the change of light and Danny stroked his brow and cheek, waiting until he could focus on him. Steve lifted his eyes and looked up at him, eyes full of arousal and need.

"You want to suck your Masters cock Steven?" Danny asked him, sliding his hand into Steve's hair. "You have permission to speak."

"Yes," Steve whispered out, eyes connecting with his as he looked pleadingly up at him. "Please let me suck you off Sir. Want to taste your cock."

As he spoke his lips brushed against Danny's cock and Danny shivered enjoyably at the breath ghosting over his sensitive skin.

"How about I just fuck your mouth instead pet," Danny said, watching Steve's every reaction. "Seeing as I have you right were I want you. Where you belong, in our bed, waiting to be used however I choose. Do you want me to use you as you need to be used pet?"

"Yes, yes Sir, please" Steve whispered out, low and more like a soft hiss. He shifted a little under Danny's weight but Danny could read him well enough to know he wasn't in pain or distress in any way. More like an eager tension for more.

"Show me how you submit to your Master to use you pet," Danny ordered in a low voice of his own, fingers taking a firmer grip of Steve's hair.

Steve didn't lose eye contact with him as he opened his mouth, waiting. Danny smiled down at him and slowly fed his cock in between those willing lips. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as his cock was gripped by the warm moist heat of Steve's mouth and throat, pulling back a little before sliding in again. He indulged in a gentle, slow rhythm, keeping Steve's head steady with the grip in his hair and watching him carefully for any signs of distress. But Steve's eyes stared right up at him with open trust and submission.

The longer he felt Steve's lips dragging over his shaft, tongue pressing up to massage against the underside, the harder it was to focus. Still Danny pushed through the struggle, quickening his pace, feeling Steve's body shift on the bed gently as he pushed a little further.

"Want more pet?" Danny gasped, Steve's moan in reply around his shaft causing vibrations to shiver right into his spine. "Ah fuck babe, you like that don't you?"

Steve groaned again and Danny could see the enjoyment shining up at him through the trusting expression of his eyes. Over the months of being together, it hadn't escaped Danny's attention Steve liked to give head. He also loved to have his mouth fucked and used, but Danny was always careful not to get too rough. There was a fine line to tread to make sure it was enjoyable for the both of them, getting Steve into his submissive headspace without abusing the trust that came with it. Still, there was always the space to push a fraction and he tightened his hold in Steve's hair, pushing his cock in again but instead of pulling out, holding still for a moment. He wasn't in far and he watched Steve register this slight change before he pulled back again, pistoning gently in and out again before pausing again and letting his cock rest heavy against Steve's tongue.

He wanted to keep Steve a little off track and moved again, not giving him too long to adjust. He also pushed in a little further before he paused once more, feeling Steve's shoulders shift under his knees as he tried to follow his Dom's changes. Danny leaned up a little, pressing Steve's head slightly back as he pulled back and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Come on pet, relax that mouth and throat for me," Danny urged gently. He could feel Steve's breath coming a little harder, breathing heavier through his nose. But Steve relaxed his jaw, didn't fight as Danny used him for his pleasure.

"Fuck - good boy," Danny gasped out as his cock slid a little further into the hold and paused. He felt the small reflex of Steve's shoulders and arms as he tried to breath past the thickness blocking his throat. Danny glanced to his side to see Steve's fingers bunched tight into fists as he held himself still, body and mind fighting each other as he pushed himself to obey his Dom. "Mmm yes, that's it. Let me use you, give in to me."

Danny pulled back, started rocking back and forth and giving his pet a short break as reward for his endurance. Steve let out another gasp, this time able to get more breath past Danny's cock as he swallowed down air. Still, his eyes betrayed his pleasures and enjoyment of what Danny was doing with him and he worked his mouth and tongue around Danny's pulsing shaft as if desperate for more of the same.

"Fuck yes, that's it Steven, work your pretty mouth around my cock," Danny urged, fingers gripping into the headboard as he felt his arousal and need start to peak. He moved his hips a little harder against the friction of Steve's lips and tongue. He slipped his cock into the willing mouth and stilled again, as much a test of his own endurance as his subs. He waited to feel Steve reflex again, groaning at the choking moan that shivered through his cock and up his spine from Steve's throat. He set to his rhythm again, climbing the build up as Steve writhed under him, not fighting him, but using his body to disperse his own needs and pleasures Danny was creating merely from using him this way.

"Fuck Steve, so fucking beautiful pet," Danny told him with a gasp, unable to stave off his climax any longer. He'd gone nearly five days without getting off himself, having set himself the same kind of denial as he'd put on his sub. "You ready to swallow down, you want your Masters come don't you?"

Steve made a whining noise like it was what he'd been waiting for all week, eagerness and desperate need in his eyes. Danny smiled down at him, pleased to reward him for his subservience. Danny plundered his mouth with his cock, chasing his orgasm and as the pleasure suddenly exploded around his body, he buried himself into the warm moist confines of his subs mouth and let his come spurt into the waiting throat. He felt Steve groan and gag a little, tensing under him, shoulders jerking in tiny movements before he gave into it and stilled, swallowing down as Danny waited for the pleasure to dissipate around his body in a soft haze.

He loosened his grip of Steve's hair slightly, pulling back slowly and feeling Steve swallow down, dragging in heavy gasps around his sensitive shaft.

"Clean me up pet," he gently ordered, waiting until Steve responded by working his mouth and tongue gently round his spent cock as he pulled out further. Satisfied Steve had taken every drop and licked him clean he shifted down his body, straddling his hips instead as he leaned down to kiss him. Steve was limp and pliant under his touch, responding softly to the kiss like he'd been sapped of strength.

"Hmm, such a good cocksucker," Danny complimented, feeding off Steve's submission as his body shivered gently against him, full of need.

His cock pressed up against Danny's thigh as he stretched out over him and Danny was half tempted to give him the relief he wanted. But it was part of Steve's submission to give that need into Danny's hands to be dealt with when Danny chose. His thumb brushed over Steve's nipple and he wished he'd put the clamps on to heighten his subs senses. Still, Steve lain out and already a wreck after using only a blindfold and wrist restraints, so pliant and submissive, was what Danny appreciated and took to heart more than how many toys he could use on him to get him into this state.

He pulled his hand up and rubbed his fingers against one of the marks he'd made on his subs neck gently, feeling Steve breath in sharply at the touch and memory of what lay there.

"Who owns you pet?" Danny asked idly as he rested against Steve's body.

"You do Danny," Steve whispered back, sounding breathless and spent.

"Yes I do," Danny agreed with a satisfied sigh.


	32. Chapter 32

After a short time of rest, using his restrained sub as a pillow, Danny untied Steve's hands and let him rest his body. He left him on the bed as he tidied away the cuffs and ties, definitely something to use at a later date. He left the cock ring on him, not wanting to make things difficult for Steve than it was already in coping with his unreleased pleasures.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked as he went back over to the bed, brushing a hand over Steve's arm.

He let Steve gather his thoughts before he answered. Steve opening up to him always took time.

"It's weird Danny," Steve surmised after a pause. "Relaxed, satisfied. Fuck when you took control, I mean fucking my mouth - just - it's never felt that intense before. It was like I got off even though I didn't. Your fucking beautiful when you become that controlling and dominant."

"All because of you babe," Danny assured him, touched by the compliment. "Having you give yourself over the way you do, just letting go and trusting me."

Steve smiled, rolling over onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow.

"Got anymore plans for this afternoon Sir?" he asked and Danny smiled at the lingering submission in Steve's eyes.

"Actually I was thinking we have a few hours of doing nothing," Danny suggested. "You've had a busy day already. Let's not tire ourselves out before the main event."

~

"There's a few things I want to get done for tonight," Danny sighed as they lounged on the lanai. "So why don't you do something nice, go for a swim or work on the car? Stay out here lazing."

"You don't want a hand?" Steve asked, half asleep on the lounger he was stretched out on.

"Nope, all organised babe," Danny shook his head. "You just relax and enjoy yourself."

"Been doing that for most of the day," Steve grinned and looked over at him.

Danny snorted and agreed before shifting. "Yeah well, continue."

He stood up and headed for the door before pausing and turning round to look at Steve again.

"Actually there is another option," he said in thought.

"Yeah?" Steve said, un-moving.

"I'm going to set up a few things in our room to make tonight a little more special," Danny pointed out. "No reason why you shouldn't be preparing as well for the occasion."

"Isn't that what today has been about?" Steve replied in agreement.

"Partly," Danny nodded. "Okay other option is you can go practice your positions and read through the rules. I'm using the bedroom so you'll have to use the main bathroom. I'd say practice down here but we don't want any unexpected visitors wondering what the hell you're up to. But it's up to you - if you want to relax a little, then you're allowed. This isn't a order babe, just an option. I'm happy whatever you do for the next hour or so."

Danny gave him a smile and a wink before dissappearing inside. Steve didn't move for a few minutes, not much contemplating but rather he was too comfortable to make a move to do anything in particular. He gave his options some thought but though swimming or working on the car were excellent choices, he knew he'd be upstairs within the next ten minutes or so. Danny had made it clear from the start of the day, the kind of day they'd be having. Steve wanted to show some willingness to carry on under that guise. Submitting wasn't always about waiting for Danny to give him an order but showing when he wanted to give up the control and power to him also.

He made his way upstairs, Danny looking out from the bedroom and along the landing as Steve went towards the main bathroom of the house. Danny gave an appreciative grin.

"Naked babe," Danny ordered lightly. "And leave the door open, give me something nice to peek at when I walk by."

"I need the list of rules if you want me to go through them," Steve said, not venturing towards the bedroom. He didn't want to spoil Danny's preparations.

"Sure," Danny nodded, "Go get started, I'll bring them through."

Steve slipped off his board shorts and folded them neatly to one side before sinking to his knees. He settled for a few moments into his waiting position and let himself drift a little into his head space. His ass still ached lightly from the mornings punishment, cock still encased at the base by the strap. He tried to draw on how Danny had made him feel that afternoon, mouth and fingers trailing over every inch of his skin. He listened as Danny's footsteps padded along the hall, a floorboard creaking lightly as he came to the door. But he didn't turn to him, staying in his current position.

"Here babe," Danny said, laying the rules down by him where he knelt. He ran a hand over Steve's shoulders and pulled just a fraction, getting him to straighten up even more. "Looking good."

He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to to Steve's brow before leaving him again. Steve felt a slight blush spread over his skin at the praise, tried to enjoy the feeling of contentment such praise and compliment churned up inside him without feeling embarassed by them also. He shifted into another position, thinking to practice those first before he read through the rules. He made sure to remain in each position for a minute or two before he took up another one. He didn't know how much time had passed but he was in his waiting position again, this time reading the rules quietly aloud when Danny returned, not stopping as Danny hovered in the doorway.

"When you've read those out twice start the shower and give me a call," Danny told him, "I'll be downstairs."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied politely. He was only on the first read through and it was a few minutes later when he finally got back to his feet and turned on the shower. He wandered onto the landing and leaned over the bannister.

"Danny?" he said, looking into the lower house and wondering if he needed to go down to get him but a moment later Danny wandered into the hall. "I'm done, showers running."

Danny smiled and made his way upstairs, pulling him by the hand back into the bathroom.

"Time to get you cleaned and prepared for tonight," Danny said. "Get in, on your knees for now."

Steve checked the water temperature before stepping in under the spray and getting onto his knees, spray powering gently down onto his shoulders. He watched Danny strip down himself, leisurely enjoying the view. Danny joined him, the shower was located over the bath so there was plenty of room to accomodate them. Danny stood in front of him and Steve tried not to be distracted by his cock so close to his face, ignoring the urge to lean over and lick. Danny ran his fingers through his hair and tipped his head forward a little, grabbing the shampoo.

Massaging his fingers into Steve's scalp he lathered up the shampoo and made sure not to miss an inch before gently urging him to lift his face. Gently he made sure the suds were washed away by the spray before he took up the flannel and wringing out the excess water, he carefully wiped it over Steve's face. Swiping it over the soap he made sure to clean every part of Steve's neck and even behind his ears.

"Stand up pet," Danny said, helping him to his feet and using a sponge to lather up the body wash over Steve's shoulders and chest. Then he got to his knees and gave the same attention to his waist, thighs and lower legs. "Turn around."

Steve turned, head dipping under the spray as he leaned against the wall and Danny moved up, washing the back of his legs. Danny even carefully urged him to bend his knee and lift his foot, washing first one, then the other before he stood firm again. Standing, Danny rubbed the sponge over Steve's back and shoulders, making sure to scrub the back of his neck. Satisfied with the wash down, Danny turned them both so he stood under the water instead of Steve.

"Kneel there while I wash down," Danny told him.

"Need any hep Sir?" Steve asked with a hopeful smile.

Danny shook his head, happy to resist the request.

"No, you can watch," Danny told him, waiting until Steve sighed and got to his knees before him, a little put out. Danny smiled at his pouty sub and squeezed more body wash onto the sponge to soap his own body up. Steve watched jealously, like the sponge was having more fun than he was.

Scrubbed down Danny washed his own hair before wiping water out of his face and looking down at Steve again. Steve was eyeing him with a keen lusty look and Danny grinned, picking up the flannel.

"Stand up and spread those legs pet," Danny told him. "You're not done yet."

Grabbing the soap Danny lathered up his hand efficently as Steve stood and widened his stance. Danny didn't pause in taking his cock and balls in hand, getting them soaped up as Steve tried to hold on to his self control at the touch. His cock stirred but it was still strapped and he was grateful for the device, feeling Danny's fingers massaging him to hardness. Danny washed the soap away, ignoring the hardening flesh like it wasn't a problem and ordered him to turn.

"Lean up against the wall and keep your legs spread," he said, grabbing the soap again. He pressed a lathered finger up against Steve's hole. "Need you nice and clean for later Steven. You want that don't you pet?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said, trying to relax as Danny breached his hole. He shifted back, wanting more and earned himself a soft slap on the ass for his trouble.

"Stay still," Danny snapped lightly. "This is preparation, not for your pleasure."

"Sorry Sir," Steve said, hanging his head shamefully. Danny's finger felt too teasingly good not to respond to and he had to clench down on his self control. Thankfully Danny had a little mercy and didn't tease him too long as he fingered his hole and loosened him up. It would be so easy to drill Steve into the wall right then and there but he held on to his self control as he pulled away. Washing away any lingering suds with the water, Danny turned off the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and picking up another.

He took his time in drying down Steve, gentle and careful, letting his fingers trail after the towel every now and then. He turned to the sink and grabbed a tube of lube from the top of the cabinet, handing it to his sub.

"You can prepare yourself as I dry down," he said with a smile. "Lean up against the wall over there where I can see you."

Steve took the lube with a grin and turned, greasing up fingers before he leaned up against the wall with a hand and probing his ass with a single digit. Danny watched appreciatively for a time before rubbing his towel briskly over his damp skin.

"Don't stop, I'll be back in a minute babe," Danny said before leaving the bathroom. He took out some clean clothes for himself and got dressed, checking his appearance in the mirror before returning to his sub. Steve had switched to two fingers which were gliding easily into his stretched hole. "Perfect pet. You can stop now. Wash your hands, brush your teeth then come join me in the bedroom."

Steve washed his hands and brushed his teeth before he took a last glance at himself in the mirror. There was a slight flush in his cheeks and his pupils were blown with desire. He gave himself a smile, tipping his head a little to view the darkening spots Danny had sucked into his neck. He ran his fingers over the first mark, skin tingling from the wash and gentle drying down from his Dom. Taking in a breath he turned away and left the bathroom to go to the bedroom, anticipation in his veins.


	33. Chapter 33

Danny had a few lit candles, the lights were turned low and the scent of cinnamon and spices filled the air. He'd put fresh covers on the bed which were turned down, waiting to be used and Steve wondered if their love making would feel different when he wore Danny's collar around his neck. Danny waited with a smile by the desk, dressed in dark suit pants and a crisp white shirt, open at the neck and sleeves rolled up, smart casual and mouth wateringly good to Steve. Steve approached him but Danny held up a hand to pause him in his tracks.

"Take up your meditation position there pet," Danny said quietly.

Steve dropped to his knees graciously at the request and dipped his head, hands resting on his thighs.

"I want you to think about this next step in our relationship Steve," Danny said, drawing closer to him. "I want you to be sure you're ready for it. I know we've been preparing a while for it, but if there's any uncertainty or doubt you can voice that here and now. If you are sure then you may present yourself to me for collaring. Take all the time you need."

Steve knew he was ready but he took the time any way, especially as Danny was giving him the moment to be truly certain. He was about to move into position when he paused and lifted his head a moment to look up at Danny.

"I am sure Danny but I need to know something," he said, staring up at his lover with a searching look. "Are you?"

Danny smiled and neared close enough to run a hand over his face carefully, "I am. We may still be learning about each other, be exploring this together but I know I want this. More than anything I want this."

"Me too," Steve replied, searching look softening into acceptance at his partners honesty. "Thank you, for getting us to this point."

"We both got us to this point Steve," Danny assured him, thumb brushing close to Steve's lips.

"Yeah well, thank you any way," Steve smiled up at him. "For asking me, for this. For everything."

"Thank you for saying yes," Danny replied quietly. The fact Steve was kneeling before him, ready to receive a collar from him was more then overwhelming and mind blowing.

Steve smiled in return before dropping his head again, pausing before lowering himself down in subservience at his Dom's feet. There was a thrum of anticipation in his gut as he awaited Danny's next order, listening as Danny moved away, the fumbling of a box clasp being opened. He let his body relax into the pose, any nervous energy ebbing it's way to the tips of his fingers, feeling nothing but humbleness and willingness to give over everything to his lover. Danny made him wait and Steve fought the urge to lift up, he'd been preparing himself for the moment too long and impatience hummed inside him. He wasn't in a rush, but he felt a heady need to wear the collar, to feel it against his skin and with it, the implications of what it represented for this part of their relationship.

Danny looked over at the bowed form of his partner, holding the collar gently between his fingertips. This was the farthest he'd taken this kind of relationship and he felt the responsibility weighing down for the first time in a while. But it was something he shouldered happily. He wouldn't always be responsible, but they were both on a journey and the trust Steve put into him was at times overwhelming. When he'd first met the man, Danny hadn't dreamed he'd have him in such a submissive position, that he'd give himself so willingly. Steve was relaxed in his pose but a shiver of his shoulders and limbs betrayed his eagerness to continue. Danny smiled, the weight of the collar light in his hand, it would mold perfectly to Steve throat. He waited another minute or so to teach his sub a small lesson of patience, even if his impatience betrayed his eagerness to wear his Master's collar.

But he wouldn't let Steve suffer too long and approached him, standing behind his bowed form.

"Up pet," Danny said gently, watching as Steve drew up slowly and settled himself on his knees. He brought up his head, leaning back a little as his hands rested behind his back, clasped lightly together, eyes down as Danny had trained him. "Perfect." Danny approved gently, running a hand over Steve's shoulders and into his hairline.

"You wish to wear my collar Steven?" Danny asked, walking around him slowly.

"Yes Sir," Steve answered firmly. "Please."

"And you understand what it represents for us?" Danny asked, not doubting Steve was onboard but reaffirming how they were moving forward in their relationship.

"I do Sir and I trust you," Steve replied.

"And I promise I won't ever take advantage or abuse that trust," Danny promised sincerely. He brought the collar close to Steve's mouth and held it there. "Kiss your Master's collar pet, show it the respect you have for it in your desire to wear it."

Steve leaned forward a fraction to press his lips to the soft leather, a chaste but promising lingering of his lips before Danny drew his hand away. Holding the ends apart Danny leaned down and wrapped the collar snugly around his subs neck and fastened it carefully. Brushing a hand into Steve's hair he pulled his head back firmly to get a better look, the thin black resting gently against his skin, polished silver shining from the candle light and the tag just resting against the hollow of Steve's throat.

Dropping to a knee Danny didn't fight the urge to lick along the line where leather met skin, fingers tightening their hold of his subs hair. He felt Steve's throat contract with a taken in breath but Steve didn't shift, remaining in position as his Dom let his mouth rove over the physical evidence of possession of his body. Danny ran his other hand down Steve's taught stomach and rested it against his cock, feeling it's hardness blindly with his fingers.

"Spread your thighs," Danny ordered quietly against Steve's neck, heat rolling over the leather and into his skin.

Steve gulped down another breath, Danny wasn't getting too physical but his tone, the touch on his skin felt more possessive than Danny restraining him and taking pleasure from his body. He shifted, spreading his thighs as best he could without losing balance, Danny's fingers still grasped into his hair tightly, keeping his throat offered up to him.

Danny teased his fingers along his aching cock and with a smile pulled back to look into Steve's eyes.

"You have something for me to take care of hmm pet," he teased, pulling gently at Steve's cock.

Steve shivered, wondering just how long Danny would make him suffer. Danny's fingers reached further down and he smiled at his sub as he ran a finger along the cock strap.

"Let's take this off," Danny smiled, unsnapping the strap quickly and tossing it aside. "You're a good boy. You won't come until your Master allows will you?"

"No Sir, only when you allow Master," Steve said with a harsh whisper, letting out a gasp as Danny took him in hand and jerked his hand a few times teasingly.

Danny smiled again, drinking in Steve's gasps and moans. He loved the sounds he made when he began to lose himself to his pleasures. He teased him gently with his hand before pulling away, not wanting to drive Steve to breaking point too early.

Standing he held out a hand to him with a gentle tone, "Stand up."

Steve took his hand and stood and Danny smiled, running his other hand over Steve's chest as he leaned close.

"Undress me," Danny ordered quietly.

Steve found his hands were a little shaky as he began with Danny's buttons. If Danny noticed he didn't say anything, smiling at his eagerness, hands drifting over his arms, his chest or resting at his waist. He drew them away when Steve pushed his shirt off his shoulders but they instantly found their way back to touching him as he worked on Danny's belt.

Danny stared up at his neck, unable to take his eyes off the collar, wondering what it felt like for Steve to wear. Steve focused on his task of undressing his Dom and pushed Danny's pants off, folding them aside along with his shirt. He paused, waiting for Danny's next direction and Danny pulled him close, arms sliding around his waist.

"That looks fucking hot," Danny whispered, eyes on the collar before searching Steve's face.

Steve smiled a little self conciously, not sure how to assimilate the feelings of being collared. For the time being he was basking in the feel of it, aware of it around his neck, the tag a cool spot at his throat. The possessive look on Danny's face only made the wearing of it that much more erotic. Danny grinned, seeing the slight uncertainty of his subs reaction , Steve unable to find words and gave him a soft squeeze of assurance.

"You have no idea how amazing you are," Danny told him, pulling him with him over to the dress mirror they had on the wall. He let Steve take himself in, watching his eyes as they rested on the black thin stripe around his neck. Danny stood a little behind him and to the side, running a hand up to touch the collar and watching Steve draw in a breath. "Kneel down pet."

Danny waited for Steve to drop to his knees, head instantly dropping down as he waited, hands resting on his knees.

"Straighten up, hands behind your back, widen your knees," Danny told him, pulling at his shoulders to straighten him even more.

He let Steve settle into the position, standing behind him, running his hands over the back of his neck to thumb the collar.

"Now look at yourself," Danny told him, watching him in the mirror. "I want you to see what I see when you submit yourself to me."

He waited for Steve to look into the mirror and take in his reflection. The slight flush on his skin, the soft light glinting off the polished metal of the tag and 'o' ring; black strip of leather wrapped around his neck. The marks on his neck were visible on his skin and Danny brushed his thumb against the lower one with a smile. Steve shivered in response, eyes focusing on the digit like he was waiting for more, anything.

Danny got to his knees, settling behind Steve, hands running over his subs body as he looked over his shoulder at their reflection.

"When you submit to me, are you weak?" Danny asked quietly, fingers running over Steve's upper arms, muscles firm under his touch.

"No Sir," Steve replied equally as quiet. "Submission isn't weakness."

Danny smiled and pressed his lips against Steve's neck in reward.

"When you see yourself like this, how does it make you feel?" Danny questioned, looking at him via the mirror again.

"At first," Steve started carefully. "A little - embarrassed."

"At first," Danny repeated, probing for more. "But then what?"

"Pride," Steve replied honestly. "That I can be this for you. That it pleases you to see me this way - so much so that you wanted me to wear your collar."

Danny smiled broader at that, wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and just held him a moment. Steve focused on him, holding his gaze for a long moment.

"Sir?" He said slowly so as not to break the mood of contentment between them.

"Yes?" Danny asked, waiting for the questions, seeing Steve had some to ask.

"When you look at yourself, what do you see?" Steve asked without hesitation.

Danny lifted his head and studied himself, arms still wrapped around Steve.

"Someone who thought all his second chances had been used up," Danny answered honestly, giving him a gentle squeeze. "I see pride as well, pride that I have you in my life. You know if I'm honest I never understood my Dominant side, even now I ask questions about that part of me. I don't know why I like the control, why I like to see you on your knees offering yourself up to me. But I know it makes me feel good, makes me feel honoured and overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?" Steve asked with slight surprise. "Why overwhelmed?"

"Fuck just," Danny started with a smile, pressing his face into Steve's neck in a moment of self conciousness before glancing up. "Look at you now, just waiting, allowing me to do whatever I want because you trust me that much. How much do you want to hold me back right now?"

Steve didn't have to reply, Danny could see the want in his eyes before he could come up with the words.

"I really want to hold you Sir," Steve admitted with a sigh of need. "Want to touch you, kiss you."

"So why don't you?" Danny asked, his own hold tightening a little more around his sub at his honesty and need.

"Because you want me like this," Steve replied unmoving from his position. "Because you'll let me have that and so much more if I give you that control."

"That's what's overwhelming," Danny sighed, turning his head to kiss Steve's temple with a lingering brush of his lips. "That you submit your own wants and needs in order to walk this path with me. You trust me that much to help you explore your own path of submission which lets me explore my Dominant side. When you submit yourself, lay yourself down offering yourself, in that headspace of submission, fuck you have no idea how beautiful you are."

"And you have no idea how beautiful you are when you're in your zone," Steve replied with a knowing smile of his own. "You may not understand it for yourself but when you just give in to your dominance, when you don't hold back but just go with it, you're amazing Danny. That's what can be overwhelming for me, in a good way, sliding into that submissive headspace and seeing you revel in the dominance because of it."

Danny smiled and kissed him again, on the neck this time, just above the collar, pressing his lips firmly against Steve's skin. Sighing he pulled back, nuzzling against Steve's neck.

"I love you," Danny said firmly, lifting a hand to pull Steve's face round so he could look him directly in the eye. "I don't say that often enough."

Steve gave a smile and leaned over a little to brush his lips against his lovers, "I love you too. And ditto."

Smiling Danny let go of his hold around him, shifting to move a little around him, lifting both hands to cup Steve's face. Pulling him to him he kissed him softly, tongue sliding against Steve's lips as he parted them under Danny's gentle insistence. Danny roved a hand to the back of Steve's head, fingers gripping onto the soft tufts there to pull his head back, following the angle and keeping the kiss wet and intense. His other hand trailed down to tease fingers along the ridge of Steve's cock.

He didn't break the kiss until his own breathing became laboured, Steve's own gasps harsh against his lips as he tried not to writhe from Danny's teasing hold of his cock. Danny pulled back, not letting go of his hold and looking Steve in the eyes, seeing the lust and need heavy in them. Licking his lips Danny removed his fingers from his pets cock and went to stand.

"Come to bed," he said in a promising tone, standing and helping Steve to his feet also.

Taking his hand he pulled him towards the bed, stilling him with a hand on his chest before sitting on the edge, reaching out to run a finger over Steve's cock.

"Let's take care of this for you pet," Danny smiled up at him, fisting at his own cock. "Seeing as it's a special occasion how about a treat? Stand at ease."

Without pause Steve fell into his at ease position before him and Danny stood again, reaching for the cuffs on the bedside table. Putting the cuffs on his pet he grabbed the lube from the drawer and climbed onto the bed, getting comfortable with his back propped up against the pillows by the headboard. He poured some of the lube into his palm and greased his cock up before looking over at his lover who was watching intently.

"I know what you want," Danny said as he slowly jacked himself. "Come get what you need."

There was a hint of surprise in Steves face but then he was crawling onto the bed, Danny helping him with a hand as Steve straddled his hips. He stilled Steve before he could do anything, reaching between his legs with fingers to probe at his hole. He knew Steve was already prepared but he wanted to feel for himself the prep, satisfied he withdrew his hand with a smile.

"Straighten up onto your knees," Danny said, sitting up a little himself. "Put your hands behind your back. I know what you need pet but you're going to work for it, you're going to show me why you deserve that collar I've placed around your neck."

Blindly he took Steve's wrists, connecting the cuffs together with their clips to keep his hands bound behind his back. Settling back comfortably Danny reached up a hand and ran his fingers over Steve's chest, thumbing his nipple.

"All right pet," Danny murmured up at him. "Show your Master how much you like to ride his cock."

Danny reached down to help guide his cock to Steve's hole, pulling his hand away when Steve began to settle onto him. Steve gave a grunt as he lowered down, hole beginning to stretch around the cock being given to him. It wasn't easy with his hands bound behind him but Danny held him steady with a hand on his chest, the other clutching his thigh and Steve braced with his knees, keening open mouthed as he settled further.

"Fuck yes that it," Danny encouraged, watching Steve closely as he dropped his head back and groaned in pleasure. "Come on, take me all the way."

"Fuck Sir," Steve whispered hoarsely, Danny's hands sliding to rest on his thighs, squeezing and encouraging. He kept lowering until he was fully impaled on his Master's cock, trying to keep his breathing normal.

"Good boy," Danny soothed, smoothing his fingers along Steve's thighs as he adjusted to being filled. Danny had to force his natural urge to thrust up into his lover aside, concentrating on letting his sub take his own fill of him. He let him take a moment, watching Steve adjust and ready himself to move, sliding a hand back to cup his ass firmly. As Steve breathed in Danny lifted his hand and brought it down sharply and Steve gasped, instinctively shifting and letting out another moan as he moved on Danny's cock.

"Yes that's it pet, ride me," Danny ordered, looking up at Steve with a dark expression and slapping his hand down again.

Steve started to move, lifting up on his knees a little before lowering again. Danny let him fall into a rhythm, hand coming down only now and then to spur on his subs eagerness, watching him struggle a little to keep balanced at the same time. Steve's mouth dropped open, eyes screwed shut, silent in his ecstasy. The black strip around his neck trembled from his breaths and the light glinted off the metal tag with each rocking motion. Danny smiled and groaned out his own pleasures, watching his pet with enjoyment.

"Dan - fuck Sir," Steve gasped out, pushing up and down on his knees. "Oh fuck, love your cock in me. Fuck."

"Mmm, can see that pet," Danny assured him with a moan, hands massaging firmly into Steve's ass and thighs. Steve cock bounced off his stomach with every jolt and Danny smiled, taking him in hand.

Steve moaned, a cry that came from deep in his throat, desperate and needing. Danny jacked him off slow, just off rhythm with Steve's up and down flow, listening to his pets whimpering desperation. But Steve didn't stop or pause, followed out his orders and rode his Masters cock, greedy and wanton, desperately hoping his Dom would reward him soon for his efforts.

"Been such a good boy haven't you Steven," Danny said, "Look at you, greedy for your Masters cock. Such a slut for it aren't you? Fuck, such a good pet for your Master. You want to come for me?"

He watched Steve closely, his every reaction and move burning itself to Danny's memory. There was something so beautifully open and alive when he had Steve like this, in his zone, completely lost in his submission.

"Fuck, yes, please Sir," Steve gasped out, begging.

"Mmm I know you do," Danny assured him, tugging at the cock a few times between his fingers.

Steve groaned again, followed by a gasp of breath, "please" escaping through his keening cries.

"Still yourself," Danny said, his own self control starting to wan. Steve was driving them both to the brink and Danny needed to stay focused for the both of them. Steve stilled, breathing heavily. "Sit down, that's right pet, fill yourself up with my cock."

Steve settled down as ordered, letting out a choking moan as he rested his weight, pulling in gasping breaths. Danny began jerking him off, watching his reactions.

"Fuck, Sir, please," Steve whispered, head back, eyes closed as he tried to breathe and control himself.

"This is how your going to come pet," Danny promised him. "With my cock filling you up."

"Yes, yeah, please, fuck please Master," Steve gasped, begging, beginning to squirm, Danny's cock rubbing his insides as he did. "Oh fuck please please please."

The begging became a mantra and Steve was close, too close, he didn't think he'd be able to hold himself back even if Danny didn't give him permission. It was too much, the tension, the pooling in his gut, Danny's fingers knowing exactly how to get him off.

"Come on pet, come for me," Danny said, voice inviting him to fall over the edge.

Steve didn't need anymore encouragement, Danny's words releasing that barely held together restraint. He writhed and bucked, hips chasing the tight hold as Danny kept his hand moving, tipping his pet over the edge. Danny watched fascinated and awed, Steve surrendering to his touch, orgasm rippling through his body, listening to the unrestrained gasps and moans of his lover as white strips spurted out over Danny stomach.

"Fuckfuckfuck," Steve repeated in heavy gasps and Danny reached up his other hand to trace along his neck, trailing over the leather as Steve's head lolled back and he shuddered in the aftermath. His strength seemed to seep from him and only Danny's hands helped keep him propped up, spasming and jerking still impaled on his Dom's cock.

Danny pushed up a little, reaching round to undo his cuffs and helping him ease to the bed onto his back, Steve was half blissed out, brain momentarily shut down. Danny stretched out over him, letting him enjoy the pleasure that settled in his limbs, the submissive space that he resided in. He kissed him, Steve's mouth pliable and barely reacting, letting Danny lick against his lips and into his slack jawed mouth. But he moaned softly in enjoyment of the touch and Danny smiled, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Open your legs for me," Danny whispered, waiting for Steve to comply, taking a moment before the words sunk in and he could get his body to react to the order.

Danny lifted a little, pulling at his thighs, lifting his knees and settling again, guiding his cock back into his lover. Steve hummed, sensitive and overloaded, watching Danny with heavy lidded eyes. Danny took his time as he began to thrust, slow and easy, listening to the small hums and gasps of pleasure as he made love to his partner.

Steve wrapped his arms around him gently, hands trailing over his back and holding him to keep him close. Danny wasn't going anywhere, not rushing as Steve lay pliant and satisfied beneath him. Steve stilled gasped out his name, grunted with pleasure, his bliss making him more sensitive to his Masters attentions. He lay his head back, exposing his neck to his lover, having already seen the possesive, lustful expression in Danny's eyes every time his eyes settled on the collar.

Steve listened to the exhaled 'fuck' on Danny's lips before they settled just below the collar at the hollow of his throat. He tightened his hold around his Dom a little more, enjoying the soft rocking rhythm Danny had settled into as he fucked him. Danny's lips drew away and whispered his name, low and careful and Steve looked at him. Danny was smiling at him, kind of smile that worked itself up from his heart and settled into his lips and eyes.

Steve moved a hand to run it soft through his lovers hair, returning the smile. Danny turned his head to press his lips against Steve's wrist as he drew his hand along Danny's jaw.

"So fucking beautiful," Danny whispered against his skin, dragging in a ragged breath.

Steve found some reserve of strength, enough to wrap his legs solidly around Danny's thighs, pulling him closer. Danny grunted and Steve gave a groaning gasp of his own at the friction, Danny's cock settling further into him and his grinding thrusts thrumming right through him.

"Steve," Danny said with a small shudder, hand settling against the mattress as he gave a small shake of his head, as if to clear his lust hazed thoughts for a moment.

"Right here Danny, right here," Steve assured him with a whisper, "Fuck me, please Sir, like you need to. Want to feel you, want to feel you giving me everything."

Danny gave another groan, bracing harder against the mattress, Steve not giving him much room to manouvere, keeping Danny close. Legs tight around his thighs, arms holding meaningfully around his body. It just made Danny thrust firmer, deeper and Steve enjoyed the power he could feel emanating from his lovers body, how it covered him like a blanket. Danny was close, Steve knew the signs, could feel the tension and hear it in Danny's moans, tight in his throat.

"Fuck, Steve, fuck, fuck," Danny panted before covering his mouth with his, hips thrusting firmly, grinding against him as he came. He groaned into his pets mouth, hips pushing into the tight embrace as his balls emptied into Steve. As his body tremoured from the pleasure he pulled his lips gently away, sucking in deep breaths that mingled with Steve's.

After a long moment he carefully pulled out from his lover and settled down beside him. Steve wouldn't let him go far, legs still tangled together, arms wrapped around each other as they gave in to the enjoyable exhaustion of sex.

"That was," Danny whispered, smiling as Steve's mouth broke into it's own smile.

"Yeah, it was," Steve agreed, their brains too addled with bliss to really talk about it.

Danny knew he should clean them both up, check his pet over, but he was reluctant to break their holding one another and Steve didn't seem to be in a rush to let go either. So they lay in each others arms, enjoying the closeness and sated feelings of their lovemaking.


	34. Epilogue

(a few months later...)

"You sure about this?" Danny asked again, watching Steve's reaction warily.

Steve looked up at him with a small smile, "Yeah I'm sure Danny."

Danny smiled and reached down to ran a hand over his cheek in a gentle caress. "Okay, then when you're ready you can present yourself to me."

He walked away to the cupboard to fetch Steve's collar, turning to find Steve bowed low in offering. Even months after he'd collared Steve he still felt a thrum of pride and honour at seeing him in such a open, submissive position to receive his collar.

"Up pet," Danny said going to him, waiting for his sub to rise and extend his neck to be collared. Danny held the soft leather to Steve's lips. "Kiss."

Steve kissed the collar gently before it was wrapped lovinglyy around his throat.

"You can meditate while I finish getting dressed," Danny said gently, Steve slipping into the pose easily enough.

Danny pulled on socks and shoes before straightening his tie and checking his reflection, pulling on his suit jacket. His eyes drifted to the form of his lover kneeling patient and thoughtful in the background. With a smile he turned to the dressing table, picked up the delicate silver leash they'd received as a gift from Rick and Kau'i in celebration of the 'collaring'. Going to his pet he ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Lift up," he said and Steve raised his face to him, content look on his face as Danny attached the leash to the 'o' ring of the collar. Danny gave him a smile, eyes carefully searching for any uncertainty on Steve's part. "Let's go."

He waited for Steve to stand, taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze before leading them out of the bedroom and along the hall. He kept his hand firmly in Steve's, a reassuring, possesive hold as they descended the stairs. Voices drifted from the living area and Danny led them through, finding Rick and Michael talking, drinks already in hand, laughing lightly over something that had been said.

Grinning Rick stood upon seeing their arrival, giving a small motion to his glass, "Glad you could join us, drink Daniel?"

"Scotch, please," Danny said easily, pleased to find Steve quite at ease beside him.

It was something they were working on slowly, getting Steve used to being dressed only in his collar around other people. He was already used to Kau'i and Rick seeing him naked and it had been Rick's suggestion to enjoy an evening together, along with John and Michael, three Dom's and their subs. Danny was pleased with the progress Steve was making, especially around a virtual stranger. He glanced at the other subs of the room, Kau'i wore Rick's collar and was sat on the floor, having been leaning against Rick's leg before he'd stood up. John was also naked but he didn't wear a collar, settled in a down position by Michael's feet.

"And for Steven?" Rick asked as he poured a scotch from the decanter.

Danny gave him a quick glance but Steve gave a small shake of his head in response.

"No thanks, he's fine for now," Danny replied, pulling Steve towards the sofa with him.

He sat down, pulling Steve to sit by him and Steve curled up, leaning against him as usual as Danny got comfortable. Rick joined the group, handing Danny his drink before sitting again, Kau'i resting his head against his thigh happily and Rick rested a hand in his hair. Danny always welcomed moments where he and Steve could sit and relax together and the closeness always meant he could sense any tension Steve may have without Steve trying to get his attention.

But Steve seemed quite at ease, joining in the conversation as Rick asked about their latest case. They couldn't go into much detail but they could relay the general idea without giving away private information. Steve was aware of the many watchful glances and lingering gazes Danny gave him and eventually turned knowing eyes to him as Rick and Michael exchanged words.

Giving his Dom a wrinkle of his nose he reached down to where Danny's fingers played with the silver leash and interlocked their fingers. Leaning over he brushed his lips against Danny's ear with a gentle motion.

"Would you relax," he whispered, earning a small laugh from his Dom in response.

Pulling back he smiled at the private joke, Danny squeezing his fingers again before they rejoined the conversation.

It was nice to enjoy an evening with like minded company. It wasn't what defined them and their partnership, but it was an important part of who they were. A Dom and sub, the simple definitions of a complex and deeply loving relationship.

~ fin ~


End file.
